Partners Now In Marriage
by Jen23
Summary: See how things might be between a married DOMON and RAIN. Will a baby arrive? Check out some Shuffle Alliance reunions. One is in NEW ORLEANS for MARDI GRAS! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

_DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own G Gundam or any of the characters._

_This is the sequel to "Partners Outside of the Gundam". I guess you don't have to read that before this, but if you like this, I think you might like "PO of the G". _

**_Here's_**_ how I like to picture a married Domon and Rain; two mature adults sharing their lives together._

**PARTNERS NOW IN MARRIAGE**

**Prologue**

Anyone who met the married King of Hearts and his queen immediately witnessed the strong devotion between the two. The young Kasshu couple had been married for about eleven months now and showed every sign that they truly belonged together and would be forever.

It seemed that after all of the suffering they had been through, that remaining together by each other's side was the most important thing to each of them. They were truly grasping happiness as Rain had suggested when they were defeating the Dark Gundam and they had started their true journey as Domon had said just before they made their way back to earth on Master Asia's horse, Fuunsaiki.

Unlike their time together during the 13th Gundam Fight, in the present they couldn't deny their feelings for each other. Without the pressure of all the horrible things that came with the Dark Gundam, Domon found that life could actually be very enjoyable when with the love of his life; that sorrow didn't have to take him over. His wife had made it clear in sweet, honest words and loving actions that he meant everything to her. If ever he was lost within himself over the things that had happened in the past, all she had to do was just hold him and he knew he'd be all right. It almost amazed him that someone could love him quite like his wife did, and he loved her back with all of his might.

As each day of their married life passed by, Rain found out more and more that Domon was, without a doubt, the most important person in her life. Though she was very capable of taking care of herself, he was there for her the times that she missed her father and insured her that she would never be alone. Besides making her feel safe he made her feel a love that some had thought would be impossible for him to show. Indeed, Rain had found out that her husband could love as strong as he could fight. Though he wasn't one to over exaggerate his feelings for the people whom were important to him, he did with Rain and couldn't seem to stop himself …and didn't want to. He got too much love from her back in return. His loyalty to his wife was even stronger than the loyalty he had when wanting to conquer the Dark Gundam. He had lost too many people in his life all ready, and since being married to Rain, she was surely one that he couldn't bare to lose because she touched him down to his very core like no other.

Upon needing to settle in Neo-Japan, Domon and Rain had found and purchased a house together. The experience of looking for a house had been a thrill for both of them but even more so for Domon since he hadn't lived in a normal house since before he left to train with Master Asia. Like a big kid he had gone on and on about the details of the houses making Rain laugh whole-heartedly. Making him grin happily were memories that flooded his head of when he and his…wife used to run around playing hide-in-go-seek in their houses when they were very young children.

Houses in Neo-Japan weren't huge, but the King of Hearts and his queen were very content in a nice size two-story house that existed amongst other houses and apartments in Neo-Japan. The view of their house from the outside was a roughcast wooden appearance, which was very traditional. The inside of the house was modern with all of the normal conveniences and decorated with Ikebana Flowers. Rain had the colorful, big flower arrangements in just about every room because of their beauty.

Not far from their house was Dr. Kasshu's residence, which they often visited. The male doctor wanted to be close to his son and daughter-in-law and he often asked them when they would have children of their own. Both Rain and especially Domon stumbled over their answer each time they were asked. Though they wanted children, they were always careful, wanting to wait till they knew they were ready. Domon's father tried to tell them that if they were waiting till they were completely ready that they might be waiting forever. However, since Ming and Hoy were living with Han on their boat in Neo-Japan now, the doctor had gotten to see how funny and playful the tough Domon Kasshu acted with the two children. Ming and Hoy both loved Domon and Rain and often spent the night at their house.

At least for now in their married lives there seemed to be nothing serious to worry about besides the normal everyday things. When Rain wasn't busy being the Burning Gundam's head mechanic, she was busy assisting at the hospital. Doing what he loved, the King of Hearts was fighting, or training to fight most of the time. It was so different for him since he wasn't being forced to be a gundam fighter but instead wanted to be one.

They kept in touch with the Shuffle Alliance members on an every other month basis taking turns to all stay in each other's nations to go over things for the 14th gundam fight and to simply just see how each other was doing. The next nation where all of the fighters were to stay was Neo-America because it was Chibodee's turn to play host. In fact, both Domon and Rain expected a call from him any day now.

As the sun went down one afternoon, bent over and working on some of the controls in the Burning Gundam's cockpit was Mrs. Domon Kasshu. All day she had been working quite hard to get it to work even more perfectly with its pilot. "Finished," the pretty blue-eyed woman whispered glad that she had accomplished all that she had wanted to that day.

"Well it's about time," an aggravated voice said from behind her.

Knowing the voice all too well, Rain spun her head around to see her husband standing there with his arms folded over his tan jacket as he pretended to be angry. Standing up, a tired Rain asked, "And how long have you been standing there watching me?"

Realizing that he had been caught, Domon's scowl turned into a smile as he admitted, "Long enough to admire your…backside."

"Well, don't look at the rest of me," Rain said dusting off her pink dress. "I'm sure I don't look so good with grease all over me."

Becoming straight faced, Domon moved to stand right in front of his wife and putting his hands on her shoulders, he said very seriously, "Baby, you always look good to me."

All Rain could do was smile as she felt a blush coming over her and then her fighter leaned and gave her a quick, but sweet kiss.

After thinking of Rain as his better half for almost a year now, Domon hated when she knocked herself, even if she was just kidding. She was his and to him she was perfect…even when they disagreed over things. During their arguments they were now adult enough, _most of the time,_ to know when to walk away before they said something that they didn't mean. Then there were those times that making up made their disagreements well worth it.

"So," Rain said as she moved away from her husband so that she could bend down and pick up her tools, "Did Commissioner Karato go on and on about the 14th Gundam Fight again today?"

Rolling his eyes at just how many times, Domon said, "Yes, but you know how good I am at ignoring people."

Recalling some of their time together during the 13th tournament, Rain looked up and said, "Oh yes. You certainly are good at that. I've had first hand experience when you ignored…"

"Hey," Domon said cutting in to defend himself as he unconsciously grabbed his left arm. "I haven't acted that way with you in ages."

Hearing the irritation in his voice, Rain stood up holding her tools and said, "I was just teasing, honey. You know that I think you've been such a wonderful husband."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he replied becoming embarrassed.

After Rain put her tools away, she realized that her husband was still rubbing his arm. The caring doctor in her made her say, "Did you hurt yourself?"

Looking down at the limb, Domon said, "It's nothing. I think I may have just pulled a muscle or something while I was training."

"Let me look at it," Rain said sounding a bit worried.

"I'll be all right," Domon said blowing the slight pain off since it was really minor.

"Well, I should still take care of it," Rain said once again showing her normal, persistent concern for her husband.

Taking her hand as it reached for him, Domon said, "Come on. Let's just go home and then you can take care of any part of me that you want to."

Shaking her head at her husband, Rain said with pleasure in her voice, "You are so bad, Domon."

"Yeah, and you love it Mrs. Kasshu," he said pulling her out of the cockpit.

Hours later, Domon and Rain were upstairs in their bedroom of their house, both content and quite exhausted after a session of their intense love making. It seemed to end their little quiet night at home together perfectly. This had been just one of the many nights that they had let their desire for each other take over, making them realize that each time was just as fulfilling as the very first had been on their honeymoon night in St. Thomas. The bond that they had made as husband and wife that first night together, they held very dear in their hearts knowing how fortunate they were that they had only made love to each other. Down in their souls that meant a lot to each of them since that was so odd for anyone this day and age.

Lying on his back while his wife was on her side cuddled against him in his arm, Domon heard her sigh in satisfaction. Turning his head to kiss her forehead, the King of Hearts said, "Yeah, I feel that way too."

Smiling against him, Rain replied, "And to think that you told me to come up here so that I could look at your arm."

Laughing lightly, Domon recalled when he had come out of the shower and then called to his wife to come upstairs to their bedroom to look at his arm. He remembered how she appeared to be in her doctor mode just after entering the room. Before he had given her a chance to even attempt to look at the limb, he had managed to engage her into a serious kiss with him, which she didn't seem to mind at all. "Well, my arm feels much better now."

"I bet it does," Rain said softly as she closed her eyes allowing herself to fall into slumber.

By 4:00 AM in the morning the two had been sound asleep for hours. Both on their sides now facing the same direction, Domon had his arms around his wife, holding her back against his chest as her arm rested over his. When the phone suddenly rang, Domon's head sprung up from the pillow as his eyes flew open. Immediately he hoped nothing was wrong as he looked at the crest on his hand. Since it wasn't glowing, he didn't feel alarmed and then mumbled something about killing who ever it was on the phone as he reached over his wife to grab it. Unhappily he grunted a hello into the receiver.

"Well hello to you too, Japan!" an overly happy Chibodee Crocket exclaimed.

"I should have known it was you," Domon said still not sounding happy.

Being able to tell that nothing was wrong, Rain turned over onto her other side and mumbled into her husband's chest, "Who is it?"

"Is that Rain I hear?" Chibodee asked curiously. "She sounds very physically close to you right now."

"It's 4:00 in the morning you idiot," Domon said just before whispering to his wife who was on the phone. "We _were_ sleeping."

"Damn," Chibodee said trying to at least sound sorry, "I always forget about the time difference. It's 3:00 in the afternoon here in my New York."

Not replying, Domon was about to fall asleep even while he was holding the phone to his ear.

"Domon Kasshu! Are you and the Mrs. busy having some fun right now?" the boxer asked because of getting no response from Domon.

As his eyes opened again, Domon said, "Chibodee. What do you want before I hang up?"

"Well," Chibodee said offended, "you are seriously not a morning person."

"Tomorrow I'm going to hop on a plane, fly over there and make you a dead person," Domon said dryly.

Smiling against her husband's chest, Rain could only imagine what the Neo-American fighter was saying to make Domon say such a thing.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, man," Chibodee said laughing under his breath. "I was just calling about the visit that everyone's to pay me over here next week."

"Yeah?" Domon mumbled since it was Chibodee's turn to play host for all of the Shuffles. This would be the second time that they would all meet in New York.

Surprising Domon, old Chib said, "Don't come to New York."

"What? Why not?" Domon asked with disappointment in his voice, which surprised Chibodee.

Rain was the only one who knew just how much her husband really enjoyed getting together with the other shuffles and crews every other month. "What's wrong?" she asked opening her eyes.

The King of Hearts shook his head to her that he didn't know yet.

"Awe…I heard her again," Chibodee said of Rain's voice. "I bet you two _were_ in the middle of doing something physical when I called."

Ignoring the boxer's comment, Domon asked, "Why don't you want us to come to New York?"

"Chill out King of Hearts," Chibodee said enjoying this. "We're still going to all meet, just not here."

"Oh," Domon said calming down, "You want everyone to come to Neo-Japan again?"

"No. I know it's my turn to play host," the boxer said. "It's just that you and your wife and everyone else will have to come as my guest in another state here in the USA."

"Where's that?" Domon asked only imagining what the Neo-American fighter had in mind.

"New Orleans, Louisiana, Domon," Chibodee replied happily.

"New Orleans?" Domon asked not having a clue of why the boxer wanted to go there.

"Japan. It's not New Orleans. People down there say, New Or-leans, Darling."

"Who the hell are you calling Darling?" Domon asked, still a bit too tired to scream. "Only my wife can call me that."

"Domon," Chibodee said laughing. "I wasn't actually calling you Darling. It's a New Orleans thing."

"Whatever. So, you really want us to meet you there?" Domon asked as Rain watched him wondering what was going on.

"Hey," Chibodee said defending it. "It might not be the Big Apple, but it's the Big Easy."

"You still never answered my question on why you want us to go there," the Neo-Japan fighter said becoming frustrated.

"Because, Dude! It's Mardi Gras down there next week!" the boxer said sounding clearly excited over it.

Though Domon had heard of it and had seen things about in on TV, he asked, "What the hell is Mardi Gras?"

Rain laughed at her husband's reaction as she began to let her fingers glide up and down his back.

Wanting to explain Mardi Gras as quickly as possible to Domon, Chibodee said, "It's like this huge party that never ends! I've been there for it before and everyone is in such a good mood, like they're so happy."

"I don't like happy people," Domon replied not meaning it but enjoying aggravating Chibodee. Hearing his wife giggling at him, Domon looked down at her as she continued to let her hand glide slowly over his back.

"Come on, Domon. What do ya say?" Chibodee asked sounding hopeful. "It's about time that we get together to _only_ have a good time."

"I'll check with my wife and get back to you, Chibodee. I guess call the others and see what they think."

"Will do," the boxer said knowing that Rain would convince her husband to want to go. She was too sweet not to.

"Good night, Chibodee," Domon said wanting to get off the phone.

"Yeah, I know you're tired," the boxer said since he had called so early in the morning.

"I'm not tired anymore," Domon said with a smile as he snuggled closer to his wife while taking in her soft caress.

As the phone was being hung up, Chibodee could be heard yelling, "Hey! At least let me listen to you two!"

"Chibodee's something else," Rain said as she giggled again.

"Out of respect for you, I won't say what," Domon said as his hand began to caress Rain's soft back.

In almost a purring voice, Rain asked, "We're going to New Orleans for Mardi Gras?"

Gently pushing his wife onto her back, the King of Hearts moved over her and whispered, "I guess, but let's talk about it later."

His beautiful wife only smiled as she wrapped her arms around his back.

_I hope you all enjoyed this. I think I'll have a lot of fun writing it. _

_Thanks, Jen_

_Happy Easter!_


	2. Leaving NeoJapan for New Orleans

_Thanks to all who reviewed! The following chapter starts off a little serious and then ends on a funnier note--at least I think. As for the way I write Domon and Rain being married, it's how I know a happily married couple can be with each other. And yes, I've celebrated Mardi Gras too many times to count. I hope that you enjoy this! Again, I can't thank you all enough for the reviews._

**CHAPTER 1: LEAVING NEO-JAPAN FOR NEW ORLEANS**

There wasn't a cloud in the sky the day Dr. Raizo Kasshu felt the need to give his fatherly advice to his son and daughter-in-law. That was something he now always did before the young couple left Neo-Japan to meet their gundam friends of the Shuffle Alliance. When he arrived at Domon and Rain's house for a surprise visit, he found that they all ready had visitors. However, the doctor didn't mind at all as he and Domon spoke to each other.

"Wait. Let me get this straight," Dr. Kasshu said to his son who was in the middle of putting Hoy back down on the floor after have giving him a piggyback ride around the living room. "When you and Rain go to Neo-America, you're going to New Orleans instead of New York?"

"That's right," the King of Hearts replied while Hoy begged to go outside.

Suddenly Rain walked into the living room with Ming happily following behind. "Son," Dr. Kasshu said. "Go ahead with Hoy. I'll talk to my daughter-in-law."

As Domon let himself be dragged outside by Hoy to the Japanese garden, Dr. Kasshu turned his attention to the pretty females who had entered the room.

"Oh…hello, Dr. Kasshu," Rain said surprised since she didn't know he was there.

"Hello, Dear," he said as he smiled at Ming and nodded a hello to her as well. "I just stopped by to tell you and Domon to be careful on your trip to New York but your husband has informed me that you are going to New Orleans."

"Yes," Rain said looking forward to it. "Chibodee said we should get together to only have a good time for once."

"So I'm assuming he means no talk of gundam fights?" Dr. Kasshu asked as if that was hard to believe.

"Yes," Rain said not knowing if that would be possible. "Being that they are the Shuffle Alliance, I'll have to see it to believe it."

"Well…I want you and Domon to take care of each other," the older doctor said since his son and daughter-in-law meant the world to him. "Be very, very careful."

"Dr. Kasshu," Ming said with a great big smile on her face as if the man was crazy to worry about the Neo-Japan team. "Domon is the gundam fight champion! He can take care of himself, and plus Rain takes good care of him."

"Yes. You're right," Dr. Kasshu said smiling down at the young girl.

After thinking of how much she loved her little fan, Ming, Rain asked, "Speaking of the gundam fight champion, where are he and Hoy?"

Moving to look out of the window by the back door, Dr. Kasshu said, "Hoy dragged your husband outside."

Walking to stand beside her father-in-law, Rain looked outside as well to see Hoy making circles around Domon who was just standing there acting like it didn't faze him. Then suddenly, Domon took off after Hoy making him laugh loudly. Seeing their fun, Ming ran out of the house as well to join in on the action. It was a funny scene to see the serious Domon Kasshu looking as if he was running a day care center because of the way he was chasing the children around.

Laughing, Rain watched as the tough gundam fighter grabbed both of the children into his arms and threatened to keep them trapped as they laughed back at him. Giggling as she covered her mouth, Rain then removed her hand and said, "I wish people could see your son now. They'd be shocked to see him acting as he is."

"I agree that this is a side of Domon that I'm sure most think doesn't exist…as is the side of him that I see with you, Rain," Dr. Kasshu said making her smile pleasingly because it was true. Domon could be so tender with her at times.

Grinning at the thought of some of those sweet memories with her husband, the pretty, blue-eyed female said, "Yes, I'm sure that Domon still seems a bit…insensitive to others, but this past year with him has really been so wonderful."

Turning to look at his daughter-in-law who was still watching her husband, Dr. Kasshu said with a smile, "Domon's very lucky to have you and you're very lucky to have him."

"Yes, I know," Rain said glad that someone else knew just how special Domon was; that there was so much more to the King of Hearts than just his popular gundam fight champion status.

So proud, Dr. Kasshu said, "I know I'll never have to worry about your marriage. I know it's strong."

Touched, Rain looked at the doctor and said, "Thank you for having such faith in us. It means a lot."

"No need to thank me, Dear. You two have been through enough and have overcome it all," Dr. Kasshu said as he and Rain turned their heads to see Domon running around yet again with Hoy and Ming. "I remember you and Domon running around like that when you were young children. In fact, I don't remember a time when he didn't want to play with _you_."

Rain fondly remembered those precious memories just like she had often done while Domon was gone training with Master Asia.

Suddenly wanting to tell his daughter-in-law what he had been thinking the past year upon seeing his tough son married, Dr. Kasshu said, "You of all people know that my son's not one to open his heart up to just anyone or to many for that matter."

"Yes I do feel blessed that he opens up to me," Rain said knowing how honest he was when he did.

Now turning back to Rain and seeing the glow of love in her eyes as she continued to watch the man with the red bandanna, her father-in-law said, "I know that you all ready know this, but because of the type of man Domon is, strong, honest and loyal, he will forever love you and you alone. His only worry is on how _you_ perceive him, not on how others do because _you_ are his only need."

Because of Dr. Kasshu's words, Rain looked at him feeling tears coming to her eyes. It was very moving for her to know that her father-in-law knew that his son was truly in love with _her_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of an office that Karato had made for himself in a warehouse where the Burning Gundam was kept, Domon was leaning against the wall beside the closed office door.

Seeing that her husband looked to be in deep thought with his arms folded, Rain walked up and said, "Domon?"

Turning his head to the very familiar, soft voice, Domon reached out and pulled his wife by her hand over to him. "You've got to hear this," he said as he looked at the door of the office.

"Domon," Rain whispered realizing what he was doing. "You shouldn't be listening to what's being said in Commissioner Karato's office. It's private"

Defending his reason for doing it, Domon grunted before saying, "What if I told you that the conversation in there is about you and me?"

With that, Rain found herself listening as well, which caused Domon to grin.

Inside of the office, Karato was talking to one of the Japanese officials below him. "Can you believe that Domon and Rain Kasshu are going away again!" Karato said clearly aggravated. "Every month it seems they go to other nations to spend time."

"Sir. They are only gone for very few days when they leave and it's _every other_ month," the official said thinking that Karato should lay off on the Neo-Japan team. "You should remember that they did win the last gundam fight _and _saved the world just over a little more than a year ago."

"That was then, this is now. They should be concentrating only on the 14th Gundam fight!" Karato exclaimed like a two year old throwing a tantrum.

"Calm down, Commissioner Karato," the official said trying to hide that he found Karato's behavior to be very amusing and totally unnecessary. "Domon has been training hard and Rain's got the Burning Finger working better than ever. Besides, Domon Kasshu is part of the Shuffle Alliance. Therefore, he needs to keep in touch with them."

"Keep in touch with them?" Karato asked as he stiffened up his arms and made tight fist facing towards the ground. "Do you call keeping in touch celebrating Mardi Gras in New Orleans!"

"Mardi Gras!" the official said with excitement in his voice, "I've always wanted to celebrate the Mardi Gras!"

Becoming even more enraged, Karato exclaimed, "Oh, you're of no use! I need to find someone else to complain to!"

"Well…you better not tell Domon Kasshu of your feelings cause knowing him, he'll tell you what you can do with the 14th Gundam fight."

"Damn it!" the commissioner exclaimed frustrated. "You're right. No matter what, I won't complain to him. We need him as Neo-Japan's gundam fighter. He's the best."

Looking at his wife, Domon said, "He's lucky he ended it on that note."

"Domon," the sweet female whispered. "I think he's about to come out of the office."

"Good, I have an idea," the Neo-Japan fighter said as his eyebrows moved up and down at his beautiful blue-eyed wife.

"Oh no. What are you up to?" Rain asked as Domon pulled her away from the door so that it would appear that they hadn't heard anything that had been said in Karato's office.

As soon as Karato exited out of his office, he saw his Neo-Japan team standing, facing each other. 'Keep yourself under control,' Karato told himself. 'I need Domon and Rain to remain as the Neo-Japan team.'

Pretending not to see or hear Karato, Domon said to his wife, "Rain, you know the last few times that we left to meet with the other Shuffles, we only met for very few days. This time when we go to Neo-America, let's stay for a month."

The commissioner's eyes widened hoping that he had heard wrong. A month was definitely too long for the Kasshu team to be away from Neo-Japan.

Hoping that the commissioner wouldn't have a heart attack because of what Domon had said, the sweet female said, "Whatever you want to do, Domon. After all, our anniversary is around the corner."

"Excuse me," Karato said walking over to them as he forced the nicest voice out that he could. "Did you say that you're going to stay in Neo-America for a month?"

'I've really got him where I want him,' Domon thought just before replying, "No, not a month."

Relieved, the commissioner only let out a deep breath.

Smiling wickedly, Domon then said, "I meant to say that Rain and I may be away for _two_ months."

Karato didn't reply but his eyes appeared to nearly pop out of his head before the Neo-Japan team left him standing there speechless.

Forcing herself not to laugh as her husband pulled her away, Rain whispered, "Domon! You should be ashamed of yourself. Did you see the look on the commissioner's face?"

"Yeah," Domon said grinning with satisfaction. "He deserved that."

"I know. You're right. Karato should calm down. He's lucky you agreed to remain Neo-Japan's gundam fighter, and this time you don't need any pressure."

"My thoughts exactly, Rain. I knew I married you for a good reason," the King of Hearts joked as they made their way to their corelander.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Domon was still wearing his regular clothes, except for the tan jacket and red cloak, when Rain found him in their living room. He appeared to be very comfortable lying on the traditional, flat Japanese Tatami mat as he watched the television before him.

"Hum," his wife muttered making her presence known since he apparently wasn't watching anything because of his continuous flipping through the stations with the remote. "I just got off the phone with Nastasha who had just spoken to Chibodee."

Turning his head to look at his wife, Domon thought of the many times that Chibodee seemed to get on the Neo-Russian woman's nerves. "I bet their conversation was interesting."

"Let's just be glad that he didn't wake her up in the middle of the night," Rain said letting out a light laugh.

"Yeah, Nastasha would have told Chibodee off from A to Z," Domon said agreeing.

"Definitely," Rain said sounding tired.

Upon hearing the sleepiness in his wife's voice, Domon lifted his hand to her and whispered in a voice that he only used with her, "Come here."

More than willingly, Rain made her way over to him and then laid down on her side close to him. Rolling onto his side to pull her even closer against his chest, Domon put his arm around her and whispered into her hair, "So what did old Chib have to say to Nastasha?"

Getting very comfortable in her husband's warmth, Rain said, "Remember when I told you that the weather is very unpredictable this time of the year in New Orleans?"

"Yes."

"Good news…Chibodee told Nastasha that this year the weather is perfect for Mardi Gras. No rain is expected and it's not going to be too hot or too cold."

"Anything else?"

"One more thing," Rain said lifting her face so that she'd be able to see her husband's expression, "On Mardi Gras Day, people dress up."

Making a strange face, Domon asked, "What do you mean?"

Not being able to stop herself from smiling, she said, "People wear costumes on Mardi Gras Day."

"What? Wear costumes?" Domon asked as if it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "I'm not playing dress up."

"I don't think they call it dress up," Rain said giggling.

"I'm sorry, but Chibodee's lucky that everyone agreed to meet him there in the first place. That city sounds like it's…insane."

"Domon. It's not Mardi Gras year round in New Orleans, and New Orleans isn't the only place where Mardi Gras is celebrated…though it does sound pretty wild in the Big Easy."

"Wild? The Big Easy? I can't believe that _my _wife is speaking this way and that she's willing to go to some _wild _city."

"Only cause I'll be with you," she said making eyes at him not about to tell him how many tourist from all over went there to celebrate. Domon wasn't one for crowds and it was definitely going to be crowded during Mardi Gras.

Releasing her, Domon rolled onto his back as if the whole situation was a bit too insane for him as he put his hands over his face.

"Oh…we're going to have fun, Domon," Rain said wanting him to look forward to it.

After grunting, Domon removed his hands from his face and said, "Maybe Karato is right and we should just be focusing on the gundam fight."

"Oh, Domon," Rain said sounding disappointed as she began to push herself up so that she could stand. "You're being such a…a…party pooper."

With a pouty look on his face, Domon whispered, "Wait. Stay here, baby." Not wanting her to leave him, he reached for her hand and pulled her to lay on him, and then he wrapped his strong arms around her lower back. "Now…I can't believe that you just called me a…party pooper."

With her hands on his chest, Rain smiled down into her husband's dark eyes and said, "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to call you that."

"Rain. It's just that after being forced to be a gundam fighter for the 13th Tournament, and then going through all that we have gone through, it's hard to imagine us doing this dress up thing," he admitted as he let his hands began to slowly roam over her backside.

Rain knew that at times he still found it hard to let go because of all the serious things that had happened to them. "We sure have been through a lot," she said recalling the people they had lost, the friends they had made, and how they had fallen in love through it all.

Because he looked so very serious, it shocked her when he said, "However, I guess it's time for us to have some…insane Mardi Gras moments together."

So glad that her husband wasn't going to argue over going to New Orleans, and because his hands felt so good as they continued to caress her, she moved her face close to his ear and whispered, "I know what I'd like to do at this moment."

Letting out a seductive growl, Domon's hands pressed her body into his own as their lips inched closer and closer together so that they could let the passion begin once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Saturday afternoon when Domon and Rain arrived at the airport in Metairie, Louisiana, which was just outside of New Orleans. "There's a lot of people in this airport," Domon said with a serious face as his eyes scanned over the happy people who were greeting each other.

"I'm sure Chibodee's around here somewhere," Rain said wondering where he was while Domon continued to listen to the happy people around them.

When the King of Hearts heard some people calling each other _darling_, he leaned and told his wife, "The first person who calls me darling is getting their face smashed in."

"Are you sure about that…darling?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Grunting first, he then said, "Okay. Not you."

"Japan and Japanette!" a voice yelled as it approached closer.

As the Kasshu couple looked at each other, they both said, "Chibodee."

"How ya doing?" Chibodee exclaimed appearing before them. Slapping his hand on Domon's back, the boxer then pulled Rain into his arms and exclaimed, "Rain. You're as gorgeous as ever!"

When the boxer caught Domon's glare, he released Rain saying, "Chill out, Japan."

"Well…hello, Chibodee," Rain said straightening out her dress upon being released from the Neo-American fighter's hold.

"Domon. Don't let me catch you looking at your crest one time while we're here, cause I don't even want to know if it's glowing," Chibodee said wide-eyed. "I only want to have a good time the next few days."

The King of Hearts shook his head at his partying friend because normally Chibodee was the first one to jump in on the action when help was needed.

"Has everyone else arrived?" Rain asked as they picked up their luggage and started to head out.

"Yes. The others are already at the hotel," Chibodee said clearly excited. "Man, wait till you see it. It's right on Bourbon St."

"Bourbon St?" Domon asked not having a clue of how wild that street was.

"You'll see," Chibodee said smiling. "Just have yourself a Hurricane and take in the sights."

"There's a hurricane coming!" Rain said becoming worried.

"No, no, no," the boxer said laughing. "It's a drink."

"A drink called a Hurricane?" Domon asked looking disturbed.

"Let's just get to the hotel," Chibodee said before laughing again. "Domon and Rain Kasshu in the Big Easy…I love it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once to the hotel, Domon and Rain were quite surprised at just how beautiful and elegant it was as they walked through the very huge, bright white lobby. Seeing that they were impressed, Chibodee said, "You two just don't know how lucky you are to get a room here this time of year. Rooms usually have to be booked a year in advance, but I've got connections being that I'm the Neo-American gundam fighter. I was even able to get a room with a balcony."

Domon and Rain only looked at each other, both wondering what was so great about a room with a balcony.

Suddenly an off balance, staggering, young man with an accent that gave away that he was from some part of Europe, walked up and said to Rain, "Sweetheart…open up the top of your dress and show me what you've got and I'll give you a bead."

Too shocked to do or say anything, Rain just looked at the man as if he was crazy as he grinned back at her.

Domon however said more curse words in once sentence than he had ever said before as he felt himself becoming livid that someone could request such a thing from _his _wife. The staggering man who obviously had too much to drink had all ready drawn the lobby guard's attention. So while it took everything in Chibodee to hold Domon back from letting the man from Europe have it, the guard began to pull the staggering man to the door of the hotel. "Did you hear what that piece of scum said to my wife!" Domon roared.

Upon seeing that the very popular, Neo-Japan gundam team was not familiar with the stranger things of Mardi Gras, a brunette haired woman of a high position at the hotel approached Rain. "Oh, Mrs. Kasshu…I'm so sorry that man upset you and your husband. That usually doesn't happen in this sophisticated hotel but rather on Bourbon St."

"What!" Domon exclaimed pulling out of Chibodee's grasp. "What kind of a city is this!"

The very friendly, down to earth woman, began to explain. "Only during Mardi Gras time that sought of things happens. If a woman exposes her…chest when asked, she will receive a bead."

"Man, I love this city," Chibodee said all ready having a pile of beads waiting for him up in his hotel room to wave in front of women. However, his smile left his face when Domon gave him the look of death.

The nice woman continued speaking to Rain. "Darling. I've lived here my whole life and I've never and will never do that for a bead. Even women I know who love to have fun would never do that. The beads are not valuable and can simply be caught at parades." As the woman looked at Domon, she said, "I'm sure your wife respects herself too much to expose herself."

"Damn right!" the King of Hearts exclaimed still upset.

'Shoot,' old Chib thought disappointed.

Wanting to calm her husband down, Rain laid her hand over his chest and said, "Baby. I'm all right. He didn't touch me or anything like that."

"No kidding!" Domon spit out as his anger continued. "Cause his head would have been ripped off by me already!"

Moving closer to her husband, Rain took his face in both of her hands and forced him to look into her eyes so that she could whisper something to him. "Domon. You know you're the only man I'll ever…expose myself to," she whispered with a wink.

Finally calming down because of his wife's devotion to him, Domon let out a deep breath as he pulled her into his arms to hold her. Looking over her shoulder, he said to Chibodee, "You could have at least warned me about the bead thing."

Shaking his head as if Domon was right, Chibodee admitted, "Especially after what Nastasha did to some guy when he wanted to give her a bead."

As Rain moved out of Domon's arms, their eyes became wide as they both said in unison, "What did Nastasha do?"

"First she told the guy she had never been so offended in her life, and then she kicked him so hard that he's probably still seeing stars," the boxer said as he and Domon winced at how painful that had to have been for the man.

After telling the brunette haired woman from the hotel staff a very pleasant good-bye, Chibodee began to lead the Kasshu couple to the rest of their friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own the drink, the Hurricane. It is owned by Pat O'Briens. _

_As for drinking, I am not suggesting to anyone that they should do it or have to do it to have fun. You must be of age and whatever you do, DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE. You could literally mess up the rest of your life or someone else's, or both. You have the power to use your brain and not take that drink. (I feel better now that I've gotten that out.)_

_On a lighter note, thanks for reading this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and that I didn't say too much in it._

_I can't wait to see how Domon and the Shuffles handle New Orleans!_

_As always, I love hearing what you think! Jen_


	3. A Blast

_Let the party get started!!!_

**CHAPTER 2: A BLAST**

The young Kasshu couple followed behind Chibodee to his room after being told by someone on the hotel staff that their luggage would be brought to their room.

While walking, Domon had his arm protectively around his wife giving the look of death to any man who passed them, daring them to say something to her so that he could let them have it.

Seeing this, Chibodee shook his head holding in his laughter as they reached the door to his room.

When Chibodee unlocked and opened the door, both Domon and Rain never expected to hear so much noise as if there was a crowd of people in it. The Shuffles and friends had been the only ones expected to be heard, but they didn't appear to be in the room. It was empty. Walking into the room to see where all the unfamiliar voices stemmed from, Domon and Rain saw that their friends were in fact there, but outside on the balcony. The Neo-Japan team realized that this was the balcony that Chibodee had mentioned earlier.

Suddenly headed back into the room from the balcony, the young Sai Saici yelled as if it was a matter of life and death, "We need more beads! I've only got one left!" Upon seeing the beautiful Rain Kasshu, Sai was just about to ask her what she'd show for a bead till Chibodee, who was standing behind the married couple, furiously shook his head _no_ to the youngest fighter.

Seeing the warning in the boxer's wide eyes, Sai then noticed that the King of Hearts didn't look pleased at all. "Ugh, hi Bro!" Sai said trying to look totally innocent as if he hadn't been waving beads down at the women on Bourbon St. tempting them to expose themselves to him.

"The Neo-Chinese fighter must be stopped!" George de Sand exclaimed stomping into the room from the balcony. "If he ask Miss Marie Louise if she wants a bead one more time, I promise to throw him off the balcony!" On the side of George was the Princess smiling up at him so glad that the Knight obviously didn't want anyone else's eyes on her.

"Why George," Chibodee said as if impressed, "I can't believe that you were out there taking in the sights."

"Well, shame on me!" George exclaimed embarrassed about it. "Shame on this whole city for that matter! Shame on you for inviting us here, Chibodee Crocket!"

"Get a grip, George," the boxer said headed to the balcony while Rain and the princess hugged each other hello; giggling over how the Knight had acted.

Wishing he could push Chibodee off of the balcony along with Sai, George thought, 'I should have locked myself in my hotel room as soon as I got here.'

Meanwhile, Domon grabbed Sai by the back of his shirt and picked him up off the floor. In a scolding voice the King of Hearts said, "Sai Saici, aren't you a little too young for this?"

All Sai could do was to make a frightened smile as if he couldn't help himself.

After calming down enough to tell Rain hello, George took another breath and said, "I think we should lock the little…pervert in the bathroom. He is getting totally out of hand."

Before Sai could protest, Chibodee was back inside looking for something, but the upset look growing on his face showed that he was having no luck finding it. "Damn!" the boxer yelled. "Sai, _you_ must have taken _my_ stash of beads!"

Not believing that Sai had been so out of control, Domon calmly said to him, "And, where is Cecile?"

"Come on, Bro. Put me down…please," Sai pleaded while his feet were running in the air.

Releasing Sai, Domon found himself grinning when Sai's feet ran him straight into the wall as soon as they touched the floor.

"Good," a deep serious female voice said walking off of the balcony and into the room. "We cannot believe him," Nastasha said of Sai's behavior.

"We?" Chibodee asked seeing Nastasha standing by herself.

Upon realizing that Argo hadn't returned into the room with her, the Neo-Russian woman turned to look back as she called outside, "Argo!"

"I can see Argo is getting the hang of this," Chibodee said proud that the Neo-Russian fighter wasn't scared of Nastasha's possible reaction.

"Quite the contrary," Argo said walking in after hearing the boxer, "Some idiot was trying to climb up the pole of the balcony, obviously wanting to get to my Nastasha."

Understanding how Argo felt, Domon said, "Did you rip the idiot's head off?"

"I didn't have too," Argo said before actually smiling and nodding a hello to the King of Hearts and his queen. "Someone on the staff of this hotel has told me that they grease up the poles so no one can make their way up the balcony and I can tell you that it works. The guy slid down the very few feet that he had managed to climb up."

"Well," George said appalled, "This is ridiculous! I don't blame Cecile's brother for not letting her come."

"Oh," Rain said sadly. "I hope that he changes his mind and lets her."

"We're here, Rain!" Chibodee's crew exclaimed happily after they entered the room. They had gone for a walk around the beautiful hotel.

Continuing on with his ranting, George said, "The Princess and I do not like this city! Right, Miss Marie?"

Before the Princess could say anything, she turned a deep shade of red and couldn't help but smile.

"Miss Marie Louise!" the Knight said shocked that she could like such a place.

"I'm so sorry that you are upset, George, but everyone has been so nice."

About ready to pack his bags, the Knight said, "Those men are being nice because they want you to…to…show them something!"

"Not true," Chibodee said wanting to help the Princess out. After thinking some more, he said, "Well okay, so some of them want to see her, but that's not what Mardi Gras's about."

Sitting down on a chair with his legs apart and his hands on the arms of it, Domon said, "I agree with George. We should leave."

Pleased with the King of Hearts, George moved over to him and shook his hand.

As Nastasha nodded a hello to Rain, Argo moved over to their leader. "So," he said in his serious voice, "Are we leaving, Domon?"

As Sai threw himself on the floor throwing a tantrum just at the thought, Chibodee became quite upset himself. It only took seconds for the boxer and Domon to start arguing over whether they should stay in New Orleans or not.

Listening to Domon who was letting Chibodee know just what he thought, Rain saw her chance to sneak on to the balcony. After succeeding in making it onto the balcony, she couldn't believe how packed Bourbon St. was with people. There were tons of men and women below who seemed to be having quite a good time. _Everyone _looked so very happy here, while in other parts of the world…it was just a normal day.

There were policemen on horses and some standing on corners paying very close attention to the crowd, but it appeared that the crowd wanted no problems; that no fights were in mind only the desire to simply let loose and have a good time.

"Hey, pretty lady!" some guy screamed from below when he saw Rain. "Forget throwing me a bead, why don't you just throw yourself down? I'll catch you, Darling."

All Rain could think to do was to raise her hand to show her wedding ring.

"Damn," the guy joked, "Happily married?"

Smiling, Rain shook her head yes.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," the man said just before he and a couple of his friends threw some beads up to her. That was when Rain…and Domon, who she didn't know was now a few feet behind her, realized that it really was up to the individual on how out of hand things got. She watched the guys move on to continue to have a good time.

"I'm glad you let them know that you're _happily_ married," the King of Hearts said making his wife jump in surprise.

"Domon," she said innocently, "I didn't know that you were out here."

Moving next to his wife to look over the balcony down at the people below, he said, "While I was arguing with Chibodee, I noticed that you disappeared."

As Rain leaned into her husband, she felt him automatically put his arm around her waist, "I think everything's going to be okay, Domon. Everyone just wants to have a good time."

Domon only let out one of his famous grunts.

"After all," Rain said, "Those men threw me a bead and I didn't show them anything."

"I should hope not," Domon said trying to stay calm though he still couldn't believe what was going on around him.

"You know I wouldn't do that," Rain said glad that her husband wanted her all to himself.

Holding back that he would have killed the guys if they would had demanded her to show something for a bead, the King of Hearts said, "Yes, no one's forced to do anything according to Chibodee, but to only enjoy themselves."

Feeling good about being in the city, Rain asked, "Did Chibodee convince you to stay?"

Answering Rain's question, Nastasha said, "Yes, the pain in the neck has."

Both Domon and Rain turned to see the Neo-Russian team walking on to the balcony hand in hand.

Smiling at the three strong willed people on the balcony with her, Rain asked, "How did Chibodee convince you all to give Mardi Gras a chance?"

Rolling her eyes, Nastasha said, "He said if we go to a…parade, we would see what Mardi Gras is really all about."

"When is this parade?" Rain asked trying to hide her excitement from wanting to go.

Hoping it wasn't a bad idea to attend a parade, Domon said, "From what Chibodee said, some parades are already…rolling; have started."

"It is suppose to be enjoyable," Argo said as if thinking that they should give it a chance.

Watching the adults below once again, Domon said, "Rain, we could never bring Hoy and Ming here to celebrate Mardi Gras."

"Actually," Argo said, "I spoke a good bit to a person on the hotel staff and he told me that although children shouldn't be on Bourbon St, there are plenty of other spots in New Orleans and the Metro area where children won't see anything that they shouldn't."

"Speaking of little rug rats, Neo-Japan team," Nastasha said with interest in her voice, "Will there be a young Kasshu among us anytime soon?"

Again as in the past, both Domon and Rain became tongue-tied at the thought of having such a responsibility.

Upon seeing this, Argo smiled and said, "I know you two will make great parents one day."

With a smirk, Nastasha added, "Maybe one day soon."

Wanting to change the subject, Domon said, "What's going on with you two?"

"That's right," Rain said glad that her husband turned the tables on to them. "Any serious future plans?"

Looking down at the woman who had won his heart, Argo said, "Nastasha and I do have some news and a question for each of you."

Domon only raised an eyebrow at them as Rain said, "Yes?"

Shaking her head at how crazy things seemed at the moment, Nastasha said, "Because of where we are I understand why no one noticed."

Though Domon hadn't a clue of what Nastasha meant, his blue-eyed wife picked up the hint and quickly looked at Nastasha's finger. "You're engaged!" Rain exclaimed with excitement in her voice upon seeing a beautiful ring.

Glancing at Argo, Nastasha said, "I told you that Rain would be the first to pick it up."

"That's great guys," Domon said shaking Argo's hand as Nastasha let Rain actually hug her, though hesitant at first.

When Rain released the Russian woman, Nastasha didn't want to beat around the bush so she said, "This is where the questions that Argo spoke of come in."

Because Nastasha became quiet, Argo silently decided to ask his question first. "King of Hearts, will you be my best man?"

Shocked and truly flattered, Domon looked at his wife who was smiling proudly at him and then he turned back to Argo and said, "Yes, Argo. I would be honored."

"I suppose it's my turn," Nastasha said trying to keep her voice hard, "Rain, I'm sure you know the question."

Knowing it and very touched, Rain said, "Yes, I too would be honored to be your Matron of Honor, Nastasha."

With that said, Rain moved to hug Nastasha again as Domon patted Argo on the back.

Intruding in on them, Chibodee exclaimed, "Come on! The parade should be reaching the other side of the hotel in a minute!"

"We're going down there?" Nastasha asked not sounding happy at all as she looked at the crowd below.

"Calm your nerves, Nastasha," Chibodee said causing Argo to give the boxer a not so pleasant look. "We won't be down in the crowd for this parade. There's a stand on the other side of the hotel that we can watch it from."

"A stand?" Domon asked wondering what the boxer was talking about.

"You'll see," Chibodee said nodding his head to the door, hinting that the only way they'd see the on going parade was if they left the room.

.

       Around the other side of the hotel, the Shuffle Alliance and friends began to watch the parade pass by. Being in the stand was a great advantage because they were raised up almost as high as the floats passing by. The stand looked almost as if it was a very small stadium with bleachers to sit on, but of course everyone was standing up. There was a cover up above to keep the sun or any threat of rain off as well. What Nastasha liked the best was that not just anyone could take a spot in the stand; only hotel guest.

To everyone's surprise and even George's, he began to enjoy himself immensely. The parades in this city weren't just to be watched but to catch things from, such as beads and plastic cups. Every parade has a different theme for each year and this parade's theme this year was 'Heroes'. Each parade also had its own king and queen and the king in this parade raised a glass to toast right in front of the stand. George seemed to take it very personally since the king had looked at him making the Knight feel very privileged as if the king was a real king of a real country. Also, because George was a piano player who loved music, he enjoyed the bands between each of the huge, colorful floats, as the musicians actually danced by with their instruments in hand.

Ms. Marie Louise was dazzled watching George in such high spirits. Every time he caught a bead he placed it around her neck and she'd reward him with a kiss on his cheek.

When Sai wasn't standing up screaming like a maniac to someone on a float to throw him something, he was literally crawling around the ground to pick up the beads that no one had caught. With a very mischievous smile on his face he quickly stashed the beads into his pockets knowing he would need them later that night on the balcony.

Argo and Nastasha weren't attempting to catch beads as of yet but even Nastasha became quite pleased when a rose, though plastic, landed almost in her hand. Smiling as she looked at it, Argo said, "A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman."

Looking as if she didn't buy it at first, she then said, "Argo, I guess Mardi Gras is not all that bad."

This wasn't Chibodee and his crew's first Mardi Gras so they were having a blast making new memories. The Neo-American fighter was so thrilled when he caught a pair of purple, green and gold Mardi Gras underwear that he put them on over his pants looking totally ridiculous. Chibodee had been right to tell everyone to bring bags to put the stuff they would catch in. The louder that Shirley, Cath, Janet and Bunny screamed, "Hey! Throw me something Mister!" the more was thrown to them; from long beads to cute little stuffed animals. They were catching a ton of stuff from each float and it was all free!

In the back of everyone, the King of Hearts watched with amazement, keeping his eyes on a certain beautiful blue-eyed woman who was standing with Chibodee's crew screaming along with them to the floats. There was no way that he could deny that he loved seeing his very responsible wife having so much fun. She looked to be having as much fun as a young child would be having and again sweet memories of when they were so much younger ran through his mind.

A few times, Rain turned and motioned to her husband to come stand by her but he preferred to stand back and watch as he gave her a smile, reassuring her that he didn't mind her having such a good time. However, the King of Hearts wasn't able to stay back in the distance for long. Being that the theme of the parade was "Heroes", the sight of a float that looked like the Burning Gundam made Domon unconsciously start to walk over to Rain and the others so that he could get a closer look. All of the Shuffles and their crew were thrilled and there on the Burning Gundam float were people dressed as Domon with their red capes and some as Rain in their little pink dresses. The next float that passed looked like the Gundam Maxter, which caused Chibodee to be so excited that he almost jumped on to it right from the stand.

After just catching one bead, even Domon found himself smiling and wanting to see how many more of the plastic beads that he could catch. Along with everyone else, he began screaming to every float that passed for someone to throw him something. It was an understatement to say that everyone was having a great time. They were having a ball trying to see who could catch the most and they laughed even louder than they all ready were when Domon yelled, "Throw me more Mister or I'm going to use my Burning Finger on you!"

"Damn!" Chibodee joked back, "We don't have our gundams here to help us out!"

"Rain!" the King of Hearts exclaimed pretending to be serious, "Get in touch with Karato and tell him we need our gundam sent here now!"

Laughing as she looked into her husband's eyes, Rain said, "I think that would put him in the mental institution!"

Laughing back, Domon smiled at his beautiful wife as she turned her pretty eyes back to the float and he decided that this was one day that he never wanted to forget with her and their friends.

Now actually having quite a good time herself, Nastasha yelled to a passing float, "I demand you to throw me something now!"

After that float, a band had stopped in front of the stand and played a very up beat Mardi Gras song. Impressed, George said while everyone was cutting up and Chibodee's crew dancing, "They are really very good." When the band was finished and began to move on, everyone started to clap and whistle.

Sai was smiling big as he said, "I love how they danced while playing their instruments!"

So happy as he watched his friends, Chibodee said, "I knew y'all would end up loving this! Shirley, get on my back and I'll lean you closer to the next float that passes!"

"You read my mind!" the red head exclaimed climbing onto Chibodee's back.

"Oh, George…that is such a good idea," the Princess said making him blush when she climbed onto his back before he even agreed to do it, but his smile returned as the next float neared them.

"Guys," Domon said still standing next to his wife, evident that he was having a good time because of how much fun he was having trying to catch everything that was thrown, "Instead of screaming 'Hey, throw me something', let's all scream loud at one time over and over, 'Hey, hey, hey, hey'."

"Awesome idea, Neo-Japan!" Chibodee exclaimed wondering if Domon had a twin that had taken his place this day.

"Domon!" Rain said with excitement in her voice, "I'm so glad that you're having a good time!"

Forcing himself to calm down while he tried to look serious once again, he couldn't help but let a smile slip out for his wife as he gave her a quick, sweet kiss before saying, "This is…a blast."

So delighted with her husband's enthusiasm, Rain grabbed him by the collar of his tan jacket and whispered to him, "Wait till I get you alone tonight."

"If you keep talking like that," Domon said with a gleam in his eyes, "I'll have you in the room in less than a minute."

Beginning to laugh, Rain said, "No, not yet. Here comes the next float!"

Smiling as his wife turned to it, Domon secretly stuffed a bead into his pocket thinking that he'd use it to entice his wife later that night in their hotel room.

"Well, come on and scream, Neo-Japan! This was your idea!" Chibodee yelled.

All at once everyone started to scream very loudly, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

.

By the time the parade finished passing the hotel, the Shuffles were all ready questioning when the _next_ parade would pass. After finding out that the next one would be in about two hours when it was dark, no one was ready to just go back to the room and wait, except for Sai who wanted to hang out on the balcony. Suddenly getting an idea that included an ice-chest, which was in his room, Chibodee asked if everyone was hungry and everyone exclaimed an enthusiastic yes. "Good," the boxer replied. "Let's eat and we'll catch the next parade after."

As the Shuffles and friends walked to a nearby restaurant, luckily no man asked Rain to show anything of herself. That surely would have made the King of Hearts lose his happy mood very quickly and his attack instinct activate. Everyone who saw the Kasshu couple instantly took note of Domon's arm, which was securely around Rain's shoulders and they saw the possessive look in his eyes and his hard expression. No one wanted to mess with the man wearing the red bandanna even the ones who weren't sure if he actually was the real Domon Kasshu. After all, some people were known to dress up in their costumes before Mardi Gras day! Stranger things had happened in New Orleans. Nastasha loosening up and having a good time was one of them.

Being that Domon was indeed the real King of Hearts with the real Shuffle Alliance, it was no surprise to Chibodee that they didn't have to wait for a table once to the restaurant he had been leading his friends to. It also helped that the owner was a huge boxing fan and knew Chibodee personally.

In the very casual restaurant where the waiters and waitresses were overly friendly, the Shuffles and friends sat around four tables that were pulled together to make one big one. Because everyone was still in such high spirits after having such fun at the parade, Chibodee had convinced them to let him order their food. Wanting it to be a surprise, he had pulled the waitress aside so no one could hear what their dinner was going to be.

Sai tried to listen, but the only thing that he had been able to hear was the waitress telling the boxer that he was lucky that there had been a lot of rain in Lousisiana lately because that made what he wanted for dinner in season.

About a minute later back at the table, Chibodee shook his head in disappointment as he said, "I can't believe that none of ya asked what I have in this small ice-chest that I carried here."

Looking as serious as ever, Domon said, "That's because we really don't want to know, Chibodee."

"Well, trust me…you'll like it," the Neo-American fighter said as his crew laughed since they all ready knew what their boxer had brought.

Folding his arms, George said, "Knowing you, I think it is just better if you keep it to yourself."

"Oh, George," Miss Marie Louise said smiling at him, "You must be wondering what Chibodee has brought."

As a smile formed on George's face, he gave in and said, "On the other hand, Chibodee…you _were_ right about saying that we would enjoy the parade."

All ready having a good idea of what the boxer brought, Domon said, "You're not supposed to bring your own liquor into a restaurant."

Argo nodded his head agreeing.

As Chibodee leaned down and opened the ice-chest, he said, "The owner loves me and plus he's friends with the people of the place I bought this from, in fact…our waitress is bringing us some cups now."

Before everyone knew it, the boxer had a gallon of something red on the table.

"What the hell it that?" Domon asked making Chibodee's crew giggle.

"Hurricanes!" Chibodee exclaimed smiling as he started to pour the gallon of red drink into cups. "I'm warning ya, it only takes one to knock ya on your butt."

Folding his arms, Domon said, "I don't want my wife drinking something that is named after a major tropical storm."

"Oh, come on, Domon," Chibodee said continuing to pour the red drink into cups. "She married _you _so I'm sure she can handle a Hurricane."

Looking offended, Domon exclaimed, "What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Suddenly the waitress and some other waitresses appeared with trays and more trays of…_dinner. _As each tray was laid before each person sitting at the table, everyone's eyes widened in fear and disgust at what they saw. "Forget my last question," Domon said tempted to push away from the table, "What the hell is this!"

Instantly, Chibodee grabbed from his tray what looked like to be a huge red bug, ripped its tail off, pulled the meat out and stuffed it into his mouth. "Damn, this is good," he said just before sucking the head of the red bug. "I love Crawfish!"

Sai crawled under the table yelling, "They have claws!"

As Chibodee's crew giggled at the shock they saw on their friend's faces, Nastasha stood up and left the table. Poor Argo didn't notice that the love of his life even left, being that he was so disgusted watching Chibodee eat what appeared to be bugs.

Though horror-struck as well, the Princess was too busy trying to hold in her laugh at seeing the look on her Knight's face as he took a knife and gently pushed on one of the Crawfish as if to see if it was dead or alive.

The King of Hearts was upset because he had been looking forward to dinner since he was so very hungry. And, when he'd been hungry in the past he could even handle some of the things that Rain had made that weren't that great, but now there was no way he was going to rip open a small red creature and start eating it. But, what really made him feel the anger inside of him grow tremendously was when he looked at his wife and saw what had to be fear in her eyes. It was as if she was silently begging him to protect her from the small red beast that she was expected to eat. 'How dare Chibodee Crocket think that Rain Kasshu is going to eat such a thing,' Domon thought standing up, pulling Rain by the hand with him.

_._

_Thanks for the reviews since this sequel has been started: GoldAngel2, Ryan, Heaven's Rain, Jess Angel, Redlion2, Rebelchick2978, Sqeekers, Turtle Lover, Fang, Golden Tuna, Hawk Sage, Cuz I Can, Berk, Following Reader, Rain's love-Domon's heart, Cat& her alter ego Henry, Golden Girl 2002, D & R Lover, KotoJuri, Deadguy 23, Hellboy, Ryu Xander Himura, The Fallen Angel of Death, Black Joker Lady, Salina and Jessie. Y'all make me so happy!_

_Please come back and see what happens when you mix Domon Kasshu with Hurricanes. I hope so much that you are enjoying this. Also, please let me know what you may have liked in this chapter. Thanks, Jen_


	4. Too Many Hurricanes

_About crawfish—From reading Cat and her alter ego Henry's reviews, I'm sure that she would agree with me when I say that crawfish are delicious. When crawfish are in season in Louisiana, Crawfish Boils are thrown all the time. It's a good excuse to get together with others and eat and eat the crawfish till you can't eat anymore. So sorry if I made the little mudbugs sound so gross. It's just that I've seen people who have seen crawfish for the first time and the looks on their faces were so funny! They refused to eat the mudbugs but then couldn't stop after just eating one._

_The hurricane that I am speaking of in this story is a very famous drink born at the Bar and Restaurant-Pat O' Briens, which is in the French Quarter of New Orleans. I know that the famous drink (Hurricane) consist of a dark rum, Hurricane mix and crushed ice. Trust me when I tell you that it only takes one…to get to you._

_Again, I truly, truly believe and know that you don't have to drink to have fun. I just thought it would be fun to mix Domon with Hurricanes. In fact, reading the way he acts might make you think twice about drinking. I have more on my thoughts of drinking back at the end of Chapter 1._

_Thanks are at the end._

**CHAPTER 3: TOO MANY HURRICANES**

Feeling that she had to take matters into her own hands since even Domon Kasshu looked shocked at seeing the red mudbugs on their table, Nastasha had stood up to look for their waitress. When the waitress was spotted across the room, Nastasha made her way to the woman, grabbed her by the arm and said in a very demanding voice, "What did Chibodee Crocket do to make you people bring us those…those red creatures to eat?"

Becoming very nervous, the waitress used her free hand to push her dark hair behind her ear. She had seen how tourist reacted who had never seen crawfish before, but it was obvious that the Neo-Russian woman was more upset than anyone else had ever been. The last thing the waitress wanted was a huge disturbance in the restaurant, so she pleaded, "Please. Let's go back to the table and I'll eat one of the…red creatures myself just to show you that we love to eat crawfish."

After just staring at the nervous waitress for a few more seconds, Nastasha then nodded her head that they should go back to the table.

At the table, Chibodee had all ready eaten a dozen or so crawfish.

"Oh, come on, Domon!" Chibodee exclaimed disappointed that Domon and his wife had stood up to leave, but not disappointed enough to stop eating as he continued to yank open crawfish and eat the meat from their tails. "Just try one. I'm sure you've eaten lobster before!"

Hearing that, Sai Saici stuck only his head out from under the table and exclaimed, "Chibodee, those aren't lobsters!"

"Come out from under there," George said to the youngest fighter, "I assure you that the…crawfish are dead. They will not hurt you."

"I'm not scared of them!" Sai practically yelled as he came out from under the table while poor Argo realized that his fiancée was missing.

Wife's hand in his, the anger was very apparent on the King of Heart's face as he said, "Come on, Rain. We're leaving."

"Wait, please," the worried waitress said as she and Nastasha walked up making Argo relieved to know that his partner wasn't missing after all.

Seeing the desperation on the waitress's face, Rain couldn't be so rude to just leave and not hear the young woman out.

Feeling his arm being tugged on so he wouldn't leave yet, Domon looked down into his wife's pretty eyes and read that they shouldn't leave so quickly. Grunting, the Neo-Japan fighter did as his wife wished and waited to hear what the waitress had to say.

Standing next to the table, the waitress said, "Please, everyone sit down. Y'all won't be forced to eat the crawfish, but I think you'd be surprised to know how many, many people love to eat our crawfish."

Still grunting, Domon sat down as did Rain while Argo pulled out Nastasha's chair for her to sit.

"George," Chibodee said still stuffing his face, "I can't believe that _you_ didn't run out of the restaurant screaming."

Not meaning anything against anyone but rather only Chibodee, George said, "I have manners unlike you, who is eating like a complete pig."

The Neo-American fighter only laughed at the Knight's words just before sucking the head of yet another crawfish.

Wishing he could shove a crawfish down the boxer's throat, George leaned to the princess and whispered, "I am so sorry, Miss Marie Louise. I would never make you eat this."

"Don't worry," she said smiling. "I've been having such a good time since we have gotten to this city and I haven't stopped yet."

George could only smile back at the petite princess. He was really starting to realize just how lucky he was that it seemed he could do no wrong in her eyes.

Forcing herself to relax, the waitress waived a shameful finger at the Neo-American team and said, "Shame on you, Chibodee Darling and your crew. You could have at least showed your friends how to eat the crawfish since you have before, instead of just letting them think it is a disgusting thing to do."

"So," George said thinking of just how revolting Chibodee had made it look, "This is really something that is enjoyed here?"

"Very much," the waitress said relaxing some more. "People around here love to have crawfish boils."

"Yeah," Chibodee agreed, "It's a good excuse to party."

Tired of all of the talking, Nastasha remembered that the waitress had said that she'd show them that she liked the crawfish as well. In a stern voice, Nastasha said, "I'm waiting to see _you_…enjoy one."

Feeling her nervousness come back because of Nastasha's serious voice and the King of Heart's dead, cold stare, the waitress picked up a crawfish. The New Orleans native began to show them how to twist the crawfish's tail from its body and then how to pinch the meat out of it. She also explained that it was optional to suck the crawfish's head to get more juice. "They're quite spicy so keep a drink handy to cool your throat. I'll bring out something else for y'all to drink besides the Hurricanes that Chibodee has brought."

The boxer then winked at the waitress so she'd move over to him. When she did, he whispered to her, "Did ya put the most seasoned ones in Domon's tray like I asked ya to?"

Leaning down to Chibodee so that only he could hear her, she said, "Yes Darling. The King of Hearts has the most spicy crawfish out of them all just as you requested."

Chibodee winked at the waitress before she left and then his eyes moved to his buddy with the red bandanna. 'Domon Kasshu,' old Chib thought mischievously, 'If my plan goes right, you're gonna be in _rare_ form tonight.'

"Domon," Rain said putting her hand on her husband's knee under the table as she watched Chibodee's crew eat some of the crawfish, "The meat of the crawfish looks very similar to…a shrimp."

"Personally, Rain," Chibodee said over hearing, "I like crawfish a lot better cause they don't fill me up like shrimp do. I can just keep eating crawfish till I can't eat anymore."

Raising an eyebrow at Chibodee, Sai said, "Or until _you_ blow up."

"That's a good way to put it," Chibodee said laughing. "Now everyone, give the crawfish a try."

The Kasshu couple believed that the boxer really did love the taste of crawfish upon seeing the heaping pile of the ones he disposed of after eating their meat.

Leaning his nose down closer to the red, mudbugs, Domon took a sniff and then lifted and turned to his wife to say, "They don't smell bad."

"Bro," Sai said looking nervous, "Are you scared of them too?"

As his eyes widened, Domon said almost embarrassed, "I'm not scared of these stupid things."

'Alright, Sai,' Chibodee thought, 'Now Domon will definitely try one and then he'll be hooked.'

"George," the princess said, "Will you break open the first crawfish for me? I would like to try one."

"Why yes," he said even though he didn't really want to touch one without utensils.

Meanwhile, Argo had all ready broken open a few and ate the meat and after convincing his fiancée to try one as well, she found that she too enjoyed the crawfish.

"Domon…Chibodee's girls seem to like them too," Rain whispered as her husband picked up one of the red mudbugs to prove to Sai that the King of Hearts wasn't scared of anything.

Wanting to protect his wife like he always did, Domon said, "Let me try one first and then I'll let you know what I think." Remembering what the waitress had said, Domon easily twisted the tail off of the crawfish and after pinching it, the meat just slid out. Holding that piece of meat, he said, "You're right, Rain. It does kind of remind me of a shrimp." Lifting it to his mouth, Domon looked around the table to see everyone besides his wife and Sai, thoroughly enjoying the crawfish. After putting the meat into his mouth, Domon soon said in a surprised voice to his wife, "Go ahead, Rain, eat one."

After carefully breaking open and then eating the crawfish meat, Rain too said pleasantly surprised, "This is really good, but I'm not sucking the head."

"Oh, yeah," Domon said forgetting about that. Staring at one of his broken open crawfish, Domon then lifted it and sucked the head. The very spicy juice flowed into his mouth making his mouth become very hot. That's when the normal _can handle anything_, tough Domon Kasshu exclaimed, "Drink…I need a drink…now!"

Rain remembered that the waitress was bringing some, but unfortunately as if on cue, Chibodee said, "Here ya go, Domon buddy," and handed him a Hurricane.

As Domon quickly took it from him, Rain began to say, "Domon, that's a Hurri…." However, she didn't even finish saying the name of the drink since her husband seemed to feel so much better now that the drink named after a major tropical storm had cooled down his mouth.

Chibodee had one eyebrow up as he noticed that Domon had inhaled probably half of the cup of Hurricane. "Chibodee," Shirley whispered leaning to him, "You know how strong a Hurricane is. You can't just let Domon guzzle it down."

"Shhh," the boxer said still watching Domon, "It's not like he's going to drive or get taken advantage of…well, that's up to Rain if she wants to take advantage of him tonight and besides I'm sure that Domon would like that."

"Oh…shut up, Chibodee," Shirley said shaking her head at him as she continued to peel her crawfish.

As Domon set the red drink down, a loud, rude noise escaped from his mouth. As he looked at his wife, he said somewhat embarrassed, "Sorry."

Everyone laughed as they continued to enjoy their crawfish. Now even Sai was enjoying them as he wondered how many wonderful dishes in New Orleans included crawfish.

As she had said, the waitress returned with some cokes and ice-teas for everyone to drink. She also brought some beers but announced that she only brought the beers for those not drinking the Hurricanes. To mix drinks was a sure way for someone to get sick and she knew all too well that just drinking one Hurricane alone was enough to throw someone through a loop.

"Sai Saici, _you_ cannot have liquor," George lectured moving the beers and Hurricanes from in front of Sai and unfortunately putting them right in front of Domon.

'This is working out too perfectly,' Chibodee thought as he watched the King of Hearts continue to suck on the heads of crawfish, torturing his mouth, lips and throat with the hot seasoning. The only way to cool down was through a cold drink, such as a Hurricane.

"Domon," Rain said sounding worried, "You've already finished one of those Hurricanes. I think you should slow down."

Thoroughly enjoying his crawfish as he tore through them, the King of Hearts said, "I don't know what Chibodee and that waitress are talking about. This red drink is like drinking water to me."

'Wait till you get outside,' Chibodee thought holding in his laughter, hoping the alcohol would take over Domon's mind even sooner.

Rain knew that if her beloved husband kept drinking the way that he was, he was going to be feeling a bit unlike himself pretty soon, but unfortunately she didn't know just how much.

"Baby, I'm fine," Domon said giving his wife a look as if to say stop worrying, just before he sucked the head of another crawfish and then downed some more of his drink. "Damn, Chibodee's right!" Domon expressed quite pleased. "These crawfish taste great!"

With an evil smile, Chibodee thought, 'Apparently you like the Hurricanes too, Neo-Japan.'

Rain had to agree that the crawfish were very good just before she took a sip of her ice-tea. She wasn't about to drink any alcohol since her husband was obviously going to have enough for the both of them. And, that he did.

Every time his mouth felt on fire from all of the spice, Domon grabbed a Hurricane and guzzled it down. Before Chibodee had brought out the second gallon of Hurricanes, Domon grabbed one of the beers since he needed something fast to cool off his mouth.

'Oh, dear,' Rain thought wondering how Domon was going to be affected after mixing his alcohol.

Taking note of the Neo-Japan fighter once again, Chibodee happily took notice of the huge pile of finished crawfish in front of him and how many empty cups and the empty bottle of beer before him as well.

Twenty minutes later, after drinking the last of his Hurricane, Domon announced to everyone, "These freakin' Hurricanes are great!"

Shocked at his outburst, everyone fell quiet as they just looked at him.

Letting out a loud, uncharacteristic laugh, Domon looked at Rain and she saw how red his eyes were and the strange smile on his face. "Baby," he said in a sluggish voice while making eyes at her, "You look so damn…_hot_ tonight."

Beautiful was a word that he had used very often with her whenever they were alone, but not _hot_. Before Rain could say anything and even though Domon's hands were still on the table full of crawfish juice, he leaned to her and let his lips capture hers for major kiss.

After, she looked quite stunned back at him while everyone else's jaws dropped to the floor. The King of Hearts smiled again and began peeling open yet another crawfish. However, he didn't stuff it into his mouth but lifted it to Rain's.

Before Rain could say anything, he shoved it in. After she ate it, she looked at Chibodee and said, "Do _you_ know why _his_ crawfish are much hotter than mine?" With that, she quickly grabbed her ice-tea and drank it to cool her mouth off.

After hearing that the King of Heart's crawfish were hotter, everyone but Chibodee grabbed one of Domon's for a sample. "That is totally wrong of you, Chibodee Crocket," George scolded after eating the crawfish and quickly taking a huge sip of his ice-tea to cool his throat off. "Now I know that you told the waitress to bring out the spiciest crawfish to Domon. Did you not!"

Looking too innocent for his own good, Chibodee said, "George, I can't believe that ya think I would do that."

All at the same time, everyone started to tell the Neo-American fighter just what they thought of him doing that to Domon. Cutting in, the King of Hearts yelled, "Shut up! You're messing up my concentration!"

With that, everyone looked back at him to see him looking for more crawfish to eat.

"Domon," Rain said feeling like she was with a child, "There's no more left. You ate all of your crawfish."

"I had more!" Domon said becoming upset, "But everyone just started eating mine!"

Pushing back into his seat and putting his arm around Natasha, who had also stopped eating, Argo said, "I think I may have to help the King of Hearts tonight."

"Yes, it appears that he may become very out of hand," Nastasha said hoping that she wouldn't end up wanting to kill the Neo-Japan fighter.

"Poor Mademoiselle Rain," George said seeing the redness in Domon's eyes even from across the table. "She must hate knowing that Domon may be out of control."

"Oh, I don't know," Miss Marie Louise said as she pictured what it would be like if her Knight had a bit too much to drink and if only she was left to…watch over him.

"Princess," George said looking at her closely, "You are turning red. What are you thinking about?"

"George," she said making eyes at him, "Why don't you have a Hurricane?"

Before the Knight could reply, Domon was heard yelling, "I want more crawfish!"

Assuming that the King of Hearts was a mad drunk, George turned to see that wasn't so. Domon had a big smile on his face as he turned his head looking for the waitress.

"Bro," Sai said shocked by Domon's behavior, "You had enough crawfish. I can barely see you over the pile you finished that is in front of you."

"Yeah, whatever," Domon said, but happily and then he felt something in his eye. Upon lifting his finger to rub it out, he stood up yelling, "My eye's burning!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya," Chibodee said seeing that he had successfully gotten Domon Kasshu…loaded. "Wash your hands really well before touching or rubbing your eyes. The seasoning will burn them like crazy."

Jumping up next to her husband to help, Rain grabbed Domon's head and blew into his eye. She then told him that he had to get to the bathroom to splash some cold water in it to get the seasoning out.

Though his eye was still burning badly, Domon said in a sweet, sluggish voice, "You are always so nice to me, Rain."

At this, everyone burst out laughing as Rain couldn't help but smile back, shaking her head at her husband.

"Come on," he said a bit shaky on his feet.

"Domon, I can't take you into the men's bathroom," the blue-eyed female said finding herself looking at Argo for help.

Seeing the worried look in her eyes, Argo stood up and said, "Yes, I'll go with him, Rain."

Nastasha gave Chibodee a mean look and said, "Just keep Chibodee away from Domon. Luckily I don't think the world or the colonies will need our King of Hearts tonight or we will be in serious trouble."

"I must agree," George said disgusted by how the Neo-American fighter had made sure that the Neo-Japan fighter got the hottest crawfish.

"My eye really burns," Domon said as he moved his face onto his wife's shoulder and started rubbing it on her blue jacket.

"Come on, Domon," Argo said grabbing him by his upper arm.

Rain watched as the Neo-Russian fighter helped her wobbling husband to the rest room. "Chibodee," Rain said becoming upset, "You know Domon would not want to be out of control like this. And, you said that only one Hurricane would do something like this to him and he's had more than one because you kept pouring them."

Standing up and walking to Rain, Chibodee said, "I'm sorry Rain. I just wanted him to loosen up."

Defending her husband, Rain said, "Since we got married, he has…loosened up as you put it, at least with me."

Finally feeling badly about what he had done, Chibodee said softly, "I'm sorry, Rain." Wanting to make her feel better, he said, "There is one good thing in all of this ya know."

"What?" Rain asked trying to stay calm as Chibodee's crew neared her to try to make her feel better.

"Well one good thing is," the boxer tried to say happily, "is that he seems like a happy drunk."

Knowing that Chibodee was a good friend and really meant no harm, Rain let a smile slip onto her face as she recalled how overly happy Domon had looked while eating his crawfish.

Suddenly, Rain heard her name being called by none other than her husband. "Rain! Rainnn!"

Shaking his head as if Domon had been a major pain in the rest room, Argo said, "Your wife is right here."

Now in front of her, Domon's hands moved to her waist as he said with a smile on his face, "I was looking for you."

"I've been waiting right here for you," she said seeing that half of his hair had gotten wet from the water being splashed into his eye to stop it from burning. "Does your eye feel better?"

Argo rolled his eyes as he recalled Domon practically swimming in the sink and laughing loudly.

Staring into his wife's eyes, Domon said in complete amazement, "Rain, you still have the bluest eyes I've ever seen."

Hearing how out of it he was and wanting him in a secluded place soon because of it, Rain said, "I think that Domon and I will skip the next parade and just go back to the room."

"Why?" Domon asked in a seductive voice as he pulled her close against him, rubbing his face in her hair. Then he started to repeat her name over and over. "Rain…Rain…Rain…Do you want me alone so you can…storm your body all over me?"

"Domon!" Rain said very embarrassed at what he meant and because he said it right in front of their friends. She was really uncomfortable when his face moved to her neck and he started kissing her there. "Domon," she said again before managing to pull away from him, which almost made him lose his balance.

Looking crushed, Domon sadly said, "You don't want me anymore."

'I can't believe what I'm dealing with,' Rain thought wanting to strangle Chibodee for her husband thinking that she didn't want him. Moving back to Domon, she hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I do want you, just not now in the middle of this restaurant."

Feeling better, Domon smiled and said, "I'll just tell these people to get out."

"No," Rain said as Chibodee couldn't help but laugh while George became embarrassed for Domon over what he was saying and doing in public.

Not knowing what to do, Rain looked at her friends and said, "He would die if he knew how he was acting."

"Rainnn," Domon said dragging out her name still smiling at her, "I love you."

"Well, look at it this way," the boxer said, "They say the truth comes out when you're drunk."

"Oh, be quiet, Chibodee," George said disgusted. "We all ready know that Domon loves his wife very much."

"Let's go back to the hotel," Nastasha said tired of how goofy Domon was acting while Miss Marie Louise kept her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling out loud.

"Yes," Rain pleaded, "Please, let's go before…who knows what will happen."

"Yeah, I know what I want to happen," Domon said grinning a little too big at his wife. "Let's you and me have some fun with each other…Darling," he said making eyes at her before starting to laugh very loudly once again.

Suddenly both Argo and George each grabbed one of Domon's arm. They knew it was time to leave since the people in the restaurant had all ready gotten enough of a show.

"Where's Rain!" Domon demanded as his friends dragged him to the door to leave.

"I'm right behind you," she said trying to use her sweetest voice even though she found herself becoming very aggravated with the situation.

Feeling the tight grip that the two fighters had on his arms, Domon actually began laughing again when he realized he couldn't break free. He actually thought it was funny; as if it was a game.

Since the hotel was very near, they were almost back to it when Domon heard someone say, "Hey you, chick in the pink dress with the gorgeous eyes, want to party with me?"

"Oh, no," both Rain and George said in unison fearing what a drunk Domon would be like fighting.

"Let me go, now!" Domon demanded. Being that he was the King of Hearts, drunk or not, Argo and George did just that.

Looking at the man who wanted his wife, Domon staggered over to him. Stopping in front of him, he fought to keep his balance as he said, "I'm Domon Kasshu and the…chick in the pink dress in mine."

Rain couldn't believe that her husband called her a chick.

Luckily the man didn't want any trouble. He had seen Rain walking with Chibodee's crew and thought she was single. "Sorry dude," the man said holding his hands up as if surrendering. "Now that I think about it, your wife does look familiar. You really are the King of Hearts. Aren't you?"

Looking at Rain, Domon said with a confused look on his face, "Am I?"

Rain wanted to disappear right there and then before finally shaking her head yes.

"Yes, I'm the King," Domon said as he lifted his hands to the back of his head.

Argo feared that the Neo-Japan fighter was going to try some kind of fighting technique out on the man. In his condition it wasn't going to look good. However, Domon wobbled as he pulled his bandanna off from around his head. He had tried to untie it, but it had become impossible for him to do so in his drunken state. Moving to his wife, with shaky hands he put the bandanna on the top of her head and then tried to carefully pull it down around her forehead.

"What is Domon doing?" George asked the princess after seeing how crooked the bandanna was on Rain.

Smiling, Chibodee said just before bursting out laughing, "I think he's marking _his_ territory."

Turning to the man once again, Domon said, "See…mine." Suddenly Domon started to laugh again, and when he stopped, Rain instantly recognized the eyes he began making at her.

'On no,' she thought.

"Rain," Domon said trying to whisper but he was more than loud enough for their friends to hear, "Remember when you wore nothing but my bandana on our honeymoon? I love every time you do that."

As Rain turned as red as an apple, even Argo and Nastasha couldn't help but laugh as they turned away trying to hide it.

Of course, Chibodee laughed out loud some more as George shook his head trying not to laugh.

Sai turned many shades of red as Bunny placed her hands over his ears incase something a lot worse was said.

As Domon pulled his wife into his arms, she whispered, "Domon, that's private! Please, please stop talking!"

Releasing Rain, Domon did something he used to do as a child. With his hand he pretended to seal his mouth shut and then that hand motioned that he was throwing away the key. A tremendous smile on his faced followed.

"Oh, Domon," Rain whispered still not believing the way he was acting.

As they began walking to the hotel once again, it was obvious that Rain was finding it hard to hold up her wobbling, silent, smiling husband, so Argo and George began to assist him yet again.

Now walking with the girls, Ms. Marie Louise asked, "Are you okay, Rain?"

Letting out a deep breath, Rain said, "I will be when we get back to the room. You're so lucky that George didn't drink."

"I suppose so," the princess said but didn't sound like she meant it, which caused Rain to give her a strange look.

As they reached their hotel, there was a beautiful woman standing by the door. She had long, red hair and her beautiful green eyes fell onto the man wearing the red cloak. Because he appeared to be out with the guys this night since he was between Argo and George, the red head said, "Hey dark eyes, give me a bead and I'll show you what ever you want."

'Damn,' Chibodee thought wishing she had been speaking to him.

Looking at her as if trying to figure out who she was, Domon said, "You're not Rain."

Since the woman didn't know that Rain was a woman's name, she moved closer in front of Domon and asked, "You want it to rain?"

The beauty of the woman didn't faze the Neo-Japan fighter as he said, "I want _my_ Rain."

Defending Domon who wasn't in the right frame of mind, George said, "Miss, Rain is his _wife_."

"Well," the woman said obviously not caring, "Apparently his wife isn't around so he can get to know me."

"Where is she?" Domon exclaimed upset as he began to panic, pulling himself away from his friends, surprising the woman of his concern for his wife. "I want my Rain!"

Rain was still behind him, shocked that the woman hadn't cared that Domon was a married man.

Seeing the disturbed look on Rain's face, Ms. Marie Louise said, "I think you better go claim your man."

Nodding her head at the princess, Rain did just that. As Rain gave the woman a not so nice look she moved to Domon and said, "I'm right here."

Looking relieved, Domon whispered her name and smiled before all but falling into his wife's arms. "Only _you_ know what I want," he mumbled making Rain become embarrassed once again when his hands roamed down over her rear end.

Trying to act as if she hadn't noticed, Nastasha looked at the red head and said, "He doesn't want you, so I think it would be best that you move from in front of the door so we can go into the hotel or… I'll move you."

"I'm moving," the red head said nervously, and as she moved she started to check out the rest of the Shuffles.

"Also," Nastasha added in a very unfriendly voice, "The huge one is mine."

Argo smiled liking his love sounding possessive as they all began to make their way into the hotel.

Though Rain preferred a sober Domon, once in the lobby she couldn't help but not be mad at him since he was still clinging so tightly to her. She knew that if the truth really did come out when one was drunk that her husband desperately needed and wanted only her. Of course Domon's tender side had let her know that many times before.

Eventually, it was Rain and Argo on Domon's sides helping him to the hotel room. Once in the room, Domon's vision may have been a bit blurred but he still noticed all the unfolded clothes thrown everywhere. "Rain," the King of Hearts said surprised, "You got so messy!"

Everyone laughed as Chibodee exclaimed offended, "Hey, this is my room, Neo-Japan!"

Not really caring why they were in the Neo-American fighter's room, Domon mumbled, "Get out so I can be alone with my wife."

"Poor Rain," Nastasha mumbled knowing that she wouldn't want to put up with Argo being in Domon's condition.

Laughing, hysterically, Sai said, "Bro, your key card for your room is here in Chibodee's…messy room, somewhere.

"Here it is," Chibodee said finding it under a shirt on the dresser. Handing it to Rain, old Chib winked at her and said, "Don't take too much advantage of my friend."

.

In the Kasshu's hotel room, Domon was still feeling quite good and Rain herself felt much better now that she had her husband safe in their room away from others. Taking off her earrings while in the bathroom with the door open, she couldn't help but giggle over hearing Domon. He was heard staggering around the room talking to himself, mumbling something about crawfish.

When she exited the bathroom, it was quite a sight to see him trying to take off his cloak. "Can't…get…this damn….thing….off," he said; his voice full of frustration.

Moving to his somewhat shaky form, Rain lifted her hands and very easily undid the button on the cloak and took it off of him.

As if he had been trapped and didn't know what he was going to do, he said in awe, "Thank you, Rain." Next he started to pull at his tan jacket, causing Rain to smile some more as she came to his rescue once again and unbuttoned the jacket and pushed it off of his broad shoulders.

Grinning happily at her, he said, "Ooh, Baby, I looovvveee when you undress me."

Since Domon wasn't quite himself, she said a bit worried, "Actually, I'm kind of afraid to take the rest of your clothes off _tonight_."

"I'll strip for you," he said smiling as he started to take off his dark shirt, but instead only managed to get it stuck up and around his head.

"I wish I had a camera," Rain said giggling as she stood on her toes and pulled his shirt off of him.

Smiling at her, Domon's hands slid into his pant's pockets and his eyes widened at what he found. Pulling the bead out, he waved it in front of his wife and said, "Now it's time for you to show me something."

"Oh, really?" Rain said folding her arms. "You've seen my something, as you put it, numerous times before."

"Yeah," Domon said letting his eyes move to her body as his hands make the figure of an hourglass. "I want some more of it."

Floored, Rain said, "I can't believe you just said that."

Moving his eyebrows up and down at her, he said still smiling, "I can't get enough of you." Before Rain knew it, her husband scooped her up and over his shoulder.

Convinced he was going to fall or drop her because of his wobbling, she exclaimed, "Domon, put me down!" Suddenly Rain felt herself falling but was grateful to find that she had fallen on her back onto the bed.

Within seconds, Domon was crawling on to her and when his body covered hers and they were face to face, he said, "My favorite place to be."

Not being able to stop herself, her arms went around his lower back as she smiled and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

Smiling again, he said, "Kiss me."

"You're just so out of it," she said still surprised by the things flying out of his mouth.

Not really knowing what she meant at the moment, he started to move his face closer to hers.

She watched as his eyes closed and her own closed as well when he caught her lips with his own and began to kiss her. She was surprised that he could still manage to do it so well considering the state he was in, but then again, he was the King of Hearts.

So emotional from being so drunk, Domon said after the kiss, "I love you so much, Rain, even when you nag at me."

Rain didn't know whether to be offended or not, but then she said with a smile, "I love you, too…_my _King of Hearts."

That put Domon even more in the mood to be with his wife as he said, "_My_ Queen, you kiss as good as you look."

Her eyes widened at what he admitted about the way she kissed him and she couldn't help but wonder what else he'd admit right now. Feeling a bit naughty she asked, "Domon, what did you think of me when you first saw me as a woman, rather than as the child you remembered?"

Instantly he replied, "I thought you were hot stuff!"

Rain couldn't help but laugh out loud. "No, you didn't!" she exclaimed not believing him but then she had to wonder if back then through all of his sorrow, if just maybe a small part of him had been attracted to her.

Speaking again, he started to kiss her at the same time and she tried to understand what he was mumbling between their kisses, but couldn't.

Lifting his head up from hers with her hands, she whispered, "What are you saying?"

"I had to protect you," he said, his eyes obviously heavy.

"What?" she asked as he leaned closer.

"I vowed…to protect you…with my life," he mumbled.

"Oh, Domon," she whispered when she realized that he was still answering her question on what he really thought of her when they had reunited.

Again she lifted his head and she said, "I have always felt protected with you."

Looking down at the woman who possessed his heart even in his drunken state, he said even more serious, "Please, just don't ever leave me again."

Shaking her head no, she said, "I can't. I need you too much." With that she pulled him closer and let him kiss her like he had been trying to do.

After many kisses and the roaming of their hands, Domon mumbled, "Damn clothes. Your clothes are in the way."

Smiling, Rain began to pull herself from under him so that she could get up and then she headed to the bathroom.

"You said you would never leave me," he said getting upset.

"I'm not _leaving_ you, I'll be right back, promise," she said smiling back at him as she continued to walk away.

"Okay," he said lying down on his back on the bed, eager to be with his wife.

Quickly she came out of the bathroom and said, "I'm glad that I decided to bring this pill."

"What's it for?" Domon asked seeing the yellow pill she was holding as he slowly sat up.

"This pill gives me one more reason to love science. You see, this my love will keep you from getting sick tonight and from having a hang over tomorrow. I guess my doctor's instinct must have made me bring it."

Not really understanding what she meant at the moment, a second later he realized that the pill had been popped into his mouth. After he swallowed it, he said with a smile, "All gone."

Rolling her eyes at his silliness, Rain said, "Don't worry. It's going to help you."

"I trust you, Baby," he said very lovingly as Rain moved to take off his shoes.

She was almost tempted to tickle his feet, but decided against it as she laughed at the thought, which caused him to laugh even though he didn't know what he was laughing at as he fell back onto the bed.

"I must say that if Chibodee gets drunk, I'm not giving him one of those pills. I'm gonna let him experience having the room spinning around since he wanted you to experience it so badly."

"Chibodee's just a nice guy," Domon said not knowing that Chibodee had tricked him.

'You might feel a little differently tomorrow,' Rain thought as she finished pulling his shoes off and then admired her husband's bare chest as he attempted to unbuckle his pants, but after having no luck, he just gave up.

Upon realizing that Rain was moving away from him, he said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to change into something more comfortable."

"Hurry, cause I'm going to make love to you all night long when you come back," he said smiling.

In the bathroom, Rain did find herself rushing as she took the fastest shower and then put on a red, slip like nightgown that Domon liked very much. "Here I am," she said walking out of the bathroom, but only to hear snoring.

There on the bed in the same position he was in before she left the room, Domon was asleep.

Rain moved over to him and realized that he was definitely out for the night. "Oh well," she whispered, "I guess we should get our sleep anyway for the parades tomorrow."

Because he was on top of the comforter, she just laid down on her side on it next to him thinking what a night it had been.

_._

_Thanks to all for the reviews since my last post!_

_Thank you for the very descriptive and helpful reviews: **GoldAngel2**_**,**_ **Redlion2, Ryan, Turtle Lover, Following Reader **and** Black Joker Lady**-I'm sure the play went great!_

_I'm so thrilled to know how much you like my story! **Jessi, Kaibas Angel8080, Catand her alter ego Henry, Tuliphead **and** Hawk Sage.**_

**_Cuz I can_**_-I guess you know I LOVE crawfish now!_

**_Kurama's Vixen_**_-Wow! I had no idea that anyone was celebrating Mardi Gras last week!_

**_Heaven's Rain_**_-Don't worry, I plan to put more Domon and Rain fluff in the next chapter._

**_GoldenGirl2002_**_-Yes, I think Domon thrives on protecting Rain._

**_Fang_**_-You must have read my mind about the beads!_

_I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and don't think that I'm totally nuts. _

_As always, I love hearing from the readers! Thanks, Jen_


	5. The Day After

**CHAPTER 4: THE DAY AFTER**

It was early when the King of Hearts opened his dark eyes and began to focus them on a ceiling of a very unfamiliar room that the morning sun was pouring into. 'Where am I?' he wondered before turning his head to see his wife lost in sleep lying beside him. Again it was confirmed that he could always count on her to be there by his side even now when he didn't know where they were. Looking at the ceiling once again while letting his hand start to trace his bare chest, he tried to remember what had happened the night before. Amusing memories of catching beads at a parade came to his mind, as did eating delicious crawfish, which ultimately made him recollect that they were in New Orleans. 'But, why can't I remember going to sleep?' he thought not liking that at all. When his hand slid down lower and hit the waistband of his pants he knew it was odd that he had fallen asleep wearing them. Turning his head back to look at his wife, he took note that she was wearing the red nightgown that he loved. Normally whenever she came to bed wearing the red nightie, it never stayed on her very long. As a smile came to his face, he thought mischievously, 'Since she's still wearing that, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that my pants are still on.'

Hating to wake her up, he decided he would anyway because he wanted to know just what had happened. Rolling on to his side, he gently placed a hand on his wife's arm and felt that it was slightly cold. He then noticed that she had both of her arms wrapped around herself as if trying to keep warm. Sitting up, Domon guessed that she probably hadn't been able to get under the sheets because he was laying spread out on top of the comforter. Shaking his head over not knowing why they were there as they were, he stood up from the bed. After pulling the comforter and sheets down some on his side of the bed, he then moved over to Rain and gently slid his arms beneath her.

Upon feeling herself being lifted into the very inviting and familiar warmth of her husband's arms, Rain just barely opened her beautiful eyes and wondering what he was doing, whispered, "Domon?"

"You're freezing," he whispered back carrying her around to his side of the bed just before laying her down and pulling the sheets over her.

Watching her husband closely as he unbuckled his pants while his eyes looked around the room as if trying to familiarize himself with it, Rain guessed that the little, yellow pill she had given him had worked.

After disposing of the rest of his clothing, Domon lifted the sheets and slid himself under them to get comfortable with his wife. He positioned himself against her, loving getting lost in her soft skin while his leg also wrapped around both of hers, pulling her even closer. Once comfortable, he kissed her shoulder and whispered, "Warmer now?"

Loving being held by her husband this way and knowing she'd never get tired of it, Rain nuzzled her face into his neck and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Much warmer, thanks," she said very softly.

"Rain," Domon said just as softly but very seriously, "I know you're tired, but what happened last night? I can't remember."

Wanting to make sure that the pill had indeed worked, she asked, "How do you feel?"

"What?" he asked wondering why she asked him that.

Lifting her face from his neck, she then rested it on the pillow beside his and looking into his brown eyes, asked, "You don't feel sick, right?"

Being a bit stubborn over answering because he just wanted to know what had happened the night before, he said, "You don't have to play doctor with me right now, Rain."

Ignoring him, Rain persisted, "Is your head pounding or do you feel perfectly fine?"

Knowing she wasn't going to give up, he said, "I feel fine."

Impressed with the little, yellow pill that she had given him, the blue-eyed doctor said, "So, it really worked. It kept you from having a hangover, though it obviously didn't keep you from forgetting everything."

"What are you talking about?" Domon asked totally confused on what Rain meant about something keeping him from having of all things…a hangover.

"I gave you a pill that saved you from being very sick last night and this morning for that matter."

Feeling as if he was in the Twilight Zone because he still didn't understand what his wife was talking about, Domon asked, "Why would I be sick?"

The sweet female told herself that she better take in how cute and somewhat innocent her husband looked at the moment with his questioning eyes. Removing her arm from around his waist, she then slid her hand slowly up his chest and then into his wild, dark hair. She wanted to enjoy his calmness before he would no doubt…blow up. "Domon, I will tell you what happened. But first tell me where we are."

Knowing he'd be better off if he obeyed the doctor in his wife, he let his hand began to travel up her curvy side as he said, "We're in New Orleans…and before you ask, I know you are my wife, Rain."

She had to smile since he obviously remembered their first time in New York during the 13th gundam tournament when he had woken up in a hotel room and she had asked him who she was. As her smiling, sky blue eyes stared back into his, she asked, "What is the last thing that you remember?"

It was obvious that he was having trouble recalling much from the night before as his dark eyes blinked back starting to get lost in hers. In a low voice, he finally said, "The last thing I remember is eating those…red things."

"Crawfish."

"Yes, crawfish…and I remember really liking them even though they were too hot."

Smiling for just a second over the fact that she knew that _his_ crawfish were extra spicy, she then asked as seriously as she could, "Do you remember what you did to cool down the burning in your mouth?"

Domon was silent for a few seconds as he tried to remember, before finally saying, "I drank that red stuff that Chibodee brought."

Surprised that he remembered that much, Rain said, "That red stuff you drank was the drink, the Hurricane. I'm sure you must remember being told that only one is enough to…

"Wait a minute!" Domon exclaimed cutting in as he pulled away from his wife and sat up making the sheets fall down to his waist, "Are you about to say that _I_ got…drunk!"

Sitting up as well, Rain looked somewhat embarrassed for him as she said, "Very much so. I tried to tell you to slow down but _your_ crawfish were so hot that you kept grabbing whatever cold drinks were near, which just happened to be…Hurricanes."

Appalled that he, the King of Hearts, pupil of Master Asia, would let himself be taken over by alcohol, Domon exclaimed very upset, "I don't understand how that could happen to _me_!"

"Well, _your_ crawfish were really very spicy hot," Rain said putting her hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"Wait a minute," the King of Hearts said catching on to something. "Again you said that _my_ crawfish were hot. I'm sure everyone else's were just as hot, right?"

"Well…" Rain said turning her head away wondering how she should tell him that _he_ had been tricked.

Putting his hand on her chin, Domon turned the blue-eyed female back to face him as he said calmly, "There's something you're not telling me, Rain."

"Well," she said again very casually as if it was no big deal, "I guess I should tell you before Sai, George or Argo does."

Instantly realizing whose name wasn't said, the Neo-Japan fighter said, "What did Chibodee do?"

All ready seeing the fury in her husband's eyes, Rain said, "You know that you are a very important friend to Chibodee, right?"

"What did he do, Rain?" Domon asked wishing his wife would just get to the point.

Lowering her voice, she said, "He made sure that you got the spiciest crawfish and then he came to your rescue with the Hurricanes."

"What!" Domon yelled outraged, "That jerk came up with a scheme to get me drunk! He's lucky I don't have our gundam here, cause I swear I'd use the Burning Finger on his ass!"

So used to her husband's outburst, Rain only said, "Oh, you had a beer too." Then upon seeing the anger growing even more on Domon's face, she realized that she could have just left that little bit of information out.

Jumping out of bed, Domon stated very upset, "I am the King of Hearts; the leader of the Shuffle Alliance! I can't believe Chibodee did that to me, and worse, that I let it happen!"

Upon seeing her husband walking to the door of the room, Rain cried out, "Domon, where are you going!"

Hand on the doorknob, he said, "Let's just say that there's going to be one less member of the Shuffle Alliance soon!"

"Wait!" the concerned female yelled jumping out of the bed.

"Why! Don't tell me that it's too early and that Chibodee's still sleeping cause I don't care!" Domon yelled as he turned to face his wife.

No matter how hard Rain tried to fight it, a smirk found its way on to her face before she calmly said, "You can't leave because you don't have any clothes on."

Looking down at himself, Domon then ran his hand through his hair and said, "Well, it's not like anyone in this freakin' city would care about a naked man walking around!"

Knowing her husband would never prance around naked in front of any other woman, Rain said, "I think you would raise a few eyebrows…_even_ in this city. Besides, I know you wouldn't want me walking around naked in front of the opposite sex."

"No, of course not! You're for my eyes only!"

"Oh," Rain said rolling her eyes, "You made that very clear last night, Mr. Possessive."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Domon asked as he walked back to the bed to retrieve his pants, which were still on the floor.

Folding her arms, Rain said, "As Chibodee put it, you marked your _territory_…meaning me, by putting your bandanna around my forehead last night."

"I did what?" the King of Hearts asked confused as he pulled up his pants and began buckling them closed.

Unfolding her arms, Rain let another smile escape onto her face as she said, "I must say that you were quite a…happy, loving drunk."

"Wh…what?" Domon asked squinting his eyes at his wife as if she was crazy for saying that, "A happy, loving drunk?" Deep down he started to hope that she didn't like him better when he was drunk.

"Oh yes, you were actually _too_ loving considering that we were in public. You were all over me."

Finally calming down and realizing that maybe he should find out just what had happened before he left to find and kill Chibodee, the Neo-Japan fighter said, "Alright, alright…tell me what happened."

"Where should I start?" Rain asked putting a finger on her chin as she looked up as if thinking there was so much to tell. "Oh yes," she said looking at her husband once again. "The whole night you were undressing me with your eyes."

"Undressing you with my eyes?" Domon asked giving her a strange look.

"Trust me," the pretty female said; her eyes wide, "The look in your eyes said that you wanted my clothes off."

"So," Domon said calmly not seeing what was wrong with a husband being very attracted to his wife, "It's not like I don't already know every inch of you. I am your husband."

Controlling herself, Rain saw that he didn't quite understand just what she meant. "I see that I must remind you that in public you usually more or less control yourself with me. Last night however, as they say here in New Orleans, you were on me like gravy on rice."

Domon knew that he had definitely let himself go with his wife when they were alone, but now he had to wonder how much he had let himself go with her in front of their friends while in his drunken state. Acting as if he thought that Rain had to be exaggerating, he said, "I'm sure _I _wasn't that bad."

"Umm, let's see," Rain said seeing that he really remembered absolutely nothing. "First you exclaimed that I was hot…right at the table while you were in the middle of eating your crawfish."

"So what? I must have noticed that you were sweating," the King of Hearts said not seeing at all what had been so embarrassing for her about that.

Slowly shaking her head no to him, Rain said, "Domon, I absolutely love when you tell me that you think I'm beautiful, believe me. But last night, you stated that I looked _hot_."

"Okay," Domon said forcing himself not to laugh. "I guess the liquor made me say things a little differently than I normally do."

"Differently?" Rain asked, now ready to tell him all as she put her hands on her hips. "While crawfish juice was dripping from your hands, you looked at me, told me I looked _hot_ and then you kissed me right at the table as if no one else was there."

Again wanting to defend himself, he said, "Since when do you mind me giving you a little kiss in front of other people?"

Quickly, Rain shot back, "Oh, it was anything but a little kiss, Domon. I'm sure Sai and Chibodee will gladly fill you in on it."

"You mean I _really_ kissed you, right there at the table?"

"Let's just say that if kisses could be rated, that one would definitely be rated R," she said in a very serious voice as she raised an eyebrow at him. Before Domon could interject, her hands came off of her hips to make fist facing towards the ground. "And, while walking back to the hotel, you actually called me a chick and then later on you let your hands travel over my…my…butt…right in front of everyone and you'll never believe what you told them."

The King of Hearts couldn't believe that he had let his hands enjoy his wife in front of his friends. He wasn't about to ask her where else his hands might have roamed upon seeing that she looked to be getting very upset. Almost afraid to, he finally asked in a very low voice, "What did I tell them?"

Leaning forward a bit with an expression that showed that she wasn't happy, Rain exclaimed, "You let everyone know that I sometimes wear only your bandanna with you!" With that she spun around on him, leaving him to believe that she just couldn't look at him for a second more.

Stunned, Domon couldn't believe that he had let something so personal between them slip out. It had been a pleasant secret between he and his wife along with some other's he hoped that he hadn't leaked out. The room was silent while he just stood there looking at his wife's back thinking that she probably wanted to kill him for putting her in such an embarrassing situation, all because he drank too much. Slowly moving towards her, he stopped when he was only inches behind her and said in a very soft, tender voice, "Baby, I'm really sorry."

Turning around to look at him, she just stood there giving him a cold expression. However, she soon surprised him by giving him a soft smile. "Oh Domon," she said in a much calmer voice as she rolled her eyes, "I'm really not mad at you. I know that if it wasn't for the liquor you wouldn't have acted that way. Just know that I prefer you sober."

"That's good to know," he said softly not planning to have being drunk a common occurrence and he was very grateful that she wasn't mad at him.

"And," Rain said now looking quite pleased as she unconsciously batted her gorgeous eyes at him, "Chibodee said in some cases that the truth comes out when drunk, so I'm very glad that you're so…pleased with me."

A smile crept onto Domon's face, letting her see that he was definitely satisfied with her as his wife, and then he whispered, "I don't have any desire to be with anyone but you, Rain. You know that."

Looking back into his deep, captivating eyes, Rain realized that most other men would love to have her husband's champion gundam status and good looks so that they could have a ton of women throwing themselves at them, but Domon wasn't like that at all. Ever since that very first time when he admitted that he loved her, he had made it clear that she was all he could ever want and he showed her that tender side of him that no one else knew. With that thought in mind, a sudden, strong desire for her husband made her emotions explode and her hands reached out and she literally grabbed him by the waistband of his pants and pulled him to her.

Certainly surprised to say the least, the King of Hearts only whispered her name and wasn't about to stop her hands from unbuckling his pants.

In a seductive voice, she said as her eyes locked with his, "Mr. Kasshu, I must admit that your faithfulness and desire for me makes me want you even more."

"In that case," Domon whispered, lifting his hands to the straps on her red gown, "Let me show you how much I love it when _you_ wear this gown." Unexpectedly, there was a knock at the door and as Domon felt Rain about to rid him of his pants, he whispered in a dazed look, "Just ignore it."

Shaking her head yes that she'd ignore the knock while her heart raced, the pounding on the door started again and before Rain could finish undressing her husband, a voice came through the door. "Rain…it's Chibodee. I just wanted to check on Domon."

Both stopping what they were doing, Domon's mood instantly changed making him grunt and then say very, very seriously, "I'm going to kill him."

Pulling on her husband's arm to keep him from going to the door, Rain exclaimed, "Wait! There's got to be another way to handle this, Domon!"

Taking a second to think it over, Domon soon said, "I know, but we don't have the Burning Gundam here for me to help destroy him."

"That's not what I meant, Domon," the nervous female said trying to stop her husband from committing murder as she watched him pull the white comforter from the bed. "What are you doing?"

Wrapping the comforter around his wife, the King of Hearts said, "Keep this on you so that pervert doesn't see any part of you, cause I know he wants to."

Before Rain could tell her husband that she had a robe, Domon quickly buckled his pants and headed to the door.

Meanwhile, outside of the door, Argo and Nastasha spotted the Neo-American fighter. "Chibodee Crocket," the Neo-Russian woman said as if he was crazy, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Agreeing with his ladylove, Argo said, "Nastasha is right. The King of Hearts is not going to be happy to see you."

"Chill out, won't ya?" Chibodee asked putting his hands in his pockets. "I know my trick last night was wrong and I just wanna help Rain with her hubby. Neo-Japan must be throwing his guts up at the moment. Then again," the boxer said thinking about it some more as he glanced up into space, "If by some miracle he isn't sick, he's gonna want to pound on me and I only want to party while I'm here in New Orleans. So…Bye!" With that, the Neo-American fighter took off down the hall.

"What an idiot," Nastasha said rolling her eyes just after watching the boxer leave. Turning to look at the Kasshu's hotel room door, she said, "Now we have to put up with a nauseous Neo-Japan gundam fighter."

"Yes," Argo said really not wanting to see the condition that the King of Hearts was in. "I'm sure he's not in the mood to see anyone."

Just then the door swung open to reveal a very upset King of Hearts yelling Chibodee's name. Upon not seeing the boxer, Domon narrowed his eyes and calmed down enough to say in a bit of surprise, "Oh, Argo, Nastasha…I thought that the…_supplier_ of Hurricanes would be standing here."

"No, he's not," Nastasha said in a very serious voice. "He was, but then realized that you wouldn't be happy at all to see him."

"Well, he got that right!" Domon exclaimed just before poking his head out of the room to look down the vacant hall to see that unfortunately the boxer had to be a good bit away by now.

"Domon," Argo said looking very confused, "I must say that you look like you haven't been drinking last night."

Just before the Neo-Japan fighter was about to give his wife credit for the little, yellow pill, Rain moved to stand next to him holding the comforter around her. "My…King of Hearts is quite a man," she said making Domon look at her strangely. "Last night no room spun for Domon and he eventually slept like a baby. Someone needs to tell Chibodee that my husband shook the alcohol in his system off like it was nothing."

Domon didn't know what to say while still looking at his devoted wife. Evidently it was a way for her to get back at old Chib.

"I am very glad that you're not sick, Domon," Argo said still looking a bit shocked since he had seen how many Hurricanes that had been practically inhaled by the champion gundam fighter.

Winking at her husband, Rain said, "Domon's one in a million."

'No, you are,' Domon thought, winking back as his wife.

Seeing that everything was fine between the Kasshu couple, Nastasha smiled and said, "I would love to tell Chibodee Crocket that his trick wore off way too early." Raising an eyebrow at the Neo-Japan fighter, the Neo-Russian woman added, "You may be able to handle a lot Domon Kasshu, but earlier last night you sure couldn't control your…desire for your wife."

A sudden shade of red spread on Domon's face since he couldn't deny that he found his wife impossible to resist.

Before Nastasha could say how unbearable Domon's drunken state had been to her, George and the Princess were heard making their way down the hall to the Kasshu's room to check on the King of Hearts. "Miss Marie Louise," the Knight said looking at the white cup in her hand, which held a daiquiri, "Why do you keep insisting that I drink that?"

"I just think you'll enjoy it," the Princess said innocently and then spotting the King of Hearts and his queen, memories of Domon all over his wife, came to Ms. Marie Louise's mind. With excitement in her voice, she exclaimed, "Oh Rain, I bet last night with your husband was fantastic! Was he totally out of control!" Everyone looking at the Princess as if she was crazy, which made her say, "What I meant is that…uh…poor Domon must have been…uh…quite sick."

Both Domon and Rain weren't about to admit that he had passed out.

Actually smiling at the Princess, Nastasha said, "Your…excited, so called concern for the Kasshu couple is nice and I see that you're still trying to get George to have a drink."

Miss Marie Louise smiled as she tried to act so innocently while moving the daiquiri she was holding behind her back.

Argo smiled at how clueless George seemed to be of the Princess wanting to get a bit more personal,

"Bro!" Sai said coming down the hall next with a ton of bead around his neck, "You're okay!"

Watching as Sai kept walking past everyone, Domon asked, "Where are you going?"

As the youngest fighter kept walking away, he said, "I'm going to get some more crawfish before the first parade starts today. You know how I love to eat good stuff."

Even though George knew, the Knight found himself asking, "This early in the morning you are going to eat crawfish?"

Shaking his head as if he agreed that it was a bit too early to eat the mudbugs, Argo said to George, "I agree that crawfish are not something to eat for breakfast, but Sai told me that since the parades are an all day thing today that this morning is the only chance he'd get to get some."

"What an excuse," Nastasha said not buying it. "He could get crawfish between each of the parades. He just wants to catch some action down on Bourbon St."

"I have to agree," Rain said smiling at her close friend. "It's obvious that Sai wants to wave some beads in front of some women."

"Well," George said very appalled, "He is too young for that and that is just disrespectful! How dare he lie, saying that he wants crawfish now."

"So," Domon said with a devious smile as a plan came to mind, "I might just have to get my hands on some _live _ones."

Everyone looked at the King of Hearts wondering why he would want live crawfish, when he could get them already boiled. Surely, the Neo-Japan fighter didn't know the trick to how to boil them or even had a place to do so for that matter.

Not much later in the stands of the hotel on the parade route, the Kasshu's friends were ready to enjoy the parades of the day. They were more than glad when Domon accepted Chibodee's sincere apology. The boxer had really looked worried when Domon had first entered into the stands with Rain and decided it best to keep a distance till Shirley nudged him to go to the King of Hearts and confess his plan with the spiciest crawfish and the Hurricanes. Though Domon had only grunted back at first, he had then smiled at the Neo-American fighter. Everyone was relieved because tension was not wanted on what was meant to be a very fun and exciting day. However, knowing her husband all too well, Rain knew there had to be a reason why Chibodee's apologize had been so easily accepted by her hotheaded fighter.

Through out the first parade, Ms. Marie Louise was thrilled to see that George had taken a few sips of the daiquiri that she had been following him around with. Though he was overly happy with the parade, she knew it wasn't because of the liquor because the day before he had been just as happy and hadn't been drinking alcohol. 'Eventually the daiquiri might hit him though and make him feel _real_ good,' she hoped imagining having to take care of her Knight later.

Though Domon had tried to act all calm and cool while watching the first parade, he soon found himself letting go once again, as he did the day before. He couldn't help but try to catch a ton of beads and he soon agreed to compete with Chibodee's crew on who could catch the most.

Even Nastasha and Argo were getting into the parades more than they had the day before. As she ordered the people on the floats to throw more, Argo easily caught enough to compete in the little competition going on all ready between his friends.

After plenty of catching and dancing to the music of the bands passing by, Chibodee decided it was time that he said what he had been wanting to say to Rain Kasshu, all day. "Neo-Japanette," the boxer said moving over to Domon's wife who was coming back onto the stands from the restrooms, "I know that I really should have apologized to ya earlier today. So…I'm sorry. I know that because of me, Neo-Japan drove ya crazy last night."

While Domon was still busy catching beads, unaware that his beautiful wife was back, Rain said with a mischievous smile and with stars in her eyes to the boxer, "No need to worry, Chibodee. Last night with my husband turned out to be simply…magnificent."

The boxer was speechless since he hadn't expected Rain of all people to imply what she had.

Knowing she had him right where she wanted him and remembering how Domon had told her that the boxer had tried to give advice for their honeymoon, Rain said sounding so satisfied, "Chibodee, you should seriously think about asking Domon for advice. Last night he literally took my breath away." Seeing that the Neo-American fighter was still speechless, Rain left to walk over to the man who had really passed out the night before.

Smiling at his wife's return, Domon said, "I saw you talking to old Chib and I can only imagine what you told him because of the weird look on his face."

As a purple bead practically fell into Rain's hand, she lifted it and put it around her husband's neck as she said with a devious smile, "After what I just told him _and_ him thinking that you don't suffer from hangovers, let's just say that I think he is really going to look up to."

Making eyes at his wife, the King of Hearts then said, "I don't think he will after tonight."

"Does this have something to do with crawfish?" Rain asked upon remembering her husband speaking to Sai about where to get some of the red creatures.

"Let's just say that around here getting crawfish is easier than rounding up clowns," the Neo-Japan fighter said smiling with good-humored revenge in his eyes. "Chibodee just thought he was scared of clowns."

"Miss Marie Louise!" George was heard asking behind the Kasshu couple, "Where did you get another daiquiri?"

"Oh, George," she said happily, "Do not worry about it and just drink it!"

After a day and a night full of parade after parade and then hanging out in Chib's room on the balcony till all hours of the night, the boxer's friends finally left him alone. After taking a shower, he decided to take one last look down onto Bourbon St. before retiring to his bed. Wearing only a pair of red, white and blue colored boxer shorts, he slid himself under the covers looking very forward to the next day, which was Monday. On Mardi Gras weekend in New Orleans, Monday was Lundi Gras.

The boxer was still surprised about how forgiving Domon had been and also recalled how happy the Neo-Japan fighter had been while celebrating Mardi Gras. 'Neo-Japan's finally making up for all the lost time he spent training with his Master,' Chibodee thought smiling. 'I bet Domon would have been quite the party animal if he would've been free as a teenager.'

Thinking he felt something by his toe, the boxer ignored it as he thought about how much fun everyone had, except for poor George, who couldn't stay awake. In the Knight's case, drinking too much only made him want to sleep, which disappointed Miss Marie Louise greatly.

Now feeling something taking hold of his little toe, Chibodee couldn't ignore it. Sitting up, he swung the covers off and there he saw about ten _live_ crawfish crawling around in his bed making him scream like he used to at just the thought of clowns. "Domon Kasshu!" he yelled jumping out of bed, now knowing why the King of Hearts had looked so satisfied that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked the way that Domon got even with Chibodee. (Many, many years ago when I was a young child watching my family boiling crawfish outside, I used to freak out to say the least when a live one managed to get free and started crawling around on the ground. Crabs were worse to me though since they are bigger! LOL)_

_Thanks sincerely for the reviews since my last post:_

**_GoldAngel2_**_-You explained Domon the best-a cutely perverted drunk. Love that! I hope to have dancing in the next chapter. And, I just really like Rain and Nastasha being friends. Though they're so different, I can just see them agreeing a lot. Take care of yourself._

**_Redlion2_**_-I'm so glad that you like what I'm doing after "Partners Outside of the Gundam." I know, who would have ever thought of these characters in New Orleans! I had such fun writing the last chapter. Thanks!_

**_Ryan_**_-Yes, I figured that if Domon had gone through a hangover that he definitely would have ended up killing Chibodee. Plus, a hangover would have made Domon miss a day of Mardi Gras and I couldn't do that. I hope you like how he got even with old Chib._

**_Heaven's Rain, Cat and her alter ego Henry, Golden Girl 2002 _**_and** Black Joker Lady-**I loved your reviews. They really cracked me up! Thanks!_

**_Koto Juri_**_-I'm glad you enjoyed Miss Marie Louise with George. I was worried at first on how some would take it._

**_Turtle Lover, Tuliphead, Gemini, Ryu Xander Himura, Sqeekers, Sock-her chick _**_and **Anime Dreamer-**Thanks for your kind reviews. I love so much getting them!_

**_Fang_**_-Thanks so much for your idea. I'll try to do it soon._

**_Cuz_****_ I Can-_**_Your review really meant a lot to me. Thanks so much!_

**_Namaida_****_-_**_I'm so sorry that you have been sick. I will keep you in my prayers. Keep taking care of yourself and I'll make a Kasshu baby appear somewhere in this story. And, I hope I wasn't too bad in this chapter. LOL_

**_The Notorious Cat-_**_(Love that name) I guess I should admit that I am from the South._

_Last but not least, **Multi Facets-**I was thrilled to hear from you again! You definitely said Nawlins better than me. Shame on me! I hope I keep you grinning or just happy. Thanks for your kind words! I'm really trying to keep everyone in character._

_Thanks to all! I'll be back! Jen_


	6. More Fun and Some Loving

_

I hope this chapter is to your liking. I kept erasing and changing things and driving myself crazy in the process. I finally told myself to just post the dawn chapter!

_

_I think I need to get the G Gundam gang out of New Orleans soon._

_Fluff allert for the end!!!_

**CHAPTER 5: MORE FUN AND SOME LOVING**

In the Kasshu's hotel room, Rain watched her husband who was standing in front of the door staring at it with his arms folded and with a stern look on his face. "Domon, who are you waiting for?" she asked as she sat down on the bed to take off her white boots.

"Chibodee will be arriving," the King of Hearts said in a very serious voice convinced that the Neo-American fighter would be showing up at any second.

"So…what did you do to him?" Rain asked raising an eyebrow at her husband, as she remained sitting on the bed after pulling her boots off.

Not being able to deny that he had done something to get back at the boxer, Domon didn't move as he said, "You know that old saying, 'Don't let the bedbugs bite,' right?"

"Oh, no," Rain said hoping she was wrong as she now realized why her husband and Sai had been talking in private quite a bit that night. If anyone knew how to get a hold of the mudbugs, it was Sai. Also remembering that Domon had hung around the boxer's bed before they had left his room, Rain said, "Don't tell me that you and Sai put live crawfish in Chibodee's bed."

"Okay. I won't," Domon said calmly not surprised that his smart wife had guessed. "But, I'm sure you'll hear our American friend yelling about it in about five, four, three, two…

"Domon Kasshu!" Chibodee screamed as he ran down the hall getting closer to the Kasshu's door. Within seconds he was pounding on it. "Open up!"

Nodding his head to his wife, the King of Hearts said with a smile, "See. But now I've got to get rid of him."

As Domon made his way to the door to greet his upset friend, Rain stood up and said, "Wait. I know a way to get him to just leave us alone."

Open for his smart partner's idea, Domon said, "And, what way is that?"

Standing up, Rain said with a smile, "Give me your bandanna."

Giving her a strange look but asking no questions, Domon reached up and started to untie the red sash from around his forehead. While doing that he watched his wife grab and then put on her white, fluffy robe over her clothes. Next she tied it closed making it appear as if she had nothing on underneath it.

When Domon handed her his bandanna, she lifted it and began tying it around her forehead as she smiled up at him.

"You know, Rain. Anytime you put that bandanna on, it turns me on," Domon said in a hoarse voice now completely ignoring the nonstop pounding on the door.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Rain said, "Ever since our honeymoon, all I have to do is look at you crooked and I can turn you on."

Knowing he couldn't disagree, Domon smiled and confessed, "True."

Winking at her husband, Rain then whispered, "Move where Chibodee won't see you."

Not about to disobey his wife at the moment, the Neo-Japan fighter moved away from the door.

The pretty, blue-eyed female nodded at him as her hand reached for the doorknob to open it for the irate Neo-American fighter.

When the door was opened, it was clear that the boxer was extremely surprised to see Rain standing in the doorway since he had expected Domon to be waiting for him. Chibodee's emotions turned from being very mad to being very embarrassed in a matter of seconds at seeing the _famous_ red bandanna around Rain's forehead. Because he assumed she was wearing nothing underneath her white robe, the boxer guessed that he had disturbed the Kasshu couple in the middle of doing something very private.

"Chibodee, is something wrong?" Rain asked forcing herself not to laugh since the boxer had been obviously caught off guard as he stood in the middle of the hall wearing nothing but his red, white and blue boxer shorts.

"I…I…I," he said tongue tied, "I was…uh…looking for…

"Domon?" Rain asked with a smile.

Chibodee shook his head 'yes' very quickly.

"I'm sorry," the pretty female said. "Domon's tied up at the moment…literally." Fingering the end of the red sash that was hanging down from her forehead to her shoulder, she said, "You see, Chibodee. Domon does have more than one bandanna."

No words came from Chibodee's mouth as he blinked back in shock that Rain had admitted that she had tied up the King of Hearts. Without a word, the boxer turned around and then slowly walked away.

When Rain closed the door, she quickly pulled off her robe just before her husband pulled her into his arms and said while laughing lightly, "You naughty girl."

"Only with you," she teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can you believe that he really thought I tied you up?"

"Sounds good to me," Domon said making eyes at her.

They were truly having such a great time in New Orleans not worrying about a thing. Within seconds, Domon swept his wife up off of her feet to carry her to their bed. Unlike the night before, the King of Hearts was wide-awake and ready to prove it to his wife. Holding her eyes in his gaze, he laid her down on the bed and then covered her with his body as he said, "You won't have to worry about crawfish attacking you tonight in this bed, but instead me."

"You're one bedbug that I will let bite," she teased just before they began to kiss.

.

Monday, which was Lundi Gras, the day before Mardi Gras, Domon and Chibodee shook hands. Because they were only supposed to be enjoying themselves while in the Big Easy, they decided that they should just forget what they had done to each other. It was simply too hard to stay mad with all of the excitement going on, even for Domon. Since the parades wouldn't be till that night, the G Gundam gang decided to take a walk in the French Quarter. Though it was where their hotel was located they had only walked a small bit to the restaurant where they had experienced crawfish.

As the friends walked they noticed that the Quarter, which is the oldest neighborhood in New Orleans, had a different atmosphere during the day. With not a cloud in the sky it was easy to see the elegant Spanish and French architecture of the surrounding buildings and the many places to shop for gifts to take home to remember New Orleans. There were also artist outside painting pictures of people who were willing to sit long enough to be painted.

For breakfast the Shuffles and friends stopped at a café that Chibodee had insisted they must. Because the weather was beautiful, they decided to sit at one of the outside tables.

"Chibodee, I hope you didn't bring Hurricanes," Domon said as they all got comfortable.

"You don't see an ice-chest, do ya?" the Neo-American fighter said, but in the back of his mind he did wish that he could see the King of Hearts loaded again.

When the waitress made her way over to them, the friends actually let Chibodee take the liberty of ordering for everyone once again. After all, though the King of Hearts had been tricked, the boxer had been right about the crawfish being delicious.

"Chibodee," Domon said very seriously after the waitress left with their order, "I hope the waitress doesn't do anything special to _my _breakfast."

"Your beignets will be just like everyone else's," the boxer said assuring the leader of the Shuffles that he wasn't going to be tricked.

Having a headache from drinking a bit too much the night before, George said sounding a little aggravated, "Earlier when you two shook hands, I thought you agreed to bury the hatchet."

Grunting first, Domon then said, "I'd like to bury the hatchet in his…

"Domon," Rain said feeling like she was scolding a child.

Luckily all he had to do was look at his pretty wife and the pleading look on her face made him decide to really drop the fact that Chibodee had gotten him drunk. After all, Domon's surprise of crawfish in Chibodee's bed had been such an amusing payback.

Only concentrating on food, Sai said, "What is a beignet?"

Slapping and then rubbing his hands together as if he couldn't wait to eat, Chibodee said with a smile, "It's like a crisp…doughnut with tons of powdered sugar on it."

Sounding somewhat irritated as she rolled her eyes, Nastasha said, "If I keep eating like I have been since being in this city, I'm not going to be able to fit into my clothes much longer."

Now patting his tight stomach, Chibodee said, "This city is known for some of the best cooking."

Suddenly, the waitress appeared with their beignets. As the powdery looking somewhat square doughnuts and coffee were placed down in front of everyone, no one could deny that they were ready to dig into the white, fluffy looking things.

Picking up her beignet to examine it, Rain's eyes moved to her husband who had already taken a bite of his and managed to get powdered sugar on his nose.

"What?" he asked upon catching his wife grinning at him.

"You have powdered sugar on the tip of your nose," she said giggling at his appearance.

Domon wiped it off with the back of his hand and then grinning at his wife, said, "Let's see you eat it without getting it all over you."

The pretty, blue-eyed female would have told her husband she could handle not getting the sugar on her, but George scolding Sai made everyone look at the youngest fighter.

"Sai Saici!" George stated, "Can you please eat in a manner that does not make you look like a disgrace!"

Looking around, Sai noticed that everyone else didn't have the white powder all over them as they ate like he did, especially not the girls. Sai had the powdered sugar all around his mouth, on his nose and on his clothes. He was about to stick up for himself when he suddenly sneezed, which resulted in the powder blowing all over whom else, but George.

As the Knight slowly blinked open his eyes, which were covered with the powder, he looked both embarrassed and upset.

Everyone became silent; forcing themselves not to laugh that is until Miss Marie Louise offered to help George. "Oh, George," she said in an extra sweet voice, "I will kiss it all off of you."

With that, everyone burst out laughing, which made their powdered sugar from their doughnuts blow everywhere.

"You fools!" Nastasha exclaimed, waving the cloud of sugar out of her face as everyone stopped their laughter and looked at her.

Taking in the silence, the Russian woman looked back at her friends to see Chibodee and his crew sprinkled with the white powder along with the Knight and his princess and again Sai, who didn't really seem to mind. Seeing the strong leader of the Shuffle Alliance and his very classy wife covered with the powder was the funniest of them all she thought till she turned to see Argo. His dark eyebrows weren't so dark at the moment and Nastasha soon found herself not being able to stop from laughing.

"Rain," Domon whispered making her lean close to him as everyone else started to laugh with Nastasha, "Watch this." He then took the sugar container from the table, which actually held powdered sugar, and poured more of it on to his beignet. After lifting the beignet up, he then blew its ton of sugar in all directions.

With that everyone, even Nastasha, started blowing their powdered sugar from their beignets all over each other. Surprising everyone after a good few minutes of acting like they were ten years old, Rain stood up, took the sugar container into her hand and said laughing, "This is how it should be done, Domon." Two seconds later, she was pouring the powdered sugar right on top of her husband's head, which surprised the heck out of him as he jumped up. Upon grabbing his laughing wife around her waist, he then grabbed the container away from her and poured the sugar on to her head, which then ran right down into the front of her dress.

Liking what his leader was doing very much, Chibodee grabbed a powdered sugar container from a nearby, vacant table and started pouring it all over his crew.

Sai became too busy eating whose ever beignets were left on the table. "These are so good!"

George on the other hand found himself in Miss Marie Louise's arms and began to enjoy what she was doing, which was attempting to kiss all of the powdered sugar away.

To everyone's surprise, it was Chibodee who eventually announced that they should stop.

As everyone calmed down and stopped what they were doing, Chibodee smiled taking in the sight. His crew, George, Miss Marie Louise, Sai and the Neo Russian and Neo-Japan teams were practically covered from head to toe with the white powder. Poor Bunny had to take off her glasses so she could try to clean them with a napkin.

That's when Sai started to laugh loudly from a memory. Wanting everyone else to enjoy the memory as well, he said, "Hey! Remember that time in the limo just before Bro and Sis got engaged, when Chibodee was singing very badly, _Pour Some Sugar on Me_?"

Putting his arm around his wife's shoulders at the memory, Domon found himself grinning as he said, "I don't think anyone could forget. Right, George?"

Finally catching on to exactly what Sai said, the boxer exclaimed, "I didn't sing badly!" Then seeing why Domon asked only George if he remembered the song, the boxer saw that Miss Marie Louise had managed to get the Knight into kiss that evidently had been going on for a few seconds or so. Knowing that he was going to enjoy breaking the French couple up, the boxer exclaimed, "George de Sande! How dare you act that way in a public café!"

Hearing Sai start to laugh very loudly, George pulled away from his princess not knowing what to say as he saw that everyone was staring.

Pleased with the look on the Knight's face, Chibodee remembered why he had told everyone that they should stop making a mess with the powdered sugar. "Our sweet waitress is going to want to kill us and you're not helping, _George_."

Ashamed, poor George looked down as Chibodee pulled out his wallet and took out a large amount of cash. He then handed it to the waitress who had been close by just watching.

"Thank you, Chibodee," she said not really looking upset at all. "I'm just glad that y'all sat outside so I can just hose the place down."

Putting his wallet back into his pant's pocket, Chibodee said, "I'm just surprised that it was Rain Kasshu who really started the powder fight."

As Rain became embarrassed since she was the first to actually _pour_ a ton of sugar on someone's head, Domon smiled and wanting to stick up for her, said, "Chibodee, I don't think you want more crawfish in your bed."

The boxer didn't say anything else, but knew he was going to start checking under the sheets before ever falling asleep again.

Happy with her very large tip, the waitress said to Chibodee, "Thank ya, Darling."

.

Before the Shuffle Alliance and crew could head anywhere else, they thought it was valid to stop back at the hotel to change their clothes considering the powdery mess that they looked.

Feeling a bit more free and relaxed than usual, Domon said, "The people here don't really act like they even know who we are."

"Well," Chibodee said happily with his arms around his crew as they walked through the Quarter, "I think a lot of people don't think we're the real Shuffle Alliance and besides that, people here can be real laid back."

"Yeah," Sai said agreeing at what he had taken in from the Big Easy so far, "They're more worried about having fun and eating."

"In fact," Chibodee said as he stopped in front of a Cajun restaurant, "Forget about us getting cleaned up. Let's just dust each other off as much as possible and go in this place."

"Chibodee," Rain said wanting to change her clothes pretty badly, "We're a mess."

"Chill out, Neo-Japanette," the Neo-American fighter said happily as he started to spy through the window into the place. "I know these people and I can tell ya that they don't care about the powder on us."

Rolling his eyes, George mumbled, "How embarrassing it is to be seen this way."

Looking at Argo, Nastasha said very seriously, "I think we should just leave Crocket here all by himself."

Knowing Chibodee had to be up to something, Argo said, "I think you're right, Nastasha."

As Chibodee knocked on the front window, the owner turned and when she saw his big, green eyes looking through the window, she became excited. She was thrilled to see him, one of her very favorite customers who always did show up at Mardi Gras time. The older woman in her fifties with the short, blonde hair grabbed her keys from the counter of the bar to unlock the door since the restaurant wasn't actually open to the public yet.

.

In Neo-Japan it was 9:30 PM in the evening as Dr. Kasshu sat watching his TV in his modest house. Flipping through the stations he became quite pleased to see a reporter reporting what was going on all the way in New Orleans, Louisiana of the United States. To his luck, the reporter was reporting _live_ from the Big Easy. The female reporter announced that she was standing in the French Quarter and that she had seen a few celebrities so far that morning.

Though Domon wasn't a celebrity, Dr. Kasshu wondered if his son was going to be bothered since he was very important to the world and colonies. Suddenly there on the TV were some people with white dust all over them, standing in front of a building appearing to be looking through the windows of it. The doctor was more than surprised when he realized that it was the Shuffle Alliance and that they didn't seem to mind how they looked.

Happily, the reporter stated that the Shuffle Alliance had just come from a café where they had quite an _enjoyable_ time.

"_My_ son had some sought of…food fight?" Dr. Kasshu whispered in shock. "And, Rain? I can't believe that _my_ daughter-in-law would participate in something like that. And, Nastasha and…George? What on earth is New Orleans doing to them?"

Not far from Dr. Kasshu's residence, Hoy and Ming were cracking up along with Han as they watched the Shuffle Alliance on the TV of their boat.

.

"Chibodee Crocket!" the blonde, friendly lady exclaimed as she swung open the door.

Hugging the older woman, the Neo-American fighter said, "How ya doing, Darling?"

"Fine," she said hugging him right back. After the hug, she took in the appearance of he and his friends and said, "It's obvious that y'all visited the café."

"You know it!" Chibodee shot back happily and that's when the woman realized just who the boxer's friends were.

"Wow!" she said more than happy to have them all at her place, " It's a real pleasure to have y'all here."

Seeing that she obviously knew everyone, Chibodee said, "Guys, this friendly lady is Mrs. Leblanc."

After everyone said hello to her, the boxer whispered something into her ear and then she smiled shaking her head yes to him.

"Alright guys," Chibodee said as Mrs. Leblanc held the door open for all of them, "Dust yourselves off some more and let's go in."

At first the friends just looked at each other as if he was crazy, but seeing the very inviting look on the woman's face, they all nodded an 'okay' at each other and then started to dust each other off.

"Hey!" Shirley exclaimed as the boxer attempted to help her, "Watch those hands, Chibodee."

Once they were all in the restaurant, Chibodee announced what they were going to do. "Mrs. Leblanc is going to give us some Cajun dancing lessons!"

As Chib's crew jumped up and down excited at the idea, Nastasha, Sai and especially Domon looked at the Neo-American fighter as if he was nuts.

George on the other hand thought that it would be quite different and enjoyable.

Argo shook his head trying to imagine what Cajun dancing was like and knew he'd have more fun taking a swing at Chibodee.

Rain had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud at the petrified look on her husband's face at the thought of taking dancing lessons.

"Rain," he said pulling her to the side, "Look, you may have succeeded in getting me to start slow dancing, but I'm not going to Cajun dance."

"As I recall," Rain said tilting her head to him, "You also said you would never come to New Orleans, go to a parade, eat crawfish or drink a Hurricane."

"Okay," Domon said folding his arms, "I got your point, but I'm still not doing this…Cajun thing."

Over hearing, Chibodee moved over to them and said, "Rain, please do something to make him change his mind. It's fun."

"There's nothing she can say," Domon said not looking happy as he stared back at Chibodee.

Away from them, Nastasha also folded her arms and said, "I am not taking dancing lessons."

Knowing Nastasha's tough reputation, Mrs. Leblanc said, "I assure you that I will not be opening up to the public for another two hours, so it will be only you and your friends dancing."

Missing Cecile, Sai was at least glad that he'd be able to dance with one of Chib's crew.

Chibodee was still standing with the Neo-Japan team. "Come on, Neo-Japan. Rain, tell him something that will make him dance with you," the boxer begged just before leaving them.

"Forget it, Rain," Domon said shaking his head no as she moved closer to him.

Giving Domon an extra sweet smile, she put both of her hands on one of his shoulders. Moving her lips, very close to his ear, she whispered, "If you thought last night was great, dance with me now and I'll really show you my appreciation tonight."

Domon's body quivered slightly at the anticipation of yet another fantastic night with his wife as he unfolded his arms and stuck his hands in his pockets.

That gesture said it all to Rain, along with his sudden silence and the far away look in his eyes when he looked at her. The King of Hearts was going to do anything she wanted the rest of the day.

When Chibodee saw them walking back, he didn't even ask how Rain had done it but was just glad that Domon wasn't protesting about the dancing lessons.

Loving these times that she had her husband wrapped around her finger, Rain wasn't about to embarrass him by saying how she had made him change his mind.

.

On the dance floor, the boxer was the one who absolutely loved the energy of the Cajun music, while Domon more or less put up with it. It was quite different from anything he had ever heard before. Though the King of Hearts barely moved his feet at first, his right hand was on Rain's waist and his left held her right hand as he listened carefully to Mrs. Leblanc's instructions. After awhile he moved a bit more willingly since they had to make a circle around the floor or else get run over by the couple behind them, which was Chibodee and Shirley. Domon surely didn't over do his two-stepping though he had caught on to it rather quickly. For him, Cajun dancing was much easier than all of the martial art moves he had learned.

Chibodee on the other hand looked like someone lit a fire underneath him by the way he and Shirley moved so rapidly around the floor. Domon knew this wasn't the boxer's first time Cajun dancing and now knew that the boxer danced as dreadfully as he sang. More memories of old Chib singing, _Pour Some Sugar on Me _ made Domon want to forget the boxer's singing ASAP.

Though George's proper manner didn't go too well with the music, he and his princess were having a great time until Chibodee and Shirley rammed into them causing the Princess to fall down onto the floor right on her butt. Unfortunately for George he fell next landing right on top of her, which pushed Miss Marie Louise to lie completely back on the floor. Smiling up at her Knight who was on top of her, the princess said dreamily, "Oh, George."

Embarrassed, George started to get up as he said, "I am ever so sorry, Miss Marie Louise."

Observing, Sai said, "I think she likes it."

"Shhh," Bunny, Sai's dancing partner said as they danced by.

Unfortunately, Cath and Janet, who were partners, hadn't been looking and tripped over George's legs.

As Domon, Rain, Nastasha and Argo looked down at them, Nastasha said, "Thank Goodness we can save the earth together better than we can dance together."

For the next hour or so they continued to have a good time two-stepping and twirling each other around as they became pros at Cajun dancing.

.

That afternoon the group of friends stopped in at a Jazz Club and that was where the couples in love had the best time. New Orleans was known for its Jazz music most of all. After all, it was where Jazz had been born. Inside of the dark, dim lit club it felt like it was actually nighttime rather than an afternoon as the band played brilliantly. To Rain's surprise, her husband voluntarily pulled her onto the dance floor. That's when she realized that he had easily taken to the music and she couldn't deny that she loved it's cool sound as well. It gave the fun city a romantic feel and being that she and her husband were so in love, it was the perfect place to be especially since their 1st anniversary wasn't that far away.

Argo and Nastasha too had been so taken in by the music as well as George and of course, Miss Marie Louise. Sai, Chib and his crew had gone back to the hotel since Sai was too young to get into the club. The balcony was the only place that Sai really wanted to be anyway.

During some slower songs, the fighters held their loves close as they danced across the dance floor. Nothing seemed more romantic then this to them as the couples stared into each other's eyes and kissed between loving words as the music kept on playing.

.

That night, all of the friends completely enjoyed the night parades. It was later that evening, after the parades, when the King of Hearts and his queen fell under the romantic feel of the city once again. With traces of powdered sugar still on them, the Kasshu couple declined going to Chibodee's room to hang out on the balcony. They instead wanted to be alone with each other in their hotel room.

As Domon put the _do not disturb _sign on the door, he teased his wife by saying, "You owe me for making me Cajun dance."

Stepping in front of the mirror on the dresser, Rain smiled at herself as she took off her earrings and said, "You must know I didn't forget, though I think you ended up thoroughly enjoying the lessons."

Moving behind her, Domon put his hands on her shoulders and looked at the two of them in the mirror. "I might have actually enjoyed the dancing, but the powder fight was the best."

"Speaking of that," Rain said seeing the tint of white in her hair as well as in her husband's dark hair, "I can't believe that we stayed like this all day."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Domon smiled as he looked down into his wife's dress to see some of the sugar on her beautiful body. "I think we should take a shower," he said with pleasure in his voice.

"Yes, I agree that a shower's long over due," she teased turning around to enclose him in her arms. "Should we take one together?"

"You read my mind," he said getting lost in her beautiful blues once again as they each fell under each other's spell.

The King of Hearts still felt so lucky to be married to the beautiful doctor because there was so much more to her than her looks. To him she was better than any woman that he could have ever dreamt up. She possessed such kindness, understanding of others and such a sweet, true devotion to him.

Rain too was so very grateful to have Domon as the man in her life. Her mother and her father were gone, but she had her close childhood friend who made her feel so loved. The past year he had spoken and shared more with her than he ever had with anyone else before and for that she felt extremely lucky. He had also said that he lived to protect her and vowed to always be there for her.

As their lips moved together, Domon's hands moved to push Rain's jacket off of her shoulders. She followed by beginning to remove him of his cloak and his tan jacket. While continuing to kiss and undress each other, they began to make their way to the bathroom, careful not to trip over the clothes that they were dropping on to the floor.

Ten minutes later the shower could be heard running in the Kasshu's hotel bathroom. In that bathroom, amongst the steam and the smell of soap, a husband and his wife clung to each other in a deep, passionate kiss as the warm water showered down over them. The two were in another world that only they could enter into as their hands hungrily explored each other's bodies, signifying how dear they were to each other and how much they wanted each other.

As in the past during their loving, the strong King of Hearts was extremely gentle with his treasure, his wife, as he held her soft curves against his firm chest. Their hearts pounded fast as the water continued to bead off of them while they took pleasure in each other's bodies. In sweet time while being supported by her husband, Rain once again experienced his love for her and he hers as they melted into each other when the fireworks erupted between them. Though love wasn't just about the act of making love, but about being faithful and supporting each other no matter what, their intense loving expressed just how deep their love ran.

Later in their bed, Rain was laying on her back on both of the pillows that her husband had fluffed up for her. Their hearts beat close together as she held him in her arms.

Little did Domon or Rain know just what was happening in her body as he lay on her, his arms wrapped around her, his head nuzzled in her neck.

"Rain," he whispered almost too low for her to hear, "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered as her hand moved into his hair, holding him close.

.

**_I hope everyone liked my idea about the powdered sugar. It was a blast to write!_**

**_Fang-You said you wanted a shower scene and I hope you liked it!_**

**_Goldangel2-_**_I hope that you are doing much better. As always my prayers are with you, KSF._

_Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter:_

**_Turtle Lover-_**_I'm so glad that you thought that Domon's reaction to finding out he had been tricked was so Domon. That had been a lot of fun to write. Thanks!_

**_Unbesiegbar Kriegsmaschine-_**_I'm thrilled that you started reviewing! Thanks you for your kind words!_

**_Ryan-_**_Yes, I agree that George probably wouldn't be able to forgive himself if things went too far with his princess. As for Sai, I really should bring Cecile into this. Thanks!_

**_Redlion2, GoldenGirl2002, Tuliphead, Cuz I Can _**_and** Sqeekers-**I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the crawfish in bed idea. Crawfish are delicious but no one wants live ones in their bed! LOL!_

**_Heaven's Rain-_**_I'm glad you liked the crawfish in bed as well. And, I really do appreciate all of your reviews._

**_Black Joker Lady-_**_Mardi Gras parades start weeks before Fat Tuesday, which is Mardi Gras Day. There are tons of different parades and for the people in them, there are balls and dances to attend as well. _

**_Sock-her chick 101-_**_I'm sorry for the later than normal update. Lately my time is limited, but know that I won't abandon this crazy story. Thanks for the review!_

**_The Notorious Cat-_**_After seeing all of the G Gundam series, I really do think that Domon and Rain would have a strong relationship in their future. I'm glad that you like the Miss Marie Louise and George short moments in this. Thanks!_

**_Female Heero Yuy-_**_I'm still trying to think about ideas for the dressing up part of Mardi Gras Day! Thanks for the review!_

**_Fang-_**_I hope you liked the shower scene. I try to be extra careful with those moments. Thanks!_

**_Shawn Provoncha-_**_Thank you for reviewing my story! I hope you come back!_

**_Silver Dragon, Koto Juri, Hawk Sage, Rain's Love-Domon's Heart,_**_ and **Hellboy-**I am absolutely thrilled that you all are enjoying the story and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter as well._

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the song, "Pour Some Sugar on Me". It belongs to Def Leopard. I used it in "Partners Outside of the Gundam" too for anyone who might be confused with that part of the chapter._

_I have a lot of thinking to do for Mardi Gras Day! Thanks for reading! Jen_


	7. The G Gundam Gang's Mardi Gras Day

**

CHAPTER 6: The G Gundam Gang's Mardi Gras Day

**

Mardi Gras morning, Rain Kasshu opened her eyes to see the sun pouring into the hotel room once again. For now the weather in New Orleans was simply beautiful; not too warm and far from cold. A smile came to the sweet female's face as she recalled the tender love that had been made the night before between she and her husband. She was convinced even more that they were made for each other because she felt that the night before had been the most special night between them yet. Wondering where her lover was since he wasn't in the bed next to her at the moment, she didn't have to wonder long when she heard the door being opened and her husband's voice.

"It's wild," he said sounding excited and yet a bit surprised.

The proper voice, which answered was no doubt George de Sand's. "Domon, I must admit that you are right. It is like nothing that I have ever seen before."

"Yeah," Domon agreed walking into his room. "Well, let me see if my wife's awake yet."

"Yes," George said happily, "I should be on my way to Miss Marie Louise's room to prepare for the day."

Rolling over to look at the door, Rain couldn't help but smile at the fit frame of her husband in his black pants and tan jacket as he shut the door and made his way to their bed holding a white bag in his hand.

Once to the bed, Domon bent down to look closer at his wife to find her smiling at him. "So, you're awake," he said pleased.

With her hair quite a mess, Rain nodded 'yes' just before he gave her a good-morning kiss.

Plopping down on the bed next to her, the King of Hearts said, "I have breakfast…or should I say dessert?"

Pushing herself up, Rain sat up next to her husband with the blanket held under her arms over herself. "What is it?" she asked as she tried to peek into the bag while Domon stuck his hand into it.

"Beignets," he said happily just before pulling one out. Rain's eyes widened since she couldn't resist having one. Upon seeing her big blues, Domon handed the first one to her.

"Thank you," she said delighted as Domon dug for another one.

After letting his mouth attack his beignet, the King of Hearts expressed, "These things are so good."

"Yes," Rain said feeling like she was in Heaven after swallowing her first bite. "I'm so glad you took the time to go get some. Did George go with you?"

Assuming that his wife had heard the Knight at their door, Domon said, "Yes. I had caught him coming out of Miss Marie Louise's room earlier this morning."

"What?" Rain asked shocked enough to stop eating.

"It's true," Domon said with a laugh knowing what his wife was thinking. "Poor George was so upset over me thinking that he spent the night there that he assured me over and over that he had just stopped there this morning."

Knowing that George had deep feelings for the Princess, Rain found it very believable that the first thing he'd want to do in the morning was to see his love. "He's just lucky Chibodee didn't catch him coming out of her room."

"Yeah, Chibodee would have never let George hear the end of it," Domon said already grabbing a second beignet out of the bag. "After getting George to calm down, I convinced him to take a walk with me to the café."

"Anything interesting happen on that walk?" Rain asked, remembering her husband telling the Knight how wild something was upon their return.

"Where do I start?" Domon asked after practically inhaling his second beignet. Putting his hands on his full stomach, he leaned his back against the headboard of the bed and continued. "There are so many people already out on the streets and you should see their costumes."

"I can only imagine," Rain said just before leaning over to take another bite of her beignet while trying not to drop the powder all over the bed.

"It was pretty amusing actually," the King of Hearts said as his hand lifted and began to gently caress his wife's bareback.

"What do you mean?" Rain asked turning her face to look at him.

"Some people told me that my costume was great, that I really looked like Domon Kasshu."

With laughing eyes, the blue-eyed woman said, "What did you say since they obviously didn't know you were really you."

"I just said…thanks," Domon said making his wife laugh.

After her laugh, Rain asked, "Is it really that crowded down there already?"

"Unbelievably. I heard some people saying that they camped out over night to save a spot for the parade."

"Oh, I don't know if I'd do that," Rain said thinking it sounded a bit extreme.

"Me either," Domon agreed. "I had a much better time in here with you last night."

"I kind of gathered that," the sweet female said winking at him. "But really, I'm glad that we have the stands of the hotel."

Seeing some powdered sugar on his wife's lips, Domon leaned and gave her another kiss. 'As if she isn't already sweet enough,' he thought after stealing away the sugar. Leaning back against the headboard he thought that without a doubt their Mardi Gras Day was going to be one to remember.

.

Before the first parade started, everyone was to meet in the stands. However, Chibodee's crew was having a hard time getting him to come out of his room since he was very displeased with what Shirley had picked as their costumes. "Chibodee," she cried out knocking on his bathroom door, as Cath, Janet and Bunny stood just behind her in their pink, childlike, short dresses and with pink, fluffy hats tied to their heads. "You know we waited too long to get costumes and this was all I could find on such short notice."

"I'm not coming out," the boxer complained on the other side of the door. "I can't believe this was all you could find, Shirley!"

Defending her friend, Shirley, Cath said, "Chibodee, the only other thing we could have been were M & M's and you didn't want to be candy."

"I'd rather be an M & M than this!" the boxer roared through the door.

Nodding at the other girls to calm down, Shirley finally said, "We know you would never attend Mardi Gras without dressing up so…we'll meet you in the stands."

"Yeah, fine," the boxer answered. "Don't hold ya breath waiting for me!"

.

In another hotel room was the Russian couple deciding if they should really dress up. "I must have been crazy to let Rain talk me into getting our costumes," Nastasha said holding hers up as she looked at it.

"I must admit, I never thought I'd dress up," Argo agreed folding his arms as if he really had to think about it some more before actually putting his costume on.

"However," Nastasha said putting down her costume just before taking off her glasses, "I never dreamed I'd be screaming to people on floats to throw me beads."

Loving when Nastasha took her glasses off, Argo moved to stand very close in front of her. "A while back, I never dreamed that you'd put that beautiful red dress on during the 13th tournament and have dinner with me."

"What can I say," Nastasha said in her normal, tough voice, "I had started to take a liking to you."

"Yes. Your attitude may have seemed harsh to some, but I liked it," Argo said wrapping his very, large hands around her small waist.

"I know you did, Argo. Now kiss me," she said moving her hands up his thick arms and then around his neck to pull him closer.

.

At the stands, Chibodee's girls were surprised to see that they weren't the first ones there. "George! Miss Marie Louise!" Bunny cried out upon seeing them. "I love your costumes!"

"Yes," Janet agreed since she had never seen the Princess looking so very sexy, "You and your Cowboy look like quite the couple."

"Thank you," the princess answered wearing her fitted, purple Saloon dress and fishnet stockings. George had on a Cowboy outfit as if he had just stepped out of an old wild west movie. Smiling proudly, she added, "It was my idea to dress this way."

Leaning to Bunny, Cath whispered, "That's no surprise. It's all in her plan. I think she thinks by wearing that dress she might finally have her way with George."

"What do you mean?" Bunny whispered back.

"Oh, forget it," Cath said frustrated that Bunny apparently didn't feel the same way. Cath remembered clearly how the princess had followed her Knight around with a daiquiri. Obviously she wanted him to…loosen up.

When Batman and Cat Woman showed up, it was a dead give away who was under Batman's mask because of his size.

"George de Sand," Nastasha said walking in with Argo, "I never thought I'd see the day that I'd see you dressed up as a Cowboy."

Pulling on his black vest, and then tipping the front of his black, western hat with his right hand, George said, "There were some very tough men way back in the wild west days."

"Argo!" Cath said with excitement, "I think you'd scare the real Batman from the series. And, Nastasha, you've been hiding quite a figure under that Russian uniform of yours."

Looking at all of Chibodee's crew in their pink, frilly dresses and wanting the attention off of herself and her man, Nastasha said, "What are you all supposed to be?"

Smiling, Cath said, "We're Little Bo Peeps."

Looking a bit confused, George asked, "Little Bo Peep's who have lost their sheep?"

As they nodded their heads yes with sadness in their eyes, the Princess asked, "Where's your sheep?"

"I'm right here," an unhappy voice said walking on to the stands.

"Chibodee?" Argo asked wondering if it was really the Neo-American fighter in the _sheep_ costume.

"Yeah. It's me," he said dryly, which made Nastasha laugh harder than she had ever laughed at anything in her life.

The boxer couldn't believe how sexy Nastasha looked but then remembered what Sai had said about her when he had gotten a glance of her taking a bath over a year ago. However, even Nastasha's sexy costume wasn't enough to take the boxer's mind off of being dressed up as a sheep.

"Oh, Chibodee. Please try not to stay upset," Bunny begged as she and her crew gathered around their sad looking fighter.

Looking into all of their very loyal and caring eyes, the boxer finally smiled and said, "I'm not really mad at you girls. I just never expected to be a…sheep for Mardi Gras."

All that was running through George's mind was that he had to remember to take a picture of the Neo-American fighter at some point that day incase it would ever be needed for blackmail. 'I cannot believe that I just considered that,' the Knight dressed up as a Cowboy thought.

Rolling his eyes, Chibodee admitted, "I just hate to hear what Domon's gonna say when he sees me. I'm sure he'll be dressed up like someone tough…like…like…Darth Vador from that ancient movie, 'Star Wars'."

Jumping into the 'Stars Wars' kick, Bunny found herself saying, "Luke, I am your father."

"Be quiet, Bunny," Shirley said before finally laughing.

In a serious voice, Nastasha said, "Do you all really think that Domon will actually dress up?"

"He will," Chibodee joked, "I put some liquor in his coffee this morning."

"You are so full of it," Janet said knowing that the boxer hadn't even seen the King of Hearts yet that morning. "Anyway, if you would have laced Domon's coffee with liquor, it wouldn't have made it easier for him to dress up. It would have made him drive Rain crazy."

"Yes, I believe you're right," Nastasha admitted since Domon had been quite the cutely, perverted drunk with his wife.

Still looking shocked, Cath said, "I still can't believe that you and Argo dressed up."

Answering for his love, Argo said, "We're just glad that our identities are hidden under our mask."

Smiling because he knew something his friends obviously hadn't, George then said, "I know for a fact that Domon and Rain are dressing up. He told me so this morning."

"He really has adjusted well to the craziness of Mardi Gras," Chibodee said glad that he suggested that they come to New Orleans in the first place.

With a dreamy expression on her face, Cath said, "I bet Rain dresses up as a beautiful princess and Domon as her handsome prince."

Before George could reply to the sweet girl, Domon walked into the stands, which made surprised expressions come to his friend's faces. He was wearing a long, white, doctor's jacket and his hair was without the red sash, pulled back and tamed more than ever before.

Not seeing his wife with him, Cath said, "Oh, I get it, Domon. Rain's going to be your sexy nurse."

Looking very professional, Domon said in a professional voice as well, "Rain is not my nurse. She is my insane patient who has just escaped from the mental institution. Luckily I was able to find her."

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

Knowing it was time to show herself, Rain walked out on to the stands wearing a straight jacket. She had fixed her hair to stand up even higher than it normally did. Smiling with her wild hair going every which way, she said, "Domon is my Psychiatrist."

Everyone laughed since the King of Hearts and his queen had dressed up in a very unexpected way. However, Domon and Rain forgot about themselves when they realized that old Chib was dressed as a sheep.

"Chibodee? Is that you?" Rain asked just barely seeing his face through the small whole of his Sheep costume.

Before poor Chib could even answer, Domon burst out laughing as he pointed to the boxer. "All of Neo-America would be so proud to see their fighter right now."

"Shut up, will ya!" Chibodee exclaimed as he folded his arms.

After his laugh, Domon grunted and said, "Too bad I'm not a real Shrink, cause I'd lock you up in an insane asylum and throw away the key!"

Trying to change the subject, Shirley looked at Rain and said, "Are you really trapped in that straight jacket?"

Opening her arms, Rain said, "No. It just looks like it if I fold my arms."

Suddenly a huge, red bottle of ketchup walked on to the stand.

Wondering who it could be in the costume, it was Argo who actually began, "What the…

"Don't start!" the bottle of ketchup exclaimed giving away that Sai Saici was the one in it.

"Sai Saici," George said so seriously, "I thought you were going to dress up as a Mardi Gras King."

"I was," Sai said not sounding happy as he removed the top of his costume so that his friends could see his face. "My King costume was gone this morning and this…thing was in it's place."

Fighting to hold in his laughter, Domon said, "Good-bye Dragon Gundam and hello Ketchup Gundam."

"Not funny, Bro!" Sai cried out trying to fold his arms, but the costume was too wide for him to do so. "I'm taking this stupid thing off!"

"It's Mardi Gras!" Bunny exclaimed wanting both Sai and Chibodee to cheer up. "We're supposed to dress goofy and have fun laughing at each other."

Shaking his head 'no', Sai said, "Nothing's going to make me keep this thing on."

Suddenly, someone dressed as a yellow bottle of mustard walked on to the stands.

Leaning to his wife, Domon smiled while saying, "This is crazy."

Nastasha leaned to Argo at the very same time and said, "This is insane."

"This is cool," Chibodee said wanting to see the bottle of mustard and ketchup get together.

Poor Sai watched in shock as the bottle of mustard moved to stand next to him. He became even more in shock when a yellow hand reached up and caressed his face. "Uh…I'm sorry, but I'm taken," an embarrassed Sai Saici said. To his surprise the bottle of mustard moved to reveal herself. To Sai's delight, he instantly recognized who it was. "Cecile!" he exclaimed wanting to hug her, but it was impossible in their costumes.

"Hello, Sai," she said softly with a smile on her face.

"I thought you couldn't come," he said, happiness written all over his face since she was actually there.

"I convinced my brother to let me come for at least Mardi Gras Day. So, the first thing I did was call the host, Chibodee, to let him know and he offered to get me a costume."

"But Chibodee didn't tell me you were coming," Sai said wondering why.

"I told him I wanted it to be a surprise," Cecile said with a sweet smile.

Sai smiled back looking somewhat shy, totally unlike how he had looked when he was waving beads in front of women down on Bourbon St.

"Chibodee Crocket," Nastasha said in a commanding voice, "You are griping about your costume and it's obvious that you were behind making Sai's King Costume disappear."

Putting a hand on the back of his white, furry, sheep head, Chibodee admitted, "Okay, fine. Ya caught me. But aren't their costumes funny?"

"You should talk," Domon said with a smirk on his face.

.

Just like it had been since their stay in New Orleans, Mardi Gras Day was turning out to be just as much fun. Tons and tons of more beads were caught and even decorated coconuts, which one of the major parades that day was famous for giving out.

Later back in Chibodee's room, he had arranged to have a King Cake waiting for everyone. King Cakes are another delicious treat in the Big Easy. The cakes are round, with a hole in the middle, almost like a huge donut. There's sugar and icing of the Mardi Gras colors on top and hidden in the cake is a very small, plastic doll. Whoever gets the piece with the doll has to buy the next King Cake. When no one was looking, Chibodee tried to cheat by poking the cake with a toothpick to find the doll but he had no luck. Unfortunately for him, he ended up getting the piece with the doll.

.

Later that night, the friends decided to go down to Bourbon St. and they almost regretted it because of how heavy the crowd was.

"We should have stayed with Sai and Cecile," Domon said with his arm wrapped protectively around his wife as they walked through the crowd.

"I think they really wanted to be alone," Rain said, her arm hooked around her husband's waist.

"Yeah. You're right," the King of Hearts said. "As soon as Cecile showed up, Sai completely forgot about wanting to wave beads from the balcony." With that said, both Domon and Rain looked at each other and began to laugh. It was at that moment that they bumped into another couple.

Looking forward, Rain and Domon stopped and then just stared at the two people before them. They were dressed up like Mr. and Mrs. Domon Kasshu. The couple didn't recognize the real King of Hearts and his queen because of the doctor and patient costumes. "Oh, we're so sorry," the Rain look alike said just before she and her Domon walked way.

"Damn," Chib said flabbergasted, "Those two really did look just like you and Rain, Domon."

"Yes," Janet agreed. "Talk about weird."

With a half smile, Nastasha watched as the real Neo-Japan team turned to look at their look alikes walking away, and then she said, "The only thing different were their heavy, country accents."

"Yes," Argo agreed, "It was funny to hear country accents coming out of the couple who could pass for my Best man and your Matron of Honor."

"I must say," George said with his arm around his Princess, "That may have been the best costumes I've seen yet today."

"What!" Domon expressed now acting like no one could pull he and his wife off, "That woman wishes she looked like my wife."

Looking up at her husband, Rain didn't say a word and soon he found himself laughing lightly since Rain's hair seemed even wilder than it did that morning.

"Fine, Japan," Chibodee said, "No one can look like you and Rain. Now, lets go into this club."

Ready to get off of the crowded street, the G Gundam Gang followed the sheep into the disco lighted club. They weren't even there five minutes when they heard some yelling coming from the bar.

"I'm going to get the cops," a frantic, young bar tender said moving to walk past Domon. "Our guard won't be enough."

"Wait," the King of Hearts said stepping in front of him, "What's going on?"

"Please dude," the young man said not knowing that it was Domon Kasshu under the doctor's costume, "I have to hurry. There are a few jerks sitting at the bar who obviously don't know that Mardi Gras is only to have a good time."'

"Leave them to us," Domon said as his fighter friends nodded in agreement.

"Look, thanks," the bar tender said, "But I doubt your Batman friend is as powerful as the one in the movies."

"No, he's better and believe it or not, so is the sheep," Domon said making the bar tender decide to give them a chance.

"And the Cowboy?" the bar tender joked back.

Defending her love, Miss Marie Louise said, "My Knight isn't scared of anyone."

"Princess," George said wanting to calm her, "I can handle this my dear." Looking at the bar tender, he said, "I am not scared of anyone."

"Suit yourself," the bar tender said moving so that the doctor, Batman, the sheep and Cowboy could go attempt to take care of the troublemakers at the bar.

The four fair skinned troublemakers at the bar were not dressed up for Mardi Gras Day but wearing jeans and T-shirts. Just by appearance alone, they looked to be the very rough type because of the skull tattoos on their upper arms. They continued to yell about how horrible they thought the drinks were and they demanded more on the house.

In a deep, serious voice, Domon moved behind the man who had been doing most of the yelling and said, "You don't like it here, so leave."

Turning around to see who dared to say that to him, the biggest of the four huge men stood up and turned around and looked at Domon as if he was crazy. "What is your problem, Doc?"

Seeing their many empty glasses on the bar, Chibodee said, "You must of liked ya drinks cause your glasses are empty."

"Yes," George agreed, "Therefore you must pay for your next round."

The three other men now stood up making Argo realize that the four men were equal to his size. "You should leave before we get mad," Argo said confidently. "In fact, you're lucky that the youngest of us isn't here."

Both Domon and George smiled knowing that Sai would have definitely wanted to get in on the action.

"Too bad he's getting busy with Cecile," old Chib said.

"Must you put it that way!" George exclaimed shaking his head in disgust.

"Hey you two!" the man standing in front of the King of Hearts, yelled, "This is about us!"

"Yes," Domon said looking up at the guy. "Are you going to leave, or are we going to have to make you leave?"

"Don't make me laugh," the guy said turning his head to laugh with his friends.

"You will leave now!" Domon exclaimed not liking being laughed at no matter how he was dressed.

"That's it! You'll be sorry," the man said throwing a punch at Domon, but the man became quite surprised to see that the dark haired, pretend doctor had caught his punch in his hand.

Still holding the man's fist in his hand, the King of Hearts grunted then said, "Is that all you've got?"

Feeling humiliated, the man said, "Why, you little…

Before the man could finish his sentence, Domon's other hand lifted and knocked the man in his head causing him to wobble as if he didn't quite know what had hit him. His three friends didn't like what Domon had done to their friend so they began to fight back. However, they had failed miserably.

Chibodee punched one in his stomach causing all of the air in him to come out, Argo grabbed one and knocked him in the head with his own head and George grabbed one by the arm and forced him around to look at the bar tender. "Now be a gentleman," George demanded, "And say thank you for the drinks." Next, George smashed the guy's face into a bowl of peanuts.

Meanwhile, Domon looked as if he was leaving, but then he back kicked the man who had done all of the talking, clear over the bar.

"Domon," Chibodee said happily, "Let's take out the trash. Bourbon St. will be cleaning it all up within a few hours."

The people in the bar watched in amazement as the doctor character and his friends easily forced the huge T-shirted men out of the bar.

"Oh, George," the Princess said running up to her Knight, "You were fantastic."

Opening his arms up, Chibodee said to his crew, "Don't I get some loving?" Within seconds they were running into the sheep's arms.

Nastasha had all ready made her way to Argo as people snapped pictures of the best looking Batman and Cat Woman they had ever seen.

"Where's my patient?" Domon asked as he adjusted his white jacket.

"I'm right here, Doctor," Rain said appearing next to him. "I knew it would be impossible for no talk of fights or an actually fight while here."

"They're just lucky we didn't have our gundams," Domon said putting his arm around his wife's shoulders as everyone else in the bar clapped.

The G Gundam Gang stayed in that bar for a good while before finally heading back to their hotel.

.

Very late that night, the Kasshu couple sat in their huge, hotel bathtub, soaking in the warm water. Domon had his arms spread out on the sides of the tub resting his back against it. Rain was directly across from him, her hands on her lap as she began to smile at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing," she said still smiling as she looked down into the water.

"Rainnn, tell me," Domon said causing her to look back up.

"If you must know," the pretty blue-eyed woman said, "I was just thinking about how much fun _you_ had catching beads at the parades."

Knowing it had to be an unbelievable sight, he admitted, "It really was…fun."

So glad that she had convinced him to come to New Orleans, Rain said, "And, seeing everyone dressed up today was really something."

"Yes," Domon agreed once again, "Argo and Nastasha dressed up was a huge shock."

"I caught Mr. Proper George staring at Miss Marie Louise's dress numerous times," Rain said laughing lightly.

"He was more like staring down her dress."

"Domon!" Rain exclaimed just before she giggled and splashed him.

Laughing with her, the King of Hearts started to make his way closer to his wife.

She giggled a little more when she felt his hands on her feet where she was very ticklish. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Within seconds, Domon had her legs wrapped around him and they were in each other's arms. "Mrs. Kasshu, we must make the best of our last night here in New Orleans."

"I doubt we'll have a problem," she said flirting back with him.

"I doubt this will be our last time in the Big Easy," Domon said beginning to kiss her shoulder so that he could slowly make his way up to her neck.

"We'll be back," Rain said softly getting lost in her husband's sweet kisses, "Chibodee has to buy the next King Cake. And," Rain said while falling a prisoner to her husband's touch, "We can…bring…some….beads…back to…Neo-Japan…to remember…New Orleans."

Little did they know of just what they were going to be bringing back to Neo-Japan.

_._

**_A special thanks to Goldangel2 for beta reading this chapter and for letting me borrow 'cutely perverted drunk' from one of her reviews to this story._**

_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter:_

**_Goldangel2-_**_I hope you're doing better and I greatly appreciate your wonderful reviews and I hope that my e-mails continue to get through to you._

**_Koto Juri, GoldenGirl2002, Sqeekers_**_ and **Unbesiegbar Kriegsmaschin-**I am thrilled that you all liked the powder fight!_

**_Fang-_**_Thanks for the review. Rain will end up getting sick in Neo-Japan. I have many plans for she and Domon._

**_Turtle Lover-_**_I'm so glad that the Domon and Rain fluff was enough for you. I too love reading Domon and Rain Fluff!_

**_Redlion2-_**_I'm really glad that you liked the baby hint at the end. You thrilled me with your nice complements. And, I'm glad that your computer is working so you can continue to update your stories._

**_Ani-_**_I'm so glad that you still like this story, though it's been lacking the Gundam fights. Thank you!_

**_Ryan-_**_For some reason I can see Shirley with Chibodee. And yes, Rain is pregnant. Don't worry, I won't use Kyoji for the baby's name._

**_Namaida-_**_Thanks so very much for being a loyal reader and GOD bless you too!_

**_Cuz I Can-_**_Thanks! New Orleans can make the calmest person act a little goofy at Mardi Gras time. You mentioned-Domon's Queen and Princess…very sweet!_

**_Cat and Her Alter Ego Henry-_**_I'm glad that you liked the sugar fight. I'm not too great at the Neo-Russian scenes, but you and Black Joker Lady write them very well._

**_Black Joker Lady_**_-To answer your calm question…YES, there's a baby coming! LOL Thanks for the great review._

**_Shadowmaster-_**_I hope you liked Cecile's appearance in this. I'm also very happy to know that you enjoyed "Partners Outside of the Gundam"!_

**_The Notorious Cat _**_and **Silver Dragon-**I am so excited over how excited you are over the baby! THANKS!_

**_Angel or Demon LanceReacon, Golden Tuna, Sock-her-chick101, Jessi, Sean, Gemini _**_and** Hawk Sage-**I am always grateful to get reviews from those enjoying the story! A very big thanks!_

_Time for Domon and Rain to go home!!!_


	8. Someting Doesn't Seem Right

**CHAPTER 7: SOMETHING DOESN'T SEEM RIGHT**

Leaving New Orleans for the Shuffle Alliance and friends had been harder than they had expected it to be. Their time in the Big Easy had been spent having tremendous fun and they hated to see it end. Saying their good-byes, all of the girls hugged each other tightly, except for Nastasha who thought that the friendly hugging was over doing it a bit. The guys shook hands and patted each other on their backs as if they had just saved the earth once again. Poor Sai and Cecile were the unhappiest of all since they had to say good-bye to each other after such a short reunion. And, deep down even Nastasha knew that she'd really miss her friends, including the Neo-American fighter, till their next meeting.

It was true that the G Gundam Gang's behavior during Mardi Gras would never be forgotten by any of them and that they had only grown closer through the whole wild experience. It was time for that part of their lives to end and for all of them to go back to the reality of real life. On a happier note though, there was Argo and Nastasha's wedding to look forward to. Princess Marie Louise had begged to make the arrangements for it and being that the Neo-Russian woman had no experience on what to pick out for her wedding, she was tempted to let the Princess get her wish. Nastasha too knew that the Princess had planned Domon and Rain's wedding and that the two had been quite pleased. Chibodee had offered to help plan the Neo-Russian couple's wedding as well, and being that he said it in front of everyone, in unison everyone asked him if he was crazy. When he offered to at least sing at the wedding that too caused nothing but laughter from the others, which made Shirley feel bad enough to hug her fighter.

Back in Neo-Japan at Domon and Rain's residence, Han, Ming and Hoy were waiting for the young Kasshu couple. Upon their arrival and before the Neo-Japan partners even had a chance to make their way to the door of their house, the two children ran to them yelling their names out with excitement in their voices.

Without hesitation, Domon put down the luggage he was carrying and then grabbed and hoisted Hoy onto one of his shoulders. As he started to walk towards his home once again, he yelled over his shoulder to his wife that he'd come back out later to get their luggage.

Not worried about the luggage because she was too busy hugging Ming at the moment, Rain didn't even bother to answer Domon. After finally releasing Ming, Rain did grab a bag, which was beside their suitcases and then she and Ming made their way into the house. After a few minutes of being inside, Domon put Hoy down and then the boy made his way to Rain to say hello while Ming made her way to Domon.

"Guess what!" the beautiful blue-eyed female said to the child in her arms and to the one in her husband's.

"What?" the children both asked at the same time.

"Domon and I brought you back some surprises."

"Thank goodness," Han said sounding relieved. "I told them that you would probably bring them something back."

After releasing Hoy, Rain opened the bag to reveal short and long beads in all colors and trinkets as well.

"Wow!" both of the children yelled as they began to dig into the bag, pulling everything out.

Meanwhile Domon had gone back outside to retrieve the rest of the luggage. Just as he was about to pick the suitcases up, Dr. Kasshu said, "I see that you and Rain have made it home."

"Dad!" Domon exclaimed happy to see him.

Just after father and son hugged, Dr. Kasshu asked, "So how did you and your wife make out in the…Big Easy?"

Putting his hands into his pockets, Domon said with a smile, "Believe it or not, we really had a great time."

"Oh, I believe it," the doctor said as visions of what he had seen on the television ran through his mind. "You see Son, I know all about the powdered sugar fight."

"What?" the Neo-Japan fighter asked stunned. "How?"

"By chance actually. I was flipping through the television stations when I found a live Special being recorded all the way in Neo-America on what else, but Mardi Gras in New Orleans. You can imagine how shocked I was to see a shot of you and your friends covered with sugar."

Shocked himself, the King of Hearts said, "I had no idea that we were on television."

"Indeed you and your friends were and appeared to be looking into a window of a building."

Remembering standing with his friends with the white powder all over them as they looked into the Cajun restaurant, Domon said, "Oh yeah, that was the Cajun place where we danced."

Domon's Father couldn't believe how easily his son had admitted that he Cajun danced, as if he always did that in his spare time. Putting his hand on his son's forehead, the doctor said, "No. You don't have a fever."

"Yeah, I guess it's hard to imagine Rain and I having a sugar fight and Cajun dancing," Domon said all ready missing that overly happy atmosphere they had been in the last few days.

"It's especially hard to imagine my very responsible daughter-in-law in a…sugar fight," Dr. Kasshu admitted making Domon want to fill his father in on just what had happened.

Dr. Kasshu listened with a big smile on his face as his son told him of the sugar fight, the crawfish in Chibodee's bed and the costumes the G Gundam Gang had dressed in on Mardi Gras Day. The Doctor loved hearing that his son, who had been so stressed just over a year ago, had truly let go and enjoyed himself. After Domon filled his father in on exactly what had happened, the two men made their way into the house.

"Rain Kasshu!" Dr. Kasshu said upon seeing her on the floor with the kids with beads around all of their necks. "Is it true that you, my sweet daughter-in-law, poured powdered sugar onto my son's head?"

Looking at her husband who was smiling after ratting her out, Rain's eyes widened in embarrassment as she confessed, "I'm afraid that's true."

"Told you, Dad," Domon said folding his arms while the kids laughed.

Standing up, Rain made her way to her father-in-law and as they hugged hello, he said, "You're definitely the only one who can get away with doing such a thing to my hard headed son."

As Rain smiled, Domon rolled his eyes not about to admit it was true, though he knew that it was.

After the guest left and the unpacking had been finished, the young Kasshu couple decided to let their commissioner know that they were back. They knew they had tortured him enough by letting him think that it might be another month before they returned to Neo-Japan.

As the young couple expected, the commissioner had been found in the Neo-Japan warehouse where the Burning Gundam was kept.

"Domon! Rain!" Karato exclaimed in disbelief when he saw them walk in. "Is it really you?"

Leaning to his wife, Domon said, "He really didn't expect us to return this soon. We should have stayed in Neo-America longer."

"Perhaps," Rain joked back just before she answered the commissioner. "Hello, Commissioner Karato."

"Are you okay?" the Commissioner asked now standing in front of them with a very serious look on his face.

At first, Domon and Rain looked at each other not knowing why Karato would ask that. Putting his hand on his wife's back, Domon said, "We're perfectly fine."

"Good…good," Karato repeated looking relieved. "I watched Mardi Gras live on TV the other night and saw that some of the people over there seem to be worse than insane."

"Really?" Rain asked, shocked that he had watched anything on Mardi Gras while Domon suspected that the commissioner had been trying to spy on the Neo-Japan team.

"Yes, I watched it," Karato said very seriously. "There was someone dressed up as a sauce. I think it was a…ketchup bottle."

Rain could only smile, immediately missing Sai and Cecile, while Domon made her become speechless as he told Karato, "That was me dressed up as that ketchup bottle."

"What!" the commissioner exclaimed. "Do you know how embarrassing that could be for Neo-Japan!"

"Give it a rest," Domon said not looking bothered by Karato's uneasiness. "There were plenty of people dressed up as Mr. and Mrs. Domon Kasshu who could have embarrassed Neo-Japan enough."

Throwing his hands in the air in frustration, Karato walked away not wanting to hear anymore.

"Domon, I can't believe you let Karato believe that," Rain said in a scolding voice.

"I couldn't help myself," Domon said after lying about being the Ketchup bottle. "Karato needs to chill out."

"Chill out?" Rain asked surprised. "I think you may have hung out with Chibodee a bit too much."

"Don't worry, Baby," Domon said pulling her into his arms, "I'm still me."

Just before giggling back, Rain remembered being the insane patient of Dr. Domon Kasshu. Now back in the present as they hugged each other, they soon noticed a few Japanese officials standing around looking at them strangely. "What's your problem?" Domon asked them. "Can't a man hold his wife?"

With that the officials quickly got right back to work.

After checking on the Burning Gundam, the young Kasshu couple decided it was time to go home. They'd start fresh the next day as the Neo-Japan team.

Walking into her bedroom that night, Rain found her husband doing something he normally didn't do. He was standing in front of the mirror wearing only his boxer shorts staring at himself.

"What's wrong?" she asked seeing the very serious look on his face as he checked himself out.

Only moving his eyes to his wife, the King of Hearts said seriously, "I think I may have put on a few pounds while we were in New Orleans."

"You look fine to me," his sweet wife said.

Grunting first, Domon then said, "Thanks, but I think because of the beignets and the King cake, that I should really train hard for awhile."

Smiling at her husband's complaint about his weight since she had never heard him complain about such a thing before, she said, "I already told you that you look fine to me…and you always train hard enough."

Relaxing a bit as he turned to his wife, Domon said, "It's just that I have never eaten so much in my life than I think I did there."

"Yes," the pretty blue-eyed female said putting her hands on her stomach. "The rumors about New Orleans having some great tasting food were true. I should probably do quite a few sit ups myself."

"Rain," Domon said now making eyes at her, "I like you just the way you are."

With love in her eyes, she moved over to him and said, "Well, that's how I feel about you."

Domon winked back at her and wrapped his arms around her as he said, "I guess neither of our bodies has really changed that much since our stay in New Orleans."

It was about three and a half weeks later and a couple of days before their first anniversary when one morning Rain started to feel differently, physically. Lying on the soft mattress of her Japanese Platform bed very early that morning, Rain was woken up by an uneasy stomach. She turned her head to see her husband still lost in sleep beside her, his dark hair over his eyes as he lay on his side. Smiling over how cute she thought he looked, her eyes then moved to the ceiling when she felt the uneasiness of her stomach once again. Recalling the Japanese dish, Ramen, which is what she had cooked the night before, she wondered if it had gotten her sick. Though she wasn't the best cook, she had thought that she had actually done a pretty good job with the noodle dish. Looking back at her husband, she thought, 'It doesn't look like it bothered his stomach, so why would it bother mine?' Smiling, she recalled how he gulped down anything that she cooked without complaining. 'He really is a sweetheart when it comes to my cooking.' Then suddenly, Rain could feel that she was going to be sick and because it seemed to be coming up fast, she really feared that she wasn't going to make it to the bathroom in time. Quickly she sat up, got out of the bed and covered her mouth as she ran for it.

In the bathroom, she was indeed sick and she felt herself shaking, as she remained leaning over the toilet for a good few minutes.

In the bed, the King of Hearts rolled on to his back. With his eyes still closed he moved his hand to pull his wife closer, but to his disappointment he found that she wasn't there. Opening his eyes he thought it strange of her not to be there since he normally woke up first, but then he heard her coughing coming from the bathroom. Concerned, Domon got out of the bed, pulled on his boxer shorts and walked to the bathroom door. Slowly pushing it open he saw his wife in her little white nightie, wiping her face with a rag as she leaned against the wall. By the way she looked, he was sure that if she didn't have the wall to lean on that she would have fallen. "Rain!" he exclaimed sounding overly worried.

Removing the rag from her face as she slowly pushed off of the wall, Domon was quick to steady her as he put his hands on her waist to support her. Seeing the redness in her eyes, he asked, "Baby, are you okay?"

Slowly nodding her head yes, she then just barely whispered, "I just need to lay down."

Because she was still letting him support her weight, Domon bent down and gently lifted her up and into his arms. After carrying her to their bed, he then carefully laid her down. Pulling the covers over her, he whispered, "I'm going to get you a glass of water."

Rain only nodded her head yes.

When he came back with the water, she slowly sat up and took the glass from him and took a sip. Feeling a little better, she placed it on their nightstand.

As she lay completely back down, Domon pushed her hair off of her forehead and leaned to kiss her there. "Rain," he whispered after, "What's wrong?"

"I'll be alright," she whispered with her eyes closed. "I guess my dinner from last night didn't agree with me."

"Are you sure that's it?" Domon asked concerned for her since she looked so drained.

"I think so," she whispered as her eyes opened. "I did stop at the hospital yesterday to let them know I'd be showing up a bit more to help, so maybe I just caught a virus…and maybe you should stay away from me."

"No," he said not worried about himself as he continued to move his hand through her hair. "I'm staying right here."

Two hours later, Domon was dressed for his normal routine of training but he just didn't feel right about leaving his wife after how sick she looked earlier that morning. He stayed home later than he usually did in the morning and kept quiet around the house, checking in on his sleeping wife ever so often. As he paced their living room over whether he should stay home or not, he was very surprised when Rain walked down the stairs dressed in her usual clothes.

"Oh, Domon...I didn't know you were still here," she said as he stopped pacing and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Rainnn…what are you doing up?" he asked concerned for her.

Giving him a smile, she said, "I need to work on the Burning Gundam of course."

"What?" the King of Hearts asked as if he had heard her wrong. "You're sick."

"I feel fine," she said as if she had completely forgotten how nauseous she had been. "Whatever it was is gone."

"I don't understand. You were so sick," Domon said remembering carrying her to their bed so that she could rest. "You should see a doctor."

"I am a doctor," she said while tidying up the room.

Folding his arms as he grunted, Domon then said, "When we were in the Guyana Highlands, you told me the same thing but you were really burning up with a fever."

"Awe," Rain purred, "You really were worried about me back then."

"Come on, Rain," Domon said not feeling in the playing mood at all, "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Completely," she said loving her tough husband's sweet concern.

"Alright…fine. Just take it easy today."

"Yes, Sir," she joked back.

Throughout the day, Domon continuously checked in on his wife and found that she did look to be feeling fine. 'I guess I'm worrying for nothing,' he thought while spying on her as she worked. 'It's just that…she's everything to me.'

That night, Dr. Kasshu had insisted taking his son and daughter-in-law out to dinner. Always ready to go out to eat, Domon agreed as did Rain, who was always ready to get out of cooking.

As they sat in the sophisticated, Japanese restaurant, the three Kasshus fell into a conversation over the next gundam fight and Rain also expressed that she'd like to have more time working at the hospital.

"But, Rain," Domon said looking worried, "Shouldn't you try to stay away from the hospital since you think you were sick this morning because of a virus you might have caught there?"

"I'm fine, really," she said staring into her husband's worried eyes while his father wondered what Domon was talking about.

"Rain dear," the older doctor said, "You were sick this morning?"

"She was beyond sick," Domon said cutting in. "She looked like walking death."

"Thank you very much…honey," Rain said shooting a not so nice glare at her husband.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he sincerely said, "But, you looked like you were going to pass out."

Wanting to know more, Dr. Kasshu asked, "Rain, when did you start feeling better?"

Thinking the two men were so sweet to care so much for her, she answered, "Not much after I…uh…got sick."

Instantly, Dr. Kasshu wondered if his daughter-in-law could be pregnant, but he didn't want to say anything just yet since his son obviously didn't suspect that. The gundam fighter had never really been around a pregnant woman to know the signs, particularly since part of his life he had been gone only concentrating on training. Looking at his daughter-in-law who was now smiling at his son, Dr. Kasshu wondered if Rain even suspected that she might be pregnant. Had a certain friend failed to show up in the last month for her? Then again, all women's cycles were different.

"Dad…Dad," Domon said cutting into his thoughts.

"Oh, yes Son," Dr. Kasshu said hoping that he wasn't turning red.

"You…spaced out on us," Domon said grinning. "What were you thinking about?"

Quick to cover his thoughts up, the doctor said, "I was just thinking that I can't believe that you and Rain have almost been married for a year now."

With that said, Domon took hold of his wife's hand on top of the table and they smiled at each other. Two years ago being together like they were now seemed almost impossible, but here they were very, happily married to each other.

"In two days you two will have been married for a year," Dr. Kasshu said proudly. "I wonder what the next year will bring you," he said in a suspicious voice.

The next morning to Domon's disappointment, Rain had been sick again.

"I still don't understand," the King of Hearts said frustrated; pacing the room while his wife got dressed to go to the warehouse where the Burning Gundam was kept. "Why were you sick again and then why do you just suddenly feel better?"

"Well," Rain began trying to keep her patience since her husband was a nervous wreck, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, great," Domon said aggravated, "You think puking your guts up for no reason is nothing to worry about?"

"That's a nice way to put it," Rain said rolling her eyes as she sat down on their bed to put her boots on.

"I'm just worried, Rain," Domon said not meaning to upset her.

"Domon, worrying won't help anyway."

"Rain," the King of Hearts said now in a calmer voice as he sat down beside her, "It's just that…you're scaring me. If something's wrong with you, we have to fix it."

Seeing the worry in his dark, honest eyes, the pretty blue-eyed female placed her hand on his face and said, "Baby, I'm fine."

Domon closed his eyes as his wife leaned into him to give him a sweet, reassuring kiss. "Okay," he said after, their foreheads touching, "I'll try concentrating on our anniversary."

"Now that sounds nice," Rain said smiling back sweetly at him. "So what will we be doing on our 1st Anniversary?"

Smiling back, as he moved his forehead from hers, Domon made eyes at her and said, "Plenty of what we did our honeymoon night."

"Oh, really," Rain said tilting her head as she gave him an even sweeter smile.

"That is after I take you to a fancy restaurant," the King of Hearts said as if he had it all figured out.

Throughout the day Domon continued to check on his wife and noticed that she seemed to be a little too tired at times. When they had gotten home, she announced that she was feeling fine so that Domon wouldn't worry too much, but she did insist that she felt she had to lie down for a few minutes.

An hour later, the King of Hearts stood in the doorway of their bedroom watching over his wife. He didn't like that she had been sleeping for so long when she had said that she only needed a few minutes of rest. 'Normally at this time she's wide-awake,' he thought. 'I know something's not right.'

Now beyond worried, Domon walked back downstairs to use the phone since he didn't want to wake his sleeping wife with his voice.

Dr. Kasshu had just come home from the science lab when he walked into his house and heard the phone ringing. "Hello, Domon," he said upon seeing the young Kasshu couple's number pop up on the phone.

"Dad!" Domon said sounding very upset.

"Son. What is it?"

"Something's really wrong with Rain."

Thinking first before speaking, the doctor said calmly. "What do you mean?"

"Rain was sick again this morning, then fine and now she's already sleeping…I think for the rest of the night!" The King of Hearts just didn't understand what was happening to her.

"So, she seems a bit tired," Dr. Kasshu said knowing that was one of the signs in the beginning of pregnancy.

"I spied on her today and she looked very tired," Domon said anxiously. "Maybe she caught something in New Orleans."

Fighting to hold in a laugh, Dr. Kasshu thought, 'Oh, I think she caught something all right, Son. But, it wasn't New Orleans to cause her to feel this way, but rather you! Oh, I do hope my daughter-in-law is pregnant!'

"Dad," Domon said upset, "Why aren't you answering me!"

"Forgive me, son. Listen…calm down and just tell your wife to come see me at the hospital tomorrow when she goes in. She is scheduled to go in tomorrow, right?" One of Dr. Kasshu's science labs was in the hospital within walls that were protected by a magnetic field.

Thinking for a second first, Domon said, "Yes. She won't be working on the Burning Gundam tomorrow. She'll be at the hospital."

"Good. Now, Domon...everything will be fine. Again, please just calm down," Dr. Kasshu said trying to get his son to at least try to settle down. Of course Domon went on ranting for another ten minutes or so on how tired his wife looked and how he wanted her to feel better. Dr. Kasshu just listened knowing that his son was completely clueless to the fact that Rain may be pregnant. When Domon finally let his father off of the phone, Dr. Kasshu hoped he hadn't been too forward in telling Domon to tell Rain to go see him, but he felt he had to do something.

Upstairs, Rain had woke up but stayed in bed thinking about how she had been feeling. 'Could I really be pregnant?' she wondered staring up at the ceiling. 'I've missed my time of the month before and wasn't pregnant, but maybe this time…I am.' Sitting up, she slowly brought her legs down to the side of the bed and just remained sitting there in deep thought. 'Rain! It only takes one time to get pregnant and there are a million chances that you could be.' Standing up, she walked to the window in the bedroom and looked down on to the street. 'I can't tell Domon till I know for sure. I really don't know how he's going to handle it.'

The next morning Rain had been sick once again and didn't fight Domon's idea about going to the hospital to see his father. However, she did fight the idea of Domon going with her to the hospital. If it was confirmed that she was pregnant, she wanted to make it special when she told him. The only way she had been able to convince her husband to go train instead of going with her was to tell him that she didn't want to fight with him on their first anniversary.

Dr. Kasshu had been waiting for her to arrive at the hospital and as soon as they saw each other they knew they each suspected the pregnancy. Domon's father had confessed to his daughter-in-law that he was sorry that he was the one to talk to her about it. He told her he wished she had her mother or Domon's to talk to, but she hugged the older man and thanked him for being there.

After Rain saw her gynecologist, it was confirmed that she was pregnant. She decided she would tell her husband that night over their anniversary dinner.

Meanwhile, Domon was making plans for the night, but his mind kept wondering to his wife. 'Please be okay, Rain.'

_A sincere thanks to the following for the reviews since my last update:_

**_GoldAngel2-_**_I'm so glad that you liked everyone's costumes Mardi Gras Day. It took me forever it seemed to think of who to dress as what. As you have just read, Rain's morning sickness has kicked in. Thanks for the wonderful, descriptive reviews!_

**_Redlion2-_**_As for Mardi Gras, your husband would be very right (like a certain gundam fighter) to be very protective with you. In some parts of New Orleans, it's really quite insane. Now in the nearby city Metairie, it's more family orientated. My best advice is to book a room way in advance if you and your husband ever wanted to go to the Big Easy for Mardi Gras. People who live in the city and the metro area get rooms, themselves. (Having the bathroom close by is a serious plus.) But really, the experience is a blast if you can ignore some of the things you yourself would never do. Thanks for the wonderful review!_

**_Turtle Lover-_**_I'm happy that I kept you laughing. It was Rain, Chibodee and Sai's costumes that I really wanted to make funny. Thanks for all of your loyal reviews!_

**_Black Joker Lady-_**_I am thrilled that you are pleased with Argo and Nastasha's costumes. At first, those two were hard for me to imagine dressing up for Mardi Gras Day. Yes, I felt it was time for Cecile to make an appearance. I'm also happy that you enjoyed the bar scene. Thank you!_

**_Cat and her alter ego Henry-_**_The Neo-Russian couple is kind of hard for me to write about, so I'm glad that you liked their short scene. And no, we can't ever forget the King Cake! Oh, how I love to eat it! The cream cheese filled one is pretty good too! Thanks!_

**_Fang-_**_I just thought it would be funny to make Rain the patient Mardi Gras Day, rather than the doctor. I hope you liked what I ended up doing in this last chapter. Thanks for the review!_

**_Unbesiegbar Kriegsmaschine-_**_I am thrilled that you like my work and I hope that you continue to. I just thought that Old Chib dressed as a sheep would be hilarious just as I thought Sai as a Ketchup Bottle would be. Glad you liked that. Thanks!_

**_Jessi-_**_I still have no idea what I'm going to name the baby, but I'm working on it. Thanks for letting me know that I have just enough fluff. I'd hate to be over doing it or under doing it. Also, thank you for your extremely kind words._

**_Sock-her chick 101-_**_You are really so kind! I hope you didn't have a heart attack waking for the last chapter. I really tried to think of ideas as fast as I could in my busy life. Thank you!_

**_FBonilla-_**_Thank you, thank you! I'm so glad that you love it and I hope that you stick around!_

**_Hellboy-_**_Rocks! THANKS!!!_

**_Assassin G-_**_As I said to Hellboy—Rocks! THANKS!!!_

**_Shawn Provoncha-_**_I'm glad that you like the story so far and that you liked the prequel too. It means a lot to me. Thanks!_

**_Sqeekers-_**_Wow! Thanks for such an uplifting review! I love hearing from you._

**_Rain's love – Domon's heart-_**_A baby should be popping up sooner or later! Thanks for the review!_

**_Ryan-_**_I am very glad that you are pleased with the costumes. I'm surprised that no one told me that I was way off with any of them. That Batman episode you mentioned sounds crazy! I'm sure I'd like it. Thanks_ _for recommending that Thanksgiving Story. I read it, reviewed it and thought it was really great! _

**_Aelita89-_**_Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so thrilled that you like the story!_

**_CheZa-_**_Wow! I'm glad that you and your friends are enjoying this. Thanks for sharing it with them!_

**_Golden Tuna-_**_Romon or Dain—LOL! I'm very happy that you liked the last chapter!_

**_Koto Juri-_**_I hope that you continue to like the fic. Thanks a lot for the review!_

**_Cuz I Can-_**_I'll keep updating and I hope that you keep enjoying what I write. Thank you so much!_

**_Soccer C.C.-_**_Hey! I'm not mad at you at all! I'm just glad that you review, period. I hope you didn't miss the chapter before this one with the costumes._

**_Heaven's Rain-_**_Thanks for reviewing! I know about computers being mean. A couple of nights ago, mine wouldn't even let me write. Talk about frustrating! _

**_Gemini-_**_I don't want to say the sex of the baby yet, but I have an idea on what to go with. However, I keep changing my mind. Thanks for the review!_


	9. Sentimental While Reminicing

_Warning: This may be too mushy for some, but 1st Anniversaries can be that way._

**CHAPTER 9: SENTIMENTAL WHILE REMINICING**

Rain had showered first and was now soaking in the bathtub as they did in Neo-Japan. She was lost in her thoughts, glad that she had been able to convince her stubborn husband that nothing was wrong with her. At first he had just stared back at her as if she wasn't telling him the truth, but since he so badly wanted nothing to be wrong with her, he gave in and let himself believe that she was fine. He had then let out a deep breath and admitted to her that a load had been lifted off of his mind.

'Well,' she thought now soaking in the warm water, 'nothing is actually _wrong_ with me, Domon. But, something is very…different.' A smile came to her face as she marveled over how wonderful it truly was that their baby was growing inside of her. In the past she had been so nervous about bringing a child into the world, but now that it was indeed there within her, she found the fact that she was pregnant very easy to accept. Looking down at herself, her hands moved through the water and onto her flat stomach. "My sweet child," she whispered, "I will try to be the best mother that I can." Smiling some more, she began to think about how her gundam fighter husband handled Ming and Hoy. The two children absolutely adored him because of all of the attention he gave them. Rain knew her King of Hearts would be a great father…that is after the realization hit him that he was really going to be one. When he had proposed marriage to her, he had said that he could for the very first time see himself having children one day. All of the years before the 13th Gundam fight, he hadn't given a thought to that type of life at all…till he reunited and then later fell deeply in love with his childhood friend. However, since the two had been married to each other, he had avoided the subject of children, as did she.

Suddenly the bathroom door was pushed open and the King of Hearts walked in. A smile came to his serious face as his eyes once again took in the sight of his beautiful wife soaking in the warm water.

"Yes?" she said wondering what had brought him into the bathroom.

"Why have you been in here so long?" he asked hoping she'd be ready to leave soon for their anniversary dinner. He had worked so hard planning it the last two days, that it even surprised him.

"I was just thinking," Rain said in a far off voice.

Walking over to the tub and actually taking a seat down beside it on the floor, Domon asked, "And…what are you thinking about?"

Looking into her husband's handsome face, she replied, "Us."

The gundam fighter gave her a half smile as his gloveless hand moved into the warm water so that he could feel his wife's soft skin. As his eyes moved to the water to follow his hand, his hand found its way to the outside of his wife's thigh and stopped to rest there. "We've come a long way, Rain."

"Yes," she said as memories of the 13th gundam tournament came to her mind, "I still remember the first time I saw you after your long training with Master Asia."

"Yeah," Domon said as he recalled when he was told that Rain was going to be his Neo-Japan gundam partner. Though he had been so distraught over what had happened to his family, a part of him had been somewhat relieved to have his old familiar friend, Rain, back in his life. He just hadn't expected to eventually have more than friendly feelings for her and many times he fought them off.

Seeing that he was becoming very lost in his thoughts, Rain tilted her head slightly and asked, "What are _you_ thinking about, Domon?"

Lifting his brown eyes from the water and looking back into his wife's, he said in a low voice, "You know, I never did tell you this before."

"What?" she whispered back, wanting to know.

"Remember way back when we were in Shinjuku, when the Dark Gundam was resurrected?"

Rain only shook her head yes with a very heartrending expression on her face. She knew that was when Domon had finally believed that his Master had without a doubt wanted to follow the Dark Gundam.

"I remember sitting in the rain with my head in my hands just after saying that my brother had deliberately aimed at me; that he wanted to hurt me." Looking away from his wife and down at the floor, Domon continued, "I had felt…devastated."

Fighting back the tears that wanted to come to hers eyes, Rain wondered why her husband was bringing that horrible day up, especially since they knew now that _Kyoji _never wanted to hurt Domon.

"I had felt so alone and I swear I was almost ready to give up on attempting to defeat the Dark Gundam." Turning his face to meet very caring, big, blue eyes, the King of Hearts said, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been right there with me. I had almost forgotten you were even there till I felt my cloak being placed over me. Rain, it was because of you that I found the strength to keep on going."

"Oh, Domon," she said in a very emotional voice, shocked that he had been glad for her presence back at that heartbreaking moment. She clearly remembered it and now realized that he had indeed let her comfort him. "I had felt so badly for you, Domon. I hated seeing you experience such…sorrow."

Giving his wife a tender smile, he said softly, "I haven't felt that sorrow in a long time. Yes, I miss Kyoji, my Mother and Master, but I never knew life could be like it has been for us this past year. I don't know where I would be without you, Rain."

Lifting one of her hands out of the water, Rain placed it on the side of her husband's face and said softly, "You don't give yourself enough credit. What would I have done without you? You've been so attentive to me since you saved me from the Dark Gundam and with helping me over the loss of my father."

The past year it had been very easy for him to pay close attention to his wife since she was the closest and the most important person to him. Almost looking a little embarrassed, he said, "As Sai would say, this it getting too mushy."

"I don't mind, especially on our 1st Anniversary," the blue-eyed female said with a tender smile. "I just thought it wouldn't happen till we were out tonight."

"Well, walking in here and seeing how comfortable we are around each other, no matter what we've doing," he said as his hand in the water squeezed her leg, "I couldn't help but get…sappy."

"It will be our secret," Rain teased, though she felt like screaming to the universe how wonderful her King of Hearts had been to her since he first yelled that he loved her and wanted to be with _her_.

Suddenly pulling away from her, Domon stood up and said, "If I don't get out of here, we won't be going to dinner cause I'll be in that water with you."

Rain gave him a flirty smile and said, "Wouldn't you like that, but I'll be out in a minute."

After Domon walked out, he stuck his head back in and said, "Rain, I forgot to tell you something else."

"What?"

"I do love this life we made just between the two of us. I would never want a thing to change."

Watching his head disappear out of the room, Rain thought, 'Oh, Domon. Things are about to change drastically. I do hope you will be okay with that.'

The King of Hearts wanted his wife to never forget their 1st Anniversary, so he had done more than just make reservations at the most expensive, elegant restaurant in all of Neo-Japan. He more or less rented out the whole restaurant for a few hours. He had even surprised Rain by wearing a very formal, black jacket along with his red headband and cloak, of course. Rain had made him speechless by wearing an elegant long sleeved, backless, red dress that made her look anything but pregnant. It fit her smooth curves perfectly and stopped just above her knees.

"Oh, Domon," Rain confessed as they sat very close to each other at their small table, "I can't believe that you arranged for us to be the only ones being served in this restaurant."

With his arm all ready around his wife, the King of Hearts leaned very close to her and whispered into her ear, "I didn't want anyone to be here so I could do this." Within a few seconds, Domon was kissing his way from her ear to her lips. After all of the worrying that he had done over his wife when she had gotten sick, he now knew that he was going to quite enjoy the night he had planned for the two of them.

Taking in the romantic surroundings of the dim lit restaurant with the soft music in the background and the candles lit in numerous places, the young Kasshu couple found themselves reminiscing. It was one of those nights that they both found it all too easy and enjoyable to speak of their many times spent together.

Smiling, Rain said, "Back when we were young children, I remember that time when you stuck up for me against those…mean kids."

Domon knew just what incident she was talking about. She and he had only been about eight years old when it happened. "Those kids were stupid. They were just jealous cause you were smarter than the rest of us."

"You're really being too sweet, Domon. We both know they were making fun of me because they said it was weird for someone in Neo-Japan to have my color eyes."

Instantly defending her big blues, Domon said, "Well, _I _love your eyes."

"Thanks," she said with a wink.

"I still remember the sadness in them when I couldn't go on a field trip with the class because of my…uh…behavior."

Smiling because the young Domon Kasshu had been quite a hand full, the blue-eyed female said, "Yes, my refusal to go because you couldn't, led to me being punished along with you."

"Yeah," Domon said with a smile, "Even back then you stuck by me. We really were inseparable before I left to train with Master Asia."

Remembering how hard that had been on her not to have her best friend, Rain said softly, "I really missed you for those ten years when we were apart."

Domon too remembered the times that he had missed his loyal friend between all of his vigorous training. "I was glad to see you when I returned," he admitted, since he hadn't really shown it at the time.

Rain didn't want him to begin to dwell on his painful past when he had found out what had happened to his family. In a teasing voice, she said, "You were really pigheaded in the beginning of that year as my partner."

The King of Hearts couldn't deny it, before saying, "Yeah, but you let me know just what you thought when I made you angry."

As they both laughed over their tedious fights, Rain leaned against her husband and said, "After how you had acted through most of the year, I couldn't believe how…romantic you were towards me just after you…yelled that you love me."

"Me, romantic?" he asked, surprised to hear _his_ actions called that.

"Yes, you," she said poking him in his ribs with her finger. "You do remember after defeating the Dark Gundam how you suddenly just picked me up and held me in your arms, and it wasn't because I was passed out like all the other times."

"Yes," he said laughing lightly, "It was just that I finally knew without a single doubt that you returned my feelings."

Remembering how she had felt so swept off of her feet, she said, "I loved being held by you on our way back to earth."

"Well, let's get even closer right now," Domon said as he stood up and held his hand out to his wife.

Wondering just what he was suggesting, Rain only smiled as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up beside him.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked knowing she would.

"Of course, Sir," she said as her eyes sparkled.

"First, I need you to know something about the song we will be dancing to," he said softly, now standing in front of his wife holding both of her hands in his.

"Why? Did you pick it out?" she asked in a teasing manner, knowing he didn't get into stuff like that.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he said very seriously.

Very surprised, Rain asked, "Really? What do I need to know about the song?"

"It's a very old song that I came across on one of the old radio stations not too long ago. For some reason I didn't flip it off, but listened to it. I swear it reminded me so much of you that I searched and searched till I found the CD."

Rain couldn't help but smile since a song reminded him so much of her, that he had felt the need to find and purchase it. "Oh, Domon."

"Ready?" he asked wanting her to hear it.

"Yes," she said not knowing just how affected she was going to be by the song.

"Oh," he said, glad that he remembered something, " Just think of the rainbow part as our anniversary."

"Okay…" she answered sounding a bit confused.

Snapping his fingers for the waiter to put that special song on, the King of Hearts then took his wife into his arms and soon the song began.

_Thanks for the times that you've given me_

_The memories are all in my mind_

_And now that we've come to the end of our **rainbow**_

_There's something I must say out loud_

_You're once, twice, **three times a lady**_

_And I love you_

_Yes you're once, twice, three times a lady_

_And, I love you_

**_I love you_**

Throughout that first verse and chorus, Rain had held on tighter and tighter to her husband as the words filled her heart with even more love for him. She didn't even attempt to stop the tears that were filling her eyes. The song's lyrics and the music to it were simply too beautiful. The blue-eyed female was beyond touched that her husband thought that she was three times a lady.

Domon's hands caressed her bareback as he held her close against him and he wished he could express to her even more that to him, she was the most unique woman.

_You've **shared** my dreams, my joys, my pain_

**_You've made my life worth living for_**

_ And if I had to live my life over again, Dear_

_ I'd spend each and every moment with you _

'Oh, Rain,' Domon thought, 'I'd marry you over and over again cause this past year being married to you, has been the best year of my life.'

_When we are together_

_The moments I cherish_

_With every beat of my heart_

_To touch you_

_To hold you_

_To feel you_

_To need you _

**_There's nothing to keep us apart_**

To Domon, that last verse said exactly how he felt for his wife since being married to her. He'd never let anything ever separate them again.

When the song came to an end, they stayed in each other's arms and Domon could swear that he felt his wife trembling and she was with emotion.

When she finally lifted her head from his shoulder, her somewhat shaky hands immediately moved to hold his face. Her teary blue eyes stared so deeply into his as tears ran down her face. With such honesty she said so firmly, "I love you so much, Domon."

Before Domon could even reply, Rain's lips captured his and she kissed him with such a passion that he found himself easily returning it.

Minutes later, the King of Hearts and his queen were clinging to each other as they made their way back to their table.

They hadn't been sitting at their table for long when the waiter appeared with a huge tray of Japanese Cuisines. Domon's eyes widened, loving the sight…that is till he looked back at his wife.

The smell of the delicious food made it's way up Rain's nose and it seemed to head straight to her stomach and once there, it didn't smell so good anymore. Putting her hand over her mouth to keep from getting sick right there at the table, she stood up so fast that her chair fell backwards onto the floor. Like a racer in a race, she quickly grabbed her purse and took off for the bathroom leaving her husband looking very shocked and then very worried.

'She's still sick!' he thought alarmed. Instantly he stood up and ran straight to the bathroom where she had gone. Women's rest room or not, Domon walked right into it. "Rain!" he exclaimed hearing that she was sick behind one of the stall doors. Upon realizing which one it was, he tried to open the small door, but it was locked. "Rain!" he called through it, but he received no answer.

After a few seconds, the stall door opened and a red faced Rain walked out. Upon seeing her husband, she lifted her hand to let the back of it cover her mouth. In silence she made her way to the sink and then opened her purse, which she had thrown on to the counter when she had first entered the bathroom.

Upset, Domon walked over to her as she dug through it, and he exclaimed, "You lied to me! You're still sick!"

Not saying anything, Rain pulled out a very small tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush and proceeded to brush her teeth to get rid of the disgusting taste in her mouth.

Domon threw his arms up in the air, aggravated that his wife was ignoring him and that she was obviously hiding something from him. He then forced himself to calm down and just watched as she pulled out a very small bottle of mouthwash and rinsed her mouth out. 'She knew she'd be sick! Look how prepared she is!' "Rain," he said with disappointment in his voice, "I thought that you and I told each other everything since we got married."

Putting her toothbrush back into her purse, Rain then turned to face the man who was probably going to lose it if she didn't say something soon. Seeing such concern on his face, she couldn't help but move herself against him and just hug him.

"Baby," he said softly as he hugged her back, fearing that something was very wrong with her, "Please tell me what's going on."

"I will."

Backing away from her and putting his hands on her shoulders, he said, "Good. I need to know why you keep getting sick. It's driving me crazy with worry."

"Domon, I will tell you, but not in this bathroom," she said very seriously.

Looking around as if he had forgotten that they were there, he took her hand and gently pulled her back into the restaurant.

"Let's go outside into the restaurant's Japanese garden," Rain suggested with nervousness very apparent in her voice.

The King of Hearts nodded his head okay and they did just that.

Looking at all of the beautiful flowers once outside, Rain said in awe, "This Japanese garden is one of the prettiest that I have ever seen."

Domon completely ignored the flowers because he was too busy staring at his wife, waiting for her to tell him what was going on with her health.

Seeing that she shouldn't torture him any longer, the pretty blue-eyed female moved to stand in front of her very serious husband and said, "I didn't want to tell you this till later tonight."

The look in his eyes said that he was ready now to hear what she had to say, though a part of him was scared too.

After letting out a deep breath, Rain finally said, "Domon…we're going to have a baby."

The King of Heart's eyes widened as he continued to stare back in shock at his wife. That was the last thing he had expected to hear. In fact, he hadn't even considered that, which was a bit crazy since he and his wife made love very often. In a low, deep voice, he just barely got out, "You're…you're…pregnant?"

Nodding her head yes, she said with a smile, "I was surprised too." However, Rain lost her smile when she saw that the worried look on her husband's face hadn't changed as she waited for him to say something. Unfortunately the only response from him was from his eyes as they moved down to the ground. Sadly she thought, 'Maybe he has decided that he doesn't want children after all.' Crushed, she slowly turned and walked away from him.

The King of Hearts knew when his wife had walked away and he knew that she of all people didn't deserve his lack of a response. Lifting his eyes from the ground, he saw the back of his wife as she stood before the part of the garden that was a good few feet away from him. As Domon finally realized that he wasn't dreaming, the shock of the news began to ware off a bit. It was no longer going to be just him and his wife as it had been so many times before. There was a child now within Rain. The child was his, hers, _their_ child, that they had made together. Becoming aggravated with himself, he realized that he had handled the news very wrong; that the baby was supposed to be very joyful news. Ever so slowly, he began to walk over to his wife.

The pretty blue-eyed female hadn't heard her husband's footsteps being that she was so lost in thoughts of him possibly not wanting their child. 'Does he think that a child will only complicate things? He loves Ming and Hoy. However, they are Han's responsibility.' Suddenly, Rain felt two very strong, familiar arms slide and wrap around her and pull her oh so close. She let out a breath of relief and once again this night, tears ran down her face when her love's fingers spread out over her stomach, acknowledging the baby inside of her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to look like I wasn't happy. I was just so scared that something was wrong with your health that the news of the baby totally stunned me."

"Then you're not upset?" she whispered remembering how he had just said that very day that he was so content with his life with just her.

"No. I'm…amazed," he said feeling a little scared about such a responsibility. "I…I just can't believe that we're really going to be parents."

Turning around in his arms, Rain's hand's moved to hold her husband's face as her eyes searched his. There she saw the love that she always did when she looked into his deep, brown eyes and she knew that he was indeed happy.

Releasing his face, Rain really smiled as his nervous energy began to come out. He gave her an even bigger smile as he took her smaller hands in his and spread open her arms. "You don't look any different to me," he said eyeing up her beautiful figure in the elegant, red dress.

Smiling back, she said, "I'm only four to six weeks pregnant, Domon. I won't start showing for a while, especially if I can't keep any food down."

Seeing the worried look on her face, Domon said, "So, it's the pregnancy that has been causing you to be so sick."

"Yes," she said knowing he had never been around a pregnant woman before.

"When is the baby going to come out?"

Rain let out a small laugh over how he had put that then said, "Our baby will be born in about seven and a half to eight months."

"I still can't believe this!" Domon said with excitement in his voice. "We have to tell my Father!"

"Uh…he already knows."

"Oh, that's right. You met him at the hospital," Domon said remembering.

"He guessed I was pregnant before we even met at the hospital because of my symptoms. He did go through two pregnancies with your mother."

"Yeah, but this is all new to me."

"And, me," she said now looking a bit scared, "I've never been pregnant before and I'm really nervous about going through labor."

"You mean when you have the baby?" he asked since he was nervous enough and he wasn't even the one carrying their baby.

"Yes," she answered knowing no matter how much she had learned about pregnancy, there was nothing like actually going through it.

"Don't worry, Rain," he said softly, "I'll be with you."

Much later that night, Domon was taking a shower while Rain was laying in bed waiting for him.

While in the shower, the King of Hearts thought long and hard about his future child. He vowed to himself that he would teach that child everything he or she needed to know to make life easier. 'I want my son or daughter to understand that life goes on no matter what may happen.'

A few minutes later, Domon walked out of the bathroom to see his beautiful wife waiting for him in their bed. He knew that if someone had told him during the beginning of the 13th gundam tournament that Rain would be carrying his child, he would have thought they were crazy. Sliding under the sheets next to her, he very gently pulled her up against him.

She more than willingly hugged him back as she remembered the words to the beautiful song that he had dedicated to her. "Domon," she said moving away from him just enough so that she could see his face, "Our 1st Anniversary has been so wonderful."

Proud of himself, he said, "Not bad for a gundam fighter, huh?"

"Not at all. Thank you for tonight."

"Thank you for the child you're carrying," he said still blown away over the news.

"Your welcome, but it took the two of us to make this baby."

"Yeah," Domon said smiling over that fact. "I wonder if it happened in good old New Orleans."

"I kind of think that," Rain admitted as she remembered the very passionate nights they had shared there. However, there had been more than enough in Neo-Japan as well.

"I wonder if the baby's a boy or a girl," Domon said in awe.

Rain smiled thinking that life couldn't get any better. "You look like you'll be happy no matter what," she said convinced.

"I will be," he said realizing that his joy of fighting didn't seem all that important to him at the moment.

"I wonder if our child will take after you and be a...wild child," Rain said with a laugh.

"No, maybe he or she will end up being a doctor like you."

Smiling back, the pretty blue-eyed female said, "It doesn't matter."

"I do hope the baby has your eyes."

"I hope the baby has yours," Rain said back in a sweet voice.

Domon had always loved his wife's eyes and made a face as if she was crazy to want the child to have his eyes.

"Domon, I feel so safe when I look into your eyes. I'd love to see those same eyes while looking at my child."

With that Domon moved even closer to his wife and gently pushed her onto her back. Once their chests were pressing together, he said with worry in his voice, "I'm not hurting the baby, am I?"

"No," she said with a smile. "For now it's a…itty, bitty thing."

With that Domon told his wife that he loved her and she repeated those truthful words right back to him. As they began to kiss, the song, "Three Times a Lady" began to run through Rain's mind once again. While her husband proceeded to get lost in her, she thought, 'We're beginning a new rainbow with this baby, Domon.'

DISCLAIMER: The beautiful song, "Three Times a Lady" belongs to the group, the Commodores. (I do think that Rain is such a classy lady.) I highly recommend the song. To me it is one of the most romantic love songs around. I played it almost the whole time while writing this chapter. I guess that's why I got so…mushy, besides it being Domon and Rain's 1st Anniversary! LOL! However, I do believe that true love can make even the toughest gundam fighter feel sentimental.

Here's a thanks for the reviews since my last post (You guys are great!):

**Goldangel2-**Thank you so very much for the e-mail you sent me on the chapter above. You made me feel much better about what I have written. Having a wonderful, gifted writer such as you say such nice things about my work, makes me speechless. I was really touched and I am thrilled that you think I am keeping Domon and Rain in character. Again, that means a lot coming from you since you wrote two wonderful G Gundam stories. I too loved when Rain was attempting to console Domon when they were in Shinjuku. I also love "Shining Star" as well. Take care KSF and a sincere thanks to you.

**Redlion2-**You are so right about being so sick during pregnancy and being so tired all at the same time. I know what you mean about 'night sickness'. I'm thrilled that you will be doing another G Gundam story! I'm already thrilled that you are bringing Domon into your wonderful story, "Endless Nightmare"!

**Sock-her chick 101-**Please don't have a heart attack! Excellent idea about twins, but I think I may just go with one baby. But really…thank you. I'm not sure yet how long this fic will be but you letting me know how much you like it means a lot to me. Thanks!

**Koto Juri-**I'm really glad you liked the chapter before this last one and I hope you were okay with Domon's reaction to Rain's pregnancy.

**Turtle Lover-**As always, thanks for being so very loyal and I'm still thinking of names for the baby. I don't plan on using Kyoji though I understand why others have done so in the past. Thanks again!

**Shawn Provoncha-**Wow! Thanks for getting into my story!!!

**Fang-**Poor Rain's not finished with being sick. I hope you liked their anniversary dinner. Thanks!

**Ryan-**You're right about what kind of doctor Domon's father is and as you said, I would assume that he knows enough about pregnancy after having gone through it twice with his wife. Domon sure was close to the truth when he said, "Baby"! LOL! And yes, I thought it would be one of the best Anniversary presents! As for passing out, I think Domon may be doing that during Rain's labor. Now, I'm pretty sure on what sex I will make the baby. Thank you for your loyal reviews!

**Jessi-**Thanks very much for your suggestion and yes, Domon was totally clueless to his wife being pregnant. (I'm glad he knows how she got pregnant-LOL!) Don't worry, if Domon's first child isn't a son, the next one may be! Maybe the first one will be.

**Erica-**I'm so glad to get a review from you and I'm happy about you liking the story. I hope you enjoyed what I did in the chapter above.

**Black Joker Lady-**Sorry to leave you hanging the chapter before this one, my friend. I hope you're healed from your sunburn by now. I know how that feels. And, don't worry, I'll wait patiently for your next update. Thanks for the confetti and I'm glad you have a new, unaffected computer!

**Aelita89-**Well, now you know Rain's pregnant for sure! Thanks for the review. Do you have a G Gundam story on ?

**Namaida-**Thanks so much for being so loyal. Yes, Domon is clueless at times! I hope you enjoyed the things I brought up from the series in the last chapter. Thanks!

**Sqeekers-**I think our tough guy may faint during Rain's labor! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter just as much as the others I've written.

**Hawk Sage-**I'm glad that you are finished with your finals! That's got to be a relief! Also, thanks for reviewing.

**Francisco Bonilla-**I hope the above chapter was enough to keep you satisfied for a while! Thanks!

**Anonymous-**You were really too nice in your review! Thanks a bunch!

**Gemini-**I hope that you are feeling better and I'm sure you don't look like a chipmunk! Thanks for the review and I'm glad my second to last chapter was a nice treat for you!

**Cuz I Can-**I cracked up at your infomercial comment! Well, I guess you got your answer on how Domon took the news, but later in the story, I can't wait to write about how he takes his wife being in labor!

**Empress Satori-**I guess it's obvious where I'm from. You're right. It is hard to believe that Mardi Gras isn't celebrated everywhere. I like a lot of parades but I do enjoy Endymion because of the floats. It's a shame I didn't put the G Gundam gang riding in one of the parades and have them going to a ball. Plus, I couldn't let our classy Rain flash anyone, but she did for her husband in their hotel room! LOL! And yes, you are right about St. Charles. Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you didn't tell me I was crazy for what I chose for their costumes. I'm thrilled that someone from New Orleans is reading this story!

**Secret Person/ShadowLiger-**Yes!!! Rain's pregnant!!! Thanks so much for putting me on your favorite list!

--------------------------------Now, I have to work on Domon experiencing what it's like to be around a pregnant woman!!!--------------------------------------


	10. Spreading the News of the Baby

**CHAPTER 9: SPREADING THE NEWS OF THE BABY **

The next morning after a night of celebrating his 1st Anniversary with his wife, the King of Hearts found that he had woken up even earlier than usual. Still laying on his side and feeling Rain's soft hand against his chest, all was quiet as he began to think about something. Though the night before had been magical between he and his wife from their dinner to their passionate loving later that night, the _something_ he was now thinking about and that had actually woken him up so early was the news he had been told. Becoming the Champion Gundam Fighter currently seemed like it had been extremely easy compared to the thought of taking the role of a father. 'Things are really gonna change,' Domon thought just before remembering the last big change in his life, which had been getting married.

Looking at the woman who was lost in sleep next to him, Domon was still amazed over the fact that she was his wife and that now she was carrying a part of him inside of her. 'Rain,' he thought staring at her, 'I hope that our child will take after you instead of me.' Then the thought of how their baby had come to be in the first place ran through the King of Heart's mind. If there had ever been a baby made between two people so in love, it was theirs. Because of that, Domon realized even more that the change coming into their lives was so right and not as scary as it had seemed at first hearing the news. Speaking to the baby in his head, he thought, 'Even though there are problems throughout the universe, I am more than willing to explain all that I can to you.'

Reaching out to his wife, Domon gently laid his hand on the side of her delicate face.

The sweet female awoke with a soft smile after feeling her husband's gentle caress.

"Good morning," the King of Hearts said softly causing his wife's hand, which was on his chest to start to take in the feel of him there.

"Good morning," she spoke back just as softly, but then her hand stopped moving, her smile disappeared and her eyes widened.

It was clear to Domon that his wife was about to be sick once again. At least now he was relieved to know that it was because of the pregnancy and not because something was very wrong with her health.

.

Later that afternoon, Domon's father made a surprise visit to the young Kasshu's home. "Dad!" Domon exclaimed happy to see him.

"My son," his father said proudly as the two hugged and patted each other on their backs, each remembering the excited phone call made from son to father the night before. The King of Hearts had been so very happy as he exclaimed that he had found out that he was going to be a father. Now upon releasing each other, the doctor said, "I am so happy for you and Rain, Domon."

Smiling back, Domon said, "Yeah, I could tell on the phone last night that you liked the idea of becoming a Grandfather."

"Very, much so," Dr. Kasshu said as Domon moved so that his father could walk into the house. Once in, the doctor said with concern, "So, where is the expecting mother?"

"She's upstairs in bed sleeping," Domon said as he closed the door. "I can't believe how tired she gets. It's like she's exhausted."

Seeing his son's surprise over Rain's tiredness, Dr. Kasshu said, "I can see that you and I have some talking to do."

Folding his arms, the King of Hearts said, "Are you going to give me advice on pregnant women?"

Raising one eyebrow at his son, the doctor stated in a very serious voice, "Wasn't it I who gave you expert advice for your honeymoon night?"

Domon's eyes widened as his arms slipped from being folded. Hoping he wasn't blushing, the King of Hearts turned to make his way through the nearby Japanese sliding screen doors and into the Living room. The advice his father had given him for his honeymoon had made Domon's first experience with his wife totally and utterly amazing. Once again the Neo-Japan fighter realized that his father's knowledge did prove to help out tremendously. Now both in the living room, the two men sat down in the two simple, styled lounge chairs, which sat quite low to the ground. "Alright, Dad. I'm listening."

Trying not to smile just yet, Dr. Kasshu said, "I just want to warn you about a few things."

"Warn me?" Domon asked with a questioning look.

"Not that this happens to all pregnant women, but do not be surprised if Rain gets very emotional."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, her hormones may have her acting from one extreme to the other. She may seem happy one moment then sad the very next not even knowing why herself. Also, through the months she may have headaches, be exhausted, feel overweight and confused, therefore possibly causing her to become mad at you."

"At me? Why?" Domon asked with such an innocent look on his face.

"She may blame you for making her feel miserable," Dr. Kasshu said finding it so hard to keep a straight face.

"I do not plan on making her miserable," Domon said feeling that he had been a pretty good husband so far.

"No, son. What I mean is that the pregnancy may make her feel so miserable at times that she may blame you for getting her pregnant."

"What! It's not like she didn't thoroughly enjoy getting pregnant," the King of Hearts said just before wishing he had kept his mouth shut as he now actually felt a redness growing over his face.

Dr. Kasshu finally let out a small, controlled laugh as he watched his son try to recuperate from his outburst on his passionate love making with his sweet Rain.

"I'm sorry, Domon," the doctor said not meaning to embarrass the young man. "It's just that the news of the coming of my first Grandchild has me so very pleased."

Finding himself smiling over how happy his father was, Domon said, "I'll say." Since being reunited with his father, Domon couldn't remember him looking as happy as he looked now.

Opening up his white jacket, the doctor then pulled out a small book from a pocket inside and handed it to Domon.

"What's this," the King of Hearts asked taking it and then examining it.

Dr. Kasshu was very happy to see his son all ready beginning to flip through the pages. "I realize that you have never been around a pregnant woman before, so I got you a book that explains just what's happening to your wife and your baby each week."

'Four to six weeks pregnant,' Domon thought continuing to turn through the pages.

Pushing himself back into the lounge chair, Dr. Kasshu crossed one of his legs over the other as he examined his son who began reading one of the pages.

After about a minute or so, Domon said with amazement, "Can you believe that the baby's brain and spinal cord are already developed and that the ears are starting to develop next?"

"It seems unbelievable, but it's true. And just think, babies are born everyday," the doctor said clasping his hands together.

"Not mine and Rain's," Domon said as he started to read some more.

Dr. Kasshu found himself wishing that he had a camera to take a picture of how engrossed the gundam fighter was into the book.

"Oh, man," Domon said with worry in his voice.

"What?"

"Poor Rain may be nauseous for the next two months or even longer. And, it also says it's completely normal for her to be so tired."

"Yes, so I'm sure you'll be very understanding."

"You don't have to throw hints, Dad. I'll take good care of her," the King of Hearts said placing the book down on the small lounge table between them. He intended to always take care of his wife and be by her side.

.

Later that night in their bedroom, Domon and Rain decided they should tell their friends the good news. It took a while and plenty of luck to get all of the Shuffles and their crews on the phone at the same time, but the Kasshu couple had been successful. Because of technology at the present time, many more than three people could be on the phone at the same time.

"Okay, everyone's here, right?" Domon asked facing the speakerphone, as he and his wife sat on their bed next to each other.

Sai Saici could be heard munching down on something as he mumbled, "Yeah, Bro."

Wondering what news had to be told to everyone at the same time, George said, "Princess Marie Louise and I are both here as well."

Nastasha could be heard letting out a deep breath before saying, "Argo's here with me. Now get on with it already, Kasshu."

His mind already filling with dirty thoughts, Chibodee said, "Nastasha, did Domon interrupt you and Argo in the middle of something? You sound aggravated."

Before Nastasha could tell the Neo-American fighter to shut up, Shirley said, "We're all here too," of the Neo-American crew.

"Alright, then," Domon said with a proud smile, though no one but Rain could see it, "I guess it's time to tell you all the news."

"Please do," Nastasha said running out of patience.

"Wait!" Chibodee exclaimed, "Let me guess it." Before the leader of the Shuffles could say no, Chibodee started to rattle on. "You and Rain are quitting as the Neo-Japan team."

Rolling his eyes, Domon said, "No…

Cutting Domon off, Chibodee said, "You and Rain are planning an even wilder place for us to go next month when it's time for us to get together."

"No," Domon said looking at his wife as she covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the Neo-American fighter.

Still not ready to give up, Chibodee said, "I know what it is, Domon. There's trouble in paradise because Rain now sees that you're a real pain in the ass to live with."

"What! No!" Domon exclaimed, wishing Chibodee was near so that he could let him have it.

"Just kidding," old Chib said loving how easy it was to get the Neo-Japan fighter all riled up.

"Chibodee Crocket!" Nastasha exclaimed wishing they were all together so she could make him shut-up. When the Neo-American fighter became quiet, the Russian woman calmed down and said, "Domon Kasshu, tell us the news before I guess it."

"Alright," he said happily.

The word 'good' could be heard over and over making the Kasshu couple began to enjoy torturing their friends by holding back the news.

"Are you sure you're all ready to hear the news?" the King of Hearts asked.

"Yes," everyone practically yelled, including George.

"Come on, Bro," Sai said becoming frustrated.

"Alright, alright," Domon said taking his wife's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, causing her to give him a sweet smile back. "Rain's…pregnant."

All at the same time, the Kasshu's friends let out sighs of happiness and approval.

"I knew it," Nastasha said calmly as Argo agreed with her. The two of them had been having a feeling that a baby Kasshu would be entering into their lives soon.

"Oh, George," the princess said grabbing onto his arm and hugging it. "Here comes their first baby. I think ours should be next."

Poor George turned beet red. Sure he loved his princess, but they hadn't even set a date to get married yet. And, if the princess didn't stop hanging on him so much, they might just be the next to worry about a baby entering into their lives.

"Cool, Sis! Wait till I tell Cecile," Sai Saici said happily.

"So, Domon," Chibodee said as if impressed, "You knocked up Rain!"

"Chibodee, they are married!" Shirley exclaimed making him hush. Then in a pleasant voice, she said to the happy couple, "We're all so happy for you two."

Thinking of a nicer way to put that Rain was pregnant, old Chib said, "So, you got a bun in the oven, huh, Rain?"

Both Domon and Rain looked at each other not quite knowing what to say to that.

"You are so disgusting with words!" George exclaimed. "What is happening to Rain is a beautiful thing."

"I know that, man," the Neo-American Fighter said. "Chill out, Pretty boy."

Domon could soon be heard telling his wife, "I guess they're happy for us, Rain."

"Yeah, we can't wait to see ya as a daddy," Chibodee said just before laughing as if that would be the funniest thing.

"Sis, you'll have to be tough to have Domon's child," Sai said so seriously.

Confused over just what the youngest fighter had meant, Domon said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean if that baby's rough like you, Bro, it might try to kick its way out of Sis."

"Sai," Janet said in a calm voice, "That's not true. It's a precious little baby."

Defending her husband, Rain said, "I'll have you know that my tough husband is very tender with _me._"

"Awe," Chibodee's girls let out causing the King of Hearts to become a bit embarrassed.

George secretly smiled imagining what a child made by the sweet, smart Rain and the rough, tough Domon Kasshu would be like.

Smiling at her love, Argo, Nastasha said, "I knew it was only a matter of time before we would hear of _this_ news from the Neo-Japan team."

"Yes," Rain said knowing, "You did question when we would have children while we were in New Orleans."

"How pregnant are ya, Rain?" Chibodee asked trying to figure something out.

With excitement, Bunny said, "He means how far along are you, Rain?"

Putting her hand on her flat stomach, the pretty blue-eyed female smiled and said, "I'm four to six weeks pregnant."

"I knew it," Chibodee said getting the answer he wanted.

"Knew what?" Domon asked clueless to what his friend had meant.

"You and Rain probably brought more than beads back from New Orleans!" With that said, Chibodee began to laugh as his crew soon giggled along with him.

"So, the King of Hearts is having a child," Argo said sounding so very proud. "This is a proud moment."

Sounding just as proud, the Knight added, "Indeed it is."

Moved, Domon said, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Bro," Sai said feeling just as happy for the Kasshu couple.

Realizing that Rain would be pregnant at her and Argo's wedding, Nastasha smiled but then said in a very serious voice, "Did you two tell your commissioner yet?"

Domon and Rain looked at each other a bit stunned since it was obvious that neither of them had even given a thought to how their news was going to affect Commissioner Karato. Grunting first, the King of Hearts then said, "I'm not worried about Karato."

Not wanting Mademoiselle Rain to worry in her condition, George said, "He will be happy for you both."

"Yeah, right," Sai said not believing it for a second.

Knowing how protective Domon was of his wife, Chibodee said, "He better be happy or Domon's gonna tell him to find another gundam fighter."

"You got that right," Domon said, for once agreeing with the Neo-American fighter.

"We'll handle it," Rain said calmly as she squeezed her husband's hand to let him know that they could talk about it later.

Wanting to change the subject, Shirley said, "I can't wait to see you next month, Rain."

Suddenly getting worried, Domon said, "I don't know if Rain should leave Neo-Japan…or…our house for that matter."

"Domon," Rain said seeing the fear on his face, "I can travel this early in pregnancy, plus, there's no way I can just stay home constantly. I'd go crazy."

"Okay, calm down," he said after seeing the worry all over his wife's face as if he was going to lock her in their house and not let her leave till the baby came.

Wanting to be ever so polite as usual, George said, "I think it's time for us to give Domon and Rain some peace till our next meeting." The Knight could tell that the Kasshu couple needed some more time alone to discuss the next few months.

After everyone said their goodbyes on the phone and hung up, Domon knew his wife wasn't in the mood to try to figure out what they should do for supper. Standing up from her side, the Neo-Japan fighter said, "Come on, Rain. I'll take you out for dinner."

Though she was glad that he was going to let her leave the house, she declined. "I don't think so. Every time I eat something, it comes right back up."

Knowing that wasn't easy to deal with, but also knowing she needed to eat, Domon's tender side came out as he knelt down in front of his wife who was still sitting on their bed. "Come on, Baby," he said putting his hands on her knees while leaning against them, "You've got someone else to feed too."

"There's some leftovers in the refrigerator for you."

"I didn't mean _me_," Domon said, making a sour face. But then smiling, he said, "I meant the…I mean _our_ baby."

"Oh Domon, I know you did," she said putting her hands on his as she looked into his eyes to see such affection there.

"The baby's already putting a lot of stress on your body, Rain. You need to eat because you need all of the strength that you can get even if you can only keep something like…crackers down."

With a very surprised look on her face, Rain asked, "How do _you_ know so much about pregnancy?"

Looking very proud of himself, the Neo-Japan fighter said, "My dad gave me a book on the subject."

"And, you're actually reading it?"

"Rain, I do know how to read, you know," Domon said turning away as if a bit hurt.

Lifting a hand, Rain turned his face back to hers and said, "You know I know you can read. It's just that you reading that book tells me even more that you really are looking forward to our baby."

"I am and I want to be there for you, Rain. Our friends are so far away most of the time and you don't have either of your parents to help, but know that you can count on me. You and this baby mean everything to me."

"Oh, Domon," Rain said as she scooted off of the bed and into her husband's arms. After pressing her lips to his for a sweet kiss, she said, "I love you, Domon."

"I love you too, Rain," he whispered before feeling all of her weight lean onto him. Slowly he began to lay back onto the floor with her in his arms as she started to kiss him with such passion. Domon knew this was definitely an over emotional part of his wife that he could handle. He could worry about getting her to eat later.

.

Monday, the commissioner still wasn't aware of Rain's pregnancy when he came up with what he thought was a great idea. Upon his request, both Domon and Rain met him in his office. Sitting in the two chairs in front of the commissioner's desk in the dull, gray room, the Kasshu couple knew they had to tell the uptight man of their news. It was practically a miracle that the news hadn't all ready been leaked out to the press for him to find out.

At first, all was quiet in the gray office as the Neo-Japan team sat staring at their commissioner. Karato sensed something was different but wasn't sure what as he watched Domon turn to look at Rain, who looked so exhausted. Before the Japanese official could say anything, the King of Hearts began to speak to his wife, obviously not caring who else was in the room with them. "Rain, do you feel okay?"

"Yes," she said softly as she turned to look at the man in her life.

Not believing her, the fighter said, "I knew you should have stayed home today."

"Stayed home?" Karato whispered as if the King of Hearts was crazy since they had just gotten back from Neo-America not that long ago.

Ignoring the Japanese official, Domon said, "Take some time off, Rain."

"Time off?" Karato asked as if he was losing total control over his team. However, he realized no matter how hard he tried, he could never have control over Domon Kasshu.

"Domon," Rain said looking a little aggravated with her over protective husband, "I don't want to stay home and just sleep all day."

"Good," Karato said relieved that the female didn't seem to want to do as her husband had suggested. "We need you here, Rain."

Before Rain could even acknowledge her commissioner, Domon said, "I just don't want you to hurt yourself. Your body needs rest, remember?"

"Yes, and believe me I'm being very careful. I'm not hurting...anything," she said meaning their baby. "I won't always look this tired…well not till the end I believe."

"I just don't want you to push it," Domon said with worry in his voice causing Karato to become more and more confused.

Reaching for her husband's hand, the pretty blue-eyed female took it and said, "I promise I'm not pushing myself. My job isn't that physical."

"Well," Karato said finally forcing a word in, "Maybe if you push yourself, Rain, you wouldn't look so tired."

"What!" Domon exclaimed in a defensive voice, as he placed his angry eyes on the commissioner.

Wanting to introduce his idea, Karato said somewhat excited, "Rain just needs to get her blood pumping again and I know how."

Rain squeezed her husband's hand causing him to look back at her to see her wide eyes saying something to him.

Looking into her eyes, Domon was reminded that Karato had no idea of her pregnancy. Trying to calm the deadly glare he knew he had given Karato, Domon said as he looked back at the man, "And, how do you plan to get Rain's…blood pumping?"

Leaning forward, while putting his arms on his desk, the commissioner said, "I'll tell you that in a second. First, I will tell you that I'd like to see you piloting the Burning Gundam in a test match. Wouldn't you like that, Domon?"

"You mean a practice fight?" the fighter asked looking quite interested but not as much as the commissioner had hoped. Domon just had better things on his mind for now."

"Yes," the commissioner said. "You can see where all of your recent training has gotten you in a test match."

Very curious, Domon asked, "And, who's gundam would I fight?"

Staring at Domon, the commissioner then looked at Rain then back at Domon again, just before saying, "I thought that Rising Gundam would be perfect to practice against."

"What!" both Domon and Rain exclaimed at the same time.

"Rising Gundam!" Karato repeated with more excitement in his voice and a big smile on his face as if he had come up with the most fantastic idea.

Gritting his teeth together cause he was already pretty sure what the answer was going to be, Domon asked, "And who do you expect to pilot the Rising Gundam?"

"Why Rain, of course," the Japanese official said as if Domon had asked the craziest question.

"Rain!" Domon exclaimed as he stood up out of his chair making Rain stand up and grab onto his arm to try to calm him down.

Seeing that Domon was not happy with this idea, the commissioner didn't understand why as he said, "I know Rain's not an official gundam fighter, but she is able to handle the Rising Gundam. After all, she's done it before."

With a fire in his eyes, the King of Hearts said, "There's no way I'm going to fight my wife, especially in her condition."

"Her condition?" the commissioner asked with a puzzled look.

"Baby, calm down," Rain said not loosening her grip on her husband's arm.

Not wanting his wife to get more upset, Domon forced himself to calm down as he looked back at her.

"Domon," Rain said very seriously, "I know I definitely can't do something like that in my condition."

Confused even further, Karato said, "You both said condition. What condition is Rain in?"

Completely calmed down, Domon put his arm around his wife's shoulders and said to her, "I guess we should tell him the news before he makes you Neo-Japan's gundam fighter for the 14th Gundam fight."

Letting out a small laugh at her husband's crazy statement, Rain said, "Though I am tough enough to handle the Rising Gundam, you know I'm not a fighter, Domon." She knew her husband was the gifted fighter and her gifts were in other things.

Smiling back at his lady, the woman he had fallen deeply in love with, Domon said, "I wouldn't change a thing about you, Rain."

"Alright, alright," Karato said frustrated. "Enough with your…display of affection. Please tell me what the hell's going on!"

Both spinning their heads to look at Karato, Domon then said very seriously, "Commissioner Karato, I think you should sit down."

"Oh, no," the commissioner whispered as he sat down resting his arms on the arms of the chair. He looked quite worried about what the news could be.

Sitting down as well in the chairs in front of the desk once again, Domon and Rain kept their hands linked together. A bit afraid of what the commissioner's reaction would be, Rain nodded to Domon that he shouldn't keep their commissioner waiting any longer.

Nodding back at his wife, Domon turned to Karato and said very seriously, "Rain is pregnant."

"What?" Karato asked not expecting that news at all. "How did that happen?"

Giving his wife a very strange look, Domon then turned back to Karato and said, "Do you want me to buy a book that explains?"

"That's not what a meant!" the commissioner exclaimed insulted. Calming down cause he wasn't sure just what this news meant to the Neo-Japan gundam fight team as of yet, he said, "I meant that I had no idea that you and Rain were planning to have children at this time."

"Commissioner Karato," Rain said wanting him to relax, "When we found out the news, we were just as surprised as you are… but now we are very happy about it."

Looking at Rain, the Japanese official said, "Does that mean that you will be resigning from the team?"

"No," she said very calmly, though her husband was a nervous wreck over her working for now. "But…the minute I think that my job is putting a strain on the baby I will stop immediately. The very last thing that I would ever want to do is hurt this baby. Believe it or not, I already love this child so much."

Smiling at his wife, the mother of his child, Domon then turned to Karato and said, "Now you see why Rain cannot pilot the Rising Gundam."

"Yes, yes…why of course," the commissioner said, "But, Domon, you will remain our gundam fighter, right?"

"Yes," the King of Hearts said wondering why Karato would think he wouldn't. "I'm not the one who is actually pregnant."

"Kasshu, don't make me wish that you could go through the labor pains," Karato said pushing himself back into his chair. "It's just that…Oh, I don't want to say it."

"What?" Domon asked wanting to know.

Looking at Domon, the commissioner said, "I don't want to sound selfish, but I'm worried that now that you're going to have…a little family, that you won't fight your best."

"Um…in a way you're right," Domon said surprising Rain.

"Yes, but please explain," Karato said in a surprisingly calm manner.

Nodding back to Karato that he would, Domon said, "Obviously you know that my wife and now our baby means more to me than the gundam fight. But, being that I am the King of Hearts, I will fight my absolute best for Neo-Japan. However, I will only lay down my life for my wife and the baby."

The commissioner didn't reply. After a few seconds he stood up and said, "Fair enough." Bowing his head to Domon, Karato then said, "I wouldn't want you to lay down your life in a gundam fight. All I can ask is that you continue to fight your best. And, Rain…when things get too hard, I'll arrange an assistant to help you. Who knows, you could be carrying the next Neo-Japan champion gundam fighter."

"Or," Domon said looking at the female, "a very caring person like my wife."

"Yes, that would only do our universe good," Karato said looking at the smart, caring female. "Congratulations, Rain."

.

Later that night, Han brought Hoy and Ming over to the Kasshu's home. Han had been told the night before on the phone about Rain's pregnancy while Hoy and Ming were sound asleep and thought it best that Domon and Rain tell the children in person.

When Domon answered the door for his guest, he appeared to be a bit aggravated.

Not seeing Rain, but seeing the frustration written all over the fighter's face, the older man said, "Is Rain sick again?"

"Yes," Domon said feeling useless. "I hate seeing her going through this."

Coming out of the bathroom, Rain tried to act as if nothing was wrong as she smiled at her young guest.

Seeing his wife's forced smile, Domon whispered to Han, "I don't know why they call it morning sickness. She's sick throughout the day."

Han patted the King of Hearts on the back easily understanding how hard it was to see the woman you love feeling so sick and thinking that there's nothing you can do for her. "Just be there for her, Domon."

"I know," the Neo-Japan fighter said as he watched Ming and Hoy happily begin to run over to his wife. But then, Domon sounded like he was going to go off the deep end as he yelled, "No, Hoy, Ming! Don't jump on Rain! You could hurt her!" Before Rain could tell her overly nervous husband to calm down, he exclaimed, "Rain's pregnant!"

With that, the two children stopped immediately and looked up at the pretty blue-eyed female with a look of shock on their faces. As the two small children looked at each other digesting what was just said, they both exclaimed, "Wow!"

Jumping up and down, Ming said, "Rain's going to be a Mommy."

Thinking of the man he so admired, Hoy could see the King of Hearts clearly in his head fighting in the Burning gundam. In awe, he whispered, "The pilot of the Burning gundam is going to be a daddy."

Walking over to his wife, Domon caught the, you better calm down look, in her eyes just before he gave her the, I'm sorry smile. Putting his arm around her shoulders he said as he looked down below at Hoy and Ming who were hugging his wife, "So guys, you're happy about the baby?"

"Yes," Ming said with a huge smile.

Now moving to hug Domon's leg, Hoy said, "Now we'll have someone else to play with."

_._

_I hope to have time to write the next chapter soon and I hope I've kept your interest._

_Thanks for the reviews since my last post you wonderful reviewers:_

**_GoldAngel2-_**_(I know you're busy, so don't worry about getting back to me.) I do like to believe Domon and Rain were inseparable as children, especially since their parents were friends at the time. And, I'm trying to keep some Japanese culture through out this, though I'm not the best, so thanks. In my first G Gundam story I had fun writing about a flashback Domon had of Master Asia speaking to him about women. I'm glad you liked when Domon was worried that he could hurt the baby. LOL! Thanks for a terrific review, KSF!_

**_Redlion-_**_Yes, I can see Domon being very sweet to Rain and I really see him only being that sweet to her. She's the only one he can really let all the walls down with. Thanks for letting me know I'm not over doing the sweetness. And, your reasons on why you think they make a great couple are right on! Very well said! Thanks!_

**_Ryan-_**_LOL! Yes, Domon is going to drive poor Rain a bit crazy. Thanks for your nice words about the mushiness. I'm looking forward to writing about the Shuffles and their crews next reunion. Old Chib may drive Domon crazy. Thanks for the wonderful review!_

**_Cuz I Can-_**_Don't worry, I think I'll have Domon fainting at some point in this story. LOL! You are so right in saying the stronger they are the harder they fall! Thanks for your loyal reviews!_

**_Squeekers-_**_Yes, Domon's turning into Jell-O a bit! And, stay single till you find the right guy. It's better to be single than being with the wrong one! Your prince will come along soon enough. Hope you enjoyed how everyone took the news! _

**_Black Joker Lady-_**_"Three Times a Lady" really is a beautiful song. As for old Chib driving Domon crazy, I think I should have a reunion very soon for the Shuffles and their crew. They still need to talk about Argo and Nastasha's wedding! _

**_Saber Wolf-_**_Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked how everyone reacted to the news!!_

**_The Notorious Cat-_**_I hope you enjoyed the above chapter and especially your vacation! Thanks!_

**_Cat and her alter ego Henry-_**_Domon's really getting into how he will raise his child. He wants him or her to…understand life better than he did when he was feeling such sorrow. I know, I should shut up. Anyway, thanks for saying the chapter before the one above rocked! I love that!_

**_Jessi-_**_You didn't sound pushy or controlling at all. You're a wonderful reviewer and believe me I've had some hard reviews in the past and yours are far from it. They're very sweet. And, Rain should be getting bigger and bigger soon enough. I'm still thinking about names for the baby. Thanks faithful reviewer! _

**_Kidbuux256-_**_Thanks for reviewing! I truly thank you for the very nice complement!_

**_Turtle Lover-_**_I hope you're busy cause you're enjoying your summer! I'm thrilled that you found time to read my story. Domon will be very supportive when he's not driving his wife crazy with worry. LOL!_

**_Fang-_**_I'm glad you like what I did in the chapter before the one above. Nice ideas you gave for the baby's name. Your idea of Rain getting sick on Domon cracked me up._

**_Secretperson/ShadowLiger-_**_Chibodee did connect the baby news to New Orleans! Sorry I didn't put all that much about Han. Thanks again for the review!_

**_Koto Juri-_**_I'm glad you enjoyed Domon's reaction in the chapter before the one above and…I hope you enjoyed the one above as well!_

**_Shawn Provoncha-_**_Really great?—Thanks!_

**_GoLfChiCk-_**_Thanks for reviewing! I'm still working on names. I would never mind you putting me on your favorite's list. I'm honored anytime someone does that. Thank you very much. Lord knows I'm far from the best but I try to do the best I can. Thanks!_

**_Sock her-chick 101-_**_I'm thrilled that you like my story so much! I hope you liked Chibodee's reaction on the phone. I'm looking forward to writing about another reunion! _

**_Ani-_**_Bravo?—Wow! Thanks! After the baby's born, I have a lot of thinking to do about another G Gundam story!_

**_Gemini-_**_LOL! I'm glad you don't feel you look like a chipmunk any longer. I've had stitches in my lip before, but from a fall. Luckily everything worked out. I think I'll have fun writing about Domon being with a pregnant wife. And, I love mush too! (Guess that's no surprise.) Hope I didn't keep you counting too long till the above chapter came out. Thanks for such a nice review!_

**_Franciso Bonilla-_**_I hope you liked what happened next! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Thanks again to all reading and reviewing! Jen_


	11. Feeling Better and A Visit From Friends

**NOTE: The famous book that I speak of, which Domon has been reading is on pregnancy. Many fathers to be read this to figure out what's going on with their wives when they are pregnant. This is the book Dr. Kasshu has given to Domon. **

**CHAPTER 10: FEELING BETTER AND A VISIT FROM FRIENDS**

In the kitchen of his two story house, Domon Kasshu was warming something in the microwave. "Come on," he said to it impatiently. "Hurry up before Rain gets back from the hospital." Down deep he felt a little guilty for being glad that his wife hadn't worked on the Burning Gundam that day but rather at the hospital, because it gave him time to get home first. "Hurry up!" he exclaimed again to the microwave as if it could hear and understand him and was purposely taking longer and longer to get to each second. He had missed the Japanese beef fast food dish, Gyudon. Unfortunately, the smell alone had made his wife sick recently so he had stayed away from it. However, since she wasn't home, the King of Hearts had quickly grabbed the dish out of the refrigerator and threw the leftovers into the microwave so that he could enjoy it. When the microwave buzzer finally sounded that the beef was warm and ready to be eaten, Domon threw open its door and pulled it out. He didn't even sit down as he grabbed the nearest chopsticks and used them to lift up a piece of beef to his mouth.

Just as his mouth was about to open, the sound of the door opening was heard and a female voice called out, "Domon…I'm home."

"Damn!" the Japanese fighter said opening the microwave and shoving the bowl back into it to hide it. 'She's going to freak,' he thought remembering the last time he had warmed something that had made her sick. The microwave had become Rain's worst enemy.

Walking into the kitchen, the pretty doctor/mechanic's eyes immediately widened when she smelled the food. Again, this was another food, which she _had _quite enjoyed herself, but now the smell alone made her sick. "Domon!" she fussed at him since he knew she couldn't handle the smell. Covering her mouth she dodged out of the room.

After she left, Domon faced the microwave so that he could take the food out, but knowing it would be wise to save it for later, he forced himself to ignore it for now. Walking out of the kitchen, he had expected to walk and find his wife in the bathroom. To his surprise she was in their Living room, sitting on the long, white sofa, which looked more like a long, lounge chair. Seeing that she was crying and hating when she did, he walked over to her and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be back this early."

"I'm not crying over the Gyudon," she said looking down at the floor. "As soon as I got away from the smell, I realized that I wasn't going to be sick this time."

Sitting down next to his wife, Domon said, "Okay, so you're not mad at me or the microwave. So, why are you crying?"

"Because," she said, still not looking at him.

"Rainnn," Domon said wanting to know what her hormones were triggering off in her now.

"We haven't started the baby's room," she said crying even harder into her hands as if nothing could ever be worse.

"What? That's why you're crying?" the King of Hearts asked as if she was seriously over doing it.

"The baby's going to come and we won't even have a room ready," the female cried out feeling like a bad mother all ready.

Normally, Domon would have asked her if she was completely nuts for worrying so hard about such a thing, but he caught himself before doing so. Hesitantly, he put his arm around his wife's shoulders since this was another one of her emotional moments that seemed to be taking over her mind. "Rain, you're just barely four months pregnant. There's plenty of time for us to work on the baby's room."

"But," she said lifting her face so that he could see her big, blue eyes, "I'll never be awake enough to want to work on it anyway. I can't believe that our baby's not going to have a room."

Forcing himself with all of his might not to laugh; Domon leaned and kissed his wife's forehead. "Rain, you already read the whole book my father gave me on pregnancy, so you know that being this tired may pass for a little while."

Almost looking insulted, Rain said, "Of course I know that, Domon. I am a doctor."

Domon held back his smart remark that went something like 'no kidding.'

Continuing on, Rain said upset, "I'm so tired of being sick and…tired all the time and it all seems for nothing. I don't even look pregnant because I keep getting sick."

"Look," Domon said feeling like they had almost switched roles, "I didn't forget your doctor appointment with Dr. Watanabe next week. She'll be able to help you much better than I am."

"Yes. Thank Goodness," Rain said leaning into her husband, not meaning that he wasn't helping her.

The King of Hearts didn't take it as an insult at all, but took her as rather a very nervous mother to be who didn't have a close female family member who she could talk to about being pregnant. Grinning, he could only imagine how Argo would handle Nastasha's moods if she ever became pregnant.

.

The next week both Domon and Rain were in a room at the doctor's office, waiting for Dr. Watanabe to enter.

Rain was lying on a hospital cot wearing a white, hospital gown, waiting with her impatient husband for the doctor. The last week or so, Rain had finally begun to feel much better since she had actually been able to keep some food down.

This allowed Domon to act more like himself and to not feel like he had to walk on egg shells around his emotional wife; at least not for now. "How long do they leave you in these rooms?" he asked after about ten minutes of waiting. Throwing in a grunt, he then said, "This is freakin' ridiculous."

"The doctor will be in here in a second, Domon," Rain said as she turned to look at the man who hadn't enjoyed waiting as long as they had in the waiting room either.

Folding his arms, Domon said, "I'll believe she'll be here when I see it."

That was when the door opened and the doctor appeared.

With a smile, Rain looked at her husband and said, "Believe it?"

Domon only rolled his eyes as he unfolded his arms waiting to hear what the doctor was going to say about his wife and baby.

"Nice to see you both again," Dr. Watanabe said to the Kasshu couple as her pretty, brown eyes said a hello of their own. It was obvious that she enjoyed her profession; delivering babies.

"Likewise," Rain said very politely and somewhat nervous and excited all at the same time about this visit.

As the King of Hearts, who was standing by Rain's right side nodded a hello; Dr. Watanbe moved to stand on Rain's left side. "And, are we feeling better as we move into our second trimester?"

Looking at her doctor, Rain said, "I just started feeling better this past week."

As Domon stood listening closely to each and every word, he watched as the doctor opened his wife's gown and as her hands felt around where the baby was.

Noticing the hard look on the young man's face, Dr. Watanbe said, "Don't worry. I'm not hurting your wife, Mr. Kasshu."

"I'm worried, I am," Rain said nervously. "I've only been able to keep food down for about a week now."

With a smile, Dr. Watanabe said in a calming, reassuring voice, "You have done nothing wrong, Mrs. Kasshu. The baby's getting everything that it needs from you."

"That's why she'd tired, right?" Domon asked concerned.

"Yes, Mr. Kasshu. You are completely right," the doctor said seeing that someone had been doing their homework like many wonderful, expecting fathers did.

Rain smiled at her husband as she reached out and took his hand.

Closing his large hand around his wife's smaller hand, Domon watched as the doctor pulled out some sort of gadget that he had never seen before. "What is that?" he asked worried about what she was going to do with it.

Smiling again, the doctor put the gadget down, opened up a tube of a clear gel and rubbed it just around Rain's belly button. To answer Domon's question, Dr. Watanabe said, "This is a special stethoscope, which lets you hear the baby's heartbeat."

Both Domon and Rain looked at each other as the doctor took the end of the stethoscope and started to slowly move it over Rain, over the gel. The doctor moved it around and around and within seconds, a sound that went a little faster than the ticking of a clock was heard.

"That's your baby's heartbeat," Dr. Watanabe said happily.

Completely amazed, Domon said in awe, "That's really the baby's heartbeat?"

Tears filled Rain's eyes at the sound as her husband squeezed her hand and smiled at the beautiful beating heart as well.

"Your baby is doing fine, Mrs. Kasshu," the doctor said happiliy for the young couple. "You have been worrying for nothing."

The mother to be had literally fallen in love with the baby even more listening to the heartbeat and Domon too was overjoyed after hearing the proof of life within his wife.

.

When Domon and Rain walked out of the doctor's office to head to their corelander, they were greeted by the press.

Squeezing her husband's hand who hated when the press bothered them with questions, Rain said patiently hoping that it would rub off on to her husband, "I knew they would appear sooner or later. I'm surprised it took this long."

"Yeah," Domon said as he released his wife's hand and put his arm around her waist to pull her close to his side. "If they get too close to you, I might make it to where they never bother anyone else again."

"Domon!" Rain exclaimed knowing he was exaggerating, or at least hoping, "They're just happy for us."

"It's more like they just want to know too much," he grunted out as a couple of reporters approached them with microphones in hand.

"Domon and Rain Kasshu!" a dark haired, female reporter in a gray suit exclaimed with excitement, "Is it true that Rain is pregnant?"

As Rain smiled and nodded her head yes, Domon leaned and whispered into her ear, "I should tell them no I'm the one who's pregnant."

With that, Rain covered her mouth as she giggled at her husband's words.

"Will you raise your child to be a gundam fighter?" a male reporter asked as Domon lifted his face from his wife's ear.

Sick of that question, Domon looked at his wife so that she would answer. "My husband and I will support our child in whatever he or she will want to be, but first we want the baby to have a wonderful childhood."

"Yes," Domon agreed and looking very serious he added, "And it would be nice if it was born first before you started picking out its career."

"Domon," Rain mumbled under her breath as she gently nudged him in his ribs with her elbow.

Changing the subject a bit, the female reporter said, "I have Chibodee Crocket of Neo-America on record saying that the child was conceived in his nation; in New Orleans."

"What's that!" Domon exclaimed knowing he was definitely going to give old Chib a piece of his mind.

"Yes, Mr. Crocket said that you and Rain had quite a good time in New Orleans, in Neo-America."

Before Domon could tell the reporters off, he heard Rain's pleading voice saying his name.

"Yeah, I know, Rain," Domon said shaking his head in a state of aggravation. "It's time to go."

As Domon tightened his arm around his wife's shoulders, he and she began to make their way through the crowd.

Once in their corelander, which was one that they could sit beside each other in, Rain said, "Domon, though I did want to get out of that crowd, that's not what I was trying to tell you."

Watching where he was steering, the King of Hearts asked, "So, what were you trying to tell me?"

"Listening to those reporters really made me want to eat something."

"Great," Domon said so glad that his wife was getting her appetite back. "Say it. Anything you want…I'll get it, Rain."

Looking at her husband, the pretty blue-eyed female said, "I want a beignet."

"What? A beignet from New Orleans?" the Japanese fighter asked as if she was for sure going crazy. "Where in the…

"I know I can't have one," she said putting her hand on his knee to let him know that she knew it was impossible. "It's just that after hearing New Orleans, I just started crazing the…powdery things."

Not saying anything, Domon remembered reading how some women crave things when they are pregnant. But, why did Rain have to crave something that wasn't in Neo-Japan? 'I'll get some beignets for her,' Domon thought.

.

Do to the fact that Rain _hadn't_ been feeling well before, Domon had cancelled one of the Shuffle Alliance Reunions, but the time had now arrived for the friends to finally get together. This time they would all be getting together in Neo-Japan though it really wasn't the Kasshu's turn to play host. The King of Hearts had made it clear that it was better to keep his wife close to home just incase she started feeling badly again.

However, during the middle of Rain's fourth month of being pregnant, she was feeling anything but badly.

In the Kasshu's bedroom early one morning, Domon had broken out into a major sweat because of a very long session of making love with his wife. Though he and his wife were lucky enough to have always had an exciting love life since being married, the past hour Rain acted as if she literally couldn't get enough of him.

With a somewhat dreamy look on her face after they both collapsed in their bed, she whispered to her husband who was now by her side with his arms around her, "That was wonderful, Domon."

Opening his eyes, Domon said, "All I can say is that you must be feeling really good."

In a purring voice, Rain said, "Thanks to you."

"That's not what I meant, though I'll take that as a complement." He was so glad that she wasn't showing signs of being sick for now.

"Oh, I bet you will," the pretty blue-eyed female said, smiling some more as she sat up. "Well, it's time for work. I must get ready."

Exhausted, the King of Hearts watched as his energized wife pulled on her robe and made her way to the bathroom. Normally in the morning, he was the first one to be up and ready, but he couldn't move. 'What's going on with her?' he wondered. He was the one who had woken up very early that morning and who decided to kiss his wife awake, but she had been beyond respondent to him. Forcing himself to sit up, Domon grabbed the famous book his father had given him from the nightstand and searched for the part in reference to love making. He read, _in some pregnant women the increased blood flow is enhanced, which can very much increase a woman's pleasure. _'I can testify for that,' Domon thought with a devious smile as he remembered how pleased his wife had been earlier with him. Remembering that the Shuffles were coming to Neo-Japan the next day, which was Saturday, Domon thought, 'I better hide this book before Chibodee finds it. No doubt the first thing he'll do is turn to this page and then never let me hear the end of it.'

By the time Rain was ready to leave for the hospital, she grabbed her husband who had just put his tan jacket on, into her arms and whispered into his ear, "I can't wait till tonight."

When she released him, Domon gave her an innocent look and said, "I have a feeling, you're going to wear me out,"

"And you're going to love it," she said winking back at him before she left the room.

'Man, so far I like the second trimester of pregnancy,' the King of Heart's thought.

.

The next day, the Shuffles were to arrive at the Kasshu's home. When there was a knock at the door, Rain was the one to answer. Excited over who would be standing there, Rain flung the door open. To her surprise, the person standing there was the last person she expected to see.

"Allenby," Rain said with surprise written all over her face.

"Hi, Rain," the blue haired female said sincerely glad to see her. She had grown to like Rain after the two had spoken as true friends, which was when Rain had told her that she was leaving to go back to the colony and why. That was when Allenby realized that Rain really was in love with Domon and he with her. Also, the two females had a nice conversation when they came across each other when Rain had been shopping with the girls, while Domon was picking out a wedding ring. Though Rain had been jealous of the times Domon had spent with Allenby way back when, she now couldn't blame the younger girl for falling for the hot headed fighter. Smiling, Allenby said, "I know I should have called, but I knew about the Shuffle Alliance meeting here. I had run into Chibodee when I was in Neo-America a couple of weeks back and he insisted that I pop in. At first I said no, but after hearing the news over and over on the TV about you being pregnant, I just wanted tell you and Domon in person that I'm really happy for you both."

"Oh, Allenby. Thank you." Rain said smiling, "Please come in. Domon will be thrilled to see you." Within seconds Rain screamed upstairs to her husband.

His footsteps were heard running down the stairs as he said, "Is it Mr. Proper, George or pain in the ass, Chibodee Crocket. I've got a few things to settle with him."

"Sorry," a familiar voice said, "But it's just me."

Smiling when he saw the fighter whom he had hit it off with, he said, "Allenby."

"Hi," she said and the two hugged.

Rain smiled, thinking it was a shame that they hadn't all gotten together sooner.

"How ya been?" Domon asked glad to see her.

"Fine," the female fighter said, "And, I've heard over and over on TV how you two are doing."

Looking at his wife, Domon took her hand and said to Allenby with that goofy smile that he always gave her, "So, you know that Rain's pregnant?"

"Yes," Allenby said delighted. "I'm so happy that things are going so well for you two."

"Allenby," Rain said squeezing Domon's hands. "You should stay and visit with the other Shuffles."

Before the blue-haired girl could even answer, there was another knock at the door. "I'll get it this time," Domon said hoping it was Chibodee. Opening the door, to Domon's luck it was old Chib and his girls.

"Japan!" Chibodee exclaimed happy to see the easy to upset fighter, "It's about time we got this reunion on a roll."

After Chibodee's girls all hugged Domon hello, they made their way to Rain.

"Chibodee Crocket," Domon exclaimed, "What's this on record that you told everyone that my child was conceived in New Orleans?"

"Hey man," Chibodee said holding his hands up as if pleading innocent. "The reporters put two and two together and I just agreed. And, look at it this way. At least I didn't tell them about how drunk ya got."

Grunting at the thought, Domon said, "Then I guess I won't have to punch you out like I had planned."

"Nice way to treat friends," the Neo-American fighter said, "But, if ya wanna rumble, ya know I love a good fight."

"I might just take you up on that later."

"Cool," Chibodee answered. Looking around his friend for Rain, he spotted Allenby. Walking past Domon, Chibodee said, "So ya came. I told ya it would be a great idea."

"Yes, you did," Allenby said as the two slapped their hands together.

"Rain!" Chibodee exclaimed about to pick her up.

"Crocket, pick her up and you're dead," Domon said as he moved to his wife's side. "Don't be rough with her when she's pregnant."

"Honey," Rain said giving her husband a strange look, "Calm down."

"Yeah, chill out Japan," Chibodee said as he hugged Rain. After the hug, he said, "I gotta tell ya, Rain. I thought you'd be packing on the pounds by now. You don't look any different."

Domon knew it was true. To look at her it was hard to tell she was pregnant, unless she had no clothes on, which was the only time a small bulge could be seen.

Placing her hands over her baby like a protective mother, Rain said, "Oh, the baby's really there."

With concern in her voice, Shirley said, "Domon told us how sick you were. I'm glad to see that you look like you're feeling fine."

"Yes, I am for now," the pretty blue-eyed female said relieved. "And, I'll start showing a lot more pretty soon."

"Rain Kasshu, pregnant," Chibodee said in a way that made Domon glare at him.

"Get my wife off your mind," Domon said folding his arms, though he really wasn't upset.

"Neo-Japan," Chibodee said pulling Domon away from the others who didn't even seem to notice because they were all too busy talking to the expecting mother, "I've got to fill ya in on something about pregnant women."

'Oh, crap,' Domon thought, almost afraid to hear. "What the hell do you know about pregnant woman?"

Glancing around to make sure that no one was trying to hear them, Chibodee put his hand on Domon's shoulder and said, "Dude, Rain's gonna be all over you if she's one of the lucky few."

Wanting to put old Chib into his place, Domon said back the same way Chibodee would, "Dude, she's been all over me the past year."

'Lucky sucker,' Chibodee thought as Domon walked away.

The King of Hearts was tired of Chibodee always butting into his love life, but then again, old Chib was one of his best friends.

At the sound of the next knock on the door, Chibodee insisted on opening up.

Poor George was the one to be standing there, with the princess of course glued to his arm.

"France, ya showed up!" the Neo-American fighter exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, I see you did as well," the Knight said, but not meaning it. "Now move aside so that we can see the expecting mother."

Immitating how the proper George de Sande acted, Chibodee moved away from the door and bowed while saying, "And, please do come in."

"That is much better," George said, allowing his princess to move into the house before him.

After the two were in, Chibodee was about to shut the door when a somewhat cold voice, said, "Close the door on us and you'll regret it."

"Oh, how I've missed that voice," the Neo-American fighter joked.

"Get real," Nastasha said walking past the man as Argo held his hand out to shake his American friend's.

As everyone greeted each other hello they all began to talk about Rain's pregnancy. However, Rain knew there was other big news as well. "Nastasha," the blue-eyed female said with a sneaky smile, "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

Nastasha actually smiled back and said, "You should ask George's Princess."

Knowing Miss Marie Louise was planning it, Rain said, "I know you won't be disappointed, Nastasha."

"I know," Nastasha said very seriously. "It couldn't be soon enough for Argo and me."

Before anyone could make Nastasha blush over what she had said, the last knock was heard at the door.

Answering the door, Domon wasn't surprised to see Sai Saici and Cecile, but he was surprised to see the tall man with them.

"Hi, Bro!" Sai exclaimed happily.

After telling Domon hello, Cecile rolled her eyes and said of the man standing behind her, "This is my brother's friend and gundam mechanic, Selig." Looking aggravated, she continued, "Though I didn't do anything wrong while we were in New Orleans, worried about Chibodee's influence, my brother insisted that Selig come with us since he couldn't."

With that, Domon cracked up. "Your brother's got a good point, Cecile."

"That's what I told her," Sai said though he didn't like the idea of being watched. Leaning to Domon, Sai whispered, "I've got to find a way to get rid of him. I need some…personal time with Cecile."

Holding his hand out to Selig while Sai and Cecile entered the house, Domon said, "Hi, I'm…

"I know who you are," Selig said in awe. "I am so honored to meet you."

All ready liking the man, Domon said, "Come in and meet everyone else."

After introducing the man to everyone, there was one person left.

"Allenby," Domon said, "This is Selig."

"I heard," Allenby said finding herself attracted to the man with the short, brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. "Did I hear you say that you're a gundam fighter?"

Smiling at the beautiful girl with the blue hair, Selig said in awe, "Uh, no. I'm a Gundam mechanic."

Both Domon and Rain instantly smiled at each other. Moving over to his wife, Domon whispered, "There must be something with Gundam fighters and mechanics, huh?"

"What can I say," Rain whispered back to her husband while everyone else went on talking. "We gundam mechanics are hard to resist."

"You're telling me," Domon said making eyes at his wife.

.

_A thanks__ to **GoldAngel2** for giving me Cecile's brother's friend's name._

_As always, thanks to the following for their reviews since my last post:_

**GoldAngel2: **Your approval to my chapters always makes me very happy. Thanks for your e-mail as well. You are so sweet and helpful, KSF. You made me feel much better and thanks for catching all of my goofy mistakes and for Cecile's brother's friend's name. Your latest Kenshin and Cyborg stories are beyond fantastic. I'm truly enjoying them and you deserve plenty of wonderful things said about all of your stories. Please write another G Gundam story. Your plots are always great and you'd blow all of my G Gundam stories away. You're the reason I'm into G Gundam in the 1st place, so…hopefully in the future you'll write much more for the G Gundam section.

**Redlion2-**You're so right about how incredibly tired you can get while being pregnant. It's unbelievable. As for Karato, I figured he'd better get over the pregnancy news and fast or else Domon was going to seriously tell him off. It really means a lot that you liked the whole Karato scene. It took me quite a while to set that up just how I wanted to. You're great!

**Fang-**You cracked me up with what you said about Han's grandchildren. Also, I'm glad that you can imagine Karato's face when he was told about the pregnancy. Thanks for being so loyal to this story.

**Francisco Bonilla-**I'm sorry it took a while to write the above chapter and I hope very much that you enjoyed it. Thanks!

**Ryan-**Thanks for all of the help you keep throwing my way. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get to Argo and Nastasha's wedding in the chapter above. I love making Chibodee and Nastasha argue, actually it seems I like making Chibodee drive everyone crazy, though I really like him. I'm glad that you liked the way I handled Karato, he's fun for me to make upset. Shame on me! And, as always I'm impressed by how much you really know about G Gundam.

**Sock-her chic 101-**I'm so glad that you liked Hoy, Ming and Chib's reaction to Rain's pregnancy. I hope you enjoyed the parts with Chibodee in the above chapter. He's fun to write about.

**Aelita**** 89-**Thanks for the nice complement and I want to surprise everyone at the end with the sex of the baby. I hope I keep making you laugh a little, though I'm not the best at that. I hope you come back for more!

**Gemini-**You are so sweet. I'm so excited that my story has you so excited. Just don't rush it and you will find that wonderful guy! And yes, I'm looking very forward to writing about Domon when Rain is in labor. I'm also very touched that you loved my other story as well—the first kiss scene at the fair that you mentioned. I was thrilled, so thanks for letting me know and I'm sorry it took a while to write the last chapter.

**Gulfchick****-**Thanks for letting me know that you love my story and for wishing me only good reviews. That means a lot to me!

**SecretPerson/ShadowLiger****-**Yeah, I thought it would be so funny to have Domon Kasshu so engrossed into a book, especially about his wife and baby.

**Shawn Provoncha-**Thanks for letting me know that you think it's great!

**Black Joker Lady-**Hi there friend! Looks like I'm stuck in the stone ages when it comes to phones. LOL! And yes, I think that Domon should hit Chibodee soon. Maybe Chibodee will leak something to the press, which will make Domon very mad. I'm trying to get to Argo and Nastasha's wedding, really. I'm glad that you liked when Domon asked Karato if he should buy him a book on how a baby is made. Thanks for the fantastic review, as always!

**Cuz**** I Can-**I hope that you liked how I had Rain acting in the beginning of this chapter. Her crying at the drop of a hat is going to drive Domon crazy! I'm working on the craving thing as you saw above. Your last review was a riot! I cracked up at your very funny ideas. I'm thrilled at how much you enjoy reading Rain being pregnant. Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer!

**Over-Dose 44-**Actually I totally love your suggestion on getting Rain kidnapped before the baby is born. Thanks! I did something just like that in one of my Speed Racer stories. Speed was going out of his mind as he worried about his pregnant wife who had been kidnapped. Anyway this story is a bit too goofy I think for that, but…and I mean this--If I'm going to keep on writing G Gundam stories, please continue with suggestions and request. Maybe the next time Rain is pregnant, she could be kidnapped or who knows what I definitely have planned in this one after all! Not Me! LOL!

**Koto Juri-**I hope you keep loving my chapters! Thanks a bunch!

**Cat and her alter ego Henry-**Domon really is getting into that book, you're right! Chib is a blast to write about and I'm glad you liked how I handled Karato. I can't believe you almost did a flip when I posted! I do that too when author's update. (Actually, I would seriously hurt myself if I attempted to flip-LOL!) Wow! What part of Louisiana did you visit?

**Namaida****-**I hope your vacation with your Mom was very enjoyable. Domon and Rain may make each other nutty during her pregnancy! LOL! You keep writing your story as well and I'll keep reviewing!

**Duel Mistress K-**Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you've been following my story and if you ever find time, I have some other G Gundam stories as well! Thanks for letting me know you like my ideas!

**Kid Buxx 256-**LOL! I know just what you mean about being a little creeped out about Domon's father giving him advice for his honeymoon. I think Dr. Kasshu was just worried about his son since he had been gone so long training with Master Asia. And, I think he was even more worried about any advice that Chibodee had given to Domon. Poor Domon needed all the help he could get, but not from Chibodee! I enjoyed your review, so thank you! I hope you come back for more!

**Xanatos**** Z. Onua-**Thanks for saying excellent. That was very, very nice. I hope you liked Allenby's appearance in the above chapter. Beautiful idea you gave me for George and Miss Marie Louise at the wedding. I'll see what I can do! Thank you! Your review was wonderful!

**Female Heero Yuy-**Thanks for reviewing! I'm working on the baby room part! Thanks for getting so into this. Maybe Rain can wall paper right over Domon! LOL!

**Maxter's****-Angel-**Thanks for reviewing. It really is fun to write about Domon and his pregnant wife. I'll try my best to keep the chapters coming!

**CryingOverWill****-**Thanks for reviewing. And look, I posted a new chapter the same day you reviewed! Okay, I actually posted it that night. Thank you for letting me know that you like what I'm doing!

**Night's Tempest44-**Captivating? Thanks. I was somewhat surprised to get that at the end of your review. I'll admit that parts of "Forbidden" are a bit fluffy and that the first couple of chapters of "Partners Outside of the Gundam", may be a bit too fluffy as well. Also, I'm sorry if I repeat myself. (Lord knows my grammar could be much better as well.) However, for this story, "Partners Now in Marriage", I don't see the fluff as…too much. I worked pretty hard to keep Domon in character, though I'm sure there are other readers who agree with you. I just saw things differently in the series and here's what I saw if you don't mind reading on. Again, to me, Domon definitely had an attitude problem like most strong headed men do. And, though he was a complete jerk at times after finding out the horrific things that had happened to his family when he came home, I think finding out the truth about the Dark Gundam and falling in love with his childhood friend _wouldn't _have changed him, but…calmed him. Rain was his sense of peace. By the very end of the last episode (Ep. 49, which didn't appear on Cartoon Network), he wasn't embarrassed to show Rain how he felt about her anymore because he finally knew without a doubt that she felt the same way for him. It was obvious that he wasn't as shy when he lifted her into his arms to carry her away with him after they defeated the Dark Gundam, not minding at all when his cloak slipped down her leg revealing some of her skin. Also, Domon was shy before because he had never experienced contact with women for the ten years he was gone, which had nothing to do with his attitude. Trust me, it would only take one very _passionate_ kiss to make him not be shy about getting physical anymore, especially with someone he's in love with. He's a man. I saw him as a passionate fighter who would in turn be a very passionate lover. And, because I have him married in the story above, I write affection into their marriage. What is a marriage without that? Also, I can see Domon always wanting to make love to his wife. I can tell you that it happens often in a good marriage and the husband is thrilled every time the wife is willing and if not he tries like hell to get her to want to.-LOL. Getting close to a spouse makes you admit things you wouldn't to anyone else because you trust them. No matter how hard your attitude may be your spouse is the one person you can open up to. And, in _every possible_ way you do show them that you love them. I'm sorry that I don't write about Domon and Rain's fights too much, but I have said that they do fight, everyone does. It's impossible not to. _I _just enjoy writing romance, though I love reading almost everything. As for writing romance, I try ever so hard to make Domon and Rain's relationship believable because I too am a Domon and Rain lover and want them in character. In the story above I believe that I do have some of Domon's old attitude appearing quite often, with his abrupt answers and his quick loss of patience from time to time but also I have the side of him as a husband wanting his wife. I think he especially would be totally into his wife, since she is the only woman he's ever been with. _She_ made him experience something (on their honeymoon) he never had before and he'll never forget that. Now, I hope that I didn't sound rude and you weren't either and I thank you for that, (except the block of cheese part kind of got to me). Though I know you totally disagree with me, I thought you should hear my point of view on why I write the way I do. Yes, I can easily see Domon Kasshu, the King of Hearts, man enough to show his wife how much he loves her _after _the 13th Gundam fight.

**_Now to everyone: _**_I'm off to write some more as soon as I get the chance. Yes, life throws us all tons of problems, I've been there, done that. But, there are happy times as well and some married couples who actually do stay together._


	12. Another Reunion

**CHAPTER 11: ANOTHER ****REUNION**

Happy that all of their friends had shown up safely in Neo-Japan, Rain realized that something was missing. "Nastasha, Shirley, all of you. Where is your luggage?"

"Why, back at the hotel," Chibodee said as if Rain should know.

"The hotel?" she asked with a puzzled looked.

"Yeah," the boxer answered. "Me and the girls are gonna share one big bed."

"Oh, shut-up," Shirley said rolling her eyes at the man she was actually very fond of.

Folding her arms, Cath said, "In your dreams, Chibodee."

"Why are you all staying at a hotel instead of here?" Rain asked surprised. "I know our house isn't huge but we made it work the last time you were all here."

"Rain," Domon said, putting his gloved hand on her shoulder, "Give it up. They insisted on staying at the hotel."

"But, but why?" she asked looking and sounding disappointed.

"It would be better for you that way," Shirley said very concerned for the mother to be. "The last time we were here all you did was clean up after us and worry about what we were going to eat. You don't need that right now in your condition."

"I didn't mind and you girls helped," the pretty blue-eyed female said, hoping she had been a good host.

As if reading her mind, George said, "You were an excellent host, Mademoiselle Rain. However, we want you to take it extra easy."

Sai Saici let out a laugh and said, "It's got to be pretty hard for Sis to take it easy since she's living here with Bro."

This caused Allenby to laugh as she recalled how serious Domon had been when training during the 13th Gundam tournament, and it also caused a glare from Domon, directed at Sai.

"Furthermore," George said ignoring both Allenby and Sai, "We are all quite settled into our hotel rooms."

"Yes," Nastasha agreed. "Besides, there is no way that I am staying in close quarters with Chibodee Crocket ever again."

"Your loss," the Neo-American fighter said cracking his knuckles.

**Flashback to the last time the Shuffles stayed in Neo-Japan in the Kasshu's home:**

The Shuffles had just gotten finished discussing some of their new fighting techniques as they began to lounge around the Kasshu's Living room. "Well, that was enough talk about the serious stuff," Chibodee said about to take a seat but instead he remained standing and stated, "I need to take a leak."

With his princess seated next to him on the long, white lounge chair, George said with irritation in his voice, "Must you…put it that way, Chibodee?"

"Oh, I am ever so sorry," the Neo-American fighter said making fun of George as he bowed in the Knight's direction. "What I meant to say is will you all please excuse me? I must relieve myself."

"Or," George said wishing he had a year to teach his fellow fighter how to be a true gentleman, "You could have just excused yourself without saying why."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Mr. Perfect," Chibodee said headed to the bathroom.

"Bro," Sai said changing the subject as he looked at Domon, "I saw your new corelander out front. It's cool."

"Yes, it is," the Knight agreed. "When did you purchase it, Domon?"

Quite liking it himself, the King of Hearts said, "It was complements of the Neo-Japan government."

"Shall we take a closer look?" George asked with interest.

Standing up, Domon said, "Come on guys."

Though impressed by the corelander, the girls weren't interested enough to go outside to get a better look so they stayed in as their fighters stepped out.

"Boys and their toys," Shirley said rolling her eyes.

"Rain," Chibodee said stepping back into the room, "Someone's in ya bathroom. Can I use the one upstairs?"

"Oh," Rain said now remembering that Bunny had excused herself earlier in a much nicer way than Chibodee had. "Yes, Chibodee. You're welcome to use the one in my room."

As the boxer made his way up the stairs, Cath asked, "Did Nastasha go outside with the men?"

Suddenly, Rain's eyes widened. "Oh, no! I forgot about Nastasha! Because of her headache I insisted that she go relax in the bigger tub, which is in the bathroom upstairs!"

A smile came to the pretty face of the princess at the thought of how dead Chibodee would be if he walked in on the Russian woman. "Don't worry, Rain. I'm sure Nastasha has locked the door."

"No," Rain said standing up so that she could stop him. "You don't understand. The lock's broken!"

.

Relaxing in the big tub, Nastasha realized that Rain had been right about the warm bath helping her headache to disappear.  As the Russian woman slowly began to lift herself out of the tub to grab a towel, the bathroom door suddenly swung open. Seeing whom the uninvited person was, Nastasha's face turned very cold while Chibodee just stood there in shock staring at her.

In a surprisingly calm voice, Nastasha stated, "Stop drooling and please leave, you idiot." She then began to wrap her towel around herself.

"Uh, I'm…I mean, I'm sor…ry," the boxer stuttered just before leaving.

       By the time Rain had made it upstairs, Chibodee was moving to go downstairs with the strongest blush she had ever seen. Not saying anything as she walked passed him, she headed to her bathroom door and knocked on it. "Nastasha, is everything alright?"

Opening the door the Russian woman walked out with a towel wrapped around herself. "Rain, get the lock on this door fixed."

Surprised that Nastasha didn't seem all that upset, the female mechanic said, "Good. I guess Chibodee didn't see anything."

"Oh, he got an eye full," Nastasha assured Rain. "However, it was almost worth it."

"What? What do you mean?" Rain asked surprised that Nastasha didn't want to kill the Neo-American fighter about now.

"He'll be too embarrassed to speak to me for awhile. How peaceful it will be because I think it was his big mouth that had given me my headache in the first place. In fact, I'm surprised that Chibodee hasn't aggravated anyone else since our being here."

"Well," Rain admitted with a smile, "Domon had gotten a tad bit aggravated with him over something he did."

"Obviously that doesn't surprise me," Nastasha said folding her arms as if knowing that Domon had every right to get upset at Chibodee before she even knew what had happened.

"Let's just say that my husband and I were getting a little…comfortable with each other on our bed when…

"Let me guess," Nastasha said as if she knew Chibodee all too well. "The King of Hearts eventually sensed that you two weren't alone in your bedroom."

"Yes," Rain said smiling in amazement at the correct guess. "Domon just suddenly stopped kissing me and looked towards our door; making me look as well, and there was Chibodee standing there just watching us. Domon asked him if he minded and Chibodee said 'No, go ahead'."

"I imagine that Kasshu wanted to kill him."

"Let's just say that Domon grabbed the closest object near us, which was my boot, and threw it at Chibodee. I myself was just relieved that Domon and I were still fully dressed."

**End of flashback and back to the present when the Shuffles and friends are telling Rain that they are staying at a hotel this time around:**

Looking at her husband, Rain said, "Since you knew everyone wasn't staying here, why did you let me buy so much food?"

Putting his hands into his pockets, he said, "You need to start eating a lot more."

"I can't eat all of that," Rain said as if he was crazy.

"Sis," Sai said, "Sounds like you'll have more than enough to eat for two."

Allenby looked at Selig wondering if he comprehended what was going on. "Selig," she said already loving his name, "You do know that Rain is pregnant, right?"

"Oh, yes," he said turning to the female fighter. Allenby's big, green eyes were starting to have a hold on him as he said, "It's been all over the news and the papers everywhere."

"Tell me about it," Allenby said back as if there were other important things happening on earth and around the universe that were being ignored.

The male mechanic was glad to see that the blue haired fighter seemed to be a very down to earth person, one who he would very much like to get to know better.

"Come on, Selig," she said putting her arm through his, "Let's go sit down and I'll tell you all about Domon and Rain and why it's best that their child takes after Rain."

"Hey," Domon said, but not really offended.

Rain smiled seeing that Allenby truly seemed to be interested in Cecile's brother's mechanic. If her heart had truly been broken over a year ago, it was evident that time had helped it heal.

Clearly seeing the attraction between the two people who were walking across the room for privacy, Sai leaned to Cecile and whispered, "Alright. We won't have to feel like prisoners for long."

Giggling, the sweet, young girl said, "You're right. By the way Selig's looking at Allenby, I think he'll forget that we exist."

Leaning to the two youngest in the room, Chibodee said, "I bet you two are glad I told Allenby about the reunion."

"You know it," Sai said gratefully.

Over hearing, Domon said, "You _are_ a bad influence, Chibodee."

"Oh, please," the boxer said, "I'm a great guy. In fact just think, one day you and Rain may have a daughter who could end up dating a great guy like me. Maybe even my future son."

"The hell she will," Domon said, shaking his head no.

Loving where this conversation was going, Sai said, "Yeah, they could even get married."

"No way!" the King of Hearts exclaimed. "I'd rather see a daughter of mine marry…George's and the Princess's son first."

Thinking that Domon and Chibodee were losing their minds, Nastasha said, "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Yes," Argo agreed. "Aren't you getting a little too ahead of yourselves?"

George on the other hand had been totally flattered. He was very moved that the hardheaded fighter, Domon Kasshu, obviously thought that the Knight's manners did make for a better man.

Princess Marie Louise was on cloud nine at the thought of having a child with her Knight.

As if not hearing Nastasha or Argo, Domon said to Chibodee, "I wouldn't let a daughter of mine go out with a son of yours if he was the last man in the universe."

Defending her fighter, Shirley said, "Domon, Chibodee's not _that_ bad."

"Domon," Rain said pulling on his arm but he started to run his mouth on how he wasn't even going to let his daughter date; especially Chibodee's son. Finally pulling hard enough on his arm that he looked at her, the mother to be exclaimed, "We might not ever have a daughter and he might not ever have a son, so please just…shut-up!"

Everyone looked at Rain with shock on their faces, not used to hearing her blow up.

Looking at his wife as if he knew just what was wrong with her, Domon said, "You are really moody today."

"Well," Bunny said giggling, "She'll probably be moody for the next five months or so."

"Sis," Sai said wanting to help her, "You need a drink."

"I can't drink! I'm pregnant! And drinking isn't the answer to anything!" she exclaimed and then stormed off.

"Sis yelled at me," Sai pouted.

Watching her walk into the kitchen, Domon said, "Her hormones are going into overtime again. I'll be back."

"I wouldn't go in there, Domon," Chibodee joked. "She might bite your head off."

"Yeah, Bro. I'd be afraid to be near her right now," Sai agreed.

"I wonder why she got mad," Old Chib said, holding his arms out.

The Neo-Russian woman only shook her head thinking how much smarter she thought women were than men at times. She herself had been ready to tell Argo to knock Domon and Chibodee out, just so they'd stop their very foolish, loud arguing.  Shirley clearly hadn't enjoyed it either.

Walking into the kitchen, Domon found his wife wiping the counter even though it didn't need to be wiped.

"What do you want!" she spit out at him, her blue eyes as cold as ice.

Domon knew he better stop the smile that wanted to come to his face since he couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she got this mad.

"What!" she demanded as she threw the rag she was using back into the sink.

With the calmness he had grown during the past year, he said, "Don't you think you over reacted a bit out there?"

"You've got nerve," she said turning to the sink to start fooling with the dishes that were in it.

_Me_ Domon thought as if he had never gotten _that_ mad. Remembering that they had a house full, he knew he'd better try to put his wife into a better mood. As he slowly began to take steps closer behind her, she started to complain, "I can't believe that you and Chibodee were fighting over our children before they are even born."

Now directly behind her, Domon slid his arms around his wife. "Come on, Baby," he whispered rubbing his nose in her hair. "You should be happy since you're not sick anymore."

"Stop it," she said trying to pull away from him but he only held on to her tighter. "Domon, I said to stop it."

"No," he whispered with a smile as he pulled her even tighter against him.

As he began placing numerous kisses on her neck, Rain began to feel a very strong desire for her husband even though just seconds ago she wanted him no where near her. Turning around in his arms she smiled into his dark, playful eyes just before hugging him. In his ear, she whispered, "I wish they'd leave so we can be alone."

Growling first, Domon hands then gripped her around her waist. He loved how easy it was to get his wife in this mood during this phase of her pregnancy. "Do you know what you're doing to me, Rain?"

Really wanting to be with her husband, she nodded her head yes and whispered, "Let's go upstairs…now." However, with their friends over she began to realize that it wouldn't be right.

"Rain," he pouted since they couldn't disappear upstairs; the desire obvious in his eyes, "First you want them to stay here and now you want them to leave."

"Like you said," she said pulling out of his arms, "I'm so moody." With that, she left to go back to their friends.

After she was gone from the kitchen for a few seconds, Domon forced himself to calm down and whispered, "That woman's going to drive me nuts."

.

That night the whole gang went to a very exclusive, Japanese restaurant. Though it wasn't Domon's type of place, he had grown to like it since the press wasn't allowed inside to bother Rain and him all the times that they had gone before. The Kasshu couple had been able to easily enjoy themselves there and escape the normal daily problems of life. They also had gotten to know the waiters, waitresses and the chef very well. This night would be no different from their others there except that they would be sharing it with friends.

Everyone discussed what had been happening in their lives while relaxing in the calm, cool environment of the restaurant. Anyone who watched the group at the large table could see that they were having a good time.

The person who seemed to be having the very best time was Allenby as she got to know the very cute, Selig. He was different from any guy she had ever known before. He was thoughtful, patient and seemed to be extremely smart, which made him very attractive. Also, most men who weren't gundam fighters were intimidated by her but clearly Selig wasn't. He was proud to be the brains behind a gundam and he teased Allenby by telling her that the gundam fighters would be no where without their mechanics. Being that she was really enjoying his company, she wasn't about to disagree.

Sai Saici and Cecile were thrilled, glad that they weren't being watched so closely.

Though Nastasha would never admit to it, she and Argo were glad to be with their friends for another reunion. Because she didn't want to talk about how things were going with the wedding, she all but told the Princess to keep a lid on it or she'd elope with Argo. The Neo-Russian woman wasn't one who liked to draw attention to herself and now wondered why she agreed to let the Princess plan the wedding in the first place.

After Nastasha's request, the Princess didn't speak of the wedding anymore that night. She just wished it was her wedding with George that she had been planning. The Knight had finally begun to accept her words of love and realized that she truly loved him more than anyone else ever had. Because of this, day by day he was finding it harder and harder to resist her each time she threw herself into his arms. He returned her actions and found that he quite enjoyed being in love.

At the end of this night at the Japanese restaurant, the Chef came out with something for Rain per Domon's request a couple of days earlier. He placed a platter down in front of the blue-eyed female and her eyes widened when she saw the surprise, which was beignets. Her craving was going to be satisfied. The King of Hearts had managed to gets boxes and boxes of beignet mix shipped from New Orleans to Neo-Japan and being that the chef adored Rain, he agreed to make them.

Chibodee instantly stood up and yelled, "Powder Sugar fight!"

"Not here you fool!" Nastasha exclaimed while everyone else shook their heads agreeing with her.

"Fine," Old Chib said disappointed. Looking at the Neo-Japan couple he couldn't help but smile at how excited Domon's wife was. As the two hugged, the Neo-American fighter gave the King of Hearts the thumbs up knowing that Domon was definitely going to get lucky later that night.

.

The next day all of the Shuffle Alliance and friends went to the Neo-Japan warehouse. Across the building from where they entered stood Karato looking stunned.

Seeing him, Sai Saici said, "Hey, Domon. It looks like Mr. Uptight Karato is about to have a heart attack over us being here."

Walking over to the guest, the commissioner faked a smile just before asking the Kasshu couple if he could speak to them privately.

Moving away from their friends, Domon and Rain waited to hear their commissioner complain. "I told you the last time you brought your…friends here that you shouldn't. I don't want them to spy on us."

Domon gave Karato a very threatening look. "Should I remind you that our _friends_ along with me make up the Shuffle Alliance, which is very important to the universe?"

Defending them as well, Rain said, "They would be the last ones to spy on us."

"Fine. I trust you," Karato said not wanting to upset the pregnant Rain. "But why did you bring that blue-haired fighter?"

"You mean Allenby?" Domon asked folding his arms.

"Yes," Karato said with total frustration in his voice. "What if she goes berserk once again?"

Shocking Domon and Karato, Rain exclaimed, "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer!"

The King of Hearts smiled while Karato said, "I can't believe _Rain _just spoke to me that way."

Before blaming her pregnancy, Domon said, "You should think before you speak."

Karato only stormed away in the opposite direction.

Once back to his friends, Domon said, "Chibodee, too bad you didn't make arrangements to bring your gundam."

"Yeah," the boxer agreed, "I'd love a good old gundam fight about now."

Slapping her hands together, Allenby stated happily, "Who says that we can't fight without our gundams?"

Catching on to just what she meant, Domon said, "You're on." Looking at Selig, he added, "If that's alright with you, Selig."

"Of course," he said remembering that he was supposed to be keeping an eye on his friend's sister. However, he had been lost in a pleasant conversation with the female fighter just before she lit up at hearing the word fight.

Taking off his red cloak, Domon handed it over to his wife.

Within minutes the Neo Japan fighter and the Neo Sweden fighter were putting on quite a show for their friends though they weren't trying to. They were just enjoying the fight and each realized that the other could fight just as well as ever, if not better. Domon would strike, then Allenby; each smirking after each hit.

Not being the best at keeping an eye on Cecile and Sai, Selig made his way to Rain who was watching her husband enjoying his fight. "They really like doing that," Selig said to Rain.

"Oh, yes," the pretty mechanic answered as she looked at Selig. "They're good at expressing themselves through their fist."

Selig smiled as he looked back at the two who were attempting to pound on each other.

"You and Allenby have been talking quite a bit since you met," Rain said throwing a hint that if he wanted to tell someone how happy he was to meet Allenby, she'd listen.

"Yes," Selig said, so pleased since the last thing he had expected to do on this trip was to meet a girl who made him feel weak in the knees. "She's so full of life."

"I'm so glad that you two are getting along."

"She told me a lot about you and Domon," he admitted.

"Really?" Rain asked surprised. A long time ago, Allenby talking about Domon would have been no surprise but it was a surprise that she spoke of both Domon _and _his partner.

"Yes. She said that you and Domon have known each other just about all of your lives."

"It's true."

"How nice it is for you two to have a bond for so long," he said almost sounding as if he wished he connected to someone like that. He smiled as he watched Allenby and his hopes began to rise.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Rain asked, "Did Allenby say anything else about Domon and me?"

"Yes," Selig said as he looked back at Rain. "She said that no one can make Domon communicate _without_ his fist except for you; that he truly only expresses himself with you."

The pretty doctor smiled knowing that Allenby had told Domon that she could tell that Rain was who he really wanted to be with.

"Alright, Bro!" Sai screamed extremely loud causing everyone to look at him.

"Hey, little boy," Allenby screamed back since the youngest fighter seemed to be on Domon's side.

"Who you calling a little boy?" Sai demanded.

"Who you think?" she said back. "Want a piece of me?"

"You know it," Sai said ready to fight.

"No, Sai Saici. That's enough for now," Domon said as he signaled to Allenby with a smile that they had had a great fight.

"Sorry, Sai," Allenby said catching her breath. "Domon's right. I need a break." However, the real reason she was ready to quit was because she wanted to get back to Selig.

.

Late, late that night when the friends were gone, the Kasshu couple had retired to their bed but they weren't sleeping or in the process of making love. That night love had all ready been made between the two downstairs just after the others had left, when a very loving Rain finally had her husband all to herself. The King of Hearts truly loved being his wife's object of desire even more so than he was to her before her pregnancy.

In their bed, a shirtless Domon was laying on his stomach, up on his elbows, reading that famous pregnancy book once again. Sitting next to him, his wife was dressed comfortably in a short, pink, cotton nightgown with her back against the headboard. She was quite enjoying herself as she ran her hand through her husband's out of place, dark hair while his eyes stayed glued to the book. How touching she thought it was for the father to be to be reading each and every week on just what was happening within her.

Enjoying the soft hand that was running through the ends of his hair, Domon was becoming amazed at what he was reading. "Rain," he said lifting his eyes from the book to make sure that she was listening.

"Yes," she answered as their eyes met.

When his eyes moved back to the book, he said, "You're right. You really are going to start to show a lot more this month. Can you believe that the baby is about seven inches long already?"

Rain gave him a surprised smile though she had already known that bit of information.

"And," he added just as amazed, "The baby should already have eyebrows and lashes and you're not going to believe this."

"What?" she asked loving the excitement in his voice.

"The baby can suck its thumb."

Again, Rain just continued to smile.

Looking at his wife with a serious look on his face, Domon said, "You already know all of this, don't you?"

"Yes, but I love hearing it from you as well."

"I just can't believe that there's actually three of us in this bed." After putting the book down, Domon gently pushed his wife's gown up to see the small bulge that she now had. Putting his hand on her there, he said to the baby, "Are you sucking your thumb? That's not a good habit"

When he kissed where the baby was, Rain fell in love with her husband all over again.

.

Across town from the expecting couple was someone who had collected picture after picture of Domon and Rain Kasshu. Even though it was so late this night, that person stayed up cutting out more pictures of the Kasshu couple from the most recent newspaper. When finished the person began to tape the pictures to the wall.

After, the person flipped on the TV and began to play a recorded news hour, which covered when Domon and Rain had been interviewed after Rain's latest doctor appointment. Over and over the person replayed when a male reporter asked Domon if he would raise his child to be a gundam fighter. Rain had answered stating that she and her husband would stand behind their child no matter what he or she wanted to do.

"What a waste," the person said back to the TV. "A child with genes from the King of Hearts should clearly be raised to do nothing but fight. If not, the child shouldn't be with them but rather taken away."

.

_Thanks for the reviews since my last post:_

**_GoldAngel2-_**_Once again, thanks for reading over my chapter and for the wonderful e-mails. And yes, Lord knows I know enough about pregnancy. I'm so glad that YOU think I'm staying in character. I couldn't have put what you said, 'it's a matter of Domon growing up', any better myself, which is no surprise since you are the talented and gifted author. Keep up the great work on all of your stories!_

**_Redlion2-_**_I'm glad that you like Rain and Allenby getting along. We know Rain did save her once. I saw in the series that Allenby realized that Domon wanted and belonged with Rain. When he ran into Allenby in the hospital after the end of the gundam fight, he very much wanted to know where Rain was. And yes, I think every husband should be sweet to and protective of his wife. I can especially see Domon being this way with his pregnant wife. I'm so pleased that you think I am writing this story well. Thanks. I'm looking forward to your newest G Gundam story!_

**_Jess Angel-_**_I don't know where to start. I was absolutely thrilled to get all of your reviews and to read your honest words and the nice way that you put them. You are such a fine author and one of the most talented ones and nicest too. I know my G Gundam stories are…crazy at times, so I'm touched that you are really enjoying them. I need to reread some of your stories (and a few by some other great authors on this site) so I can get some clues on how to be a better writer. God bless you as well._

**_Ryan-_**_Lovely—Thank you so much. I hope you liked the part with Chibodee walking in on Nastasha when she was getting out of the tub-LOL. I know you're going to think I'm crazy but I've never heard of the name Wantanbe. Maybe I have and I'm saying the name wrong to myself. I just searched on the internet for a Japanese name and found that one. I'm also happy you're pleased with the return of Allenby. Thanks once again!_

**_GulfChick2009-_**_I'm so glad that I could make you happy just by posting! Thank you for such an uplifting review. I'm also glad that you and your friends are enjoying my story and I hope y'all continue to. _

**_Aelita89-_**_I'm glad you thought the story was getting good and I hope you still think it is. Sorry I haven't revealed the sex of the baby yet, but hang in there and I hope to hear from you again._

**_Kidbuux256-_**_Thanks for letting me know that you realized that I wasn't talking about a Karma Sutra Book. I can understand why you did. I hope I keep your interest!_

**_Soccerherchick101-_**_Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out and I'm glad you thought it was both romantic and funny. Thanks!_

**_Maxters_****_-Angel-_**_Thanks so much for the complement. I hope you got my e-mail about the two beautiful experiences in my life. _

**_Fang-_**_I'm glad that you like the way I have Rain acting. Poor girl, happy one moment and the next crying. Chibodee is always very fun for me to write about. Thanks._

**_Shawn Provoncha-_**_I'm glad you think this is going great!_

**_Kairiyunal4-_**_Thanks so much for letting me know that you liked the chapter before the one above. I hope you liked this one too. Thanks again!_

**_Following Reader-_**_I haven't heard from you in a while so I was thrilled to get your review! It made me feel very good. Thank you so very much! I am honored to be your favorite author. Encouraging words such as yours make me want to write on._

**_Francisco Bonilla-_**_I hope that I gave you enough to read in the chapter above to hold you over for a little while. Thanks!_

**_Erica6060-_**_Hi, Jane! I'm glad that you find my story interesting and funny. And yes, Domon will freak out when Rain is in labor. LOL!_

**_Squeekers_****_-_**_What a fantastic review you gave me! Thanks. I'll try to keep writing the way that I am since you like it so much. Thanks a bunch!_

**_Cuz_****_ I Can-_**_I love happy endings too. My parents are in their fifties and anyone who knows them can tell that they are still very much in love. (To me, my Mom is the sweetest person on earth and although my Dad can fly off the handle very easily not in an abusive way, he is still very loving.) Believe me, you really have to work at a marriage and though in some marriages it just can't work out for various reasons, there are couples who do actually stay together. Obviously you know that because of your parents. Thanks for the review!_

**_Cat and her alter ego Henry-_**_Thanks for the review. Oh, when I said poor George, I meant because it was Chibodee who greeted him at the door-LOL! When the doctor was listening to the baby's heartbeat, it was with a special stethoscope, which wasn't the ultra sound, but great guess! You weren't all that far from __New Orleans__ when you were in __Louisiana__. I hope you're doing well with driving! Sorry I still didn't have too much on Argo and Nastasha's wedding. Thanks!_

**_Night's Tempest 44-_**_Thanks for the review and I know what you mean about angsty stories. I wrote a Speed Racer story where Speed broke up with his girlfriend, Trixie, but he ends up regretting it big time. Hey…I was just wondering--why don't you write a fic on Keiko and Yusuke as well? I'd love to read it. That is so needed in the Yu Yu Hakusho section on Fanfiction net. _

**_Namaida_****_-_**_Yes, the smell of food when pregnant can be miserable. I'm glad you like what I'm doing with Chibodee. Thanks, my friend._

**_SecretPerson/ShadowLiger_****_-_**_I'm glad that you liked the book part. If Chibodee got a hold of it, he would embarrass the heck out of Domon. LOL!_

**_Jessi_****_-_**_I agree that Allenby needs to drool over someone else rather than Domon-LOL! I myself can't wait to write about Domon when Rain's in labor. _

**_Female Heero Yuy-_**_You are just so nice and really made my day, so thanks! I still have some thinking to do about the wall paper-LOL!_

**_Black Joker Lady-_**_Wow, I hope y'all had a great time on your trip. What a drive! So sorry that there's not much on Argo and Nastasha's wedding yet. Take care of yourself!_

_._

_What did y'all think about the person who wants Domon and Rain's child to be a fighter? What did the person mean when he or she said the child should be taken away?_

_Thanks very much to all who are reading this story. Sorry I've been taking a little longer than usual to update but I need to find time. Just remember that I will not forget this story! Jen_


	13. To Find or Not to Find

_Hi to all! I hope you enjoy the following chapter. It might not end how you expect but hopefully it will be to your liking._

**CHAPTER 12: TO FIND OR NOT TO FIND **

"Domon!" Rain cried out while looking at herself in the full-length mirror in their bedroom.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked moving beside her with concern written all over his face. He hated to think that she might be feeling sick again.

"Look," she said looking down at herself as she fastened her belt around her pink dress. "I never thought I'd be so happy over my dress being too tight."

Glad that nothing was wrong, the King of Hearts couldn't help but smile since their baby was making its presence more obvious. He wasn't about to tell his wife that she probably wouldn't enjoy just how big she might get in the next few months. "I think it's time to buy some new clothes, Rain."

"Evidently it does seem to be finally getting to that point," she said with a smile as she looked up into the deep, brown eyes that only her eyes could melt.

Before either could make more conversation over Rain's weight, the doorbell sounded.

The Neo-Japan fighter simply gave his wife's shoulder a squeeze before he made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Once the front door was open, the other Shuffles with all of their crews came into view. As the King of Hearts moved so that they could all make their way into his house, Chibodee said with excitement, "Tell ya wife good-bye, Japan, and let's go!"

"Tell me good-bye?" the pretty blue-eyed female asked while coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, Rain," the Neo-American fighter said very happily. "The guys are gonna hang out today and you girls can do whatever you want."

Seeing a sad expression appear on his wife's face, Domon realized that he should have said something to her earlier about his plans to spend time with just the guys. Because her expression only got worse, he was afraid that her hormones would soon have her crying in front of everyone. "Uh…I'll be right back, guys," he said taking his wife's hand and then gently pulling her back up the stairs and into their bedroom. The last thing he felt like doing was arguing with Rain but obviously something needed to be said.

Once the door was closed, the disappointed female said to the man standing in front of her, "Domon, you didn't tell me that we weren't going to be together today." Back when she had found out that their friends would be visiting, she had arranged time off from being a mechanic and a doctor. Because of this she had expected to have extra time with her husband along with having time for their friends.

Searching for the right words to say as he looked back into her disappointed yet pretty face, a part of Domon was still surprised at how much his normally very _independent _wife wanted him near. In the past she had always let her husband know that she enjoyed spending time with him but as of lately, it seemed she wanted to spend every waking moment with him. He feared that down the line in her pregnancy that her flip side would be of her not wanting anything to do with him. "Rain, the guys and I are just going to train so…maybe you could let Miss Marie Louise help you shop for some maternity clothes."

"Oh," Rain said sounding upset, "Now you think I'm fat!"

Rather than spitting out that he didn't say that, Domon calmly reminded himself _once again_ that his wife's hormones had her on an emotional roller coaster. Because she looked as if she was about to shed tears, he moved to take her into his arms and said as he held her close, "_You_ are the one who said your dress is too tight. Remember?"

Shaking her head yes, Rain hugged her husband back and said with sadness in her voice, "I know. It's just that I don't want to be without you today." The King of Hearts had been even more appealing to her ever since he had been reading the pregnancy book and because of how gentle and patient he had been with her.

Touched that his wife clearly needed and wanted him, Domon moved so that he could take her beautiful face into his hands. "I know you don't really want me to disappoint the guys, and the girls will be disappointed too if you act like you don't want to be with them."

"I do love their company," Rain said as she pulled on the collar of Domon's tan jacket, "I just wanted to be with you too."

Not changing his mind about training, he said, "Look, after I train with the guys, I'll come back and let you know if Karato freaked out over me bringing them to the Neo-Japan building."

"Oh, yes," Rain said giving him a tremendous smile as if it was the funniest thing, "Karato thinks they are spies."

"He can really be a fool sometimes," Domon added rolling his eyes.

"Alright then," Rain said with her hands on her husband's shoulders, "Go train and I'll see you later, but first…I want a kiss good-bye."

Relieved that he wouldn't have to argue with his pregnant wife over the fact that he was leaving, Domon moved to kiss her not knowing just what sort of kiss she had in mind. After they started to kiss it became very obvious to Domon once again that his closeness to his wife made her feel very, very good during this trimester of her pregnancy.

The overly affection female held on tightly to her fighter as she soon made him forget that he was supposed to be leaving her. When she finally broke their very powerful kiss, it was very easy for her to see that he hadn't been ready to stop. Smiling at him, she began to straighten out his tan jacket just before saying, "You better go. The guys are waiting for you."

"Huh?" Domon mumbled just before remembering, "Oh, yeah."

"Sorry I won't be there to cheer you on," she said walking to their door so that she could exit the room.

Shaking himself back into reality, Domon moved to catch up with her and said, "Uh…just go with the girls and get some new clothes."

Once the couple was downstairs, old Chib teased Domon about what must have been going on in the master bedroom since the young married couple had been in there for a quite a few minutes.

Rather than deny it, Domon mumbled, "You just don't know what she does to me."

As the dark haired man with the red sash walked away from the Neo-American fighter, Chibodee wished he could have been a fly on the wall in the Kasshu's bedroom seconds earlier.

After the mother to be told her friends hello, the girls told her of their plans to go shopping. Nastasha had no desire to shop but decided that she might as well go for her friend Rain since the female mechanic admitted that her clothes were getting a bit too tight.

"Rain," Domon said just before she left with her friends, "It looks like it's going to rain today, so…

"I know," the doctor said with a smile. "I'll be careful."

As all of the girls made their way out of the house, Chibodee yelled, "Hey, Japan! You're all over TV again."

"Yeah!" Sai said excited, "You're more popular than a movie star."

Moving over to the TV, it was obvious that Domon wasn't happy about all of the publicity as he turned the box off.

"What's wrong, Bro?" Sai asked thinking that Domon should be thrilled.

"Allenby was right. Even though Rain and the baby are everything to _me_ there are other things in the universe that should be on the news rather than _my_ wife."

Still not quite understanding, Sai said, "It's not just Rain, Bro. You're on the news too."

In his deep voice, Argo said to their leader, "I take it that you don't like Rain all over the news."

"No," Domon said as he folded his arms. "Some sicko is probably getting his kicks watching her."

Knowing just what his friend meant, the Knight added, "Plus, you don't want the press bombarding her with questions when you are not around."

"Don't worry," Chibodee said not wanting Domon to get upset, "Rain handles those reporters better than he does."

Looking at his American friend and realizing that he was right, the King of Hearts let out a breath and said, "Let's go."

"Alright," Chibodee said slapping Domon on his back. "Is Allenby going to train with us?"

All too happy to answer that question, Sai said, "Since Cecile will be with the girls today, Selig knew that he was free to do what he wanted."

Smiling, Domon said, "Which mean he's free to be with Allenby."

"You know it," Sai said getting a tad hyper as he spun around in a quick circle in front of his friends. "I'm almost tempted to not go with you guys and take Cecile somewhere since we're not being watched."

A large hand grabbed Sai by the back of his neck and as Argo held the youngest fighter, he said, "Sai, you're coming with us to train."

"Yes," George said walking out of the house, "I agree that the five of us should train together."

Chibodee and Domon remained in the house looking at each other. With a naughty expression on his face, old Chib nudged Domon's shoulder with his own and said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking about Selig and Allenby?"

Not being able to stop a wicked smile, Domon said, "Knowing you, I'm sure I am."

"Which is?"

"That Allenby and Selig are doing what Sai wishes he could be doing with Cecile."

.

At the hotel where four of the Shuffles and their crews were staying, and also where Allenby had her very own room, she and Selig had just finished having breakfast together downstairs in the hotel restaurant.

The blue-haired fighter and the good-looking mechanic had been sitting at the small table talking for a quite a while after it had been cleared of their empty plates. Selig told her that he had never met a woman quite like her and when he reached over the table to take her hand, Allenby felt her heart beat rapidly. How nice it was that the man with the beautiful, green eyes didn't have a partner that the blue-haired fighter had to worry about. However, the best thing was how confident he was in showing his feelings for her. He didn't look confused over how he felt for her but rather very sure that she was the one he wanted to be with.

Ten minutes later when they were walking down the streets of Neo-Japan, hand in hand; Selig suggested that he'd love to see Allenby fight in a gundam that he had operated on.

Allenby expressed that she thought that would be great, which caused their hearts to race as their eyes met. While green eyes held green eyes, they each fell into that world where everything around was forgotten as their faces began to inch closer and closer together. When their lips touched, there were sparks right away. To say that Selig's kiss had begun to sweep Allenby off of her feet was an understatement as was what she was doing to him.

.

About to enter the Neo-Japan building, the Shuffles were stopped when a man's voice coming from behind them said, "Domon Kasshu, it's urgent that I speak to you."

Assuming it was a reporter, and about ready to tell the person to get lost, Domon turned around along with his friends to see an older Japanese man. Because the man was wearing one of the old out-of-date Japanese official uniforms and was bowing to the King of Hearts, Domon showed the man respect by bowing back."

"You will listen to me then?" the man asked.

"Yes," Domon said wondering just what the man wanted.

"Because of you, Neo-Japan has won the 13th Gundam fight."

Domon wasn't about to go into the real reason why he had become a gundam fighter for the 13th tournament.

Not looking intimidated at all by the presence of the other talented gundam fighters, the older man said, "I know you will easily win the 14th Gundam fight as well and many after that."

Keeping his cool because he hated pressure such as this, Domon only said, "I will try my best."

"Before I got up in age, I had been a government official for Neo-Japan through many gundam fights and it's about time that Neo-Japan is in control. I want it to remain that way forever."

Letting out a laugh, Chibodee couldn't help but say, "Domon Kasshu won't be young forever. You can't expect him to win a gundam fight when he's like…eighty years old."

Before Domon could tell Chibodee to shut-up, the man said, "His son or daughter will be winning the gundam fights by that time."

"My son or daughter?" Domon asked feeling his blood start to boil. Though Domon wasn't being forced to be a gundam fighter now, he knew what it was like to be forced and he refused to do that to his child. "I will not force my child to become a gundam fighter."

"Yeah," Chibodee agreed and sounding aggravated, he added, "Maybe _my _son will be winning the gundam fights by that time."

"I don't think so," Sai said, "He'll be too busy chasing after Domon's daughter."

As George shook his head disgusted at what Chibodee and Sai were saying, Domon was too mad to even acknowledge what his friends had said.

Seeing the rage on Domon's face, Argo couldn't help but say to the older Japanese man, "You surely cannot force Domon and Rain Kasshu's child to do something he or she may not want to."

The old man continued to look at Domon as he answered Argo. "The child will have the King of Hearts genes. Naturally it will be a fighter."

"My child, _not _Neo Japan's child will also have my wife's genes and she is not a fighter," Domon said clenching his fist together.

"I don't have to tell you that she is a strong woman," the man said. "If not for Rain Mikamura, you would have possibly lost a couple of your fights. You two are a team."

"Yes, Rain _Kasshu_ and I are a team but we are two people who will not be forced to live only to make Neo-Japan continue to win the gundam fights. The future of Neo-Japan does not lie in our hands. Now, if you'll excuse us, my friends and I are going to train."

As Domon turned to make his way into the Neo-Japan building, both Argo and George were quite impressed that the Neo-Japan fighter had managed to keep his cool.

The man watched at they all went into the building knowing he had to do something to assure that the King of Heart's child would be Neo-Japan's future gundam fighter. He ignored the things that the Neo-American and Neo-Chinese fighter were mumbling.

Making a mean face, Sai said to the boxer, "How dare that old man think that we can't win the gundam fights."

"Yeah," Chibodee agreed, "And for your information, Sai. My son will be able to manage winning the gundam fight and chasing after Domon and Rain's daughter all at the same time."

.

Meanwhile the girls were shopping for clothes for the only pregnant woman in the bunch. Cath was showing Rain some comfortable shoes, expressing that the female mechanic would soon have to give up her boots with the heels for comfort. The blue-eyed female listened to everyone's advice and let them help her pick out quite a bit of maternity clothes.

Later they sat around a coffee table in a coffee shop discussing different things. They spoke of how Domon and Rain were going to have the first child in their group and then started talking about Allenby. They were all convinced that she was falling hard for Selig. Without thinking, Bunny said, "Allenby's probably wondering what she ever saw in Domon."

"Bunny," Shirley scolded since the man's pregnant wife was sitting right there with them.

"Oh…sorry, Rain," Bunny said embarrassed. "You know that I think Domon is a great guy. It's just that he belongs with you."

"Yes," Nastasha said surprising everyone that she was getting into this conversation. "As soon as I met Domon Kasshu, I knew that Rain meant something of great importance to him."

Rain smiled a thank you to the Russian woman and said, "I don't know just what the future holds for Allenby and Selig, but to see her with him is so different than how I saw her with Domon. With Selig it's not about fighting or having backgrounds in common. They _each_ genuinely seem to really want more than friendship with each other. I guess we all have to go through some heartache before we find that right person or till everything falls into place with that person."

"And," Miss Marie Louise said with stars in her eyes, "We all have a person out there that fits with us better than with anyone else."

Smiling at the Princess who always got lost in thoughts over her Knight, Shirley said, "And we all know that George is the person out there for you."

Wanting to catch Shirley off guard, Cath said, "Shirley isn't it true that Chibodee might be the person for you?"

Turning as red as her hair, the red head only said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well," Janet said winking at Cath, "Back in New Orleans when we were all dusting the powder sugar off of each other, Chibodee was surely enjoying dusting _you _off."

Folding her arms, Shirley said in a very serious voice, "We're just friends."

.

Back in the Neo-Japan building, the Shuffle Alliance had gone through quite a bit of training together and had enjoyed every second of it. It was when Domon was letting the other Shuffles see the progress that had been made on the Burning Gundam the past year, when he heard Karato complaining about something or rather someone.

"Guys, I need to see what Karato's freaking out about now," Domon said about to walk towards the uptight man. "He better not be upset because I brought you here again."

Just as Domon turned to the direction of his commissioner, he saw that the official was already headed his way.

Once the two were in front of each other; with his friends behind him, the King of Hearts exclaimed, "The Shuffle Alliance is always welcome here."

"What?" Karato asked now looking confused. After catching on, the uptight man said, "Forget about that for now. We have another problem."

"Another problem?" Domon asked as his friends listened. "What problem?"

Running a hand over his baldhead, Karato said, "A man was just here insisting that Neo-Japan should do something about you and Rain not wanting to force your child to be a gundam fighter."

Folding his arms and knowing just who the man had been, Domon said, "I'm surprised that you didn't agree with the old man."

Offended by the remark, the commissioner exclaimed, "You should know that I would never want to take your child away from you when it's born and then have it raised by someone else only to fight."

The sound of thunder was heard just as Domon's body began to tremble with rage as he exclaimed, "You're damn right that you aren't going to take my child away from me and Rain to be raised by someone else! I'll kill anyone who even tries to do that!"

"_I_ don't want to take your child away!" Karato exclaimed holding his hands up to defend himself from Domon's wrath. Calming himself down, Karato said, "You didn't even leave your parents till you were ten years old to train with Master Asia. The old man who was here, who wants to take your child away, thinks that as soon as your baby is born that it should belong…

"To Neo-Japan," Domon said sounding disgusted; the rage still very apparent on his face.

"It does not matter what that man thinks," George said not being able to stop himself from speaking out since he himself was very upset. The thought of Rain's baby being taken away from her of all people, didn't sit well with him. "Though Neo-Japan rules for now, they have no right to claim the Kasshu's baby."

"Plus," Sai said thinking everyone was getting way too upset for nothing, "Bro wouldn't let anyone take his child away."

"Yes," Argo agreed. "But, the fact remains that Mr. Karato has said that there is a problem."  
"Right!" Karato exclaimed because he felt like they were wasting time. "Rain could be in severe danger!"

"What!" Domon exclaimed feeling his emotions switching back and forth from rage to worry as his heart dropped. He then grabbed Karato by the collar of his uniform and said, "Why is my wife in danger?"

Not liking being in the hands of an enraged Domon Kasshu, the commissioner tried to say as calmly as possible, "I had told one of the officials to take the old man into custody since he obviously has a mental problem of some sort and then I walked away. When I came back to tell them just what to do with him, I found out that the old man fought at least four officials and won, therefore escaping. And…and…"

"And what!" Domon exclaimed almost tempted to shake it out of Karato.

"Before leaving he had said he was going to find and take Rain to a place where no one would be able to find her and keep her there till the baby's born. After the baby is born, he said he'll raise it and…get rid of Rain."

"What!" Domon yelled as he let go of Karato. "I'll freakin' kill him if he even goes near Rain!"

"Yeah," Chibodee said now enraged. "Who the hell does that old man think he is!"

Now being the calmer one, George only pulled out his cell phone. Knowing Domon wasn't one to carry a cell phone since he didn't like to be found so easily, George handed his to the Neo-Japan fighter and said, "Domon, just call her now to warn her."

Domon said nothing as he took the phone from his friend and punched in his home number. Because there was no answer, he then tried to call his wife's cell but an operator came on saying that she was unavailable.

"Unavailable!" Domon yelled into the phone disgusted as he then looked at the little phone like it was his worst enemy while the thunder became louder and louder and a storm ensued.

"Domon," Argo said in a very composed voice. "Rain is not alone. Nastasha surely won't let someone take her away."

"Yeah," Chibodee agreed forcing himself to calm down. "We're worrying for nothing. My crew is with Rain as well. Shirley's a tough one."

Wanting to throw in some positive words as well, Sai said, "Bro, you know Rain is good at taking care of herself."

Domon looked at Sai and said with worry in his voice, "_Her_ pregnancy has her somewhat…vulnerable right now."

"Come on," George said taking his phone out of Domon's hands, "Let's go search for Rain. I am willing to bet that Miss. Marie Louise convinced everyone to go shopping for a long, long time."

Remembering that he had told his wife to go shopping himself, Domon was ready to go out into the bad weather to find her.

Watching the Shuffle Alliance practically fly out of the building, Karato called behind them, "I'll have many officials looking out for her as well." However, down deep Karato just hoped that it wasn't too late since the old man had seemed so dead set on finding Rain and raising the Kasshu's child.

.

Later as the Shuffles looked through store after store for the source of their worrying, they finally decided to call the house to see if Rain and the girls had already retuned home.

George quickly dialed Domon's home number into his phone and then waited for an answer. The King of Heart's heart dropped yet again when the Knight hung up the phone and said that because of the storm the home line was down.

Wishing that he could do more, Chibodee snapped his fingers and said, "Ya know, forget about the lines being down. My girls hate stormy weather. I'm willing to bet that they are home and have been there for a while."

Wanting to believe that so badly since they had searched so many stores high and low and Rain hadn't been found yet, Domon said so seriously, "Let's head there." All he could do for now was hope that his wife would soon be in his sight so that he could gladly keep watch over her.

.

Once the men were in front of the Kasshu's house, Nastasha was spotted by the front door, evidently just watching the bad weather.

Happily, Chibodee exclaimed, "I knew they'd be home!"

The King of Hearts couldn't move as he let himself catch his breath while taking in the feeling of relief that had started to run through his body. He couldn't help but shake his head at the fact that he had been so worried for his wife who had probably been home.

George felt pleased as well to see that the girls were home and smiled since he could clearly see how relieved the leader of the Shuffles was. "We can relax now," the Knight said wanting to enjoy the rest of his stay in Neo-Japan.

"Yeah," Chibodee said happy that their pretty doctor friend was safe as well as the other females in their lives. "Let's go see our girls."

Because Selig was with Allenby, Sai was already happily running through the rain to the house eager to have some alone time with Cecile.

"Ready?" Argo asked putting his large hand on Domon's broad shoulder.

"Yes," Domon whispered as he let out another relieved breath. He had been beyond miserable while searching for his wife, scared that someone had taken her and their baby far away from him. "She's home."

As the guys approached the door, Argo hugged an unsuspecting Nastasha since he was glad to see her safe. In the house, a very serious Chibodee gave all of his crew a kiss on their cheeks and surprised Shirley by taking her into his arms to just hold her for a few seconds while he said nothing at all. Sai was already hugging Cecile, and George was telling his princess he had never been more delighted to see her.

Looking for _his_ love, Domon wondered if she was in the kitchen. Smiling, he couldn't help but think that it was about time that she had her appetite back. "Rainnn," he called out as he entered the kitchen but only to see that no one was there. Figuring that she was upstairs, The King of Hearts quickly made his way to the steps and then up into his bedroom. However, to his disappointment the beautiful doctor wasn't there or in the bathroom either. Returning to the top of the stairs, Domon looked down to see all of the Shuffles and their crews in his living room but his wife was nowhere in his sight. Totally clueless to where she could be, the Neo-Japan fighter slowly began to walk down the stairs. Bunny happened to be standing at the end of the stairs so he asked her, "Where's Rain?"

Hearing his question, the other Shuffles were taken by surprise since Domon obviously hadn't found his wife yet.

"Rain's not here," Bunny said as if it was no big deal.

"What?" Domon asked feeling that sinking feeling in his stomach once again. "What do you mean? Where is she!"

A bit afraid because Domon appeared as if he was about to lose it, Bunny became too rattled to answer.

Wanting to help her friend out, Janet said, "Domon, Rain left for the hospital over an hour ago."

The King of Hearts began to let himself believe that someone from the hospital staff had called asking her to go in. Wanting to hear her voice as soon as possible, Domon decided to give her a call. "I hope the phones aren't still dead," he mumbled. Grabbing the living room phone, to his luck he found that it was in working order once again. Quickly, he dialed the hospital's number as his friends watched in silence. After he asked to speak to Rain Kasshu, he was heard saying, "Are you sure that she's not there?" Not wanting to believe what he was hearing, he asked, "When did she leave?" When the King of Hearts got his answer, he didn't say anything more as he moved the phone away from his ear and just stood there looking lost as he dropped it to the floor.

Seeing a darkness slowly consuming Domon, Argo walked over to him and said, "Tell us what they said, Domon."

Staring out into space as terror seemed to take over his mind, Domon said with worry in his voice, "She didn't make it to the hospital. No one there has seen her because no one even called for her to go in."

"Someone did call for her to go in," Cath assured him. "I was the one who answered the phone and then I gave it to Rain."

In his serious mode, Chibodee asked, "Cath, by any chance did it sound like an old man?"

"As a matter of fact, he did," Cath said surprised that Chibodee would know that. "Rain herself said that she didn't recognize the man's voice but that the hospital needed her help so…she decided to go in for a little while."

Slowly Domon started to walk away from his friends as the men whispered to the girls what Karato had told them of the old man's threat to Rain.

The King of Hearts feared that his worst nightmare was indeed happening, that Rain had been taken against her will away from him. Suddenly the last moments spent with his wife came to Domon's mind. He remembered how his wife had practically begged him to stay with her. 'All she wanted was to be with me, but I left her,' he thought sadly. 'If I would have just stayed with her she'd be safe right now. I wouldn't have let her leave in the bad weather and now…she's been captured by that old man.'

Walking to the distressed leader, George had only been able to say Domon's name, when the King of Hearts raised his hand signaling that he didn't want to hear anything from anyone at the moment. Nothing could change how disgusted he felt with himself and how scared he was. The way he was feeling almost reminded him of how he felt when he had returned after being away for ten years to come back to find out the condition that his family had been in, yet this felt even worse. Rain had been taken and he hadn't a clue of where she could be.

The friends just continued to watch their leader's back till he turned around to face them. The expression on his face revealed that he was indeed tremendously upset. As if not even seeing his friends, some of the things that Rain had said earlier to him that day ran through his mind. In his head, he could clearly hear her sweet voice saying, _Domon, you didn't tell me that we weren't going to be together today. I just don't want to be without you. I want to be with you._

"Why did I leave her?" he whispered staring at the floor. "If I would have just listened to her and stayed with her today, she'd be safe. But no, I left and now I don't even know where to begin to look for her. Who knows where that old, sick man took her."

"Japan," Chibodee said in a calm voice, "This isn't your fault."

Lifting his eyes to the Neo-American fighter, Domon then launched forward to Chibodee and grabbed on to his jacket, not meaning to take out all of his anger onto his friend. "Damn it, Chibodee! You don't understand!" Domon expressed very upset, his eyes wild. "She practically begged me to stay with her today and I refused!" Releasing the boxer, Domon said sadly, "All she wanted was to be with me and I took off and…and…now I don't even know if she's alright."

"Domon," Nastasha said since Rain was her dearest friend, "Your wife is not a weak woman. She'll be…

"Please," Domon said upset as he held up his hands not wanting to hear anymore, "I know she's not weak but she's not in the condition to even try to fight that man." Imagining her crying somewhere because she was so emotional at this point in her pregnancy, Domon almost felt like he was going out of his mind. "I've got to find her," he said almost sounding frantic and about to turn to the front door so that he could leave.

"Find who?" a very sweet, familiar voice asked from behind him. It was the voice that belonged to none other than his precious wife.

Seeing the stunned look on the King of Hearts face, Argo said with a slight smile, "You're not hearing things, Domon."

Slowly, Domon turned around to see who he thought was the most beautiful woman in the universe. She was closing their front door with a questioning look on her face as to what was going on. "Rain," Domon whispered as if he couldn't believe his eyes and then he began taking fast steps towards her.

Rain could see in his deep, brown eyes that something had had him very upset, but that now he seemed to be getting over whatever it was. Before she could ask him what had happened, his strong arms closed around her body and held her very close to him. Rain hugged him back as she took in the feel of one of his hands, which began caressing the back of her head while his other arm stayed wrapped tightly around her waist. "Baby," she whispered to him, "Are you okay?"

Slowly shaking his head yes, and wanting to say that he was sorry that he had left her that day, Domon just couldn't bring himself to speak as he told himself that his wife was really there safe in his arms.

Wanting to give the Kasshu couple the privacy that they deserved, both Argo and George quietly guided everyone into the kitchen. "Sure," old Chib whispered. "Make us leave during the good part!"

After a good few minutes of just holding his wife, Domon moved to look at her, keeping his arms wrapped securely around her. Seeing the confusion in her concerned, blue eyes about what was going on, Domon was still just so glad that she was there.

Rain could see the relief on her husband's face as he smiled back at her just before kissing her forehead and pulling her against him once again. Quite enjoying her husband not wanting to let her go, she said, "And I thought I was the emotional one."

After another minute or so, Domon finally released her just enough so that he could look at her face. In a soft, yet very serious voice, he asked, "Where were you, Rain?"

.

In the kitchen as the feel of things began to fall back to normal, Chibodee said, "We should do some serious partying tonight."

Not even showing that he thought the boxer was immature like he normally did, George said, "First I think we need to discuss how to find the old man who wants Rain and Domon's baby."

"Yes," Nastasha agreed. "I'm convinced that he's who called saying that the hospital needed Rain's help. Evidently Rain must have changed her mind about going."

"Thank God," the Neo-American fighter said. "That man was there just waiting for her."

"Yes, thank God she didn't go," Shirley said standing next to Chibodee. "I think that Domon would have gone out of his mind if Rain hadn't shown up."

.

_Thanks for the reviews since my last post:_

**_Goldangel2-_**_I don't know how to thank you enough, KSF. You always build up my confidence in my writing. I'm glad you liked the scene with Chibodee walking in on Nastasha. It was fun to write-LOL! As for the suspense, I hope I'm not making this story sound too unbelievable. And, as for the reviews I've gotten, I am so thankful for them because there are many authors who deserve plenty more. As for your writing, I believe that your original story will take you far, so never give up. You are beyond talented._

**_Ryan-_**_I have to tell you that I was going to do something more serious right after the baby was born, but then I decided that I wouldn't be so…brutal with the suspense, so I started whatever I'm going to do-- in the chapter above. And yes, the thought of Domon doing diaper duty sounds like it could be so funny. I should have the girls take Rain out one day for a break after she has the baby and let Domon and the guys take care of the baby! LOL! Thanks for the great review!_

**_Shawn Provoncha-_**_I'm so very happy that you have liked my whole story and I hope you enjoyed the chapter above as well!_

**_Soccerchick101-_**_I have to admit that when I wrote about Domon and Chibodee arguing over their future kids, I was laughing myself. It was so much fun to write. I hope the above chapter was to your liking even though poor Domon was about to go out of his mind._

**_Kidbuux256-_**_You're right! Throwing in the crazy person did give me a few ideas. Also, I'm very glad that you liked the conversation between Selig and Allenby._

**_Here4theparty-_**_I see you have a new name. Thanks for your kind words and please thank your friends as well. I hope the above chapter was worth the wait._

**_Namaida_****_-_**_Wow! Thanks for giving me an-- excellent. Don't worry. Domon will be watching his wife very closely for a while. Also, thanks for checking out my SR stories. I know they need a lot of fixing up._

**_OvEr-DoSeE44-_**_I'm so glad you liked the chapter before the one above. It is just fun for me to have Chibodee and Nastasha at each other's throats. I hope you enjoyed what I did in the chapter above. I know it was…different._

**_Aelita89-_**_I'm touched that you think my story is…awesome. Wow--Thanks!_

**_SoCalGirl5590-_**_You are really too kind to me. Thank you so much! Your review made me feel like keeping this story going._

**_Masters-Angel-_**_I'm glad you liked when Chibodee walked in on Nastasha. Thanks for letting me know that you like what I'm doing with the G Gundam characters. That truly means so much to me._

**_Duel Mistress K-_**_Thanks so much for the review! And yes I am looking forward to writing about Rain getting bigger and bigger and Domon in awe when he feels the baby kick. You're right—It really does reduce a guy down to mush. In fact, it sounds like you'd write the scene quite well yourself. Thanks again!_

**_Jess Angel-_**_I love hearing from you! I'm so glad that you like what I'm doing with all of the characters. I try to really focus on Domon and Rain and sometimes I stress myself out trying to fit everyone else in but after a few ideas pop up in my head, I start to have fun with it. Also, thanks for the correction. I fixed it as soon as I could! Thanks for the congratulations because I know there are other authors who deserve more reviews than me. _

**_Multi-facets-_**_I really was thrilled to see another review from you. I'm so glad that you think I'm using the right words to describe my favorite couple. I'll try my hardest to keep you grinning. Your very welcome for thanking me but thank you for making me feel like it's worth my time to write this story!_

**_Tammie-_**_I'm so glad that you loved my story before, and I hope I didn't lose you as a reader. I totally understood what you said in your review because I had argued quite a bit in my head with myself over throwing the danger in. I don't plan to dwell on it. Don't worry, I…think I plan to have the danger long gone by the time baby Kasshu is born. Thanks for the review!_

**_Female Heero Yuy-_**_I hope you enjoyed the insane mystery in the above chapter and I hope you didn't drink too much Coca Cola while waiting for me to write and post this! Thanks!_

**_Black Joker Lady-_**_Great guess about Karato being that person. However, I decided to have the commissioner very uptight but not mean to the core. As for Nastasha, I think she would have sent Chibodee through the roof if he wouldn't have looked so embarrassed. And, if I keep writing about beignets I'm going to have to go get some myself. I love those things! I hope you had a great B-Day! I was out of town that day! Thanks again for the review!_

**_Following Reader-_**_I'm still so happy to be hearing from you again. I'm so sorry that I've been taking longer than usual to update. I've been swamped with family, work and life. But fear not, I will not just forget about this story. I love finding time to write it. As for Nastasha, I thought it would be funny to make her play it so cool, like she didn't really care what Chibodee thought about her body but wished he'd just leave…before she threw him out. LOL! I hope you're still luvin this story after reading the chapter above. Thanks again!_

**_Fransico_****_ Bonilla-_**_Thanks for your nice words and I hope the chapter above was mysterious enough for you! Thanks again!_

**_Sqeekers_****_-_**_Don't worry, the Kasshu baby will be fine!---I think…Just kidding! Thanks for such a lively review!_

**_Heaven's Rain-_**_Glad you're back! I know how the Internet can be, plus this site itself has its own set of problems at times. I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters. Thanks!_

_._

_Have a great weekend!_


	14. Breaking the News

_For those who like it, there's some fluff at the end._

**CHAPTER 13: BREAKING THE NEWS**

Eye to eye and in each other's arms as they stood in their living room, Domon waited for the pretty, blue-eyed female's answer to where she had been. His question had been the first thing he had been able to put into words after several minutes of just holding his wife close in his protective arms while telling himself that she was in fact there safe with him.

"Actually, I haven't really been anywhere," she answered, still wondering why her husband seemed to have been a nervous wreck when she had first walked through their front door upon her return home. However, she surely didn't mind how he had held her as if he never wanted to let her go.

"What do you mean you weren't actually anywhere?" he asked looking a bit confused.

Backing out of his arms, Rain wanted to tell him of the very strange feeling she had gotten. Letting each of her hands push her hair behind her ears, she said in amazement, "I was on my way to the hospital when I just got this…weird feeling."

"Weird feeling?"

"Yes and it was strong enough to make _me_ change my mind about going into the hospital." Normally when she was in her doctor mode and knew that others needed help, nothing could stop her.

Glad for the weird feeling that had stopped her, Domon said, "It sounds like you just trusted your instincts."

"Yes. I had to." Her eyes squinted as she thought harder on that strange feeling and she soon said, "The feeling only got worse and worse because a voice in my head kept telling me that I should be careful, which made me feel that I shouldn't go into work today."

With a very serious look on his face, Domon said nothing as he thought, 'I made that voice happen.' Numerous times during his search for her that day, he had hoped with all of his might that she could hear his wishes that she was being cautious.

"As the storm continued, I remembered this morning when you told me to be careful, and then I began to feel guilty."

Folding his arms as if he was about to fuss at her, the Japanese fighter said, "Because you knew I wouldn't have wanted you to go anywhere in the bad weather."

"Right," Rain said shaking her head yes. "And I knew you'd complain over why the hospital would need me so badly since I had made sure that others would be there to fill in on the days I had taken off."

Letting out a small grunt, Domon then said, "You know me like a book."

"I must admit that thinking of you getting upset eventually made me go over the phone call I had received to go in."

Not saying anything, anger began to run though Domon as he clearly pictured the old man on the phone with his trusting wife, the loyal doctor.

"At first I had figured that my help was needed because of possible accidents which may have resulted from the bad weather. However, I remembered that the doctor who had called for me to go in didn't sound all that insistent. In a time of need, most doctors and nurses express to drop everything and go in immediately to help."

Controlling the rage he was feeling, Domon thought, 'Oh, that old man wanted you to go in, Rain.' In a calm voice, he asked, "What did the _man_ on the phone say?"

Giving her husband a strange look, Rain said, "The _doctor_ just said that it would be wise for me to go in, and that he'd be waiting for me." Seeing an upset look appearing on her husband's face, Rain asked, "What's wrong, Domon?"

Shaking the rage from his system because his wife was indeed safely home, the King of Hearts took a deep breath and said, "I'm just glad that you didn't make it to the hospital."

"I did arrive there but that…weird feeling kept nagging at me and eventually kept me from going _into_ the hospital." Covering their child with her hands, Rain said, "I know this may sound crazy, but I already feel such a need to protect the baby."

Really loving the woman before him even more, Domon said very seriously, "I would expect that from you, Rain."

"Well, to me it felt very unlike me to just leave when I'm needed."

The King of Hearts had to smile since his wife was all ready acting very much like a loving mother, putting her child first.

"There's more, Domon," she said with a strange look in her eyes. "Outside of the hospital, I thought I had seen a ghost."

"A ghost?" he asked wondering what she was talking about. He didn't remember reading anything about pregnant woman hallucinating.

Rain had to giggle before saying, "Obviously he wasn't a ghost." Becoming serious, she added, "It's just that I haven't seen one of those old, Japanese official uniforms in such a long time. In fact, I've only seen them in pictures."

Feeling his heart drop, Domon stepped forward and put his hands on Rain's shoulders and demanded, "Did he do anything to you?"

Taken by surprise, Rain asked, "Who? The man in the old uniform?"

"Yes!" Domon exclaimed as if she should know.

"Why, no," the pretty female said confused over why Domon would ask that. "I was already pulling away from the hospital when his uniform caught my attention."

Clenching his teeth together, Domon said, "If you wouldn't have changed your mind about going into the hospital, _he_ would have kept you from going in."

Giving her husband a strange look, Rain said, "What are you talking about?"

In the kitchen of the Kasshu's home, their friends were glad that their doctor friend had returned home safely, and they knew they had been right to give the young, married couple their privacy. However, Chibodee soon found himself just barely opening the kitchen door and peeking through the crack to see into the living room.

"Chibodee Crocket!" George whispered disgusted. "I demand that you stop spying on Domon and Rain!"

Folding her arms, Nastasha said in a deep voice, "I think we should push him in and watch what the King of Hearts does to him."

"Cool," Sai said imaging Domon wanting to knock the boxer's lights out. Surely the Japanese fighter was in no mood to be spied on at the moment.

Not understanding why some of his friends always seemed uptight, Chibodee turned to them and said, "Hey! Let me do what I want. No one's making y'all look."

Before Argo could tell Chibodee that it was wrong to spy, the boxer was peeking through the crack in the door once again.

Being mischievous himself, Sai asked, "So what are they doing?"

"Sai, you just wish you knew," Chibodee said in a shocked voice while continuing to peek.

"Why? What are they doing?" George asked without thinking, soon wishing he hadn't because he didn't want to appear interested.

Glad that whatever ran through her Knight's mind had made him blush, the princess said, "George, please tell me what _you_ think they're doing."

Since the Knight had become too embarrassed to speak, the boxer was ready to lie his socks off. Just for the fun of it, Chibodee said, "Domon seems to be showing Rain just what she means to him."

"What do you mean?" Sai asked wanting to peek through the door himself but Cecile's presence kept him from doing so.

Upset, George exclaimed, "Get away from that door and…and…let them continue to do whatever they are doing in private."

"Oh, they're continuing alright," Chibodee said still peeking. "Damn. Ya'll are missing it. Rain just pinned Domon against the wall."

"What?" Chib's crew, George, his princess, Sai and Cecile all asked at the same time.

Loving where he had his friend's minds after all the serious worrying they had done, the boxer added, "Ooh…Rain just took off Domon's shirt."

While Nastasha shook her head at Argo for how immature Chibodee was being, Sai asked in awe, "She took off his shirt?"

"More like she ripped it off," Chibodee said as seriously as he could. "Wow!" he exclaimed but in a whisper.

"What?" everyone but the Neo-Russian team asked.

"Rain might be pregnant but she just literally threw Domon onto their lounge chair and now she's…"

"She's what?" Sai asked sounding desperate to know.

With a very serious look on his face, the boxer turned to Sai and said, "I could tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya." Because of the complete silence that followed, a smile broke onto Chibodee's face which all but said that he had been messing with his friend's minds. With that the Neo-American fighter couldn't help but laugh at how he really had his friends believing him. Leaning his back against the kitchen door, it suddenly opened causing him to fall into the living room and onto the floor. Turning his head he saw Domon's boot next to his head.

Holding the door open, Domon looked down at his friend on the floor and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

When Rain appeared next to her husband, Sai said, "I knew Sis had her clothes on."

While Domon was thinking of just what to yell at the youngest fighter for being interested in whether his wife's clothes were on or not, Argo held a hand down to Chibodee to pull him up from the floor. After, Argo put his large hand on their leader's shoulder and said, "Well…"

Giving Argo a serious look, Domon turned to Rain and took her hand. Looking back at his huge friend, he said, "I didn't tell her yet."

"Tell me what?" Rain asked still confused over what was going on.

Seeing that the King of Hearts was obviously worried about how upset his pregnant wife could become over hearing the existence of the old man, George knew that Domon didn't want to break the bad news to her alone. "Domon. Shall we all go into your living room and tell Mademoiselle Rain what we know?"

Touched since he hadn't had to ask, Domon nodded his head yes and then gently pulled his wife back towards the center of the living room.

Once there, Rain turned to her husband and said so very seriously, "Domon…you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Please, Rain," he said calmly. "Just sit down."

Though hesitant at first, Rain sat down as did the rest of the women, except for Nastasha who remained standing. Pulling a chair directly in front of his wife, Domon too sat down and then took both of her hands in his as the other Shuffles moved to stand behind him. In a soft voice, the King of Hearts said, "You're going to have to forget about being a gundam mechanic and a doctor for awhile."

Rain's blue eyes widened as she asked with surprise in her voice. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to have to stay put because the man you saw out front of the hospital, who was wearing the old Japanese official uniform…is very dangerous."

The four standing Shuffles looked at each other stunned that she had seen the old man, but all were glad that she obviously hadn't gotten within his reach.

Rain almost had to wonder if this was a joke. "You want me to stay home because he's dangerous to _me_?"

The King of Hearts simply nodded his head yes that she was in danger.

As if finding it hard to believe, Rain gave a half smile and said, "What would he want with me; a pregnant woman?"

Hating to tell her what she had to know, Domon said as calmly as possible, "He wants…our baby."

"What?" she asked with fear in her eyes and voice as she pulled her hands from her husband's and covered their baby.

Without the hint of doubt in his voice, Domon said, "I'm not going to let him get what he wants, Rain."

Folding his arms, George said to the worried female, "You need not worry. We will not let him near you."

"That's right, Sis," Sai said getting into a fighting stance.

In his serious mode, Chibodee said, "He'd be nuts to try to get to you with us around."

"That's right," Argo agreed as Nastasha tilted her head to Rain in agreement.

Scared over anyone even thinking about taking her baby, she asked, "Domon. Why would that man want _our_ baby?"

Putting his hands on her knees, Domon began to explain how the man thought that their child would be the perfect gundam fighter for Neo-Japan's future.

"I don't understand," Rain said disgusted. "What did he plan to do at the hospital? Did he plan to take me and hold me hostage until the baby was born?"

"It doesn't matter," Domon said thinking that she didn't have to hear that that was in fact correct. "All that matters is that you are home, and I won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

"None of us will," Chibodee said with a wink.

"That is correct," the Knight agreed. "It sounds like you have us, your friends, in Neo-Japan at the best possible time."

"Yes," Argo said. "We will not fail in protecting you."

Wanting to lighten up the mood, Chibodee added, "And after we catch this jerk, we're going to party."

"You know it," Sai agreed relaxing out of his fighting stance.

The pretty, blue-eyed female couldn't help but smile. Not a thing could make her feel safer than her husband did except her husband being united with the Shuffle Alliance to protect her. "Thank you," she said giving each of them a smile even though she hated what was happening. Moving her eyes back to her husband's, she moved her hands over his and said very softly, "You had thought the old man had captured me. That's why you were so relieved to see me when I returned home."

Not wanting to remember how upset he had been, Domon said with a smile, "I'm always happy to see you, Rain."

With a smile Rain didn't say anything though she guessed that her husband was exaggerating.

Looking back at his friends, the King of Hearts looked serious once again as he said, "I have some thinking to do."

"No. _We_ haven some thinking to do," Argo said showing that the Shuffle Alliance working together was always better.

"Thanks, guys," Domon said ready to receive all of the help that he could get.

Wanting to give the guys some time alone, Miss Marie Louise said, "Rain. Let's go upstairs so you can try on some of your new maternity clothes. You can let your husband see what you'll be wearing for awhile."

The Knight couldn't help but smile at his princess since it was a good way to take Rain's mind off of the danger for at least a little while.

"Yes," Domon said gently pulling his wife up by her hands to stand. "I want to see what clothes you bought today."

Knowing her husband could never really be that interested in her attire, but also knowing he needed to be alone with the Shuffles, the sweet doctor walked away with her girlfriends to and then up the stairs.

When Domon heard his bedroom door close, he said to his friends, "You don't know how hard it was for me not to lose it over my wife having to worry while she's pregnant."

"You? Lose it?" Chibodee asked in a sarcastic voice. "I could never see Domon Kasshu upset."

While the Japanese fighter gave the boxer a not so nice look, George rolled his eyes and said, "Where do you think we should look for this old man?"

Beginning to pace the room, the King of Hearts said, "I need to think." The other Shuffles as well began to think and were thinking about what should be done when a material of some sort came down from up above and landed on Domon's head.

Before Domon could become angry over being interrupted since there was such a serious matter at hand, he soon smelled his wife's sweet scent coming from the material. Removing it from over his head, he saw that it was Rain's dress and then he heard Bunny at the top of the stairs saying that Rain wouldn't need it for awhile. Looking up, Domon saw that Cecile was standing with Bunny as well, which reminded Domon of Selig, which in turn reminded him of Allenby. "I have to get in touch with Karato right now."

Realizing that they had almost forgotten about Neo-Japan's commissioner, George said, "Yes. We should let him know that Rain is safe."

"That's not why I want to call him," Domon said walking towards the phone.

"Yeah," Chibodee said, "Let Mr. Uptight Karato worry some more."

"No," Domon said picking up the phone. "George is right. I should have called him but there's something else I need to tell him as well."

Lifting an eyebrow at their leader, Argo said, "You have an idea, Domon. Don't you?"

Before Domon could answer, it became obvious that Karato had picked up the phone on his end so the Shuffles just listened. "Commissioner Karato," Domon said very seriously. "Rain's home safe, but I need you to do something." After a slight pause, the Japanese fighter said, "Don't let any of the officials leak to the press that we're looking for the old man. If the old man knows, he may go into hiding and I don't want that. I want him to try to capture Rain again."

"Bro," Sai said, "I think you're really losing your mind now."

Looking at his friends to see their confused expressions, Domon said to his commissioner, "I'm putting you on speaker phone."

Now on speakerphone, Karato said, "You mean those fighters of other nations can hear me?"

"Well, excuse us again!" Sai exclaimed.

"Drop it," Domon said to the commissioner, "_I_ want the _Shuffle Alliance_ to hear what I have to say to you."

"Fine," Karato said, though really not liking the idea. "So why would you want Rain captured?"

"I want to set the old man up. He doesn't know he's being looked for because I'm sure he doesn't think the officials took him serious. If he doesn't think he's being looked for, he'll try to take Rain again without being as careful as he should. He won't know that Rain is being watched."

"But, Domon," Chibodee said very seriously, "with Rain being pregnant, I just don't think it would be safe to use her as bait."

"You're right," the King of Hearts said. "We need to find Allenby."

"Oh…I get it," Sai said with a devious smile. "You want Allenby to dress up as Rain."

Slapping his hands together, the boxer said, "I can't wait to see that old man's face when he thinks he's taking Rain but then Allenby lets him have it."

"It has to work," Domon said with determination in his voice. "I can't have Rain scared the rest of her pregnancy because of this idiot. If he wants her, he can come and get her. Only it won't be her."

Impressed, George said, "Excellent idea, Domon."

Once again, the King of Hearts ordered Karato to not leak anything to the press since he didn't want the old man to have a clue that the Shuffle Alliance was on to him. The commissioner agreed to let his officials know at once that they keep the news of the old man to themselves or deal with an upset Domon Kasshu.

Just after hanging up the phone, Miss Marie Louise said from the top of the stairs. "Domon. Here's your newly dressed pregnant wife."

Looking up to the top of the stairs, the King of Hearts saw his wife starting to walk down. Wearing a light, blue colored dress, which exposed her shoulders and stopped just above her knees, she seemed to drift down the stairs. He loved when she wore dresses that matched her eyes and he wasn't about to tell her that she still didn't really look pregnant. As she got closer, though her beauty was as captivating as always, her smile didn't hide the sadness in her eyes. Smiling back at her as she stood just in front of him, Domon said, "I like it on you."

"Thanks," she said softly.

"You're shorter," he teased.

Looking down at her new, white boots, she said, "No heels."

Still seeing the sadness in her eyes and hating it, he gently pulled her into his arms and whispered, "Hey, I don't want you to worry because I already have a plan. No one, and I mean no one is going to take you or the baby away from me. I will protect what is mine."

With that Rain hugged her husband back and whispered, "I know you'll protect us."

After releasing his wife, Domon tugged on her dress just below her waist and said, "I see there's plenty of more room in this dress for the baby to grow."

"Yes. This dress should fit till the end of my pregnancy," the pretty female said trying to hide her fear since she didn't want her husband to think that she didn't trust in his protection. She did very much, but it was just frightening to know that someone wanted her unborn child.

That night after the friends had all gone back to their hotel, Domon began to make sure that all was secure in his house. While checking to make sure that all of the windows were locked, he also felt better just knowing that Allenby had agreed to meet the next morning to go over what they would have to do.

Through out this night in their very secured house, Rain found herself not being able to go into a room without her husband following close behind. She finally began to tease him by walking into one room then right back out and back in a couple of times to see if he'd follow her. He did till he stopped, folded his arms and made an annoyed face at her. However, remembering Argo saying not to treat Rain like a prisoner since the big man was one who knew how that felt, Domon soon smiled and lighten up just a bit on following his wife.

Later, late that night in their bedroom, the King of Hearts sat in a chair by the window watching his wife sleep on her side facing him. In her sleep she looked so peaceful as if the bad news of the day about the old man hadn't been real. Her breathing was slow and easy as the fan up above caused her hair to slowly move this way and that. Not wanting her to be cold, Domon stood up and walked over to their bed. Seeing that the strap to her peach colored, silk nightgown had fallen off her shoulder, he gently lifted it back in place. Wanting the precious woman in his life to be warm, he then pulled the comforter over her, up to her neck. Kneeling down on the floor he stared into her sleeping face, wanting to touch her but not allowing himself to because she needed her sleep. 'Rain,' he thought. 'The old man is such a fool. Doesn't he know that taking you away from me would be the worst thing that could happen to me. _I _would surely never win or even participate in another gundam fight. I'd be miserable and would eventually just waste away.' He said her name in his head once again, 'Rain, I've never had so much to lose before since I married you and especially now that we have the baby. Anyone could take away the house, our money and even my champion gundam fight title and it wouldn't matter to me. All that matters to me is that you, my once very young friend, now my wife, will be with me forever.' Domon had to wonder for a second if every husband loved his wife as much as he loved his. There were so many other couples that never stayed together but he couldn't see himself in the future without his wife at all. In fact, if necessary, he knew he'd give his life for her. Turning the light of the lamp off on their nightstand, he then moved back to the window. After taking off his boots, cloak and tan jacket, he took a seat in the chair so that he could keep watch over his wife.

Two hours later, Rain awoke alone in their bed but felt that her husband was near. Lifting her head from her pillow, she saw his silhouette by the window that the moonlight was coming through.

Before she could wonder if he had fallen asleep, he said with a voice that sounded somewhat hoarse since it hadn't been used for a couple of hours, "I'm right here, Rain."

Still only able to make out his silhouette, she said, "Why don't you come to bed?"

He only shook his head no.

Pushing herself up from the bed, Rain's peach nightgown fell just to her thighs.

Domon watched as the beautiful woman slowly made her way over to him.

Now standing in front of him, she said, "I'm sure your back isn't feeling good."

"I'm fine," he said as his eyes lifted to hers.

By now her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could clearly see his dark, loving eyes looking back into hers. "Did you plan on sitting here all night?"

Again, he simply nodded his head, but this time with yes as the answer.

Moving to sit on his lap, Rain did just that and then snuggled against him, taking in the scent of him that she loved. "Come to bed, Domon."

"I'm keeping watch," he simply said not wanting her to know that he was worried about the old man trying to find a way into their house. Taking in her sweet scent as well, his arms moved to close around her as he thought that there was no way that anyone was going to take her away from him.

"You can keep watch on me in bed," she said knowing he'd be much more comfortable out of the chair he had been sitting in.

"I need to stay awake," he said as if he was her bodyguard on duty.

Knowing a sure way to make her husband come to bed, Rain whispered as she brushed his ear with her lips, "I don't want you to come to bed with me so that you can sleep, Domon."

Suddenly feeling his sweet, devoted wife's lips now on his neck as she began planting kisses there, the King of Hearts realized once again how easy it was for her to make him hunger for her. She made the strong man in him become weak but then gain power in another way rather than as a fighter. He gained the strength to be her lover who desired her and only her.

After slowly kissing her way to his lips, Rain found that his mouth was waiting for her to enter. Immediately the kiss was deep while her hand slipped under his dark, green shirt to feel his hard chest as his hand began to travel to the familiar territory of his wife.

During their kiss, he suddenly slipped his hands beneath her and lifted her as he stood from the chair. It was hard for her not to break into a smile during their kiss at how easy it had been for her to succeed in getting him to want to join her in bed.

Once by their bed, he held her a good few seconds more as they continued to kiss before he finally broke his lips apart from hers. As he started to stare into her eyes, he then lowered her down gently onto their bed.

Standing back up, he continued to stare at her as he pulled his shirt up and then off over his head just before he rid himself of his pants. After laying down by his wife's side, he pulled her onto her side very close to him. As their lips touched together, excitement ran through their bodies at knowing the pleasure that would be experienced once again in their bed with each other. They each wanted each other no more or less than the other, but with equal passion. As the time that passed increased, they each made sure that they thoroughly pleased the other and by the time they had finished taking turns rolling each other onto their backs, they were tangled in the sheets. When the tender loving was finally complete, Rain's arms were locked around her exhausted husband as she held him on her, not wanting him to move away. Trying to catch his breath, Domon remained in his wife's arms while she brushed his shoulder with a kiss.

Before Domon _did_ fall asleep, he thought, 'Anyone who wants to take my wife and baby away from me should fear _me _more than anyone ever feared the Dark Gundam.'

_Hope y'all liked the chapter and the fluff at the end. I should finish up the old man in the next chapter-- At least I plan to. _

_Thanks for the reviews since my last post:_

**_GoldAngel2-_**_You have such a great idea about who the old man should be. If I go with that, (since I can't find anyone good in the series), I will definitely give you credit! Thanks! And 'wow' about the complement you gave me on characterization. I was blown away because you are always right on with your characterizations in your brilliant stories—and you write so many! Thanks. What you said meant a lot! _

**_Redlion2-_**_I agree with you. Husbands who are in love with their wives are very interested in their pregnancies. I know that for a fact and I'm sure you do too! You're right—Domon won't let anyone take that baby! I'm so glad you find this believable and you pointed out something so true on sports. I'm very happy that you think I'm keeping the Kasshus real. Also, thanks so much for the sweet complement on my writing. I'm truly touched. _

**_Ryan-_**_Great idea about Domon teasing Allenby with that old song!-LOL Also, for some reason I like Chibodee with Shirley too, at least in my story. As always, thanks for the great advice that you give. Your reviews are very much looked forward to and appreciated._

**_Jess Angel-_**_You could say the same thing over and over and I'd still love hearing from you. You're such a great writer. I myself like Rain and the baby safe so don't worry. She's in good hands with her husband._

**_Namaida_**_Thanks for your very kind words about my writing and I very much look forward to more on your story as well. More importantly, I'm glad that you are okay after Hurricane Charley. Thanks for your email and you are always in my prayers. Take care._

**_OvEr-dOseE44-_**_Shame on me but I **was** trying to trick everyone into thinking that Rain had been captured! I'm not the best at writing suspense so thanks for such a nice review!_

**_Shawn Provoncha-_**_I'm so glad that you couldn't wait for more! Hope you were happy with the above chapter!_

**_SoCalGirl5590-_**_Thank you for always being so very nice and excited with this story in your reviews. I'm truly happy to hear it._

**_Cuz I Can-_**_Sorry I was driving you crazy in the chapter before this-LOL! I'm really not trying to give you a heart attack but rather trying to keep your interest. Thanks so much!_

**_Black Joker Lady-_**_Glad that you liked the part with Allenby and Selig. Allenby needs to get over Domon once and for all!-LOL I'm sure you bought some great stuff with that certificate-congratulations! Oh, sorry it's been taking me longer to update! Family and work have been hectic lately! Bet that dog you mentioned is cute._

**_Cat & Her Alter Ego Henry-_**_Thanks for the complement. I have to admit that I'm glad that you were a bit creeped out and sad for Domon! I hope that means you were really getting into it. Thanks!_

**_Fang-_**_I'm still working on the old man idea, believe it or not. And you're right. No one deserves to have their baby stolen away. Don't worry - Rain is in good hands with her husband. Also you're right that I should throw in a party soon. Maybe Argo and Nastasha's wedding or something even sooner! _

**_Kairiyuna14-_**_Domon will keep his eyes on Rain, don't worry! I'm so glad that you are pleased with how I have Domon acting with Rain. It means a lot to me. Thanks for the review!_

**_Here4The Party-_**_I'm glad that Rain did listen to that voice in her head and not go into the hospital. Thanks for the 'Awesome' complement! I was thrilled to get it._

**_Secretperson/ShadowLiger_**_Sorry I didn't expose who the old man is yet. I'm so very glad you liked the chapter before this one and I hope you enjoyed the one above as well. Thanks!_

**_Female Heero Yuy-_**_You're a trip! Thanks for wanting me to keep writing. I hope you liked the chapter above! Thanks again!_

**_Maxter's Angel-_**_Glad I had you on the edge of your seat. And yes, only a sick person would steal a baby. However, don't worry. Domon will be watching his sweet wife closely._

**_I won't tell-_**_I'm so glad you liked the mixing up in the chapter before the one above. I was hoping everyone would think that Rain was captured only to find out that she was fine. Thanks again!_

**_Sqeekers_**_The Shuffle Alliance will take care of our doctor, Rain. Well…maybe. Just kidding again…or not!!! Your review rocked! Thanks!_

**_Crying Over Will-_**_I'm so glad that you like how this is going. That makes me feel so good. Thanks!_

**_Hawk Sage-_**_Don't worry about not always being able to review. Thanks for the last one!_

**_Night's Tempest44-_**_I'm glad you liked the chapter with Rain's mood swings in action. I'm also glad you liked Domon worrying about his wife. Thanks a bunch!_

**_Gemini-_**_I know all about computers being a pain. I should or at least plan to say who the man is in the next chapter. I was searching for someone in the series but not having much luck. Thanks so much for your review!_

**_Bulaklak Girl-_**_Thanks so much for your review to this story and to"Partners Outside of the Gundam"! I was thrilled to get both of them._

_Thanks guys and I hope I don't have a hurricane to worry about. If I do, I'll say something in my profile! Take care! Jen_


	15. The Man From the Nightmare

**CHAPTER 14: THE MAN FROM THE NIGHTMARE **

Asleep on his back in his bed with his wife by his side, Domon was lost in a dream of an event that had actually occurred years and years ago when he and Rain had been much younger. In this dream the two Japanese children were only ten years of age, and had been practically inseparable until this moment he was dreaming of.

_"Rain," a young Domon Kasshu said trying to cheer up his best friend, "I'll be back."_

_"When?" she asked not wanting her friend to leave.__ "Why do you have to train with that man Master Asia?"_

_With excitement, the young boy replied, "Because I wanna be the best martial artist."_

_A man who had been standing behind Domon listening to the two children speak, said, "You will be the best, Domon Kasshu, and just what our Neo-Japan needs."_

_Rain looked up at the man not liking him at all since he was the one who came up with the idea to literally take her best friend away from her. Looking and sounding very sad, she said, "I just don't want Domon to leave."_

_In an emotionless voice, the man said to the little, heartbroken girl, "You can find another playmate."_

_Moving her big, blue eyes, which were filled with sorrow to Domon's, Rain pleaded, "I want to be with you, Domon."_

_Through the King if Heart's head as he continued to dream, ran Rain's words over and over, "I want to be with you, Domon. I want to be with you." Suddenly in the dream, Domon was in the future with his pregnant wife talking to her just as he had done in reality the day before. She was telling him that she wanted to be with him but he was insistent on going to train with the Shuffle __Alliance_

_The dream became a nightmare when Domon dreamt that he had woken up to find a note rather than his wife at his side. Picking up the note as he quickly sat up, he then focused his eyes on the words that read-- 'Domon Kasshu, Thank you for falling asleep so that I could take your wife. I promise that your child will be the best gundam fighter. As for your wife, she will be no more after she gives birth.' The Japanese fighter tortured himself more by rereading the words-- 'As for your wife, she will be no more after she gives birth.' Moving quickly out of the bed, Domon stood and glanced around, praying he'd see Rain. He didn't want what he read in the letter to be true but there was no sign of his wife in their bedroom. As his eyes fell back to the bed, a memory of their lovemaking began to run through his mind and he knew he'd never forgive himself for falling asleep just after. He had promised that he'd protect her but he had instead let her be taken away, right from their very own bed. Falling to his knees, he then pounded his hands onto the bed and screamed out, "Rain!" _

Opening her eyes after hearing her name being exclaimed, Rain saw her sleeping yet distressed looking husband abruptly turning his head quickly from side to side. Pushing herself up on her right side, she put her left hand on the side of his face and said his name to awaken him.

After hearing Rain say his name more than a few times, Domon's eyes finally shot open as he breathed in heavily as if he had just come up for air after being under water for too long. As he focused his eyes on his wife, he stared at her as if he was having a problem believing that he had in fact only been dreaming. Slowly he began to push himself up and Rain moved to sit up with him. As the King of Hearts felt relief wash over him, he also felt the female at his side wrap her arms around him to assure him that he had only had a nightmare. He let her continue to hold him as his breathing began to calm down. After a minute or so, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and then pulled her back down on the bed to lie beside him.

Since he still hadn't said anything, Rain said in a soft voice, "That must have been some nightmare."

After a few seconds and just barely loud enough for her to hear, he said, "I shouldn't have fallen asleep last night."

Lifting herself up and moving her face over his, the pretty female glanced down into the dark eyes of her husband. She then let her hand began to push his dark tresses out of his face as she said, "You needed sleep after playing the role of my guardian angel."

The gundam fighter couldn't help but give her a smile at being called her guardian angel.

"If you want to talk about your nightmare, I'll listen," she said, remembering all of the times that he had held her and listened to her after the nightmares she had following the end of the Dark Gundam.

Not wanting to tell her that he had dreamt she had been taken, Domon only lifted his hand and then touched her face, glad that she was right there safe with him. After the worrying he had done the day before and his nightmare, he had to wonder if worrying about his wife so much would be the death of him. "We need to get dressed," he finally said after a few more seconds of just taking in her beautiful features. "Allenby will be here soon."

"I know," Rain said knowing Domon wanted to catch the old man as soon as possible.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"We shouldn't be doing…this…here," the female fighter just barely whispered between kisses with Selig as they sat on the end of her bed in her hotel room.

Though she was hard to resist, Selig didn't want Allenby to think that he expected something more. Backing out of their kiss, he put his hands on her shoulders and said innocently, "Honestly, I really only came to your room to tell you Good Morning, and to see if you slept well last night." The way he felt for the female fighter was new for him since he really cared and had respect for her unlike some of the other women he had known in the past.

Standing up from the bed, Allenby reminded herself that though she was crazy about the man with the beautiful, green eyes, she had only known him for a few days.

"Allenby," the mechanic said standing up as well. "There _is_ another reason why I came here this morning."

"Wh…what other reason?" the female fighter asked feeling herself becoming a bit nervous that maybe he had been too good to be true. Not being able to stop herself from jumping to conclusions, she foolishly feared that he'd say he already had someone special in his life.

"Last night when Domon called and told you that he needed _your_ help, I lied when I told you that I wasn't nervous about it; that I knew you could take care of yourself."

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" she asked not disappointed since she was touched that he cared about her safety.

"Allenby. I know you're one woman who _can_ take care of herself, but being that I…care for you, I can't help but worry."

Breaking into a smile, Allenby folded her arms and said, "You don't have to worry about me because I can handle this old man Domon told us about."

"I don't doubt that, Allenby. I just hate that it has to be _you_ putting your life in danger."

Though it felt strange for a man to be thinking of her this way rather than as a tough fighter, Allenby found that she liked it. This man with the green eyes wanted to protect _her, _the fighter. Then suddenly, something else dawned on her. She couldn't help but wonder if Selig was jealous that she wanted to help Domon; someone she used to feel more than friendship for. Unfolding her arms, she said, "Selig…there are a few reasons why I will be helping Domon and Rain and I'll gladly tell you why."

Putting his hands into his pant's pockets, Selig nodded his head that he'd listen and hoped that she wouldn't say that deep down she still had feelings for the Neo-Japan fighter.

"First…I told you before how Rain and her father saved me when I was infected by DG cells and she didn't have to. I can never forget her for that. And as for Domon Kasshu, if he says he needs my help, I have to be there for him. If someone was trying to hurt someone I love, I'd want the King of Heart's help."

"So he's not the someone you love anymore…even secretly?" Selig asked, wanting to know just where he stood.

Feeling so much older and mature since the 13th Tournament, Allenby said, "I have accepted for a long time now that Domon is Rain's and that she's his. When I first met them, I picked up hints that there was something between them even though the two of them weren't sure how the other felt, but I blew the hints off." Allenby had to smile as she remembered the times that Rain stressed that the blue haired fighter didn't have to show up everyday day to help Domon train. "But then, that day in the hospital when I told Domon that Rain left to go back to the colonies and that she said she'd never see him again, I thought that our King of Hearts was going to lose it. That's when I realized that he needed _her_." In a whisper, she added, "I want someone who needs me that way."

Overly pleased with her honesty, Selig smiled and said, "I know what you mean."

Glancing into his green eyes with her own, she smiled extra big and said, "Oh, there is another reason why I'm helping the Kasshus."

Folding his arms, the mechanic said, "And the reason is…"

The female fighter then said with a wink, "I must admit that I get a huge adrenaline rush when I'm put into dangerous situations."

Raising an eyebrow at the woman who was making his life so exciting, Selig said, "Why does that not surprise me?"

Glancing back into his playful eyes, Allenby knew the feelings she was having for Selig were stronger than any she had ever had for anyone else before.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At the Kasshu's home, Domon and Rain were dressed and waiting for Allenby to show up. Sitting down in their living room thinking, the pretty blue-eyed female became disgusted and cringed at the thought of the old man wanting to take her baby. She also hated how upset it was making her husband though he had been doing a pretty good job of hiding it from her. It was clear that the last thing he wanted was for her to worry too much while she was pregnant. Expecting to see a very serious look on his face because of the situation, Rain looked up to catch her husband who was standing in front of her, smiling down at her.

Clueless to why, she asked, "What are you smiling about, Domon?"

Taking a seat next to his wife on the white, lounge chair, Domon put his arm around her and said, "I was just imagining what you'll look like in about say…three months."

Though she really ate the same amount she had eaten before she was pregnant, but much healthier, she teased, "If you keep supplying me with beignets, I'll be huge in a week."

Remembering something that had happened in their bed a few nights ago, he said almost in amazement, "You seriously crave those things." Seeing her smile over knowing what he was going to say, he continued on. "Remember the other night when we were in our bed, when you asked me if I knew what you wanted? I was about to say _me, _but then you said you wanted a beignet."

Rain couldn't help but laugh since she had made her husband think that she wanted a donut more than she wanted him. "I did want you, Domon," she said making eyes at him and then in a low voice she added, "You must remember that after I ate that beignet that I came after _you_."

The King of Hearts could only smile because he'd never forget that night. She had actually broken out of a kiss they were in while in their bed, pulled herself out of his arms, and then she went downstairs to the kitchen to warm a beignet. Disappointed since she obviously wasn't interested in him, Domon had allowed himself to fall asleep. However, he hadn't been sleeping long when he was awakened by a woman who needed to satisfy another craven she had. After Rain whispered into her husband's ear that she finished her beignet and that he was next on her list of cravings, it turned out to be another passionate night.

Now quickly lifting his eyebrows up and down at his wife, Domon said, "I'll keep supplying you with beignets if you keep coming back to bed in that mood."

Moving her hand to her husband's knee, Rain squeezed it and said, "Oh, please. You know I don't need a beignet to want you."

Smiling again, Domon lowered his face to hers to brush her lips with a kiss.

When a knock sounded at the door, the King of Hearts became very serious as he quickly stood up to answer it.

After he let Allenby in, the three young adults decided to see if the female fighter could pull off pretending to be Rain Kasshu.

Once the two women were upstairs, Rain pointed to the bag Allenby was holding and asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh," the blue haired fighter said as if she had forgotten about the bag she was holding. "Miss Marie Louise gave it to me this morning." Opening the bag, she then pulled out a brunette wig.

Glad that the princess had said she'd supply the wig, Rain said smiling, "Miss Marie Louise is always so helpful."

"Or more like she's always so…after George," Allenby said with a laugh.

Laughing herself, Rain said, "They really are both crazy about each other."

When Allenby didn't answer, the pretty, blue-eyed doctor caught the female fighter suddenly staring into space.

"Allenby?" Rain asked wondering what was running through her friend's head.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Allenby said a bit embarrassed. "I was just thinking."

With a smile, the pregnant woman asked, "About Selig?"

"Is it that obvious?" the blue haired fighter said amazed.

Giving her friend a big smile, Rain nodded her head yes and said, "Come on. Let's get you changed before Domon throws a fit on what's taking us so long."

"Is it that hard to live with him?" Allenby joked really knowing that the Kasshu couple was doing just fine.

Shaking her head no that her husband wasn't hard to live with, Rain said, "Though there are those time when we feel like strangling each other, we're happy." Looking off into space, she added, "And…it's not that I ever thought Domon was immature, but since we've been married, he's grown into quite a man."

Allenby knew it was true. It was easy to see that though Domon still jumped the gun at times, that he had gained a sense of calmness since the destruction of the Dark Gundam and especially since becoming a married man. Without a doubt the female fighter could see that he had come to realize that most of the time thinking before speaking was much wiser. With a twinkle in her green eyes, the blue-haired fighter said, "Rain. You're right. Domon did…grow up, but your love for him had a lot to do with it."

Rain smiled back knowing Allenby was right. His new calmness came from feeling secure in knowing that he had a wife who loved him as much as he loved her.

About ten minutes later, Domon called out towards the stairs. "Are you two almost done?"

Smiling at Allenby, Rain said, "Let's go show Domon how you look in my dress and in that brunette wig."

"Let's go!" the female fighter exclaimed.

Wondering what was taking the two women so long, Domon soon heard a voice from the top of the stairs.

"I'm right here," the female said.

Looking up, Domon was about to ask his wife where Allenby was till he caught himself.

Slapping her hands together, Allenby laughed before taking off her sunglasses and saying, "You thought I was your wife. Didn't you?"

Acting like she was wrong, Domon said, "I knew it was you Allenby because your skin's more fair than Rain's."

As the two women made their way down the steps, Allenby said, "Well, I should keep the sunglasses on because my eyes would be a dead give away that I'm not your wife."

Looking at his wife who was smiling at her look-alike, Domon couldn't deny that he thought that Rain's eyes were the most beautiful _he_ had ever seen.

When a knock on the door sounded, Allenby perked up and said, "That must be Selig! He was going to come here with me but he had to check on Cecile first."

Both glancing at each other, Rain and Domon smiled at their friend's excitement over soon seeing the new man in her life.

"I'll answer it!" the female fighter exclaimed as she walked towards the door. When she opened it, Selig smiled at seeing her in the brunette wig and in Rain's dress. "I know," Allenby said as if trying to read his mind. "Up close the eyes definitely give away that I'm not Rain."

As the good-looking mechanic moved to hug the female fighter, he whispered into her ear, "_I_ think _you_ have the most gorgeous eyes."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Five minutes later, Chibodee showed up at the Kasshu's front door. When no one answered his knock, the boxer took a chance and turned the knob. To his surprise it was unlocked so he planned to let Domon have it for not making sure that the house was secure. However, he quickly forgot about the door being unlocked because of something he saw happening inside of Domon's own house. 'Our sweet Rain?' Chibodee thought as he watched her in what appeared to be a passionate kiss with Selig. 'Domon's gonna go completely nuts!'

"Chibodee," Domon suddenly asked from behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Turning around with a stunned look on his face, the boxer now knew that the door had been unlocked because Domon had evidently been outside somewhere. All the boxer could get out was, "Uh…"

Staying calm, Domon said, "You weren't supposed to come till later. I don't want it to appear to the old man as if we have a house full."

Still not saying anything, Chibodee was too busy fearing what was going to happen when Domon entered the house.

"Why are you being so quiet?" the King of Hearts asked with confusion on his face. "You look like you've just lost your best friend."

When Domon began to move so that he could go into the house, the boxer began to panic as he said, "You don't want to go in there!"

Becoming a bit aggravated with the Neo-American fighter, the Neo-Japan fighter said, "Yes, I do want to go into my house."

"But, Buddy," Chibodee said putting his hand on Domon's shoulder as if already trying to console him, "Why don't we go for a walk first?" Keeping it to himself, old Chib thought, 'Because you're the one who's gonna feel like you're losing your best friend; _more_ than your best friend.'

"I'm not leaving Rain," Domon said as if Chibodee should realize that the old man could show up at any moment to take her.

Before the boxer could stop him, Domon had walked into the house. Chibodee stayed outside, and because the door was open, he braced himself for some extreme yelling between a husband and his cheating wife. When the boxer didn't hear any screams, he began to peek through the door and almost bumped heads with Domon, who had peeked out of the house at the same time.

"Come in, Chibodee. I already told you that if that old man is around, I don't want him to see you."

Because Chibodee remained as still as a statue, Domon became aggravated enough to grab a hold of the boxer and then pull him inside. Once the two were in the house, the King of Hearts quietly closed the door and whispered, "What is wrong with you?"

"With _me_?" Chibodee squeaked out in a high voice assuming Domon saw the kiss.

"Shhh," Domon said nodding his head towards the couple that was across the room with their lips locked together.

"Shhh?" Chibodee hissed back.

In a low voice, Domon said as if he wasn't sure what to do, "I know it's odd for them to be doing that in my house but she really likes him. No one's around so why stop her if she wants to kiss Selig?"

"Why stop her?" the boxer whispered back, his eyes as big as saucers.

Wondering why the Neo-American fighter was acting so odd, Domon asked, "Do you wish _you_ were kissing her?"

Beside himself, the boxer almost felt as if he could pass out. Though he had always thought that Rain was a beautiful woman, she was married to one of his best friends, and that made her off limits.

Finally catching on to what Chibodee was thinking, Domon's eyes widened. Rather abruptly he grabbed his friend by the back of his jacket and pulled him towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Domon released old Chib and walked over to his wife who was by the sink. "Baby. You are never going to believe what Chibodee thought."

Bending over and putting his hands on his knees, the boxer was so glad to be wrong as he let his breathing calm down.

"What did he think?" Rain asked not having a clue.

Shaking his head as if disappointed as he looked at the boxer, Domon said to his wife, "Go peek into the living room."

Drying her hands with a towel, Rain then put it down and made her way to the door and then cracked it open so that she could get a peek at what was happening.

After the peek, Rain let the door close and folded her arms as said to Chibodee, "I don't know whether to be glad that you were fooled by Allenby or to be insulted that you could think that I would do such a thing."

"And worse," Domon added now folding his arms. "He thought I was _letting_ you kiss Selig."

"Chibodee Crocket!" Rain exclaimed sounding very insulted. "I can't believe that you think I could ever do that to Domon and that he would let me!"

"I do know better," Chibodee said now standing straight up. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well," Domon said getting upset at what the boxer had thought, "My wife only kisses me that way."

"Dude, I know…really. I just got stupid," Chibodee said holding his hands up to protect himself in case Domon decided to beat his brains in.

After a few seconds of silence, Rain rolled her eyes and said, "I guess we can forgive him, Domon."

After a grunt, the King of Hearts let out a breath and said, "At least we know Allenby can pull you off, Rain."

Folding her arms, Rain said, "Please just tell me that Sai isn't somewhere out there still thinking I'm the one kissing Selig."

"No one else is here, Rain," Domon said glad for that since that was in the original plan.

"Look, y'all," Chibodee said wanting to explain why he was there, "I want to help. I know ya don't want the Shuffle Alliance hanging around the house because the old man might not try to take Rain with that kind of protection around, but why do ya think he'll show up here?"

Not wanting to tell anyone about what had happened in his nightmare, that Rain had been taken right from their house from their bed, Domon said, "While I was sitting up watching Rain sleep last night, I did a lot of thinking. If Rain was to go to the Neo-Japan building, I don't think the old man would go there because he knows the officials want him in their custody."

"And," Rain said agreeing with Domon, "I'm sure he knows by now that the hospital has assured me that they didn't call for me to go in yesterday. He won't try that trick again."

Coming up with his own idea, the boxer looked at Domon and said, "He probably knows when Rain's next doctor appointment is since he's so interested in your baby's future so maybe he plans on snatching Rain there."

"I already thought of that, and no he won't," Domon said positively. "Besides the fact that I go with Rain to her appointments, he knows that the press is always around so he could never get away with it."

"Okay. So what's your plan?" Chibodee said hoping he could help.

"That's just it," the King of Hearts said as if it was going to be easier than they had all originally thought. "Allenby may really be all the help we need just by pretending to be Rain when the old man shows up."

Suddenly looking doubtful, Rain mumbled under her breath, "If he shows up."

Narrowing his eyes at his wife for now seeming to disagree with him, Domon didn't look pleased.

"No, Rain," Chibodee said wanting to help his friend out. "I saw this old dude, and from what Karato's officials said; he's coming for ya."

"Yeah, Rain," Domon said sounding and appearing irritated as he looked at his wife. "He's moves fast. It was only yesterday when I told him that I wouldn't force our child to fight and then not much after he called and convinced you to go to the hospital, intent on capturing you."

Not meaning to sound like she had doubted her husband, Rain said softly, "I'm sorry, Domon. It's just that I hated the thought of Allenby sitting around here all day for nothing."

Not wanting to scare his wife but wanting her to understand that the old man had every intention on kidnapping her _soon_, the King of Hearts said, "Look, Rain. The old man has no idea that we'll be watching you…well I mean watching Allenby pretend to be you, because he doesn't know we've been warned about him wanting to kidnap you. And, it wouldn't surprise me if he's watching the house right now, hoping you'll be left here alone."

"That's a spooky feeling," Chibodee said wanting to let the old man have it. "But Rain, Japan's right. The Japanese officials told Commissioner Karato that the man said he's going to take you."

Feeling hate for the old man, Rain said, "He has no right."

Seeing her fear, Domon pulled his wife into his arms to make her feel protected.

Before he could even attempt to say anything and because Chibodee wanted to cheer the pretty doctor up, the boxer said with enthusiasm, "Rain. Don't worry about Allenby not wanting to be here. I think she's having a pretty good time with Selig. In fact, let's go see what else they might be doing."

Rolling his eyes because old Chib's mind always seemed to drift back to one thing, Domon said, "Chibodee. You need a woman."

Backing out of her husband's arms, Rain smiled agreeing and said, "There is one with red hair that I think would be very compatible with you, Chibodee."

As a picture of Shirley ran through the boxer's mind his face turned red. "That's it," he said attempting to change the subject. "Allenby and Selig's lips better not be stuck together anymore because I'm going in there right now to tell them we have work to do."

After the Neo-American fighter was gone from the kitchen, Domon said to his wife, "I think you touched a nerve."

"I just stated the obvious," she said shrugging her shoulders.

Seconds later the Kasshu couple walked into their living room to find Chibodee telling Allenby that the old man could already be watching.

"I know," Allenby said just after looking through the blinds of a window with Selig standing close to her.

"Good," Domon said ready to leave.

"No," the female fighter said, "You don't understand. I really think he is already watching. I've noticed for the last minute or so that the same corelander has been flying around the house."

"I'll be damned," Domon said now knowing that his gut feeling of the old man already watching the house may be correct.

In his serious mode, Chibodee said, "I think it's time we get ready to leave, Domon."

Putting a protective arm around Allenby's waist, Selig said, "What do you mean?"

"We're leaving," Domon stated very seriously.

Hoping he was wrong, the male mechanic asked, "You mean we're leaving Allenby here alone?"

Looking at Selig, and touched yet again that he seemed to care so much for her, Allenby said, "That's the plan. When that old man grabs me, I'm going to let him have it."

Looking at his wife, Domon asked, "Where's the other wig so we can get ready to leave?"

Walking across the room and grabbing the bag that Miss Marie Louise had sent with Allenby, Rain pulled out a second wig, which was of blue hair.

"Okay, Rain," the King of Hearts said very seriously. "Go grab Allenby's clothes and put them on."

Not quite understanding what the plan was, Selig asked, "Why does Rain have to dress like Allenby?"

Wanting Selig to understand just what was going on, Domon said to him, "The old man may have seen Allenby enter the house. If he doesn't see her, and everyone else here for that matter-leave, he's not going to come after Rain."

Becoming more worried, Selig said, "But in reality, he'll be coming after Allenby."

"Hey," Chibodee said putting his hand on Selig's shoulder, "Allenby can kick that guy's butt in five seconds."

Becoming embarrassed because of the complement, the female fighter said softly, "Thanks."

Less than five minutes later, Rain came down the stairs wearing Allenby's clothes and also wearing the blue wig. Though Rain was just barely showing, Chibodee said, "So that's what Allenby would look like pregnant."

Glancing down at herself, Rain said, "It's a tight fit."

Not worried about how anyone's clothes fit at the moment, Domon said, "Rain. All you need are the sunglasses and then we can go."

"Right," she said putting the ones she was holding on.

Looking at Allenby, the King of Hearts said, "You know what to do, right?"

"You got it," the female fighter said giving Domon the thumbs up. "I'll stay outside for a while as if I'm fooling with the Japanese garden and then I'll go back inside. Once he knocks on the door…that's it."

Trying to make Selig feel better about Allenby meeting up with the old man, Domon said to him, "Chibodee and I are coming right back."

Surprised, Chibodee said, "We are?"

"Yes," Domon said knowing all too well that Chibodee would want to help. "Now…though I have Rain dressed up as Allenby, I don't know for sure if the old man will see us leave. If he doesn't, he'll assume we're all gone when he sees that all of the corelanders are gone. That's when he'll think that Rain is home alone."

"Uh, Domon," the boxer said thinking that Domon was forgetting something very important. "What if he thinks she's gone too."

Smiling at old Chib, Allenby said, "That's why I will make myself seen out front by the garden."

"Meanwhile," the King of Hearts said wanting to start the plan, "Rain. You take Allenby's corelander. Selig. You follow her in yours back to the hotel to make sure she gets to Nastasha and the others. Chibodee and I will land both of ours a good bit away from here and then sneak back on foot, being careful not to be spotted."

After everyone got straight exactly what they would be doing, they were all set to leave. However, before anyone moved to leave, Allenby found herself in Selig's arms listening to him telling her to be careful.

Domon had gently pulled the Allenby look-alike across the room from everyone. Taking her sunglasses off so that he could see her beautiful, blue eyes, he said, "Rain. You don't have a thing to worry about. I won't let the old man take you and try to…recruit our unborn child to be a gundam fighter." Suddenly as if Domon had just realized something that he had said, he became as still as a statue.

"Domon?" Rain asked wondering what was wrong with him.

Domon's nightmare from that morning began to run through his mind as he recalled how upset Rain was as a little girl when she had found out that he was leaving for a long time to train with Master Asia. "Recruit," Domon whispered looking at her with astonishment on his face. "I know who the old man is."

"What?" Rain asked shocked. "Who?"

"Gaho. He's the man who told my family that I should be trained by Master Asia."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Thanks for the reviews since my last post:_

**_Goldangel2-_**_Thanks so much for all of your support.__ You're such an inspiration to me because of all of your encouragement, your fantastic stories and your friendship. As for my story, when the idea of Allenby being bait popped into my head, I cracked up and decided I had to go with it. And, I couldn't wait to write about Domon sitting in his chair by the window guarding his wife because he's so determined to protect her. Please take care of yourself. You have a wonderful original story to continue. And, you are in my prayers, KSF, as always._

_((**Redlion2-**I know you haven't had time to review and I hope you feel better soon. Just know that you're in my prayers.)) _

**_Ryan-_**_I just can't seem to stop Chibodee from acting crazy! I'm glad that you liked the idea of making Allenby the bait. I never thought I'd ever write so much about Allenby. Thanks so much for the support you give me of her and Selig together. And, I'm glad that you like the scene of Rain being able to kiss Domon into doing anything she wants. Thanks for the review!_

**_Francisco Bonilla-_**_I guess we'll actually see what happens to Gaho, the old man, in the next chapter. Thanks very much for reading and reviewing!_

**_Here4TheParty-_**_Thanks for the pixie sticks and cookies! LOL! I hope you also enjoyed the above chapter. _

**_OvEr-dOsE-44-_**_I don't know where you live but I hope you are safe from the latest hurricane threat. Anyway…thanks for the review and 'wow' about you having a friend that looks like Domon. You should tie a red sash around his head and then see what you think. LOL!_

**_Erica 6060-_**_Don't worry about Rain and the baby. They'll be fine. I'm not quite sure how many chapters I'll have yet. The most chapters that a story of mine has on this site are 19 chapters. Thanks so much for the review!_

**_Night's Tempest44-_**_I'm glad that you enjoyed when Chib fell on his butt after Domon opened the door he was leaning on. LOL! And, since Domon and Rain's honeymoon, she can handle him pretty well. Thanks for the review!_

**_Crying Over Will-_**_I love making Domon worry about Rain. It shows that he does know how lucky he is to have her in his life. You're very, very welcome for writing this fic, and I thank you so very much for reading and reviewing. I love knowing you like what I'm doing. Thanks!_

**_Hawk Sage-_**_Thanks for the complement and I'm touched that you like all of my stories!_

**_Black Joker Lady-_**_I'm so sorry about your mother's job having her so busy because of the hurricanes. I'm glad that the chapter before the one above had been able to cheer you up. And, you're right. Maybe I should just call Commissioner Karato, Mr. Uptight for now on. LOL! Thanks for the review and take care!_

**_Cat and her Alter Ego Henry-_**_I'd like to think that Domon's gotten smarter since he married such a smart woman. LOL! I'm so glad that you want more of this story. That means a lot to me!_

**_Sqeekers_****_-_**_I hope you liked how the plan was going so far in the chapter above. And yes, Rain has a way with Domon like no other. She can kiss his worrying away, at least for a little while. Thanks for the review!_

**_SoCalGirl5590-_**_I'm glad that you liked the part with Chib and Sai in the chapter before the one above. Luckily Domon was smart enough to know that the old man is going to try to take Rain by all means. Domon thought quite hard on his little plan. Thanks so much for the review!_

**_Secret person/Shadow Liger-_**_Yes, in the chapter before the one above, Domon and Rain were lost in each other as he…watched over her. Unlike how some make it seem-like say on TV, some married couples can and do have great love lives with only each other. Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Kairiyuna14-_**_You made me feel better about my crazy ideas when you said that you think I'm getting better. Thanks so much!_

**_Shawn Provoncha-_**_Thanks for letting me know that you like this story almost as much as, "Partners Outside of the Gundam". I was thrilled to find that out! Thanks for the review!_

**_Maxter's_****_ Angel-_**_Thanks for the complement! And you're right. The old man, Gaho, does seem pretty scary! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**_Cuz_****_ I Can-_**_Great idea about a pregnant Rain getting the last hit on the old man, Gaho.__ I still have some thinking to do before I can start the next chapter. E-mail me if you still need help on the site. I sent some e-mails before of help to you but you may not have gotten them. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!_

**_Heaven's Rain-_**_Don't worry. I know all about computer problems. Hope you can keep reading stories on the site. Thanks for the review!_

**_Following Reader-_**_I'm thrilled that you liked the chapter before the one above. Luckily the officials were too scared to leak news of the old man, Gaho, to the press because of thoughts of Domon killing them if they did. Thanks for a great, great review. I'm glad that you liked the love scene when Domon was watching over his wife. Thanks so, so much for your kind words! You made me very happy._

**_Gemini-_**_Thank you so very much for your thoughtful and kind words.__ I always hope that I don't sound like I'm preaching when I write. But, there really are some, as you put it, concrete, healthy, romantic marriages. Unfortunately, we only seem to hear about the bad marriages. Your review made me feel wonderful. Thank you very much._

**_Mercy-_**_Thanks for reviewing! You keep reading and I'll keep writing. LOL! I will be getting back to more on Rain's pregnancy soon. Thanks for the review!_

**_Soccor_****_ C.C.-_**_Thanks for the applause and your extremely nice words.__ I'm sure you know by now that I love romance too. I'm looking forward to your story cause you're right.--It is always fun to make things happen to Chibodee. LOL! Thanks for the review!_

**_Namaida_****_-_**_Again, please know that you are in my prayers because of the hurricanes. (I need to watch the next one closely because of where I am too.) Thank you, thank you for the fabulous review. And, I enjoyed writing the love scene at the end of the chapter before the one above. Thanks a bunch for letting me know that you enjoyed my SR stories! After reading your last chapter I realized what a talented author you've become. You're doing a great job. Oh, and years ago I did try to get some work of mine published, but had no luck. It seems that now I only write for fun. Thank you so much for being so sweet to me. _

_As always, thanks for reading!_ _I hope the next hurricane won't keep me from writing. Jen_


	16. Plan In Action

**CHAPTER 15: PLAN IN ACTION**

The name that Domon had just said, Gaho, ran through Rain's mind as she stared back at her husband who seemed to be in shock at his own realization of the identity of the old man.

Shaking his head, the King of Hearts soon snapped out of it and put his hands on his confused looking wife's shoulders. "Think back, Rain. Remember when we were kids…just before I left to train?"

Strands of Rain's blue wig moved as she shook her head yes just before she said very low, "I did see that old, Japanese, official uniform in person rather than just in old pictures."

"Right," Domon said slowly shaking his head yes as well. "Gaho was wearing it the day you told him that you didn't want me to leave to train with Master Asia." Suddenly appearing to be a bit frustrated with himself, Domon said, "I can't believe I didn't recognize him yesterday."

Beginning to panic, Rain's sky, blue eyes widened as she said, "He's been waiting for a child of _yours _to be born!"

Across the room, Chibodee, Allenby and Selig couldn't help but overhear that something wasn't right because of the tone in the pretty blue-eyed female's voice.

"What is it?" the boxer asked as he, the female fighter and the male mechanic made their way quickly to the Kasshu couple.

Looking at his concerned friends, the King of Hearts said, "We know who the old man is."

Scared since Domon had successfully been taken away for ten years, Rain's hormones made her exclaim, "He told Master Asia about you and now he's made up his mind that our child should be taken away from us to be trained to be a fighter!"

Tightening his hold on his wife's shoulders, Domon stared deeply into her frightened eyes and said as calmly as possible, "Rain. This is different. Besides the fact that I wanted to be the best martial artist, my family approved of my going away to train. There's no way I'm going to let Gaho just _take_ our child."

The assurance in Domon's voice began to sink into Rain's body as she nodded her head that she had faith in his protection.

Recalling the name said, Allenby asked, "Who is this Gaho?"

Knowing that the Neo-Japan fighter had been gone for years training with his Master, a serious Chibodee asked, "Did Gaho have something to do with you leaving when you were younger, Domon?"

"Yes," Domon said very seriously. Seeing that his wife seemed to have calmed down a bit, he released his hold on her small shoulders. Looking at his American friend, the Japanese fighter said. "The old man's the one who…found me."

In a low, serious voice as she remembered what had happened long ago, Rain said, "I'll never forget the day Gaho came around."

In a voice just as soft, Allenby asked, "Rain. Do you mean when you and Domon were kids?"

"Yes," the pretty, blue-eyed female said as she looked at the female fighter. "By chance one day, Gaho had seen Domon in fight, and instantly took a great interest in him."

Trying to lighten up the mood for the sweet, pregnant female, Chibodee said, "I take it that Domon got into a lot of fights when he was a kid. I bet he was a hand full. Huh, Rain?"

Wanting her friends to understand how things were when she and her husband were children, Rain said, "Though Domon got into trouble for being a bit mischievous, he was a happy child. He had his family and there was no talk of the Dark Gundam back then."

Slipping his hands into his pockets as he remembered his younger years, the King of Hearts said, "Rain's right. I didn't fight because I had an…attitude problem. I was a happy kid except for the times other kids made fun of my not so good grades."

With a smirk, Allenby said. "Sounds like some kids got on your nerves."

"They were fools," Domon mumbled just before smirking himself. "Too bad they found out the hard way that my brother had taught me how to defend myself. Kyoji and I used to play fight all the time."

Putting her hand on her husband's shoulder, Rain said, "After awhile Kyoji was the only one to fight Domon because the other boys finally realized that they didn't like my husband always winning the fights."

Quickly understanding how the old man came into the picture, Selig said, "Gaho had seen that Domon had great potential as a fighter."

Imagining Domon as a child, Chibodee said, "I can just see a young Domon kicking other kids' butts with a little Rain cheering him on."

Putting his hand on the lower part of his wife's back, Domon had to smile as he said, "I can remember her telling the other boys that I was going to beat them up."

Smiling herself about her much younger, hyper days, Rain said, "Domon fought for me a few times when other kids called me a brain."

"Man," Allenby said imagining them as children, "You two really were inseparable."

Losing her smile, Rain said, "Until Gaho came around and insisted that Domon train with Master Asia."

Looking at his wife, Domon said softly, "Rain. I can't say that I regret the time I spent with Master."

"I know, Domon," she said softly. "He meant a lot to you."

Breaking the Kasshu's stare, Selig said, "Now Gaho thinks your child will have just as much potential to be a fighter."

Smiling as she stood wearing Rain's dress and the brunette wig, Allenby said, "There's only one thing for us to do. It's time to start Domon's plan."

Nodding in agreement with the female fighter, Chibodee said, "You are so right."

Sounding nervous, Rain said, "But now that we know who the old man is, we can just find out where he lives and go to him."

"Right," Selig said clearly not liking the idea of Allenby as bait. "Now we don't have to wait for him to show up here."

However, the three fighters felt differently as their blood pumped fast through their veins.

Realizing it was really up to Allenby since she would be the one putting her life in danger, the King of Hearts looked at her and said, "What do you think, Allenby?"

Looking at Rain, the Neo-Sweden fighter said, "I know you're trying to keep me safe, Rain. But…lets just try Domon's plan for an hour."

"Yeah," Chibodee said ready to pound on the old man himself. "We are so ready for Gaho to show up here."

Before his wife could protest, Domon said, "It's final. The plan's on"

It didn't take a genius to realize that no one was going to change the three fighter's minds so Selig said, "Domon. There is one thing in your plan that I would like to change."

"Which is?" the King of Hearts asked lifting an eyebrow at the male mechanic.

"Okay," Selig said glad that Domon was going to hear him out. "I know we're all going to leave in our corelanders to make it appear that Rain, well actually Allenby, will be here all-alone. But, instead of Chibodee sneaking back here with you, please let me come back with you."

"What!" Chibodee exclaimed upset and suddenly not liking Selig at all. "Dude! I'm always where the action is! Right, Domon?"

Clearly seeing how much Selig cared for Allenby; Domon didn't listen to his fighter friend and said, "Fine, Selig. You can come back here with me."

"What!" old Chib exclaimed about to pout like a child.

Pulling Chibodee by his arm away from the others, the King of Hearts then said to him, "Look, Chibodee. Believe it or not, I'd rather _you_ following Rain back to the hotel and then walking her to Nastasha and the others."

"But, Japan…"

"No," the leader of the Shuffles said with his mind already made up. "Rain is very upset and I know you won't let anything happen to her."

Relaxing some as he let out a deep breath, Chibodee glanced over at Rain to see the worry still so obvious on her pretty face. Memories of the time she had helped him over his fear of clowns suddenly began to run through his mind. "Okay, Domon. I'll make sure that your wife is safe."

"Thank you," Domon said clamping a hand over the Neo-American fighter's shoulder. Looking back at Rain, he said, "I just need to make sure she's calm enough before we leave."

"Yeah. You should," Chibodee said very seriously because of the delicate state Rain was in.

"Oh, Chibodee," Domon said just before walking away. "Just remember. She's mine." Though he was joking, the King of Hearts had known for the longest time now that the boxer had a soft spot for Rain.

Rolling his eyes at his friend's unneeded comment, old Chib said, "Like everyone doesn't know not to mess with your wife."

Once Domon was standing with Rain away from the others, he took both of her hands in his and said softly, "Listen, Rain. While we're wrapping this up, I want you to try to relax because very soon you and I are going to have a lot of work to do."

"What?" she asked confused as her eyes narrowed. "Do you need something in the cockpit of the Burning Gundam changed?"

Pleased that he had succeeded in getting her mind on something else, the King of Hearts smiled and said, "We need to work on the baby's room. You know…figure out how to decorate it, and pick out baby furniture."

The mother to be's face lit up as she smiled and said, "That's right. We still have so much to prepare for the baby."

Pulling his wife into his arms, Domon held her and said close to her ear, "Chibodee will follow you to the hotel and then walk you to the others. I promise to meet you there as soon as I can."

"Right, Domon," she said hugging him back tightly, wanting him to know that she trusted in his plan.

After just a few seconds, he released her just enough to kiss her good-bye.

At that very moment, Selig was giving Allenby a kiss.

"Hey, y'all!" Chibodee exclaimed folding his arms. "Ya making me feel like a serious fifth wheel here."

With that, the couples broke apart. Not being able to stop herself, Rain teased the Neo-American fighter by saying, "You just wish Shirley was here."

"What?" the boxer asked, his eyes wide. "No, I don't."

"Whatever," Domon said rolling his eyes at old Chib as they all moved to the front door.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Less than ten minutes later, the corelanders were all gone from the front of the Kasshu's house. Dressed as Rain and with sunglasses on, Allenby moved outside to pretend to be fooling with the Japanese garden. Domon and Selig were on their way back to the house on foot.

Since she had left the front door open, Allenby wasn't surprised when she heard the back door slam shut. Leaving her sunglasses on, the Neo-Sweden fighter made her way into the house to greet Domon and Selig. However, once inside she saw who had actually slammed the back door. Surprised that he had already shown up, she didn't say a thing as Gaho began to speak.

"Rain Mika…excuse me, I mean Kasshu," the old man said in a calm voice, "Please do not be afraid. I will not…hurt you. You and I know each other."

Allenby was about to charge at the man but found herself wanting to listen to what he had to say before she took him out.

With a fake, concerned look on his old, wrinkled face, Gaho said, "I remember the tears you cried the day Domon left to train when you were children. It had been hard for you to lose your best friend. I don't mind telling you that after many months he did ask if you could visit. His request was ignored and eventually he gave up on asking if anyone could visit." As if trying to see if Rain was showing yet, Gaho moved his eyes down Allenby's body and said, "Rain. I had never dreamt that in the future you would carry Domon Kasshu's child. Because of the vigorous training he had gone through I didn't think he'd ever have it in him to fall in love. He is a pure bred fighter."

Allenby as well had been raised to be a fighter, which caused her to want to tell Gaho that Domon was not a machine and that he did have feelings. However, she kept her mouth shut as she listened to the old man in front of her continue on. 'You're in for a major shock,' she thought wondering just what move to make on Gaho first.

Suddenly looking proud, Gaho said, "Domon became so engrossed in his training that he seemed to forget everything else. In fact, the more he got used to his loved ones not being around, the more and more he trained and eventually his heart hardened _some_. However, what ultimately made his heart harden to a cold stone was when he found out, or at least thought, that his brother had hurt his parents. When Domon was forced to be a gundam fighter, I was convinced that he could win the 13th tournament alone. You can imagine my surprise when I realized that he needed _you_, his childhood friend, to help him win. Surprisingly I became pleased when I realized his heart had softened, at least towards you. After he saved you from the Dark Gundam I watched you two very closely. When you two married each other I began to wait patiently for the day that you would announce that you were pregnant with the King of Heart's child. I imagined your child being raised to be the next Neo-Japan champion gundam fighter many of times. How devastating it was to find out that you didn't plan to force your child to fight."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Once they reached the hotel, Rain and Chibodee walked in silence down the hall towards Argo and Nastasha's room where all of their friends were. The Neo-American fighter kept very alert incase the old man had somehow found out about Domon's plan. The thought of Gaho waiting at the hotel for sweet Rain sickened Chibodee. The boxer had every intention on keeping the pregnant female safe and he would not fail.

While carrying a bag, which held her maternity clothes, Rain suddenly looked up at the American fighter and said, "Chibodee. Do you think Gaho…made an appearance yet?"

Turning his head to look down into troubled, blue eyes, Chibodee said, "If he did, Domon was right about how fast the old dude would show up to take you." Seeing Rain shudder at the thought of being taken, the boxer said, "I'm sorry, Rain. You know we won't let him take you."

"I know," she said as she looked forward not saying anything else.

Always wanting to lighten up the mood, Chibodee said, "Hey, since you're dressed like Allenby, too bad I'm not dressed like Selig. We could really fool the others into really thinking you're Allenby and I'm Selig if we kissed."

Giving the boxer a strange look, Rain said, "I know you don't mean that, Chibodee."

"Yeah," the boxer admitted, "You'd slap the heck out of me, and Domon would kill me."

Smiling, the pretty blue-eyed female said, "And I think Shirley would rather you kissing her."

The Neo-American fighter turned red as they approached Argo and Nastasha's door and he reddened more when Shirley answered to Rain's knock.

Rain smiled when Shirley asked her fighter why he was turning red. When the boxer didn't answer, Shirley soon questioned where Selig was.

Looking down the hall both ways as if to make sure that no one was watching, Chibodee led Rain into the hotel room.

As the two entered the room, Rain answered Shirley's question. "Selig didn't want to leave Allenby."

Shirley could only smile as she found herself wishing that Chibodee was crazy about her the way Selig was for Allenby.

Once the hotel room door was closed, Miss Marie Louise was the first to tell Rain how she looked in Allenby's clothes. "Oh, Rain," the princess said with a great big smile, "In Allenby's outfit, I can finally tell that you're pregnant."

Looking down at the little bulge, Rain said, "I think I should change. We don't need rumors flying around about Allenby."

Standing next to Cecile, Sai Saici let out a loud laugh and exclaimed, "That would be funny!"

Disagreeing, George said, "No. It would not be funny if people thought Allenby is pregnant. I hate things said that are not true."

Not really caring about anything said about herself, Nastasha changed the subject by saying, "Crocket. What is happening at the Kasshu's house?"

"Yes," Argo said wanting to know himself.

"Let's just say that Gaho has an hour to show up or the plans off," Chibodee said remembering the time limit that Allenby was giving the old man to show up.

"What?" Nastasha asked while folding her arms. "Who's Gaho?"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Staring through her sunglasses at Gaho as if he was completely nuts, Allenby watched as the old man began to take slow steps towards her.

"Rain. I am sorry to tell you this but you are coming with me." As he continued to move slowly towards the female, he said, "Don't try to fight me because you don't want to strain yourself while you are carrying the next King of Hearts."

Just as Gaho closed his hand around Allenby's wrist, she smiled and then with her free hand, violently pushed him down onto the floor. "Surprise," she said pulling the brunette wig off as well as her sunglasses just before getting into a fighting stance.

After being totally taken off guard, Gaho looked up at the blue-haired female and exclaimed, "You're Neo-Sweden's gundam fighter!"

"Glad you know who I am," she said with a smile.

Pushing himself up from the floor, Gaho said, "Of course I know who you are. How dare you pretend to be the mother of the future King of Hearts!"

"How dare _you_ think that you can take Rain and the baby away from Domon."

"I should warn you," Gaho said getting into a fighting stance himself, "I may be old but I can still put up quite a fight."

"I should warn you," Allenby said, "I'm a _woman_ who can kick the butts of the best. I'm much tougher than your average Japanese officials." Concentrating on where to strike first, the female fighter wasted no time kicking the old man in his chest."

At that moment Domon and Selig entered the house and were both surprised to see that Gaho had already shown up. Shaking his head in disgust, the King of Hearts said to Selig, "He had been just waiting for us to leave."

Though Selig had seen Allenby fight Domon, the male mechanic was quite impressed to see how well she could take care of herself in this intense situation. However, still worried for her, he said, "Domon. Aren't you going to stop the fight?"

"Not yet," Domon said with a smile. "Let her have some more fun."

"What?' Selig said hoping he had heard wrong.

Not even aware that Domon and Selig had arrived, Allenby continually dodged Gaho's attempted assaults and then her fist soon took turns hitting the old man in his upper chest. When she decided that he had had enough, she grabbed Gaho from behind and held his arms back behind him. "Now all we have to do is wait for Selig and Domon to get here."

"We're here," Domon said just after one of his grunts. "We were just too busy enjoying the fight to tell you."

Smiling, Allenby said, "Yes. I did quite enjoy myself as well."

Upon her sudden lack of attention to Gaho, his hands grabbed what they could of Allenby. He then bent forward so that he could flip her over him onto the floor. However, Selig stepped in and punched Gaho clear across his face. With that, the old man released Allenby and fell to the ground.

Upon seeing Selig throw quite a punch, the Neo-Sweden fighter winked at him and said, "That was pretty good, Selig."

"No," he said already falling under Allenby's spell as she neared him. "I'm the one who's impressed."

Not paying attention to the couple, Domon walked over to Gaho and just looked down at him.

"Domon," the old man said as he lay down on the ground looking up at the King of Hearts. "You must make your child train to be the next gundam fighter."

Furious that the old man had such a one-track mind when it came to his child, Domon said, "You should be grateful that I wasn't the one fighting you just now."

"I just want your child to do what he or she is destined to do."

"My child will _choose_ to do as he or she wishes," Domon said tempted to punch the old man out so he wouldn't have to hear him speak anymore of this topic.

"But, Domon. I found you. Don't you remember who I am?"

Remaining calm, Domon said, "You're Gaho. I figured it out earlier today and knew you would be coming for my wife."

"Then I shouldn't be surprised that you set me up," the old man said with a smile. "I _am_ surprised that you don't feel the way I do about your child being a future gundam fighter for Neo-Japan. But then again," Gaho said as he began to sit up, "maybe you do want your child to be a fighter and it is really your wife who doesn't want that."

Before Domon could tell Gaho he was wrong, the old man continued on as if he and Domon were the best of friends.

"Domon. After your child is born we can…dispose of Rain and then you won't have to worry about what she thinks."

"_Dispose_ of Rain?" Domon repeated in a question as his eyes narrowed in disgust when he realized just what the man sitting on the floor meant. Though the man had told the Japanese officials that, it sickened Domon that Gaho thought Domon might want to do it.

"Yes," Gaho said, his eyes lighting up as if it was the best idea. "After she has _your _baby we won't need her anymore. We'll rid ourselves of her and train your child."

Rage grew rapidly, almost uncontrollably through Domon's body. Anyone who wanted to kill his wife was definitely going to feel the King of Heart's wrath. Almost feeling beside himself, Domon fell down on his knees and his hands clutched around Gaho's neck; his crest began to glow in the process.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back at the hotel, Sai Saici suddenly cried out, "My crest is glowing and…it hurts."

"Yes," the knight said upon feeling and seeing his own. "Mine is glowing as well."

Looking at his own, Argo said, "It's been ages since this has happened."

Seeing the light from his own crest, Chibodee said, "It's obvious that Gaho has shown up."

"We gotta help, Bro," Sai said trying to ignore the pain he was feeling in his hand.

"Lower," George said of their voices. "Mademoiselle Rain does not need to know this."

At that very second she walked out of the bathroom wearing her blue maternity dress. Unfortunately the first thing she noticed were their glowing crest. "Oh, no!" she cried out. "Something is wrong with Domon!"

Trying to act as if it was no big deal because he didn't want Rain to worry, George said in a soothing voice, "The glow of our crest could just mean that he is…stressed."

"Yeah, Rain," Chibodee said catching on to what the Knight was doing. "I'm sure Domon's just telling Gaho off."

Seeing Argo's nod, Nastasha began to pull Rain away from the fighters.

Looking at the other Shuffles, Argo said, "We should go to Domon's house but one of us should stay here with Rain and the others."

"Not me, Dude," Chibodee said shaking his head no to elaborate. "I should have already been there in the first place instead of Selig."

Looking at Sai and then George, Argo said, "You should stay here, George."

Though he wanted to help Domon, the knight realized that Argo was right. George would be the best to try to convince Rain that her husband was fine and that she shouldn't worry herself sick.

As the three fighters left the room, Chibodee said, "I wish we had our gundams here in Neo-Japan."

Shaking his head no, Argo said, "It's not needed since Gaho doesn't have one."

"I know that," Chibodee said, "but I'd love to step on him."

Back in the room, Rain suddenly said, "I…I don't feel right."

Concerned for her, Shirley took Rain by her arm and led her to the bathroom. After minutes of staring down at the round bowl of water, the shaken female said, "I still don't feel good but I don't think that I'm going to be sick."

"It's probably just your nerves," Shirley said with her arm around her nervous friend's shoulders. "You should lie down."

"I can't," the pretty, blue-eyed female said upset over what might be happening to her husband.

As Nastasha opened a door that led to another room with a bed, she said, "Bring her in here, Shirley."

"No," Rain said not wanting to sleep when she was worried for her husband's life.

Almost sounding as if she was scolding the smart doctor, Nastasha said, "You know that your husband wouldn't want you to be making yourself sick with worry while you're carrying that baby."

"That's right, Rain," Princess Marie Louise said as she began to help Shirley lead Rain into the room. "Just lay down. You don't have to go to sleep. Besides, my George is keeping in touch with the other fighters so he'll find out what's going on soon enough. Your house isn't far at all."

"Yes," George said as he nodded a thanks to his princess. "Rain. For now you have to find a way to relax for your baby."

Though it was hard, Rain moved to the bed and laid down on her side. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at Shirley and Miss Marie Louise who were standing on the side of the bed as she said, "Ever since I've been married to Domon, I've realized more and more just how much I need him."

Smiling back at the emotional female, Shirley said, "It's been pretty obvious to all of us that he needs you too, Rain."

An even more emotional Rain began to say, "I've always managed to be strong without my mother and without any siblings there for me. I've also been through so much because of the loss of my father. Though Domon helped me through that, I've gotten through a lot all by myself." As tears ran down her face, she said, "But…but…I can't lose Domon. I _need him._"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The King of Heart's eyes were filled with fury while he was determined to kill the man within his grasp.

Gaho couldn't breath as he tried to pull Domon's hands from around his neck.

Seeing that the Neo-Japan fighter was about to take Gaho's life, Allenby finally exclaimed, "Domon! Don't!"

Not moving his hands from around the old man's neck, Domon continued to keep Gaho from breathing.

As calmly as he could, Selig said, "Domon. I don't blame you for how you feel, but I alerted the Japanese officials and they're on their way here right now to take Gaho."

Staring into the old man's scared eyes, Domon began to gain part of his sanity back as Selig and Allenby's voices rang through his head. The King of Hearts then said ever so slowly and in the deepest voice to Gaho, "Understand. I may be the King of Hearts but I'm _nothing _without Rain."

Suddenly entering the house, Chibodee, Sai and Argo all saw what was happening. "Domon," Argo said in a composed voice. "You have to go to your wife. She's not feeling well after seeing that our crest started to glow."

Instantly releasing Gaho, Domon stood up knowing he had to pull himself together as Gaho choked for air in the background. Lifting his hand, Domon looked at his glowing crest; hating the state he had been in. "Rain," he whispered knowing that he had to try to achieve a serene state of mind. Looking at his friends, he then said, "Someone let Rain know that I'm on my way to her."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Domon is okay," George said as he watched the glow from his own crest turn lighter and lighter.

Sure enough the phone suddenly rang. Answering it, Nastasha listened as Argo began to tell her what was going on.

Soon walking into the bedroom where Rain was laying down, the Russian woman said, "Rain. Your husband is on his way here now. And, before you even ask, everyone is fine."

Pushing herself up, Rain asked, "Does that mean that Gaho was caught?"

"Yes," Nastasha said positively. "Chibodee, Sai and Argo are with him right now waiting for Japanese officials to pick him up. Your husband is on his way here."

Still not looking quite relieved, Rain said, "Something happened between Gaho and Domon to make his crest act up."

"It doesn't matter now," the princess said so glad that they didn't have to worry about the old man anymore. "You should rest while you're waiting for Domon to get here."

"That's all right," Rain said about to stand up from the bed. "He'll be here in a minute."

"Please, Rain," Miss Marie Louise said. "You said you weren't feeling well. Just rest before he comes."

"Right," Shirley agreed. "You're a good doctor so be a good patient."

Only for her friends, Rain laid back down on her side.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Domon headed his corelander to the hotel, his mood was down because he still felt shaken by what Gaho had told him. How could anyone suggest that Domon would want Rain's life taken after she gives birth? Years before, Domon hadn't known just how precious someone could be to him, but he found out when he married the woman who truly loved him with the same strength of love that he had for her. Now he felt so sickened by how Gaho had threatened their lives, a life that the tough Domon Kasshu had come to greatly appreciate.

By the time he had reached the hotel, his need to be with his wife was strong. Once he was in the hotel room, George and the girls could see that their Shuffle leader didn't want to talk about what had happened. After being told that his wife had finally been convinced to rest, he moved to the door of the room Nastasha nodded to.

After Domon let himself into the room, Bunny said to her friends, "Domon looks so beat."

"Yeah," Janet agreed hoping that being with his wife would make him feel better.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After carefully closing the door, the King of Hearts moved his eyes to the one bed in that room. There he saw the back of his wife since she was facing the opposite direction. Never before had he needed to feel the warmth of her arms around him as badly as he did at that moment. Because she hadn't moved, he guessed that she had fallen asleep. When he walked around the bed to see her face, he saw surprised, big, blue eyes catching him in their sight.

Rain hadn't heard him come in and when she saw the emotion in his eyes, she held out her hand to him.

Moving over to her, Domon reached out and took her hand and in that touch, memories of all of the good things that happened during the past year began to run through his mind, and the good memories outweighed the bad they had just suffered tremendously. Not caring about his cloak and shoes, Domon let his wife pull him down onto the bed to lie beside her. Moving his head under her chin, he rested his face against her upper chest. Closing his eyes he realized that how they were at that very moment was all he needed to feel better. No words were needed as they just held each other. They each knew that after some much needed sleep, it would be time to continue their journey of preparing for their first child.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_It's time to get back to the changes Rain will be going through and how Domon will handle them! Plus, I didn't forget about a wedding for another couple._

_Thanks to those who hoped for the best for my family and I with the hurricanes. Down here we were very lucky. (I'm trying to forget that I was literally stuck in my car in traffic for nineteen hours. There were people walking their dogs on the side of the highway faster than we were driving!) However, please know that I do know we were very fortunate. Please keep praying for those who lost so much in Florida and Alabama. Anything you have and don't need (such as clothes), send over there. Thanks._

_Thanks for the reviews:_

**_Goldangel2-_**_As always—thanks for checking my work. (I just replied to your e-mail!) Though I know I still need work, any improvement you see I owe a lot of it to you because of reading all of your fantastic writings. Thank you. When I read your work it really is like I'm reading a novel. I feel like I should be paying you! Keep going with your original! It's the best! _

**_Redlion2-_**_Your quality work as well helps me see where I can improve. Thanks! I really am touched more than you know by how you feel I write Domon and Rain. I could have cried when I read your review. Keep up your extremely wonderful work! Your stories are great! (I'm sure you are…but take care of yourself!)_

**_JessAngel-_**_Your work as well has been such a wonderful example of fine writing. And I do believe that you are a one in a million writer. Your writing really stands out. Your latest G Gundam fics were fantastic! I'm still happy over the dedication. I plan to always check up on your work because it's so wonderful. Take care._

**_Ryan-_**_I laughed out loud when I read your review! You're right. Selig might need Allenby to protect him from Cecile's brother when he finds out that Selig was too busy chasing after Allenby to pay too much attention to what Sai and Cecile were doing. Oh, thanks for clearing up the Gato/Gaho thing. It amazes me how much you know on anime._

**_Black Joker Lady-_**_I'm so glad you enjoyed Chibodee freaking out when he thought Rain was kissing Selig. Also, thank you for your sweet suggestion. I tried getting published years ago but had no luck. For now I just write for fun. I hope that your mother won't be gone too long with her job. Who would have thought that this many hurricanes would have hit in a month!_

**_Following Reader-_**_As usual, you are always so kind in what you put in a review to me. You're a great confidence booster. It took me a while on how to make Domon figure why his plan was going to work. I hope you're still a Happy Reader, reading this._

**_Gemini-_**_Your review cracked me up. I think Rain literally wanted her cake and to eat it too (Domon and the beignet-LOL!) As for Gaho, he wasn't in the original series. I got his name from a site the great author, Goldangel2, sent me to._

**_Emmanuel Jones-_**_Thanks for reviewing! I was thrilled to get an 'awesome' from you on my first G Gundam story and on this one. And as for Domon's dream, I'm glad that he finally realized who the old man was._

**_Alatane-_**_Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad to know that you like what I'm doing._

**_Raine-_**_Thanks for reviewing! I pretty much know what I'm doing with the baby, but I've been known to change my mind. At different times, different ideas pop into my head and sometimes I like them better than what I originally planned. Thanks again for letting me know you are enjoying what I'm doing with Domon and Rain!_

_Last and definitely not least, thanks to the following for letting me know you're reading this and that you want me to continue updating. Each and everyone one of your reviews mean a lot: **Maxter's Angel, OvEr-dOsE44, Hawk Sage, Aelita89, Here4theParty, Starangel100890, secret person/ShadowLiger, SoCalGirl5590, CryingOverWill, Cat and her alter ego Henry, KairiYuma14, Erica6060, Cuz I Can, Francisco Bonilla** and **Fang. **_

_Thanks for reading! Jen_


	17. Living With a Pregnant Rain

_Hi guys!!! Sorry it took me a bit longer than usual to update. Lately I seem to have less time on the computer. The following chapter is a lot lighter than the last couple and mainly just about Domon and Rain. Hope you're not disappointed. Jen_

**CHAPTER 16: LIVING WITH A PREGNANT RAIN**

A few days after Gaho had been taken under the Japanese Government's custody, the Kasshu's friends had left for their own nations. The young, expecting couple had discussed amongst themselves the seriousness of what they had been through because of the old man. It had been a conversation that they would each never forget, and that had kept them up till very late one night. They had been in the living room of their house as their voices and emotions flared up while they uttered how they felt and what each thought they should do. To keep Rain out of the public eye, the King of Hearts had actually expressed that he should consider giving up his title and not fight in the next Gundam tournament. Knowing what his title meant to him, especially since his master had given it to him, Rain shook her head no refusing to listen to him, which angered Domon. She then insisted that she should just stop her work at the hospital and on the Burning gundam. However, the longer they discussed things, the more they realized that they had to live their lives like they truly wanted to. They couldn't change their lives because of fear, and they had to have faith that things would work out like they had so far. Gaho or anyone like him would not be allowed to rule their existence. Domon did express however, that if he saw anyone as a threat to his wife and child that he would end that enemy's life before they could even attempt to hurt his family.

By the end of Domon and Rain's serious discussion, they were clinging to each other in silence. Once again they accepted how lucky they were to have the other since they had been truly ready to sacrifice what they loved for one another.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Too early one morning, an eighth month pregnant Rain awoke lying on her side in bed. Still unclothed from the night before, she slowly and quietly lifted her body from the bed so that she wouldn't disturb her sleeping husband.

Though she didn't know it because the room was still quite dark, Domon's eyes had opened and followed her figure across the room. When she entered into the bathroom and then closed the door, he let his eyes shut as he once again found it almost unbelievable how many times a night and day his wife now had to relieve herself. Before being pregnant, Rain could sleep a whole night without getting up even once but now she was up _at least_ three times a night. He had to smile as he remembered what she had told him when he had mentioned to her a week earlier how many times she used the bathroom. "Domon," she had said as she folded her arms and glared at him. "If someone had their foot in your bladder, you would have to use the bathroom all of the time too!"

Upon hearing the bathroom door open, Domon waited for his wife to make her way back into their bed. By now he knew exactly what she was going to do when she returned to his side. After she moved into the bed, like always she moved her body against his and no matter what way he was facing, she wrapped her arms around him. This time he was facing her as he took in the feel of her arms around him and the rest of her soft body against his. Feeling the rounded part of her, the baby, he wrapped his arm around her and they allowed themselves to fall back into sleep. For it was even too early for Domon Kasshu to rise up for the day.

About two hours later, Rain awoke in her bed alone but her husband was still there in their room and had just pulled up his pants.

"Going to train?" she asked just before realizing it had been foolish to ask since that was what he did just about every morning.

Nodding his head yes while he buckled his belt, he turned to see his wife's big, blue eyes on him.

Eyeing up her husband's attractive chest and his flat, hard stomach, Rain said with a sad tone in her voice, "You still look the same and I look like I swallowed…a watermelon."

Not able to stop himself from laughing out loud at her comment, Domon then noticed that Rain didn't think it was funny at all because of the serious look on her face. "Rain," he said as he moved to their bed. "You don't look like you swallowed a watermelon. In fact from the back, you don't even look pregnant."

Feeling self-conscious since her hormones still had her emotions making her think crazy things at times, she asked, "So you're still attracted to me?"

Making a strange face at her, he asked, "Don't you remember last night?" There had been unmistakable passion in their lovemaking, especially since the last couple of months they had enjoyed experimenting in ways that made Rain comfortable the further she got into her pregnancy.

Smiling, Rain knew that she had been impossible for him to resist and she blushed at knowing how often she had let him know she wanted him since being pregnant. Even before she became pregnant she had let her husband know how he made her feel, and she knew without a doubt that she drove him out of his mind with desire for her as well, which only did good for their marriage.

Wanting to prove his point that he was still very much attracted to his wife, Domon lifted the sheets from her and at seeing her body, he let out a very pleased grunt. It was a grunt that she had heard often though he had no idea. Every morning just before he left to train, he'd always kiss her sleeping face but often he had also done something else just before kissing her. Little did he know that she had felt the many times that he lifted the sheets to just look at all of her, and that she had heard his little grunt of pleasure each time. Of course this made Rain feel special since her husband's pulse obviously raced from just looking at her. He'd then place the sheets back over her before kissing her good-bye.

Feeling their baby move within her, she suddenly said, "Give me your hand."

Knowing why she wanted his hand, Domon leaned down and placed his hand over their baby.

Putting her hand over his, Rain watched for what expression he would make but he didn't make one since the baby's movements had stopped. In frustration, she said, "I can't believe this child stops kicking every, single time you put your hand on me."

"I guess it will be as stubborn as me," Domon joked.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Late that afternoon, the King of Hearts was to meet his wife at the Neo-Japan warehouse. She had just finished her work for the day on the Burning Gundam and was telling her new assistant, Akino, good-bye when her husband showed up.

Nodding his head to acknowledge Akino, she nodded back, and as she walked away, Domon asked, "Rain. Are you ready?"

"Yes," the pretty, blue-eyed female said looking up at their gundam.

"Akino's been helping you enough?" Domon asked concerned. He had been pleased that Karato had kept his word about getting Rain an assistant in her later stages of pregnancy. The last thing the fighter wanted was his wife to push herself too hard.

"Akino's been a great help, Domon," Rain said calmly. "Don't worry."

"So you still feel fine, and you 're not too tired to go tonight?"

"No," the female mechanic said looking forward to picking out furniture for the baby's room.

The baby's room had already been painted with bright, bold colors that would work for a boy or a girl. The main color was a bright yellow, and Rain thought decorating the room with Chinese Panda Bears would be cute, though there were no cute painted bears in the room as of yet. She had given up on the idea of asking her husband to attempt drawing one after the experience he had at just covering the walls with paint.

Smiling, Rain thought back to the day that her husband painted the baby's room. Though it had been Domon's first time to paint any room in any house, he had decided it would also be his very last. Rain hadn't been able to help or even just go into the room to observe while he was painting because she couldn't expose the baby to the dangerous paint fumes. However, she had been able to hear just what was going on upstairs in the baby's room even though she was downstairs in their living room. She had been leaning over her dinner tray eating a beignet when she realized she had never heard her husband grunt with anger so much since the 13th Tournament. He had called the paint, the paintbrush, and even the walls every curse word known. It was more than obvious that painting wasn't going to become a hobby of his. He had even mumbled that their child better like the color of the room forever because he had no intentions of ever painting it again.

When he had stormed down the stairs to deposit an empty paint can into the garbage outside, Rain wasn't about to tell him about the yellow paint that he had managed to get on his butt. After he returned into the house, he said in frustration, "No. I'm not finished yet." He then stormed up the stairs fussing over the tape that he had forgotten to put on the baseboards to keep the yellow paint off.

Blowing him off, Rain had then stared at the beignet she was holding and smiled because her craving was being satisfied even though her poor husband was miserable at the moment.

"What are you smiling about?" Domon asked interrupting her thoughts while they were making their way out of the Neo-Japan building.

Smiling as she moved her pretty, blue eyes to her husband, she said, "I'll never ask you to paint again."

"Please don't remind me of that day," Domon said with frustration as he recalled how hard it had been to get the yellow paint out of his dark hair.

"That had been quite a day."

"Yeah," Domon said remembering what else had happened earlier that day.

**Flashback to that day before Domon painted the baby's room:**

Standing beside his wife who was wearing a hospital gown and lying back on a cot in the doctor's office, Domon forced himself to wait patiently for Dr. Watanabe to enter the room. "Rain. What is Dr. Watanabe going to do to you today?"

Smiling, Rain said, "She wants to do a new and improved 3-D Ultrasound."

After realizing what she meant, Domon said with amazement, "I read about that in the pregnancy book. We'll actually be able to see our baby. Right?"

"Right," Rain said trying to control her excitement. "Technology has come a long way since way before the Gundam fight came to be. Back then looking at the old ultrasound scans it was hard to tell what was what of a baby unless you were someone in the medical field. Now today, we'll be able to see it quite clearly."

"But, Rain," Domon said very seriously as if he just realized something she hadn't. "I thought that we weren't going to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl till it's born."

"That's something else that's so good about technology today," his doctor wife said. "Upon our request, that part of the baby can be hidden."

Getting lost in deep thought, Domon tried to imagine just what they were going to see.

When Dr. Watanabe finally entered the room, she announced happily that the ultrasound was indeed going to happen that day.

As she opened the lower part of Rain's gown and began to prepare for the ultrasound, she asked the parents to be, "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Both Domon and Rain looked at each other both tempted to say yes but then smiled and shook their heads no to one another.

Looking at her doctor, the pregnant female said with a smile, "We would prefer to be surprised."

"I understand," Dr. Watanabe said continuing her work. She knew that most _new_ parents wanted to be surprised about their _first _child. "We'll just block a certain part of the baby out so that you won't be able to see it on the TV monitor." After a few more seconds, the doctor said, "Let's start."

Domon and Rain's hands locked together as they both looked at the TV monitor.

Within seconds, the baby appeared on the screen. As tears came to Rain's eyes, Domon was rendered rather speechless. Unlike Rain who was a doctor, he was quite surprised by what he saw. There may have been a baby on the screen but it didn't look how he had expected. The skin looked a reddish color and its skin was wrinkled. Upon seeing the face, Domon thought it didn't look like anyone he knew at all.

Looking at her husband to see such a surprised look on his face, Rain asked, "Domon. What's wrong?"

As his eyes squinted at the screen, he meant to only think but actually whispered, "It looks like a space alien." Upon realizing that he had said what he was thinking _out loud_, his eyes widened as he looked back at his disappointed wife. The King of Hearts knew that if there was one time in his life where he had totally said the wrong thing, it was now as he looked into his wife's sad eyes.

Smiling as if this wasn't the first time that a father to be said the wrong thing, Dr. Watanabe said, "Mrs. Kasshu. Do not become too upset with your husband. I've heard men say worse."

Feeling Rain's hand going limp in his, Domon only squeezed it tighter as he said to the two women, "I didn't know what to expect."

"Mr. Kasshu," Dr. Watanabe said, wanting to explain just what he was seeing. "Remember. Your baby isn't fully developed yet. What also makes it look…strange to you is the Vernix caseosa, which is a heavy, protective, creaming coating around the baby." Fooling with the ultrasound, she zoomed in on the baby a little more and as she pointed to the screen, she said, "There you see of course a foot."

As Domon became more comfortable with the appearance of his baby at this state of his wife's pregnancy, he also became amazed. He watched as the doctor moved her finger on the monitor over the baby's leg. There was a small box that hid the sex of the baby and as the baby's face was zoomed in on Domon began to feel so proud that he was a father.

**End of Flashback**

During their shopping for baby furniture in one of the biggest, baby stores in all of Neo-Japan, Rain and Domon got quite a few stares, though they didn't notice. The King of Hearts was too busy following behind his wife who was too busy happily looking at the differently styled baby cribs and matching dressers. After a while she thought she found what she was looking for so she stopped to give the furniture set a closer look.

Two Japanese women who worked in the store smiled as they watched the Kasshu couple looking around their work place. The younger woman with the long, black hair said in awe to the other, "I can't believe that Domon and Rain Kasshu are shopping in our store."

Quite honored because of that fact, the older woman with much shorter, dark hair said, "They are expecting."

"I know!" the younger girl whispered with excitement. "It's just hard to believe that the tough Domon Kasshu is shopping with his wife for baby furniture."

"Yes," the older woman said finding it hard to disagree. "And I must admit that he is very handsome in person."

"And Rain Kasshu must be the prettiest, pregnant woman I have ever seen." Giggling the young woman added, "From what I understand, we can't even hate her for her looks because she's known to be such a kind person."

"Ump…when the press tries to interview her husband he doesn't seem too friendly. I hope he's nice to her."

"Shhh…They're coming this way."

"Excuse me," Rain said with a smile as she approached the two women. "We think we see something that we like."

Standing just behind her, Domon didn't say anything as he wore a very serious face, looking just as he did on TV when a reporter tried to interview him. However, when Rain took a step back after apparently losing her balance, Domon's face became full with concern as he put his arms around her to support her. "Baby," he said with worry so obvious in his voice. "Are you okay?"

Brushing off what had just happened, the sweet female said, "I'm fine, Domon."

"I don't know about that. I thought you were just going to faint," he said sounding upset as if she should be more worried.

"Domon," she said as the two women watched her put her hand on the side of his face. "I'm eight months pregnant. You should know from reading the pregnancy book that fainting for some pregnant women is normal at this time, especially since I had been standing in the same spot looking at the same piece of furniture. I just need to move around some."

"Are you sure?" Domon asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," Rain said just before turning her head back to the two women.

"Please," the older woman said, "show us what you're interested in."

"It's right over here," Rain said with a smile.

With one of his arms still securely around her back, Domon began walking with his wife as the two women followed behind.

The younger woman leaned to her friend and whispered, "Too bad the press couldn't have seen the King of Hearts just now."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

About an hour later, Domon and Rain were sitting in a restaurant having dinner and discussing the next Shuffle Alliance reunion. "You know, Domon," she said feeling rather guilty. "It upsets me that Argo and Nastasha's wedding will be here in Neo-Japan."

"Why?" Domon asked since she hadn't mentioned being upset about it when she had first been told.

"Because they're only doing it because they're worried about me flying to Neo-Russia."

"And they're right. That's a week before the baby's due."

Letting out a frustrated breath, she knew that her husband was right, that it would be better not to fly at that time. "Well…Nastasha's Bridal Shower didn't have to be here."

"Rain," Domon said as if she was crazy. "When George's princess suggested that you have it here, you didn't seem to mind."

"That was before I knew the wedding was going to be here as well." Becoming a bit emotional, she said, "I hate that they felt they had to rearrange everything around me."

"They should have changed the wedding date."

"Domon," Rain said since she would have never expected them to do that. "Miss Marie Louise had that date picked out before I even knew I was pregnant."

Afraid of the potential of his wife's mood swing, Domon said, "Calm down, Rain…before you have the baby here."

At first it looked as if Rain was going to blow up, but then she found herself laughing as she put both of her hands on her growing abdomen. "I'm sorry," she said with a smile. "Lately I must be driving you crazy."

Grunting, Domon said, "You just worry yourself for nothing."

"I just don't want to take attention away from Argo and Nastasha's wedding, and I doubt she really wants to get married here."

"Listen, Rain. You're Nastasha's Matron of Honor because she likes you. You know she's not the type to care _where_ she gets married. She just wants to marry Argo."

Tilting her head as she looked back at her husband, Rain asked, "Aren't you worried about what Argo thinks? You are his Best man."

"Trust me," Domon said with a smirk. "He doesn't care where the wedding is either. All he's worried about is the honeymoon."

"Domon!" Rain said with a smile just before feeling the baby kick. She had to wonder if the kick had been a result of hearing the high pitch in her voice.

"Well…it's true," Domon said trying to keep a straight face as he remember how eager he had been to start his own honeymoon night.

Rolling her eyes, Rain said, "I guess I should just concentrate on the wedding shower." Rain had never done such a thing and thanks to Chibodee's crew and the Princess, she knew just what to do. She just hoped that Nastasha would like the surprise and not state how foolish she thought a wedding shower was.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later that night, Rain was dressed comfortably in her thin, white, loose nightgown, resting back in the lounge chair in the bedroom.

Wearing only a pair of dark boxer shorts as he stepped out of the bathroom, Domon wasn't surprised that his wife had fallen asleep even before making it to their bed. It had been clear to him in the restaurant that the pregnancy once again had made her extremely tired.

Actually awake though she was lying there with her eyes closed, the pretty female was about to allow herself to fall asleep when she felt the baby move against her. Opening her eyes she was going to move her hands over the baby till she caught Domon staring at her lower abdomen with a look of shock on his face. Looking down at herself Rain smiled when she saw what he was so shocked about. Though she didn't know what body part it was, the foot, hand, or something else, the baby's movement could be seen moving against her, against the thin gown. Afraid that she might disturb their child, Rain didn't say a thing as she smiled and held out her hand to her husband.

Walking over to his wife, Domon fell down on his knees before her and then let her take his hand. She then gently pressed his large hand on their baby.

Feeling his child move against the palm of his hand down to his fingers, the King of Heart's mouth fell open.

There was no doubt to Rain that Domon had felt the baby moving.

So captured by the moment and lost in amazement by the discovery, Domon lifted his other hand and placed it on the baby as well.

The sweet female was overwhelming happy and had to force herself not to shed tears when he lifted his eyes to meet hers. The astonishment on his face and in his dark, captivating eyes was something she had never seen before.

"Rain," he said, his eyes still wide, "Does that hurt?"

Lifting her hand to run it through the front of his dark hair, she said softly, "No. Not at all. I actually like the feeling."

To that Domon smiled as he looked back down at his hands. Still sounding amazed, he said, "It's moving around inside of you like crazy."

"I'm so glad that you finally got to feel it."

Again, Domon lifted his eyes to his wife's. "Now I know why you've been wanting me to feel it."

"I know," she said understanding. "Though you know that I'm carrying our baby, it makes it even more believable to feel its movement."

After another few seconds, the fighter said very seriously, "It stopped moving."

"Maybe it fell asleep."

"Or just got comfortable in its mother," the father to be said totally understanding.

As they smiled at each other, Domon then hugged his wife. So swept up in emotion at what they had created through their love, he then whispered so truthfully, "I love you, Rain."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Seconds later, he stood up and said, "Let's go to bed."

Taking his hand that he was offering, Rain let him pull her to her feet.

Domon couldn't help but smile again since as of lately she had to scoot to the end of a chair and then push herself up with her hands very carefully in order to get up.

As her other hand moved to her back, Domon asked, "Your backs hurting again?"

"A little," she said though not sounding too bothered. "Imagine yourself carrying something but never being able to put it down."

Smiling, Domon said, "I never quite thought of it that way before." Just after Rain scooted herself onto the bed and laid down on her side, Domon moved behind her back. Surprising her, he started to rub the lower part of her back and asked, "Feels better?"

Letting out a pleased sigh, she whispered, "Yes."

When he knew she had fallen asleep, his hand quit moving on her and he moved his chest against her back. Putting his hand on their baby, he kissed Rain's shoulder and then laid his head behind hers as he imagined what it would be like when _their_ child was born.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_I hope you liked it. I know it may not have been what you expected._

_Also, sorry for the short thanks for reviews. Lately, I seriously need more time. _

_Just know I really appreciate the time you take to review. There are so many others on this site that deserve more reviews than what I receive. Also, sometimes this site doesn't e-mail me my reviews so it was nice to see some on the site that I didn't know existed._

_Thanks to **Goldangel2 **for giving me the correct spelling for Akino. Thanks **Redlion2**—I'm glad you enjoyed the "nothing without Rain" part.  
Thanks to **Ryan**—Do you still have that message board?_

**_Lady WolfBane_**_—Thanks for reviewing! Domon trying to protect his daughter from boys could be quite interesting._

_Thanks for the complements because I really and truly appreciate them: **Starangel100890, Shawn Provoncha, Kairiyna14, Gemini, Maxter's Angel, SecretPerson/ShadowLiger (**Sorry it took me awhile to update.)**Following Reader **and **Hawk Sage (**I know you're busy. Don't worry.)_

_Thanks to **Emmanuel Jones**—Also, I let Black Joker Lady know that you want her to update her story._

_Thanks for letting me know that you're getting into this story: **BlackJokerLady****, Fang, CryingOverWill, Cat and her alter ego Henry, OverDose44, SoCalGirl5590, Erica6060, Aelita89(Zaira), Here4the party **and** Cuz I Can**_

_Though it's rare, sometimes I update my profile if I can't update the story._

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	18. Surprise, Surprise

_I don't know how interested any of you would be in this but I'll throw it at you. This past week I heard a song that I haven't in months named, "Arms Wide Open" by the group Creed. I swear the lyrics in it are so close to how I picture Domon feeling just after finding out the news that Rain is pregnant with their child. Anyone agree? Also on a funnier note the much older song, "We Are the Champions" by Queen, kind of reminds me of when the G Gundam crew saved the earth. Just thought I'd share that bit of worthless information with you-LOL! _

**CHAPTER 17: SURPRISE, SURPRISE**

"Are you ready yet?" Domon asked sounding a bit aggravated while standing in his bedroom as he waited for his wife to finish getting dressed.

Not even looking at her husband, the pregnant female continued to smooth her sleeveless, blue dress down over herself as she said, "I just need to put my boots on."

Anxious because he knew their friends would be arriving at any minute, Domon said, "Well…come on."

Shooting a frustrated glare over at her husband, Rain said, "No one is making you wait for me."

Letting out a grunt, the King of Hearts said, "Rain. You know that lately I get nervous over you walking down the stairs by yourself."

"Domon Kasshu," the blue-eyed female said as if he was crazy, though she secretly liked his concern. "I am more than capable of walking down the stairs by myself." Looking down at the floor she then asked out loud to herself, "Now where are my boots?" She could have sworn that they had been next to her.

Running a hand through his dark hair as a grin appeared on his face, Domon said, "Back up a foot."

Realizing that he meant their baby was blocking her view, Rain took a step back and the white, flat boots came into her view. "I guess you think that's funny. Right, Domon?"

Fighting to hold in his laugh, he forced himself to shake his head no as he watched his wife begin to slowly lower herself so that she could grab the boots. "Wait," he said as he quickly moved to her so that he could pick up the shoes for her.

Almost sounding relieved when he handed them to her, she said, "Thank, you." Bending down had become quite a task for her lately.

"No problem," Domon said falling into a teasing mood since he was quite pleased about the other Shuffles coming and over the fact that his child would be born soon. "If I would have had to wait for you to stand back up, we'd be in here all day."

"Oh…you're hilarious, Domon," the pregnant woman said sarcastically as she made her way to the chair that was by the window.

Walking over to her, he said, "Give them to me."

"The boots?" Rain asked surprised.

"Yes."

As she began to smile very sweetly at her husband, Rain handed the shoes over to him just before lowering herself down to sit on the chair.

She had always been the one to take care of him but over the last few months his love and concern for her made him want to help her in every way that he could. He really took to heart that there was no one else but him for her to depend on. Kneeling down in front of her, Domon lifted her foot and then slipped it into her boot. Knowing she approved of this act as well as the others he had done as of lately, such as rubbing her back, he said, "It's the least I can do since you're the one who has to lug that baby around."

"Lug?" she asked with a strange grin on her face. "Now that's a different way to put it." Just after Domon put the other boot on, she exclaimed a low, "Ooh."

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern once again written all over his face as he lifted his eyes to his wife's.

Placing her hands over their baby, Rain smiled and said, "Our child just…kicked the heck out of me."

Even after all of this time and the evidence, it still blew Domon away that his wife was actually carrying a little person inside of her. Lowering his eyes to her growing abdomen he placed his hand on the baby and said, "Hey, kid. Lay off your Mom."

Feeling emotional because her tough husband was already acting like a father, Rain fought the loving tears that her hormones were working up, and she said softly, "I'm fine, Domon."

Standing up, the King of Hearts then held out his hands to his wife, and she let him carefully pull her up.

Just after she was standing on her feet, a knock at the front door was heard.

"Someone's here," Domon said clearly keyed up as he let go of his wife's hands and charged out of the room.

To herself, Rain whispered, "So much for him worrying about me walking down the stairs."

Once down the steps and to the front door, Domon opened it to see Sai Saici, Cecile and her brother, Hans.

Before the King of Hearts could question why Hans was there, Sai walked into the house, looked up the stairs and said, "Sis! You're huge!"

As Rain held onto the railing with one hand and began to make her way down the steps, she said in a very dry voice, "Thank you, Sai Saici."

"Rainnn!" Domon exclaimed with nervousness in his voice. "Wait! You can't even see your feet!"

Rain rolled her eyes while Cecile watched with pleasure how the worried King of Hearts quickly made his way up the stairs to escort his wife. Wanting to scold Sai, Cecile then whispered to him, "You should never tell a pregnant woman that she's huge."

"Oops," Sai said as he watched the married couple begin to move down the stairs; Domon's arm securely around his wife.

"Domon," Rain said sounding a bit aggravated with him. "I told you that I can walk down the steps by myself. I do it all the time when you're not here."

"Yeah…well I'm here now," he said blowing her off. Wanting to make another point, he added, "What if the baby kicks really hard again and knocks you off of your feet?"

Before Rain could tell her husband that was the goofiest thing she had ever heard, Hans burst out laughing even before Sai.

Catching the _what__ the heck is he doing here_ look on the Kasshu's faces directed at her brother, Cecile said, "You have to excuse my brother. He refused to let Sai and I come here alone."

"So why aren't Selig and Allenby here with you?" the King of Hearts asked as he and Rain stepped down the last step.

Just after the girls hugged hello and the guys shook hands, Hans said sounding beyond annoyed, "I'm quite upset with my _mechanic_."

Quite interested, Domon folded his arms as he asked, "So what did your mechanic Selig do?"

Cecile rolled her eyes as her brother said, "It's more like what he didn't do. He didn't keep an eye on my sister the last time he was here because he was too busy with his own…love life. And now all he wants to do is hang out with that female fighter."

With a smile, Rain said, "Yes. I spoke to Allenby. She doubts that she and Selig will be able to make it for Argo and Nastasha's wedding."

Since he had never experienced love himself, Hans said, "I don't understand why Selig feels like he needs to spend so much time with her?"

"Bro," Sai begged looking at Domon. "Please tell Selig that after you confessed your love to Rain that it was hard for us to get you off of her."

As his dark eyes widened, Domon ran through his mind just what had happened after he confessed his love to Rain. He vividly remembered her breaking free from the Dark Gundam and how he leaped up and caught her in his arms. Back at that moment, feeling her in his arms had awakened something deep inside of him, in his heart; as he said in the softest voice that he'd never let her go. Now in the present, the King of Hearts realized that Sai was right because once on earth, Domon had begun to explore kissing and touching Rain…a lot. 'But why did Sai have to put it the way he did to Hans; that I couldn't be pulled off of Rain.' In a mature voice, Domon said, "Uh…Sai. You're not helping yourself out."

"Right," Hans said agreeing with Domon as he gave Sai Saici the evil eye. "The reason I'm here is so I can keep you off of my sister."

"Hans!" Cecile exclaimed embarrassed. "I can take care of myself! I'm not a baby!"

"You're not an adult either," Hans said thinking she was too young to be in love.

Wanting to help the youngest in the shuffles, Domon found himself saying, "Hans. I've only seen Sai show respect towards Cecile."

"Thank you, Domon," Hans said calming down. "I appreciate that but please imagine if you had a sister. Wouldn't you try to protect her? What if Rain gives you a daughter?"

Instantly the King of Heart's eyes narrowed as he imagined boys chasing after a daughter of his, and he did not like it.

"Guys," Rain said glad that the subject was about to be changed. "Look who's here."

Walking through the already open door was George and his Princess.

"Oh, Rain," Miss Marie Louise said taking Rain's hands into her own. "You are positively glowing."

Leaning to Cecile, Sai whispered, "And growing too."

"Yes, Rain Kasshu," George said after just telling the others hello. "You look beautiful. Please tell us that you have been feeling better."

Smiling at the knight and his princess, Rain said happily, "I have been feeling much better. I just find myself very tired again at times."

Moving his eyes to his leader, George hoped and then said, "I assume that Domon has been a big help to you."

A sparkle appeared in Rain's big, blue eyes as she looked at her husband and said, "He has been a great help to me. However, I will never ask him to paint a room again."

"Oh, yes," George said amused. "You told us about Domon's first painting experience in the baby's room."

Rolling his eyes, Domon said, "Please…I don't want to talk about it."

Looking at Hans, George said, "I would never intend to sound rude but I must admit that I did not expect to see you here."

Becoming worried, Hans said, "I hope that doesn't bother anyone."

"Of course not," Rain insisted. "Not at all."

George, his princess and Domon all shook their heads agreeing. Sai said nothing wishing he could tell his friends that they _should_ mind.

Though Cecile loved her older brother, she was almost tempted to admit that it bothered her tremendously. She wanted some time alone with Sai Saici more than anything, without Hans breathing down their backs.

Relieved that no one besides Cecile and Sai seemed to really mind that he was there, Hans said, "Thank you, all. I plan to follow Cecile around till she's…thirty."

Not knowing if he was kidding or not, Cecile was about to lose it till Argo and Nastasha walked in, instantly bringing the attention to themselves.

Domon was very happy to see Argo since he thought so much of the man while Rain smiled over at Nastasha who had no idea that there was a surprise Wedding shower planned for her.

Just as Rain was making her way over to the Russian woman to force a hug onto her, Rain's eyes widened and she moved her hands over the baby.

"What's wrong?" Nastasha asked in her serious voice.

"I'm fine," the pretty, blue-eyed female said. "Let's just say that the baby is very active right now."

Nastasha couldn't help but give Rain a half smile at seeing just how pregnant Rain was now compared to the last time she had seen her.

"Go ahead," Rain said grinning.

"What?" Nastasha asked innocently.

"You can say that I'm huge."

Shaking her head no, Nastasha said, "Only an idiot would say that."

Less than five seconds later, Chibodee was heard exclaiming, "Rain! Japannette! You're huge."

Very seriously, the Russian woman rolled her eyes as she said, "Need I say more?"

Moving over to his wife, Domon said, "Chibodee. If you even attempt to pick up my wife in her condition…how do you Americans say it? Oh, I remember. I'll drop kick you like a football right out of my house."

With a huge grin on his face after hearing Domon's threat, Chibodee said, "It's so great to be back in Neo-Japan. I feel so loved." Moving to hug Rain, the boxer added, "Rain. I really don't know how to hug you because your stomach looks like it will seriously get in the way."

Very pleased at how much their baby was growing, Domon moved behind his wife, wrapped his arms around her and moved his hands over their child.

"Oh," Chibodee joked. "So hugging her from behind is easier?"

"Please do shut your mouth," George said disgusted by Chibodee. However, the knight quite enjoyed seeing Domon with protective arms around his wife and his hand with the crest over his child. Immediately, George thought, 'Domon will be a good father just as he was a good student to Master Asia and is now a good husband. He never does anything half way.'

As Chibodee's girls neared Rain, Domon released his wife so that the girls could hug her.

"Oh, Rain," Bunny said happily. "You're all baby."

"Yeah, Chibodee," Cath said shooting daggers at him with her eyes. "Rain is not huge."

Thinking that he may have hurt Rain's feelings, Chibodee lost his smile and said with a serious expression on his face, "Rain. I'm sorry. Don't you know that I think you're the most beautiful woman ever?" As Rain looked back at him not knowing what to say, Chibodee regretted what he had said because of the glare Domon was giving him.

Surprised by just how much it hurt her, Shirley said nothing. She knew Rain was a beautiful woman and she also knew that Domon thought his wife was the most beautiful and would continue to think it even as she grew old because of their love. He loved everything about her, which went way deeper than her looks. Wasn't that how it was with people in love; that to each other they were the most beautiful?

In silence as everyone else began to talk again, Shirley ran the past couple of months with Chibodee back in New York through her mind. She thought they had grown closer, more than just a friendship as she helped him plan some charity boxing matches, and she had found herself more attracted to him than ever before. However, it was apparent to her now that he _hadn't _fallen for her like she had recently hoped since he had just declared Rain the most beautiful woman _ever._ When you're crazy for someone, do you say that someone else is the most beautiful _ever_ right in front of that person you're crazy about? Shirley didn't think so.

Taking notice of the sad expression on Shirley's face was Hans. 'Chibodee Crocket's crew member,' Hans thought to himself. 'Why does she look so sad? Why do I even care?' With that he found himself walking over to her. Once beside her as everyone else continued to talk, Hans asked, "Excuse me. But are you okay?"

Taken by surprise by such a soft and attractive male voice, Shirley looked up into eyes of blue. "Uh…I'm fine," she said giving him a somewhat shy smile.

As silence grew between them, Hans got lost in her green eyes before finally speaking. "I'm…I'm…Hans Holgar."

"I know. You're Cecile's brother and the pilot of the Mermaid Gundam," the red head said not believing how handsome he was in person with his dark, short hair.

Across from them Sai Saici leaned to his girl and said, "Cecile. Check out what your brother's doing."

"I don't have to look because I know what he's doing. He's watching us."

"No he's not," Sai said using his hands to turn Cecile's head towards Hans.

There was her brother about five feet away who seemed to not be able to turn his face away from Shirley's. In awe, Cecile said, "This can't be another Allenby and Selig. Can it?"

"I hope so," Sai Saici said making mischievous eyes. "We'll have all the privacy we need if your brother gets busy with Shirley."

Paying attention to Rain, Miss Marie Louise asked, "Rain. Is the baby moving right now?"

With a smile the pregnant female said, "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Oh, can I feel?" the princess asked sounding eager to.

"Sure," Rain said smiling and truly not minding. It was different with her friends. She hadn't felt quite comfortable when women whom she didn't even know just walked up to her and placed their hands over her growing abdomen while trying to guess if the baby was a boy or a girl by the way she was carrying.

Before Rain knew it, all of the girls except for Shirley and Nastasha were gently laying their hands on the baby and to their luck they got to feel movement, while Domon watched closely as if protecting his family. Because of how fascinated the girls looked, Chibodee looked at both Rain and Domon and asked, "Can I feel?"

While Domon shook his head no, knowing her husband was joking, Rain said, "Sure. It's still moving around."

Feeling a bit nervous, Chibodee laid a hand over Rain's large abdomen and couldn't believe what he was feeling. "Wow," he whispered.

Smiling, Domon said, "The kid's pretty tough."

"Yeah," Chibodee said, "And if it's a girl, this could be my future daughter-in-law."

Not expecting that, Domon lost his smile as he said, "Shut-up, Chibodee. You don't even have a son."

"Yet," the boxer said with a smile. Laughing because he loved getting to the King of Hearts, old Chib wanted to include someone else in on the fun. "Shirley," he said…but he didn't get an answer. "Shirley," he said again but he still didn't receive an answer from her.

"Sorry," Sai Saici said as he held Cecile's hand with a big grin on his face. "Hans is too busy hitting on her."

"What?" Chibodee asked as he removed his hand from Rain and started to look around for the red head.

The look of disappointment on old Chib's face didn't go unnoticed by Domon and Rain, which made the two look at each other.

Within seconds, the boxer caught Hans and Shirley in his sight and they did look to be having a pleasant conversation.

With his hand on the small of Rain's back, Domon leaned to her and said, "Chibodee doesn't like Shirley talking to Hans." Rain shook her head agreeing with her husband.

Not sure why Chibodee became quiet, Sai said, "Bro, Cecile and I won't have to worry about Hans because it looks like he'll be paying attention to Shirley."

"Yeah," Chibodee said forcing a smile but deep down he wasn't sure why, but he didn't like seeing Shirley paying attention to the Neo-Denmark fighter. "So, Domon," Chibodee said trying to act as if he didn't care about what he had just seen. "How's the Burning Gundam? Has Rain been able to work on it?"

Before the King of Hearts could answer, Rain said, "Yes. I have an assistant, Akino."

Glad that Akino did just what Rain ordered, Domon added, "Rain has the Burning gundam working better than ever. Be prepared for me in the 14th tournament, Chibodee."

The boxer didn't answer because he was too busy looking at Shirley once again.

"Chibodee," Domon said low but the boxer didn't answer. Nodding his head to his wife that he was going to talk to Chib, Domon moved closer to the boxer and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you tell Shirley how you feel?"

Looking back at his leader, Chibodee blinked in surprise. Was Domon Kasshu, the one who not so long ago had no experience with women, giving him advice? However, when the smile on Rain's face as she spoke to Nastasha caught old Chib's eye, he realized that Domon must have been doing something right. "Domon. Things between Shirley and I are…complicated." Instantly regretting what he had said, his eyes widened.

With a smirk growing on his face, Domon said, "Complicated..."

Pulling Domon further away from everyone, the boxer said, "I know what you're going to say; that you said that about your relationship with Rain to me way back before you and Rain started showing your real feelings for each other."

"Right and…"

"Domon," Chibodee said in a angry whisper. "You're not Dr. Ruth and…and…Shirley and I are not you and Rain."

Surprised at what he was about to say but not being able to help himself, Domon said, "Well, Chibodee. If you ever want to fight with me over any of our kids possibly dating, you and Shirley better get to work."

"Japan!" the boxer said not liking the shoe on the other foot. Normally he was the one who liked to rag Domon over his love life.

Folding his arms over his chest, the King of Hearts began to laugh.

"Shut-up," Chibodee said as he glanced around the room. "I don't need someone wanting to know what you're laughing at, especially…"

Moving over to them, George asked, "What is so funny?"

'Damn,' Chibodee thought since it was _George _he specifically didn't want accusing him of having feelings for Shirley. The knight would surely never let Chib hear the end of it.

Domon stared at the boxer not used to seeing his _anything goes_ friend so uptight. Turning to George, Domon said, "I was just telling Chibodee that…I want to have a gundam match with him so that I can kick his butt."

"I would like to see that myself," George said with a smile. "Though I must warn you, Domon. I have been training very hard as well."

Over hearing, Argo walked over and said, "Yes, we should all have a match with our gundams. It would be the best training."

"Yes," Domon said liking the idea. "Especially since we are the best of the best." Glancing over at his wife, Domon caught her yawning. "Rain should get off of her feet. Standing in the same place for a long time isn't good for her." Just after looking back at his friends who had fallen silent at how fast his mind could now leave the gundam fight, he spit out, "She could faint you know."

"No need to explain, Domon," George said with a smile. "We know that you are very concerned for your wife. Back when you were rescuing her from the Dark Gundam, I will never forget when you said that your main objective over and above saving the earth was saving Rain."

Making a sick face, Chibodee said disgusted, "Aren't _you_ even getting a little too corny, pretty boy?"

Now glaring at the boxer, George said, "Well if _Domon_ could finally admit how he felt about Rain, can't you admit that you feel something for Shirley?"

'How does he know I feel something for Shirley?' Chibodee thought. 'What am I saying? I don't.' Becoming mad, Chibodee said as low as possible, "You've got serious nerve, George. I bet anytime your princess tells you how she feels about you that you run and hide. In fact I bet she has to start every kiss between you two."

Before George could blow up, Argo said in a deep voice, "Calm down. You don't want to get Rain excited."

"Right," Domon said surprised at how upset Chibodee was. He had never seen him so upset since getting over his fear of clowns. "Rain's too emotional right now. I don't need her freaking out if she thinks we're angry with each other. She's already worried about Nastasha's shower."

Across the room from them, Shirley wondered why Chibodee looked so upset. Tempted to ask, she decided not to thinking that putting some distance between them would make her heart hurt less. Besides, Hans seemed like a nice guy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the handsome male asked her.

Turning her eyes back to Hans, Shirley smiled and said, "Yes. I've just got something on my mind, or should I say something I need to get off of my mind…probably forever."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later that day the friends had lunch in the restaurant of the nice hotel that most of the Shuffle Alliance and friends were staying. They had again insisted on not staying at the Kasshu's home, wanting to give Rain less to worry about. At lunch, talk was made amongst the friends but it was quieter than usual since Chibodee wasn't opening his mouth too much. The boxer was too busy watching Shirley with Hans and he tried to act as if nothing was wrong when he did speak. His not insulting George or laughing too loudly hadn't gone unnoticed by the Kasshu couple.

Across the table, Sai had been busy making plans with Cecile to possibly sneak away from her brother later that night. Sai knew that Shirley would make it pretty easy since Hans seemed to like her company.

Very pleased, Miss Marie Louise wasn't about to question George on why he had kept making it a point to kiss her softly more than a few times in front of their friends. She didn't know that though George adored her and wanted to kiss her, he especially wanted to do so right in front of Chibodee.

Though it was hard to tell, the friends knew that Argo and Nastasha were very pleased that their wedding day was coming. Underneath the table, Argo held Nastasha's hand in his very large one as he glanced at his future wife as everyone else spoke.

The groups next stop had been the Neo-Japan government building so that the Shuffles could see all of the wonderful work Rain had done on the Burning Gundam. It had also been quite amusing for Domon to see the distraught look on Commissioner Karato's face as the uptight man suspected that the Neo-Japan government was being spied on.

That night, Dr. Kasshu had arranged a dinner out with the Shuffle Alliance and friends at his very favorite restaurant. The restaurant had a very romantic feel to it with its dim lights even while Dr. Kasshu could speak of nothing else but his first grandchild. Seated around the table, the girls, excluding Nastasha, kept glancing at each other since they were excited about the Russian woman's surprise Bridal shower the next day.

Unfortunately for Chibodee he wasn't having as good of a time. When he had tried to sit next to Shirley, Hans beat him to it. What the boxer didn't know was that though Shirley was attracted to Hans, the thoughts of another man kept her from opening up too much to Hans. However, the attention he was giving her did make her feel better about herself. Meanwhile the rest of Chibodee's crew kept whispering in front of him how lucky Shirley was to be with someone as cute as Hans and it made the boxer sick.

By the end of dinner, Chibodee thought, 'So what if Shirley likes Hans. I don't need her anyway.'

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night after taking a shower, Domon exited the bathroom to see his wife lying on her side in bed, which was the only way she could lay. Moving beneath the sheets next to her, he found that she was awake when her hand moved to touch him, acknowledging that she was glad that he was there. As her blue eyes moved to his deep, brown eyes he said nothing while he watched her fall into deep thought right before his eyes. Moving his hand to her face, he let his fingers trace her cheek bone and then ran them through her brown locks. Her hair was somewhat wild without her headband and he loved it that way. As his eyes moved lower, he took note of the white, thin strapped nightgown she was wearing and then removed his hand from out of her hair and down to her curves. Now curious to know what had her at a loss for words, he said, "What are you thinking about, Rain?"

Moving her hand against his chest, Rain recalled to herself how much she loved when they spoke softly in bed to each other, as if there was never anything to hide. "I'm just thinking about how things may be."

Hoping her hormones wouldn't make her cry since she sounded serious, he said, "Do you want to tell me?"

Sounding a bit uneasy, she said, "I'm a little nervous about being a mother."

Moving his hand over their child, the King of Hearts said, "You'll be a great mother, Rain. You already are."

"What do you mean?"

Thinking on where to start, he said, "Besides the beignets, I've seen how healthy you've been eating. You also didn't complain when Karato appointed Akino to assist you." Smiling, Domon thought that he also loved the many times he caught his wife with her hands on her abdomen as if protecting their baby. "You're already a good mother because you already put the baby before everything else."

"Thanks," she said knowing why she loved this man in bed with her. Lifting her head from the pillow she kissed his lips softly before putting it back down. "It's just that though things will be so different for both of us, things will be more different for me."

"What do you mean?" Domon asked as his hand moved to play with the strap of her gown.

"Well…when you wake up every morning you'll be able to go and do pretty much what you want. I won't. Please don't think I'm complaining because I already love this child…"

"I know…"

"But when I wake up every morning the first thing I'll have to do is not think about my self but rather that little person in our house. I can't just get dressed and leave. I'll have a child that will really be depending on me."

Realizing just how right she was, Domon said with great faith, "Yeah, but you'll do a great job. And I plan on helping."

"I know," Rain said with a soft smile. "You know I think that you're wonderful with Ming and Hoy. Since I've been pregnant you've been nothing but help to me."

To thank her for her kind words, Domon took her hand from his chest and kissed it causing her to smile. "Don't worry about anything, Rain. In fact, look at it this way," the King of Hearts said with a smile as if a light bulb went off in his head, "Remember how your life changed about two years ago when we were thrown together for the gundam fight? Everything worked out."

"That's true," the pretty blue-eyed female said smiling back at him. "If I got through all of that…angst during that time with you through the gundam fight, I should be able to get through anything."

Not being able to deny it, Domon said, "I really was a pain in the a…"

Placing her finger over his lips, she smiled and said, "Yes, but you were a troubled soul back then."

Being in bed with her like this made him say, "I was a troubled soul who needed _you_."

With that Rain moved herself closer to her husband and hugged him.

What made the moment even better was when the baby moved against Domon's abdomen.

Backing up from her husband, Rain said, "I know you felt that kick."

"Shoot," Domon joked. "If it would have been lower on me that kick would have caused me great pain."

Feeling in the teasing mood now herself, Rain kissed his lips and whispered just before another kiss, "The last thing I want you to feel down there is pain."

"You never cause me pain there," Domon whispered as his eyes closed just before he kissed her back while his hand moved the strap of her gown off of her shoulder.

Their kissing deepened and continued on as the two began to once again show their love for each other as their hands roamed, touching what was theirs.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next day Rain was ready to surprise Nastasha with the wedding shower.

Because Domon didn't want his wife over exerting herself in doing things for the shower and for another reason as well, two months earlier he had convinced the other girls to convince Rain to have the _shower thing _as he put it at the nice, elegant Neo-Japan restaurant that was a favorite of his and Rain's. This elegant place he was speaking of was the one the Kasshu couple had taken their friends to months before, where the chef had prepared some beignets for Rain.

Of course since the chef admired both Domon and Rain, he insisted that the idea of the shower being in his restaurant was perfect. The owner offered to have the big, private room in the back decorated for a wedding shower. Rain had voiced her opinion on wanting to decorate it herself since she was the Matron of Honor but Miss Marie Louise insisted that the restaurant staff could handle it, which surprised Rain since the young, French girl loved doing such things. "All _you, _I mean _we _have to do is just show up, Rain," the princess had said in a bubbly voice. "The decorations, food and presents will already be there before Nastasha even shows up. In fact, Rain. You should bring her and we'll be waiting there. Tell Nastasha you want to take her to lunch and I know she won't suspect that you're giving her a shower."

To Rain's surprise, it had been easier than she thought to convince the Russian woman to go out to lunch with her. As soon as she had asked, Nastasha had looked surprised, but quickly accepted the invitation.

It was about lunch time when the sweet, pregnant woman and the tough Russian woman were on their way to the restaurant. They both barely said anything in fear of giving something away.

Once in the restaurant, Rain insisted on going to the room in the back, which Nastasha didn't refuse doing at all.

"Nastasha," Rain said in a sweet voice, "Why don't you open the door?"

"No. You open it," she said in the commanding voice that only Nastasha could make.

"Fine," Rain said not wanting to argue as she put her hand on the doorknob and prepared herself for her friends to be screaming surprise to Nastasha.

Once the door was opened, sure enough 'surprise' was yelled. However, before Rain could worry if Nastasha would be upset over her surprise, Rain found that the surprise was for herself as well. There were wedding decorations on one side of the room and baby shower decorations on the other side. Both Rain and Nastasha had been set up.

Actually smiling, Nastasha looked at Rain and said, "I can't believe that _they _pulled this off on us."

_Surprise, Surprise!_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Thanks for the reviews since my last post:_

**_Goldangel2- _**_Thanks for catching my mistakes! I am trying to wrap this story up but I'm glad that you are sorry it will be ending soon. Truly, I'm thrilled that you're enjoying this. As for this gentle side of Domon, I think that even the toughest man will melt at feeling his baby moving within the woman he loves. Again, thanks. It's so nice to receive such kind words from you. BTW-I love your new Speed Racer, Cyborg crossover, KSF! I'm looking very forward to your latest chapter for your Rurouni Kenshin story tonight!_

**_Redlion2-_**_Once again your review really touched me. You can't imagine the smile you put on my face. I myself think that you have wonderful, sweet Domon and Rain scenes that do not pale to mine. In fact, I hope you have many more in the future, but I know how busy you are now. When you find time, keep updating your captivating stories and don't forget about "The Champions". Take care!_

**_Ryan-_**_Thanks for letting me know that I forgot to fix one of the Akinos. And don't worry about her skills because she has to do just what Rain tells her to whether she likes it or not. As for Domon with wet paint on his butt, I can see Chib giving pictures of that to the press-LOL! Thanks for letting me know you enjoyed the ultrasound and the shopping for baby furniture. Thanks for a great review!_

**_Black Joker Lady-_**_Thanks for letting me know that you posted your latest chapter. It's great! Argo and Nastasha's wedding ceremony will be in Neo-Japan but I think I should make the honeymoon somewhere else. Thanks for being patient with my updating, friend._

**_Maxter's_****_ Angel-_**_I'm so glad you thought the chapter before this one was worth the wait, and I hope the one above was too. I'm also glad that Domon painting the baby's room was believable. Thanks!_

**_Here 4 the Party a.k.a.- Jesus is my Hero-_**_(I like that.) And yes I LOVE Cheese cake! In fact I just had a piece of Cookie Dough Cheese Cake this past Saturday night out at a restaurant. Chocolate cake is great too. I'm glad you're enjoying my story!_

**_Angel's Warmth-_**_Like I told GA2, I think that even the toughest man will melt at feeling their baby moving within the woman he loves. Shoot, I've experienced it. Thanks for your very kind words and sorry for making you wait for an update._

**_Ryan L. Sprading-_**_Thanks for reviewing! Please bare with me-- I'm trying to get to the baby being born-LOL!_

**_Straangel100890-_**_Thanks for the sweet complement.__ And don't worry, I'm sure there are a lot of people reading your story who just don't review. I myself enjoyed your story. Remember to let me know if you make a sequel. Sometimes I miss the new stories._

**_SoCalGirl5590-_**_I'm so sorry I still haven't revealed the sex of the baby! Thanks for the exciting review!_

**_Lady Wolf Bane-_**_I'm thrilled that you think this story is going so well! I have a lot of ideas in my head about Domon and Chib's children-LOL!_

**_Aelita89-_**_Great?-Thanks so much! Nastasha and Argo's wedding will be soon and so will Rain and Domon's baby being born!_

**_Erica6060-_**_I am touched more than you know that this is your favorite fic. Thanks a bunch!_

**_Kairiyuna14-_**_Sorry I took so long to update and thanks for the sweet, sweet complement! _

**_Cat & her alter ego Henry-_**_I love your last fic! I know that you, BJL or Kat Dickerson would do a much better job on Argo and Nastasha's wedding than me. I kind of wish I didn't start anything on Argo and Nastasha. They're hard for me to write. However, I look very, very forward for more from you, BJL and of course, Kat Dickerson!_

**_Emmanuel Jones-_**_Yes, there are a lot of people on this site who deserve more reviews than what they receive. Here's the advertisement you mentioned: PLEASE READ BLACK JOKER LADY'S STORIES! Thank for the review._

**_Secretperson/ShadowLiger_****_-_**_Thanks for being so patient with my updating.__ I hope you're still liking my work._

**_Arehron_****_-_**_Yes, there's a lot of jerks in the world but trust me, there's some good guys too. The good ones in your school may not be taken forever! Plus, through college and work you'll meet plenty more. If you have time, see my profile on what I think about finding the right person. Oh and if it makes you feel better, every guy in high school I ever liked, liked someone else! Hope I made you feel better and didn't say too much. Thanks for your review!_

**_Vashgirl_****_-_**_Thanks for reviewing! You're too nice! As for pregnancy, I've been through two and I'm glad you like what I'm doing. Yes, Domon chasing after Chibodee would be worth paying to see! Thanks again!_

**_Fang-_**_I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm trying to make Domon control his temper more than usual since Rain is pregnant. As her husband, Domon doesn't want to stress her out or make her freak out on him-LOL! Thanks for your ideas. I can see after the baby is born, Rain telling Domon he's doing something wrong with their baby, which will spark up a fight. Then of course they'll have to make up! Thanks!_

**_Namaida_****_-_**_As always, you are in my prayers. I'm glad you liked the Panda Bears and keep your fingers crossed about Rain going into labor at a good time. Also, keep up your great attitude. I have a younger sister with Spinabifida and she too has a wonderful outlook on life. I really admire her for that and I admire your strength. You enjoy life as well! I'm looking forward to an update on your wonderful story!_

**_Gemini-_**_Cool?__ Thanks! Anyone enjoying their self while reading this makes me very happy. Your very welcome for writing this fluffy story._

**_Anyone think I'm crazy with the songs I mentioned in the author's note before the chapter?_**

**_Thanks for reading,_**

**_Jen_**


	19. A Talk Between Friends Before a Wedding

_Please forgive me for the cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. I didn't plan it but I couldn't fit the certain little person you've been waiting for into this chapter. The next chapter will be all about how this certain little person comes into the world. _

**CHAPTER 18: The Talk Between Friends Before a Wedding**

As both Rain and Nastasha took in that they had both been fooled by all of their friends, the voice of a male from behind them suddenly asked, "Surprised?"

Glad to hear the voice, Rain turned to her husband. With a big smile on her face she shook her head yes that she was very surprised just before wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah," Domon said with his wife clinging to him as he looked over her shoulder to Argo, "Rain's definitely surprised."

Looking at Nastasha who had now turned to look at him, Argo asked her, "And you?"

Folding her arms, the Russian woman pretended to be a tad mad that she had been tricked by the other girls. However, just like she had been in on the plan for Rain to have a surprise Baby shower, Nastasha smiled at realizing that Rain had planned a surprise Bridal shower. "Yes, I am surprised. I can tell you that I was not expecting a shower for myself."

Moving out of her husband's arms, Rain said with a smile, "Nastasha. I guess because I was too busy worrying about your shower that I certainly didn't expect you to be helping to plan one for me."

"Neither did I," the Russian woman admitted very seriously but then couldn't help but find herself smiling once again.

"Rain! Nastasha!" the princess exclaimed. "It's time to come sit down and open your presents!"

"Yes!" Bunny said with excitement in her voice as well. She was just about to pull Nastasha into the room but decided against it in fear of the consequences.

"Hey," Chibodee said to Domon and Argo as if they were clueless to something that all men should know. "We're not attending their shower."

Looking through the doorway into the room where the showers were to take place, Domon saw the very appealing set up of Japanese cuisine on a decorated table and said a bit disappointed, "Well, I'm hungry."

Seeing that the King of Hearts wanted to get his hands on the food, George said, "Shall we find a vacant table in the restaurant and have lunch here as well?"

Rolling his eyes, Chibodee tried to sound just as polite as George as he suggested, "Or…shall we have a seat at the bar in the lounge and get loaded?"

Liking that idea, Sai jumped in and exclaimed with a naughty grin, "Yes, we shall!"

Giving the youngest fighter a scolding look, the knight said, "I still think you are too young to drink. Besides, Hans would certainly have a fit since he has already caught you and Cecile trying to sneak out of the hotel last night."

"Well," Sai said disgusted. "He didn't have a reason to be mad because he caught us before anything good could happen."

"Yes," George said with a smile. "From what I heard, he and Shirley were walking into the lobby of the hotel just as you and Cecile were trying to escape."

After hearing Hans and Shirley's names, Chibodee's voice sounded a bit cold as he said, "Where is Mermaid face anyway?"

"Mermaid face!" Sai exclaimed thinking that was quite a funny name for the pilot of the Mermaid gundam. "I like that."

Domon would have smiled at the usual antics of his friends but didn't since he could tell that the boxer's happy mood had left. As if what Hans was doing at the moment was something all Gundam fighters did in their spare time, Domon said, "Hans is painting Panda Bears."

With surprise on their faces the other fighters all asked at the same time, "What?"

Not wanting Shirley's name said in front of Chibodee again, the King of Hearts said, "_Someone_ mentioned to Hans that Rain wants Panda Bears painted on the walls in the baby's room, and he said that he could drawer and paint pretty well."

"Well," George said as if he was so impressed by what Hans was doing for Rain. "That was very nice of Hans to offer to do."

"Oh, yeah," Chibodee said sarcastically. "He's so wonderful. Now let's go sit down at the bar."

Very hungry, Domon disregarded the boxer's words and said, "I see a vacant table."

"Very good," George said glad that Domon wasn't listening to the Neo-American fighter.

"Fine," Chibodee said, the disappointment obvious in his voice. Though the boxer didn't know just what was bothering him, he knew that possibly seeing George getting drunk at the bar would have made the irritating feeling disappear some. Domon's behavior under the affects of alcohol back in New Orleans had been funny enough.

As the guys began to move away from the room where the showers were taking place, Domon realized that Argo wasn't following and in fact was being even more quiet than usual. Moving to the large man, the King of Hearts looked into the room to see just what had Argo's attention. There in the room Nastasha was sitting in a large, decorated chair and had just finished opening one of her gifts. In her hands she was holding up a very sexy, black nightie. The Neo-Japan fighter smiled but before he could ask Argo if he liked what he was looking at, Domon found his eyes on Rain. She too was sitting down in a large, decorated chair and had just finished unwrapping one of her presents. The father to be smiled at seeing the itty bitty pieces of baby clothing his wife took out of a box one at a time, but he smiled in awe when she lifted up the smallest red cloak he had ever seen.

Seeing the goofy look on Domon's and Argo's faces, Chibodee just couldn't believe the affect that the women in their lives had on them. He didn't realize that there was a woman in his life having quite an affect on him at the moment as well; one who in fact had changed his whole mood just because her name was mentioned with another male's. Wanting to leave the restaurant, the boxer said, "Come on, Japan. You can see all of the presents later. Let's go somewhere wild."

"No," George said knowing that Domon and Argo would not want to leave. "We are going to take our place here at a table."

Before the boxer could insult George, Sai Saici whispered to Chib, "There goes your idea of doing something wild."

Seconds later the fighters were sitting at a table. After placing their orders, the boxer began to shake his head as he looked at Domon, Argo and George.

"What?" Domon asked not being able to miss the annoyed look on his American friend's face.

Rolling his eyes, Chibodee said, "You guys are absolutely pathetic."

"Yeah," Sai pouted sitting next to the boxer.

"Pathetic?" George asked making a strange face. "How so?"

Folding his arms and then leaning on them on the table, Chibodee looked disgusted as he said, "I don't know where to start?"

Surprising Chib and the others, Argo said, "Why don't you start with me?"

Trying to hide his surprise, the boxer said, "Okay...fine, Argo. Let's just say that I hope that Nastasha isn't going to be the one to wear the pants in your family."

Domon's, George's and Sai's eyes all widened as they imagined Argo grabbing Chibodee around his neck to shut him up.

Nodding to Domon that everything was all right, Argo then smiled and said to Chibodee, "You don't know what goes on behind closed doors so you should keep your mouth shut."

Smiling broadly, George said, "I could not have said that any better myself." The knight didn't doubt that Nastasha showed Argo much affection during their times alone, and that she did appreciate his wise words.

Still looking at Argo, Chibodee couldn't think of anything to say back. Looking away he found his green eyes on the King of Hearts.

"What?" Domon asked knowing that the Neo-American fighter wanted to tell him something not so nice as well. "You think I'm pathetic because I don't want to do something wild today? Have you forgotten that my wife is about to have a baby?"

Shaking his head as if he knew so much more than Domon, Chibodee then said very seriously, "Domon. You never even had a bachelor party before you got married."

"So what," the King of Hearts said with a very serious look on his face.

"Don't get me wrong, Japan," Chibodee tried to say in a friendly voice. "It's just that before you married Rain, you didn't play the field."

"Play the field?" the Neo-Japan fighter asked as if the boxer was crazy. After thinking on just what Chibodee probably meant, Domon folded his arms and asked, "Are you saying that I should have…slept around before I got married? Do you think that would have made me more ready to get married?"

With that, Argo's and George's heads turned to the boxer awaiting his answer while Sai thought to himself, 'This is getting good.'

Not knowing why he was being such a jerk himself, Chibodee continued on and said, "Yeah, Domon. You didn't have enough experience to get married."

Not looking happy but controlling himself, Domon said in a deep voice, "Why don't you tell my _pregnant_ wife that?"

Not believing what he was hearing, Argo said, "You are beyond wrong, Chibodee."

"Yes," George agreed. "Though Domon and Rain married quite young, they were ready, unlike most that age…"

"Yeah," Sai said cutting in. "It's not like they didn't have the money."

"As I was saying," the knight continued, ignoring Sai Saiciand ready to enjoy proving Chibodee wrong, "Because of what Domon and Rain have gone through with the Dark Gundam and the loss of their loved ones, they grew up faster than most. And, though there were times that I hated the things that came out of Domon's mouth when I first met him, it did not take me long to realize that he had his priorities straight. He was never one to…chase after women and not take things seriously."

"Oh!" Chibodee exclaimed offended. "Is that what you think of me, George? Do you think I'm an immature fool who chases after women?"

With an innocent look on his face, Sai Saici said to Chibodee, "You did chase after Rain."

Shocked that Sai seemed to have turned on him, the boxer stood up and made his way clear out of the restaurant.

"Uh…I shouldn't have said that," Sai said as his eyes grew as large as saucers. "Should I stop him?"

"No. Let him go," Domon said very calmly. "He just needs to cool off."

Confused at how well Domon appeared to be holding it together, Sai said "Bro, You're not mad at him because of the things he said?"

"No," the King of Hearts answered. "He didn't mean any of it." Domon knew that a certain female who may like Hans was getting to old Chib.

Outside as Chibodee walked down the streets of Neo-Japan, he tried to figure out what made him try to make everyone else so miserable. As he played back the scene in his head he refused to believe that it had been the thought of Shirley and Hans together.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A while later the girls were enjoying the different foods and desserts at the showers. As they all sat around a table, the princess looked at Rain and Nastasha and smiled as she said, "We really fooled you two."

"Do you have to rub it in?" Nastasha asked in her serious voice.

Smiling, Rain said, "Thank you all so much. I can't believe all of the cute things you bought for the baby. I love the big, stuffed, Panda bear."

Grinning from ear to ear, Bunny said, "I knew you'd like it, Rain."

"Speaking of Panda bears," Cath said with a smile, "I wonder how Hans is doing with painting them on the baby's walls."

"Better than Domon would have, I'm sure," Rain joked as she remembered how unhappy her husband had been when painting the baby's room.

"Wait a minute," Cath said suddenly looking very interested in something else. "Forget the Panda bears. Shirley, tell us what you think of Hans."

"Cath," the red head said becoming embarrassed especially since his sister, Cecile, was right there. "Hans and I are just friends."

"I don't know if Hans feels that way," Cecile admitted. "Before he could lecture me too much last night he began going on and on about you."

Knowing she was going to make Shirley mad but not caring, Janet said, "I'm sorry, Cecile. I think that Hans is a great guy but Shirley's been having her eye on someone else."

"Janettt!" Shirley exclaimed upset. "I have not."

"Bull," Janet said very seriously. "I saw how much closer you and Chibodee got while planning those charity matches together."

In her defense, Shirley said, "You helped too."

"Give it up," Cath said now jumping in. "You know that you and Chibodee always got along the best. There's something between you two."

Shocked that her friends had seemed to gang up on her, Shirley said, "Chibodee likes too many women to settle down for one."

"True," Janet admitted. "However, when's the last time he went on a date?"

Thinking back Shirley realized how true that was. The only woman the boxer has spent most of his time with lately had been her. Deep down though, she now found it hard to believe that he would be interested in her in anyway more than friends.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Deciding that he should go back to his fighter friends, Chibodee found them at the same table, and it was evident that they had enjoyed a nice lunch by how full they looked. "Listen," the boxer said taking his place at the table. "I'm…sorry about all of the stupid things I said before."

"Not me," Sai said rubbing his stomach. "Since you weren't here, we ate your lunch."

Not hungry anyway, the boxer said, "I deserved it for the way I acted."

"Don't worry about it," Domon said pretty sure that Chibodee had done a lot of walking around Neo-Japan and some soul searching.

"No, really," the boxer added as he looked to Domon and Argo. "I shouldn't have been a jerk to especially you two. I mean, Argo. You're getting married the day after tomorrow. And, Domon…anyone with half a brain knows that you and Rain belong together." Soon catching the smile that was growing on George's face, Chibodee said, "Yes, George. I do have at least half a brain."

The smile grew even more on the knight's face as he said, "I did not say a thing."

Wanting to be a part of this conversation, Sai Saici said, "But you were thinking it."

With that the guys laughed.

After their laugh, Chibodee folded his arms and leaned on them on the table while he all but whispered, "It's just that for some reason I hate that Shirley plans to spend time with Hans."

Smiling, Domon said, "Maybe it's because you just can't see her with anyone but you."

"No. That's not it," the boxer answered quickly.

Loving this since Chibodee had always acted like he knew so much about women, George asked, "If you have only…friendly feelings for Shirley, why do you care if she is interested in Hans?"

What ran through the boxer's mind was, 'Because I think I might have more than _friendly_ feelings for her.'

Quite enjoying the confused look on the boxer's face, Argo found himself saying, "You should admit to her how you feel, Chibodee."

"Right," Domon said shaking his head yes as if it would be so easy to do.

Pushing himself off the table so that he could sink back against his chair, Chibodee then fidgeted around because the conversation was getting a little too personal for him. Looking to the Shuffle leader, the boxer said, "Wait a minute, Domon. Let's just _pretend _that I do have more than friendly feelings for Shirley. You're acting like I should have no problem letting her know how I feel. It took you forever to tell Rain how you feel."

Drawing attention to himself because of his sudden outburst of laughter, Sai Saici exclaimed, "I thought it was funny when Bro finally confessed his feelings to Sis!"

Looking surprised then annoyed, Domon asked the youngest fighter, "Funny? Why?"

"Bro," Sai said calming himself down. "It was so hard for me not to laugh when you told Rain that she didn't have to answer you but that you wanted _her_ to hear _you _out."

Narrowing his eyes at Sai Saici, the King of Hearts asked in a defensive voice, "Why was that funny?"

"Because. Talk about the shoe being on the other foot," Sai said not being able to stop himself from laughing out loud once again.

Now grinning himself, George said, "Sai Saici does have a point."

"What?" the Japanese fighter asked as he looked at George. "What are you talking about?"

"Domon," George said remaining calm. "I can remember those times very long ago when you did not answer Rain when she was speaking to you. When she was imprisoned in Dark Gundam, you got a taste of your own medicine since _you_ were the one doing all of the talking while she said nothing."

"Whatever," Domon said trying to hide the shock he was feeling because of what his friends were telling him.

"Whatever?" Chibodee asked with a smile. "We're heard you say that enough."

"Shut-up," Domon said clearly not happy over where this conversation had gone but luckily not enough to leave the table.

Not meaning to have embarrassed Domon like he obviously had, Chibodee said in a calm voice, "No really, Domon. How do you feel being tied down to the same woman day after day?"

The King of Hearts rolled his eyes thinking that his American friend was really looking for another way to make the leader of the Shuffles uncomfortable.

Leaning on the table once again, the boxer looked Domon dead straight in the eyes and said as serious as ever, "I really want to know what keeps you and your wife together."

Seeing that Chibodee was indeed very serious, Domon let out a deep breath as his aggravated mood left him, and he said, "First off I don't feel _tied down_ to Rain. If anything, we're tied to each other and…I like it that way."

Wanting a more detailed answer, the boxer let another question escape him. "Don't you and Rain get sick of each other? I mean isn't it hard to be committed to one person?"

As all of Domon's friends listened with great interest, he said, "No, I don't get sick of Rain. Even if we're…arguing over something, she's still the only woman I want."

"But why?" Chibodee asked wondering what kept Domon and Rain only wanting each other.

Flabbergasted that the boxer seemed to be really trying to understand a faithful relationship, Domon thought for a few seconds first then said, "I like the way _she_ makes me feel."

"Which is?" the boxer whispered.

Because his friend was still persistent on knowing more and seemed to be analyzing everything said, Domon tried to think of just the right thing to say. He wondered if he should start with how much he liked being with Rain when they were children, or maybe he could mention how he had started to be taken by her during the 13th Gundam fight. Or…maybe he could just confess that since they admitted their love for each other that there was nothing to hide; that they really depended on each other. Finally, Domon said, "She makes me feel _loved_."

"And you make her feel the same way?" the boxer asked.

Truly loving his wife, Domon said, "I try my best to make her feel my love for her."

With a look of awe on his face, Sai said, "Bro, that's beautiful."

Lifting his left hand, Domon moved his dark eyes to his wedding band and recalled in his mind how good for the most part he and his wife had become at the giving and taking in their relationship."

Nodding his head in agreement, Argo said, "Yes. Two people in a relationship can grow very close when true love _and_ trust are involved."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Just after the girls discussed their thoughts on Nastasha becoming a married woman and Rain the first to have a child amongst them, Janet said, "Here we are thinking hard about the future, and I can only imagine what the guys are sitting around talking about."

"Really," Rain said agreeing. "Domon is probably talking about fighting and training."

Smiling, Cecile said, "I'm sure Sai Saici's defending his Dragon Gundam."

Even throwing her two cents in, Nastasha said, "Argo's probably too busy eating to talk."

With stars in her eyes, the princess said, "I know my George is being a perfect gentleman no matter what they're doing."

"Unfortunately," Shirley said shaking her head, "I'm sure Chibodee's busy talking about the body parts of any female that he might have seen."

All looking at each other, the girls said, "Men."

Looking disappointed, the red head's thought of the opposite sex made her think, "Too bad they don't seem to talk as seriously as we do about relationships."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The day of Argo and Nastasha's wedding everything seemed to be running smoothly. Just like for Domon and Rain's wedding, the Princess hadn't forgot a thing in her planning. The ceremony and very small reception would take place at the most glorious ballroom of all of Neo-Japan. After, Mr. and Mrs. Argo Gulski would leave for a honeymoon in Neo-Italy.

At the hotel where most of the Shuffles and their crews were staying, the males were in one suite while the females were helping Nastasha get ready across the hall in another suite.

In the female's suite, the Russian bride wasn't getting overly emotional like most brides do just before their wedding. The princess had been touching up her hair and Rain fluffing up the back of her white dress when Chib's crew insisted that Nastasha look at herself in the mirror.

"Fine," Nastasha finally said as she turned to the mirror to satisfy them, and she soon found herself staring at her image.

Seeing the look of shock on the bride's face, the girls all looked at each other and smiled. It seemed that the Russian woman had been moved by the way she looked as she ever so slowly lifted her hand and let her fingers trace across the top of her strapless dress.

Miss Marie Louise found herself hoping that Nastasha wasn't going to regret letting herself be talked into such a dress.

Tearing up, which had nothing to do with her hormones, Rain said, "Nastasha. You look so...beautiful."

The bride smiled back at herself and at how lovely she did indeed look with her hair piled up on the top of her head with a few strands hanging down around her face. "I…I…don't know how to thank all of you," she all but whispered.

"You just did," the Princess said becoming emotional herself since she had done quite a bit of work on the bride's looks.

Looking into the mirror and seeing all of her friends around her in their lavender bridesmaid dresses, Nastasha said with just a small hint of the usual serious tone in her voice, "Look at us. We've all come so far. I'm actually getting married." Looking at her closest friend and Matron of Honor, she said, "You've come the furthest so far, Rain. You actually tamed Kasshu and are now carrying his child."

Rain smiled as everyone's eyes moved down to her rounded belly.

"Miss Marie Louise," Nastasha said taking her by surprise. "Though I may have been hard to work with to plan this wedding, I do appreciate your patience with me." A smile grew on the blonde's face for the Russian woman's kind words. "Cecile. I am glad that you are able to be here. I'm sure it's hard the times that you cannot be with Sai Saici," she said imagining how hard it must be for them to be from different nations. "Cath, Janet and Bunny, I _do_ enjoy your company more than you know though I may hide it. And, Shirley," Nastasha said making the red head wonder what she was going to be told. "Tell Chibodee how you feel about him." As Shirley's eyes widened, the other girls began to giggle. This was another day that they would never forget.

In the groom's suite all of the fighters were decked out in black tuxedos looking very handsome as they too were checking themselves out in a large mirror. Domon had lost his red cloak after joking that he didn't think the Best man should look better than the groom because of it.

Smiling at himself as he played with his bow tie, Sai Saici said, "The girls are going to be all over us."

Under his breath, Chibodee mumbled, "I only want one of them all over me."

"What's that?" Domon asked raising an eyebrow at knowing the boxer meant Shirley.

"Nothing," Chibodee said not offering any more information.

George scanned over Argo and said proudly, "I have no doubt that your bride will find you very handsome, Argo."

For a thank you, Argo smiled and nodded his head to the knight.

Sounding like a Best man should, Domon said, "It's about time that we get to the Grand ballroom so the ceremony can start."

"I'm ready," Argo said convincingly.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Twenty minutes later, everyone was in their places. The guest which consisted of Argo's and Nastasha's pirate friends, Domon's father, his Neo-Hong Kong friends, Hans, and even Commissioner Karato watched as the bridesmaids all lined up at the back of the room.

When the piano began being played, Sai met Cecile in the middle of the isle which was between rows of chairs that had been set up and decorated with flowers. Sai soon began to walk Cecile down the isle just how the Princess had instructed him to do the day before. Next, Chibodee brought his crew down one by one but before he released Shirley from his arm, he spontaneously whispered to her that she looked beautiful causing chills to run up and down her spine because of the sincere look in his eyes. Following, George walked his beautiful princess down the isle, and then Domon very proudly took his pregnant wife's arm and walked her down. When Nastasha appeared at the back of the large room, all thought she looked stunning but not as much as Argo did. Without a doubt he knew he loved her as she slowly made her way to him.

The ceremony ran beautifully and after the bride and the groom said their _I do's, _Argo and Nastasha walked down the isle as husband and wife with their friends following behind. Right on cue, the staff for the Grand ballroom began clearing the chairs away as others moved tables in, making sure to leave room for the dance floor.

The reception turned out to be one of the best ever as everyone ate and danced to the music of the band, celebrating the new union.

Though everyone was in high spirits, the only one who knew he could have been even happier was Chibodee. He watched as Hans seemed to follow Shirley everywhere she went. Thinking about what he could lose, Chibodee recalled his and Shirley's recent moments together as just the two of them stood up late at night planning his charity boxing matches. 'You want her,' Chibodee said to himself. 'And…I'm going to do something about it right now."

Just as the boxer began to walk to Shirley and Hans who were slow dancing together, he noticed that the King of Hearts and his queen had just stopped dancing. Rain then placed her hands over the baby and then appeared to be whispering something to her husband.

Suddenly Domon exclaimed, "What! You think you're going to have the baby right now!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Redlion2-**I hope that you are feeling better._

_Thanks for the reviews since my last post:_

**_GoldAngel2-_**_I am so grateful for you putting up with me. I'm also glad you like the dialogue in this story and the double shower idea. And…the baby will finally be making an appearance in the next chapter! Thanks, KSF!_

**_Ryan-_**_I hope you're still liking what I'm doing with Chibodee and Shirley. I never dreamed I'd be writing as much on them as I have lately. And…you're right about Shirley not being able to fall for Hans because of a certain Neo-American fighter. Thanks!_

**_Aelita89-_**_Now you know that Sai and Cecile did in fact get caught trying to sneak out of the hotel for some privacy.-LOL! Sorry I don't write very much on them. Thanks for the review!_

**_Erica6060-_**_Thanks so much for letting me know that you are enjoying this! And…the baby's coming!_

**_Maxters-angel-_**_Glad you liked that double shower idea. Getting your reviews always makes me feel good. Thanks!_

**_Angelswarmth-_**_I agree that Chib should admit any feelings he might have for Shirley. It was fun to write Domon over reacting to Rain just walking down the stairs. Domon and Rain are my all time favorite to write about._

**_BlackJokerLady-_**_You're so smart! I did originally put Akino into this story for another reason besides helping Rain but I don't think I need her anymore. And yes, maybe Janet could go nicely with Hans-LOL! I'm looking forward to more on your story._

**_Agehron-_**_I had a lot of fun with Chib in this chapter. I also enjoy making him bug Domon about their kids getting married. Could you imagine if Chibodee and George's children got married! Now that would be funny!_

**_Starangel100890-_**_You are so very sweet and please keep up your great attitude. My oldest is twelve and having a slumber party Friday night-12/3. I think I may end up pulling all of my hair out of my head. You keep writing too and God bless you as well!_

**_Kagura-_**_I'm so happy you love my story and thanks for the name suggestion!_

**_Rain's love-Domon's Heart-_**_I can't thank you enough for letting me know that you are enjoying this story._

**_Here4TheParty a.k.a-Jesus is my here-_**_I'm glad you're loving this. And, you're seriously making me crave cakes-LOL!_

**_Secretperson/ShadowLiger-_**_Thanks for letting me know that you like my writing!_

**_Cat & her alter ego Henry-_**_I'm thrilled that you like the Chibodee-Shirley-Hans triangle. I'm not sure how it will turn out—just kidding! Thanks for the great review. It meant a lot._

**_Ruby27-_**_Thanks for the review! Obviously I love fluff too! The baby's coming in the next chapter!_

**_Ryan L. Spradling-_**_You must want to kill me about now but I promise the baby is coming in the next chapter._

**_Gemini-_**_Heaven! Wow!—thanks! For a good marriage there should be a lot of giving and taking from both sides. Also, sometimes you just got to remember what it was that made you fall in love with your spouse in the first place when they're driving you crazy-LOL! When I get time, I promise to check out that story that you mentioned. Thanks!_

_Sorry it's been taking me so long to write lately. I've been extremely busy but I promise to finish this story. Also, we just put our tree up so Merry Christmas!_


	20. The New Arrival

_After this chapter there will be an epilogue. Thanks to all who have been reading. _

**CHAPTER 19: The New Arrival**

Giving her husband a look that said his _screaming_ of the baby coming had been totally unnecessary, Rain said very calmly, "I didn't say I was going into labor, Domon. I only said that I felt something…strange. The baby's not due till next week."

"What if ours is coming early?" Domon exclaimed convinced that the baby was going to be born within the next five minutes. "We have to get you to the hospital!"

"Domon," Rain scolded widening her eyes at him wishing he'd calm down because of where they were. "The reception is just about over. I don't want to take the attention away from Argo and Nastasha now. Let's just go back to the hotel suite and see how I feel after I change into my regular clothes."

"What!" the Neo-Japan fighter asked as if his wife was nuts.

Smiling at over hearing the Kasshus, Shirley excused herself from Hans and walked over to Rain and her overly nervous spouse in hopes of helping them.

Becoming totally amused by Domon since his wife seemed so much calmer and she was the one who was going to give birth, Chibodee made his way to them as well. At first he was going to tell the leader of the Shuffles that he needed a drink but instead the boxer said in a friendly voice, "Calm down, Japan."

"Calm down!" Domon yelled back at Chibodee. "What if…if…Shirley was about to have your baby?"

As both Chib and Shirley turned shades of red, a big smile appeared on Sai Saici's face as he whispered to Cecile, "Bro is losing his mind."

"Domon," Rain said, her voice still under control as she wished she hadn't said anything to him about feeling something. She hadn't expected him to become _this_ nervous. "What I felt probably wasn't a contraction."

"How do you know?" the Japanese fighter questioned with worry. "You never had a baby before."

Before Rain could tell him that he was over reacting, Dr. Kasshu walked up to assist his daughter-in-law. Putting a hand on his son's shoulder, the male doctor looked at Rain and asked, "How are you feeling now?"

Wondering if she had actually felt something in the first place since the pain so quickly disappeared, looking a little unsure, she said, "Right now I feel fine." 'Except that I want to kill my husband,' she thought.

"Okay," the older doctor answered calmly. "I over heard you say that you should go back to the suite and change. I think that may be a good idea."

"But, Dad!" Domon exclaimed upset and feeling so out of control. "What if she really needs to get to the hospital?"

"Domon," his father said with a smile since he found how his son was acting quite humorous. "It takes a while for a baby to be born." 'At least most of the time it does for the first child,' the older man thought but knowing every pregnancy was different.

By the time the Shuffles and friends had left the reception, it was a half hour later when they were all in one suite after changing into their regular clothes. Nastasha and Argo were actually there themselves since their plane for their Honeymoon in Neo-Italy wouldn't be taking off till late that night.

The friends were quite entertained as they watched the King of Hearts bugging his wife over and over on how she was feeling. His nervous energy had him pacing up and down looking as hyper as a young child when he wasn't irritating his wife. Though he had much confidence in himself as a fighter and now as a husband, one thing he knew he couldn't handle was if he didn't get his wife to the hospital in time.

Becoming frustrated by her husband when he was hovering over her, Rain said sounding it, "Domon. I will tell you if I feel something again. Okay?"

"No you won't," the Neo-Japan fighter shot back knowing that his mechanic wife always tried to hold it together.

"Oh…yes I will," Rain said as her hands moved over the baby and her eyes widened.

Seeing the distressed look on her face, the King of Hearts said with panic in his voice, "You're having a contraction now. Aren't you?"

Many seconds later, and since she never had a baby before, she said, "I…I'm not sure. Just let me walk around."

Nodding at his son to give the pretty female some space, Dr. Kasshu watched his daughter-in-law along with everyone else as she began to pace and rub her hands back and forth over her large belly.

Not taking his dark eyes off of his wife, Domon listened as his friend George whispered to him that he should try his hardest to calm down for Rain.

As the pretty, blue-eyed female continued to look in deep thought while pacing, she was thinking, 'My abdomen just feels so…tight.' It wasn't that must longer when Rain indeed felt that painful feeling once again and stopped walking and moving her hands. After it passed she began walking once again but soon stopped when she suddenly felt very wet.

Feeling confused, Sai Saici said, "What spilled on the floor?"

Looking down then back up at her husband, Rain said, "My…my water broke."

Domon's pulse picked up even more and he soon felt Chibodee patting him on the back saying that it was time to greet the first child from the Shuffle Alliance. Quickly moving to his wife, Domon made a move to pick her up.

"Don't you dare pick me up," Rain shrieked pulling away. "I need to walk."

"I just want to help you, Rain," Domon said so truthfully.

Seeing that the pregnant female was in good hands because of the princess and Chibodee's crew gathering around her, Dr. Kasshu said, "Rain. Domon and I will meet you by the corelander."

"What?" Domon exclaimed not wanting to leave his wife's side.

"Domon," his father said putting both of his hands on his son's shoulders while Rain walked towards the door to leave with their friends. "You must calm down. This is one time that Rain cannot help _you._ You have to help her by being emotionally strong for _her._"

Really feeling like he could jump out of his skin over the fact that his first child was coming, Domon stared back at his father and began to take to heart what the older man was saying. "Okay, okay," Domon said forcing himself to let out a slow, deep breath. "She needs me to be strong for her."

"That's right," his father said as he shook his head yes and released his son's shoulders. "If you keep acting like you have been, you're going to scare her. I'm sure she's already nervous enough about giving birth."

"Thanks, Dad," Domon said knowing his father was right.

Once outside of the hotel, the Neo-Japan fighter quickly made his way over to his wife who was standing by the huge corelander that Chibodee had rented while in Neo-Japan. Swallowing hard as he tried to keep his voice under control, Domon said, "Rain…"

Before he could say anything else, Rain suddenly stared down at the ground as one of her hands covered the baby and the other moved to grab hold of her husband's tan jacket collar. Seeing the hard look on her face, Domon knew that she was having another contraction. He felt himself about to lose it again till her blue eyes moved up to meet his brown ones. In her trusting eyes he could see that she needed him there for her, and this too made him realize that he had to try to hold it together for her.

A few minutes later in the corelander, which consisted of five rows of seats, the Kasshu couple sat just behind Chibodee, Shirley and Hans while the rest of the Shuffles and friends sat in the last three rows. Though Chibodee liked having Shirley sitting so close to him; their shoulders brushing together, he hated that it was because Hans was just on her other side giving her no choice but to be that close. However, the boxer knew there were more important things to worry about at the moment as he listened to Domon speaking to Rain.

"I'm here for you, Rain," the King of Hearts said so sweetly to his wife; his arm around her shoulders as he held her hand.

Now in between contractions, the nervous and excited female only said, "I know, Domon..."

Continuing to look intently at her, Domon watched as she seemed to be staring at the seat in front of her. It was obvious that she was thinking about giving birth and feeling a bit uneasy about it. He had to wonder if she was too bracing herself for the next contraction.

A few minutes later during her next contraction, Domon finally remembered to tell her to breathe. Because Rain had decided that she _might_ have natural childbirth, she had decided that she and her husband should go to a few Lamaze classes. "Rain," he asked softly. "Do you remember that DVD?"

**A SWEET FLASHBACK TO TWO MONTHS EARLIER:**

It was during the middle of a weekend when Rain told her husband that they should think about going to some Lamaze classes together. Not much later the gundam fighter found himself in their bedroom looking for anything on Lamaze classes in that famous pregnancy book of his given to him by his father. 'Here is it,' he thought to himself as he found the correct page. Moving to sit down on the chair by the window, he began to read his book once again. Out loud, he read, "Lamaze will help with breathing and relaxation during labor."

"That's what I've been told," Rain said standing in the doorway of their bedroom watching as her husband lifted his brown eyes to her.

Moving his eyes back down to the page of the book, he just continued to read on. After a minute or so, he lifted his dark eyes back to his wife's once again and said very seriously, "According to this, I would be your coach."

At the sudden image in her head of her gundam fighter husband telling her how to breathe correctly, she smiled. Walking over to him as he remained sitting in the chair holding the book, she said, "Yes...you would be my coach. The coach should assure me that everything is going to be fine during labor."

"I can do that without going to classes," the Neo-Japan fighter said as he stood and disregarded the book by throwing it on the chair.

Losing her smile, Rain said with disappointment in her voice, "So I take it that you don't want to go to the Lamaze classes?"

Looking and sounding aggravated, Domon said, "I don't want to be in a class with a bunch of other couples who we don't even know."

Folding her arms, the pregnant female sounded irritated as she said, "Well I'm sorry that there isn't a class for only Gundam fighters and their pregnant wives."

Smiling, the King of Hearts said, "That would be cool."

"What would be cool about that?" Rain asked making a strange face.

"Because," Domon said now folding his arms. "The other gundam fighters and I could beat the hell out of the press when they show up."

Besides knowing that her husband would be a bit embarrassed taking a Lamaze class in front of those he didn't know, Rain realized he didn't want to deal with any of the press. "I completely forgot about the press," she said realizing that Domon was right.

Surprised that she seemed to have given up so easily, Domon began to feel guilty. He knew that though she was a doctor, she was still just as nervous as any first time mother about giving birth.

Later and secretly in the small office downstairs, Domon did some searching for Lamaze classes over the internet on Rain's computer. Luckily he knew just enough on how to use the internet to find out what he needed to know. He soon left the house without telling his wife where he was going.

Upon his return with a small bag in hand, he found his wife lying on their white, lounge chair.

Not saying a word, he moved to the TV, which was already on.

Wondering what her husband was up to, Rain watched as he pulled what appeared to be a DVD out of the bag and then as he put it into the DVD player. "I _was_ watching something," she said a bit annoyed that he didn't seem to care.

Backing away from the TV with the DVD remote control in hand, Domon said nothing as he pressed play.

About to throw a pillow at her husband for acting like she wasn't there, the words, "Your At Home Lamaze Class" appeared on the screen. "Domon. You didn't," Rain said touched that he had gone out of his way to give her a Lamaze class.

Proud of himself since she seemed quite happy by what he had done, the father to be said, "Here we won't have to worry about the press watching us."

"So we're actually going to do this now?" she asked as she slowly lifted herself from the sofa.

"Why not?" Domon asked as he took one of their mats and laid it directly in front of the TV.

As the instructor on the television instructed a pregnant woman and her coach on how to sit on the floor, Rain said happily, "Let's get into position."

Looking at the TV screen, the King of Hearts saw that the pregnant woman was sitting down between her coach's legs with her back against his chest. "I know what would make this really fun," Domon said in a naughty voice. "Let's take off our clothes."

"Domon," Rain scolded with a grin on her face that said that she was not taking him seriously at all as he helped her onto the floor.

Next he sat down behind her putting his legs around her and his arms around her as well. "Your hair smells good," he mumbled into it as she felt his hard chest press against her back.

"Uhh...Domon," the sweet female said staring at the TV before her. "Pay attention to what the instructor is saying."

Giving in and starting to watch the program, he moved his hands to rest on their baby. When the instructor started to explain the breathing part of Lamaze, Domon asked, "What? They don't think you know how to breathe?"  
Shaking her head no, Rain said, "Breathing the way the instructor is showing will make the labor easier on me."

Not knowing if he believed that or not, Domon said nothing at all as he watched the couple on TV begin to breathe.

As Rain began to make the funny breathing noises, she couldn't help but laugh when the King of Hearts started to make the noises as well. At her laugher, he laughed himself just like they had done many times together, especially as children. Because he was in a good mood he began to tease her by suddenly pretending to be the more serious one as he told her that she should be very serious like he was being. "We have to do just what the instructor says, Rain." Again his wife's laughter erupted when Domon did the breathing technique some more. This went on for a good while before Rain lifted her hands up, reached backwards and pulled her husband's face closer. She then turned her head and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Rain," he said fighting back a smile. "The instructor didn't instruct you to do that. Don't you want to learn how to breathe correctly like I'm doing?" Again, Domon made the breathing sounds, glad to hear some more of his wife's laughter and to feel her hands now running through his hair.

Really enjoying this goofiness with her husband, and not really knowing for sure what she would end up doing when she was in labor, she said, "I think I've learned enough breathing for up till the time I tell the doctor to give me the epidural, which would make the pain disappear."

Surprised but glad that his wife couldn't seem to take the DVD seriously at the moment, Domon said, "Well in that case, come here." Moving from behind her, he gently pulled her down on her side and then he laid on his side as well facing her.

Feeling the back of her dress being pulled up, Rain said in a forced serious voice, "Uh…Domon. The instructor is not instructing you to do that."

Raising an eyebrow at her while her hands moved between their bodies to unbutton his tan jacket, he said, "The instructor is not instructing you to undress me either."

Smiling since she was enjoying their flirting, she said, "Let's just be glad that we aren't in a class with others."

"Why?" Domon asked knowing the answer but never minding hearing her express her need for him.

As one of her hands began to slowly slide down his lower back, she lifted her head so that her lips were close to his ear, and she whispered, "I want you to make love to me, Domon."

Now completely ignoring the DVD, the King of Hearts fell completely under his wife's control and more than willingly proceeded to do just that.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Feeling another contraction, Rain began to do her breathing.

Seeing how uncomfortable she was, Domon leaned forward to Chibodee, the driver of the corelander, and grunted out, "Make this thing go faster damn it!" The King of Hearts hated seeing his wife in any pain but unfortunately didn't know just how bad it was going to get and how long it would last.

Sounding very serious, Chibodee said, "Don't worry, Japan. I'll have your wife to the hospital in a few seconds."

Also wishing that their means of transportation could move faster, Shirley said, "They're waiting for us."

"Who?" Chibodee asked keeping his eyes forward.

"I called the hospital," she said turning her head to the Neo-American fighter.

Turning his head to look at her, their eyes met and the boxer said, "Smart move, Shirley."

Meanwhile, Rain was still holding it together pretty well after the last contraction, and when her husband calmly asked her if she was okay, she said, "Just don't leave me."

"I won't leave your side," he promised with an assuring smile. No Japanese doctor or nurse was going to stop him from going into the delivery room with his wife.

Meanwhile in the very back of the corelander, Sai Saici expressed to his friends around him, "First the wedding…now this! Can this day get any cooler?"

Though he wished that the youngest fighter would lower his voice, George couldn't help but agree as he said, "This is indeed a wonderful day."

As hyper as ever, Sai added, "Just think if Rain would have had her baby on the dance floor. Bro would have had to catch it."

Sounding as serious as ever, Nastasha said, "Someone will have to catch you if I decide to throw you out of this corelander."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once to the hospital, the nurses waiting outside only saw the calmed down Domon, not having any idea how out of control he had been earlier. As he helped his wife out of the corelander, one of the two women dressed in all white pushed a wheelchair over to the soon to be new parents and said in a friendly voice, "We've been waiting for you, Dr. Kasshu."

Knowing she was expected to sit in the wheelchair, Rain slowly did just that as she gave the nurse a nervous smile.

The young nurse was just about to roll Rain into the hospital when Domon said in a dry voice, "I'll push her."

Nodding to the champion gundam fighter, the nurse then followed behind.

To Shirley's surprise she found it hard to believe that Chibodee wasn't fallen all over the pretty Japanese nurses. Rolling her eyes, she thought, 'He must have fallen and hit his head sometime during the reception.'

Just after Rain was pushed through the hospital doors, Domon knew she was having another contraction because of how she grabbed the arms of the chair and by how she tilted her head. Stopping and bending down in front of her, he asked, "Are you okay, Rain?"

Squinting her face in pain, she simply said, "No."

Widening his eyes since his wife didn't even lie and say yes, Domon looked at the nurse and his eyes told her that someone better make his wife's pain stop _now._

After the contraction passed, the young nurse asked Rain how close her contractions had been. While Rain was answering, Domon's father pulled his son only a couple of feet away and said, "Domon. Be prepared. Rain's going to tell you a lot more you won't be expecting to hear; things you never heard her say before."

Not believing that for a second, the Neo-Japan fighter said, "Not my Rain." One thing that attracted Domon to her was her classiness; the way she said things even when she was very upset.

"Fine," Dr. Kasshu said with a smile; not about to argue. "Just remember that I've been through this twice with your mother."

Quickly walking away from his father, the King of Hearts returned to his wife letting everything his father had said go in one ear and right out of the other.

"Okay, Mrs. Kasshu," another nurse said to Rain between her contractions. "It's time to move you to your examination/birthing room."

Excited and scared at the same time, the pretty, blue-eyed female smiled and said, "I'm ready."

Being that Rain was a doctor, the nurses could have been nervous over her watching their every step but since she had always been quite easy to work with, they were able to relax, that is when Domon Kasshu wasn't glaring at them.

Later in the room, Dr. Watanabe made her appearance and felt quite honored that she would be delivering the Kasshu baby. Before long she did a pelvic exam on Rain to see how much the cervix had dilated and found that though Rain's water had broken, the new mother still had a very long way to go.

Minutes later Domon sat in a chair on the side of the bed just looking at his wife who was now dressed in a white hospital gown. He eyed the various monitors hooked up to her that he had been told would observe her and the baby to keep them out of harm's way. An IV had also been started incase sudden, immediate medication or an epidural would be needed.

A half hour later, the Shuffles and friends all _snuck_ into the room since there wasn't supposed to be many visitors at one time. They could all tell that Rain's smile was forced as she acknowledged their presence. After awhile they noticed that each time she felt a contraction coming on, she grabbed a tight hold of her husband's hand.

"Man," Domon said as Rain squeezed his hand during one of the contractions. "You're stronger than I thought. Your grip hurts more than the burning of the crest."

Though Domon and the other fighters found that funny, Rain could only glare back at her husband. She was in no mood for any kind of teasing.

Seeing her pain, Miss Marie Louise took it upon herself to ask one of the nurses what might make the pregnant woman more comfortable. A minute later the Princess left the room but soon came back in with a couple of things. After walking over to Domon, she gave him a cold, wet rag to put on Rain's forehead and some ice chips to feed her during the contractions. Because another contraction started, Domon quickly put the ice and rag on the nightstand so that he could hold his wife's hand once again.

Within the next five minutes, the friends decided it was time to leave the Kasshus alone. Sai, Cecile and Chibodee were the last ones to walk out so they were the only ones to catch what Rain accidentally did to her husband. Upon feeling yet another contraction coming on, she had meant to grab his hand but instead grabbed the end of that famous red sash that he wore around his forehead. Even after realizing it wasn't his hand she grabbed, she wrapped her fingers around the sash tightly, and then pulled down hard on the red sash making her husband's head lower and his eyes widen in surprise as he appeared to not know what to do. Before Sai could laugh out loud, both Chibodee and Cecile pulled him out of the room.

After the contraction, Rain let go, and Domon finally lifted his head back up and said, "That hurt my neck."

Breathing heavily as she turned to look at her husband, Rain said nothing but gave him the look of death. 'He thinks that hurt?' she thought disgusted. She couldn't help but wonder why she was the one who had to endure all of the real pain while he just got to sit there looking happy over their baby coming.

Upon seeing how much she was sweating, Domon remembered the cold rag given to him by the princess and realized that though he wasn't quite sure on how to help his wife, he had to. Taking the rag, he slowly moved it to Rain's face and began to gently pat the beads of sweat away. Leaving the rag on her forehead, he looked at the cup of ice. Lifting it so that she could see it, he asked, "Do you want this ice."

Looking very tired, Rain slowly shook her head yes.

Seeing that she hadn't made an attempt to take the cup herself, Domon realized that she expected him to feed her. Hesitantly at first, he began to feed her the ice chips a little bit at a time until another contraction kicked in. Remembering bits of the Lamaze class on the DVD, he began to softly tell her that she was doing a great job and that he was there for her.

Rain only listened while she wished the pain to go away as soon as possible.

Many hours and hours later, Domon was now sweating himself and because of it he had taken off both his cloak and his tan jacket, leaving him wearing only the dark green shirt, which was tucked into his black pants. He never dreamed his wife would be in labor as long as she had been so far, and even more than that, he couldn't believe the things that his, _sweet_ wife was telling _him_. It seemed as if someone else had jumped into her body and had taken over her mind.

Rain couldn't seem to help the things that were flying out of her mouth since the contractions were coming faster and faster and lasting seconds longer each time. They were now lasting to up to about a minute and a half. At one point she even tried to explain how she was feeling to her husband. Breathlessly, she said, "I feel like…like someone is holding my head and that someone else is holding my feet and…twisting me in different directions." Before poor Domon could even reply, she yelled, "And it's all your fault! I'm never having sex with you again!"

The King of Heart's eyes widened in shock, especially at how _she_ referred to their lovemaking.

"In fact...get away from me!" she yelled, her eyes wild as she pulled her hand out of his. Remembering what he had said during the ultrasound, she said, "_You_ think I'm having an alien!"

"Rain," he said with a look of what some would say was fear on his face, "I didn't mean that…"

"Right now I'd like to use the Burning Finger on a certain part of you!" she said as she pushed her sweaty hair off of her forehead.

'She hates me,' Domon thought not knowing what to do to calm her down.

Gritting her teeth together, she said to him, "You just think that painting the baby's room was hard. Try having contractions because a person wants to squeeze out of you."

Standing up, Domon stared back at his wife thinking that maybe he should find some help. Moving to the door he looked out hoping that he'd see one of the nurses or the doctor but he didn't and soon the scary woman in pain was screaming his name.

Quickly, the King of Hearts moved back over to his wife and took a seat on the very end of the same chair he had been sitting on. As another strong contraction started, Rain grabbed his hand and just barely said, "I…I can't take it anymore. Tell Dr. Watanabe that I want…that I want…an epidural."

Domon shook his head yes in a panic that he would do anything to make her feel better; anything to make her act like herself. To his luck, the doctor suddenly walked into the room as if knowing she was needed.

"Dr. Watanabe," Domon said in a demanding voice, "Give her the epidural now." He had hated watching his wife go in and out of pain and what it was doing to her while there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. Even back during the gundam fight he had managed to protect her but now he felt useless to the most important person in his life.

"I need to examine her first," the doctor said calmly in hopes that the champion gundam fighter wouldn't lose it because of how determined he seemed in wanting his wife to have the epidural. Sitting down by the end of the bed by Rain's feet, the doctor lifted and looked under the sheet that was over Rain's legs in order to check to see if it was time for the baby to come. "It's too late to give her the epidural."

"What!" Domon exclaimed. "She's hurting. She needs something now!"

"Mr. Kasshu," the doctor said very seriously. "It's too late because your baby's coming right now!"

As Domon just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face, the doctor moved to the door and yelled to the nurses to come to assist.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Outside of the room, the Shuffles and friends except for the newlyweds who had left for their honeymoon, were extremely glad that it was finally time for baby Kasshu to make an appearance. It had been quite hard just sitting there for hours and hours waiting. There were only so many things that Chibodee and George could argue about.

Hearing Sai Saici scream that the baby was coming, Shirley opened her eyes to find that she had fallen asleep and that her head was on someone's lap. Slowly lifting it, she had expected to see Hans looking down at her but found that she was looking into Chibodee's green eyes.

"Chibodee," she whispered as they stared back at each other while everyone else was excited about the baby coming.

With disappointment, he said, "You hoped I was Hans. Didn't you?"

Feeling tingles at the thought that Chibodee had sat there for probably a long time with her resting on him, she whispered, "I'm…I'm". 'Just say it, Shirley,' she yelled at herself. "I'm glad it's you, Chibodee."

Shocked and feeling his pulse rate pick up, the boxer finally smiled back as they continued to stare at each other.

Hans watched from across the room remembering how Shirley had ended up on the boxer's lap. The beautiful, red head had fallen asleep in a sitting position between him and the American fighter. Since she was asleep, Han's decided to retrieve a cup of coffee. Upon his return, he was too far away when he saw Shirley begin to slowly slide sideways in her sleep. Immediately the Neo-American fighter made sure that she slid down onto his lap. Once standing just before the boxer and his crewmember, Hans said nothing but saw a look in Chibodee's eyes that said Shirley meant something of great importance to the Neo-American fighter. In fact so that Hans would understand better, Chibodee placed a possessive hand on Shirley's shoulder. At that moment Hans realized that he hadn't been imagining the distance he thought he sometimes felt with Shirley and now knew that there had been something developing between she and the American fighter, something that no one could stop.

"George!" the Princess screamed out with excitement! "The baby is really coming!"

Hearing all of the excitement around them, Chibodee and Shirley stood up and joined the rest of their standing friends who waited yet again while the doctor and nurses were in the room with the young Kasshu couple.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A few minutes later in the room, Rain was still breathing and sweating heavily with her husband right there by her side holding her hand once again. There was also a nurse on her other side holding her other hand while Dr. Watanabe was in her place at the end of the bed. "Can I push yet?" Rain asked wanting to so badly.

Slowly and calmly, the doctor said, "Not yet."

Looking so worn out as she turned her face to her husband's, Rain said, "It hurts, Domon."

Being strong for his wife as his heart went out to her, he said, "It will stop soon. And since you're the one going through all of the pain, after the baby's born, you can slap the hell out of me."

Before Rain could even respond in anyway, the doctor demanded, "Push now, Rain."

Feeling his heart pounding away, Domon leaned closer to his wife and said softly, "You can do this, baby. You can. Now push."

Hearing her husband's encouraging words, Rain's back arched off the bed as she grunted and began to push with everything in her.

Within seconds Dr. Watanabe said, "The baby's head is out." Because Rain was still pushing so hard, unlike some who had to push more than once, the rest of the baby soon followed.

The new mother watched between her legs and as the baby's whole body slowly came into view for the first time from under the sheet; how the little legs quickly sprung right back to how they had been while inside of its mother.

With a look of awe on his face, Domon too watched as one of the nurses put something close to the baby's small mouth, and within seconds a cry came from the little infant.

With a satisfied smile, Dr. Watanabe said, "Mr. and Mrs. Domon Kasshu, you have a baby girl."

Looking back at his wife while the cord was being cut, Domon said with the biggest smile while repeating the doctor's words, "It's a girl, Rain." Even though they had both acted in the past like the sex of the baby wasn't important but it being healthy was more, now it was nice to finally know what they had. As the nurses took the baby on the other side of the room to clean it off, tears ran down Rain's face as she laid back down on the bed. Turning to look at her husband, Domon captured her lips for a tender, emotional kiss. "You did it," he whispered proudly never feeling this type of joy in his life before like he was now. "There's three of us now."

Feeling her pain subside immensely as Dr. Watanabe finished her job, Rain felt so very fortunate that she and her husband were parents together.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Outside the room, the friends smiled and hugged each other just after hearing the infant's cry flow to their ears. Suddenly a nurse stuck her head out through the doorway and exclaimed happily, "It's a girl."

After a big smile spread across Sai's face, he exclaimed, "I can't believe that Bro has a daughter!"

George smiled himself. "Yes, Mademoiselle Rain and the overly tough, Domon Kasshu have a little girl. This day cannot get any better," he said pulling his princess into his arms.

"I don't know about that," Chibodee said looking at Shirley.

"What?" she asked wondering what he was talking about.

Seeing that everyone else was happily talking about the baby, Chibodee thought it was time to act on his feelings for the red head. "Shirley. Uh…if I put on my tux later, will you put on that lavender dress again?"

Remembering how handsome he looked in his tux for the wedding and that in fact her bridesmaid dress was actually very pretty, she asked, "Why?"

Now wondering if he was moving too fast, the boxer fell silent. However, seeing Hans in the back ground talking to Bunny, Chibodee easily remembered how miserable he had been when he thought he was losing Shirley. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to take you out tonight."

Thinking he wanted to celebrate the birth of Domon and Rain's first child, the red head asked, "You mean you want to take the girls and me out to celebrate?"

Shaking his head no, Chibodee said, "No. That's not what I mean. I'm thrilled for Domon and Rain but I would like some time…alone with you."

Shirley's heart began to race as she asked, "You mean you just want to be with me?"

'If you only knew how much,' he thought as he shook his head yes with a grin.

Wondering if she was dreaming, she asked, "You want to go on a date with me?"

Becoming a bit frustrated because she seemed so shocked, he spit out, "Yes. Is that so bad?"

As a smile came to her lips, Shirley said, "No, Chibodee. I would love to go out with you tonight."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back in the room one of the nurses adjusted Rain's bed so that she was seated up more while Domon remained seated in the chair by her side lost in amazement. Seconds later, another nurse grinned from ear to ear as she held the tiny infant wrapped in a blanket and carried the little bundle over to the new mother. "Here's your daughter," she said as she carefully began putting the child into its mother's arms.

Upon holding her child, Rain became very emotional at seeing the little one who had been inside of her for the last nine months. In a soft voice, the new mother said to her child, "Hello, baby." The tiny infant seemed exhausted now that the crying had stopped as she listened to the familiar voice that she had heard over and over the last few months.

The King of Hearts felt like the luckiest man on earth as he watched his wife smiling down at _their _child. Slowly moving from his chair so that he could sit on the bed with his _family,_ Domon looked down at his daughter and said, "She's beautiful."

It was a feeling neither parent wanted to end as they watched their baby open and close her little eye lids. It was still hard yet to see what color her eyes were but as Rain held her daughter close to her chest in both arms, she moved one arm from beneath the baby to lift a tiny part of the tiny pink hat that was on the baby's head to keep the child warm. Underneath, a head full of dark hair could be seen.

"Oh, Domon," Rain said happily. "She's got your color hair." Rain wasn't about to tell her husband that the hair could fall out within the next few weeks and come back a different color.

Smiling in awe, Domon said, "I…I just can't believe how little she is and that she's really ours."

Beaming back at her husband, Rain said, "Yes. She's a part of you and me together."

After a good while of holding their child, the new mother said to her husband, "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Though hesitant at first, Domon stood up nervously from the bed and said, "Yes, I would. Just tell me how to do it the right way."

Not knowing that his friends were all by the doorway because they had fallen quiet at watching what the King of Hearts was about to do, Domon moved ever so slowly to take his child into his arms.

Seeing how nervous he was, Rain said, "She can't support her head yet so just make sure you place one hand under it."

"Okay," he said as if it was the most important thing he'd ever learn.

As Rain moved the child into her husband's arms, Domon was sure to put a hand underneath his daughter's small head, and then he slowly stood back up. He couldn't believe how light the just barely seven pounds he was holding felt. He never felt so swept up in emotion before as he watched his child look back at him though he wasn't actually sure what the baby could see just yet. Now beaming himself, Domon said, "Oh, Rain. We're really parents."

"Knock, knock," Chibodee said with a smile.

The new parents turned their heads and smiled at their friends, and then Domon said so proudly, "Come see my…our daughter."

The King of Hearts then carefully sat down so all could see better, including his wife who he knew hadn't really been ready to let go of their daughter yet.

"Wow!" Sai said in awe. "Bro. You and Sis really had a baby."

"What did you think?" Chibodee asked making a strange face at Sai. "That Rain's belly was big because she swallowed a basketball?"

After some light laughter came from some, George couldn't help but to just keep admiring the small infant in the strong fighter's arms. After a few seconds, the knight asked, "So what is her name?"

With that both Domon and Rain looked at each other.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_I hope you all enjoyed Rain's experience. (I've been through it twice.) I'll put more detail in about the baby in the epilogue. If anyone's interested, the baby was almost a boy. Maybe in a future fanfic I can do that with their second child._

_Also there is a very special, gifted writer that I must thank. Back in my twenties I worked on a lot of original work. Though my ideas weren't all that bad, my work needed some serious help so I never got far with it. Anyhow, I wrote and wrote with only one person to give me feedback. Now in my thirties, I have this site and its been a ball. I began writing on Speed Racer, thinking that it would be the only anime I'd ever write on. Because of my friend, Goldangel2, I became hooked on G Gundam, and I thank her for that because it's been a lot of fun for me to write about. For reasons I won't mention now, there are many things that I can relate to in the show, though I'm sure what I wrote wouldn't have been what actually happened if the series would have gone on. Writing for me is a nice break from work and taking care of a house. Of course, I could never get tired of taking care of my family. They are my life and always come first. Let's just say that I barely get sleep by the time I finish things each day. Anyway—Thank you, Goldangel2._

**_Redlion2-_**_Continue to take care of yourself. I loved your latest chapters._

_Thanks for the reviews since my last post:_

**_Goldangel2-_**_Thanks for your wonderful review too! Your BOTP story is wonderful as are all of your other stories._

**_Ryan-_**_You liking what I've done with Chibodee and Shirley means a lot since you are such a big G Gundam fan. And true point about the mermaid thing. And... though the baby's a girl, she'll end up wearing that itty bitty red cloak-LOL!_

**_Agehron_****_-_**_I hope you enjoyed Chibodee finally asking Shirley out._

**_Aelita89-_**_Chibodee and Shirley are finally realizing that they need each as more than friends. And yes Rain finally had her baby!_

**_Kagura_****_-_**_Sorry it took awhile for the update but thanks for the review._

**_Namaida_****_-_**_Thank you for your very kind e-mail. I'm looking forward to more updates on your story. You were right about Domon losing his cool when his wife went into labor. _

**_Black Joker Lady-_**_You were the first and only to know the baby would be a girl though I have to tell you that I seriously almost changed my mind. I'm sure your play went great. When I was in high school, my brother was the lead in a ton of them. I was in very few and though they were hard work, they were fun._

**_SecretPerson/ShadowLiger_****_-_**_Yes, of all times for Rain to go into labor—the same day of Argo and Nastasha's wedding! I'm crazy!_

**_Fang-_**_Oh yes, Domon did hear things he never heard from his wife before-LOL! Sorry the baby's not a boy. I hope you still liked the above chapter._

**_Erica6060-_**_Thanks for the WOW!_

**_Courtney-_**_Thanks so much for reviewing! So sorry it took me awhile to update._

**_AngelsWarmth_****_-_**_Awe...thanks so much. I hope you liked what I did with Chibodee and Shirley. I'm glad you think it's cool that Argo and Nastasha are married. Besides Argo and Nastasha, I too have a hard time writing on George and his Princess. Who knows what I'll do! As for my daughter's slumber party—I survived! I had ten 12 year olds in my house. After that being the 4th or 5th slumber party I've given, I need years of breaks from them. _

**_Starangel100890-_**_Thankyou for letting me know that it was believable for Nastasha to be giving advice. Oh and obviously I lived through the slumber party. God bless you too. Keep up your good work!_

**_SoCalGirl5590-_**_Thank you so very much for the complement and I hope the above chapter was worth the wait._

**_Kairiyuna14-_**_Now you know it's a girl! Thanks for the nice review. It means a lot to me._

**_Ruby27-_**_I hope you liked the gender of the baby and I'm glad you like fluff. I plan to put plenty of it in the epilogue._

**_Ryan L. Spradling-_**_Thanks so much for the review! I can't believe you've read my SR story! Thanks! I hope you liked Rain's going into labor too._

**_Jep_****_-_**_Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad that you read my G Gundam story. If you ever get bored out of your mind, check out my other G Gundam ones. Thanks so much!_

**_Cat and her alter ego Henry-_**_You should drawer Nastasha's dress so I can see your art. I think you and some others would be better at writing Argo and Nastasha's honeymoon rather than I._

**_Maxter's_****_ Angel-_**_I'm so sorry the suspense was killing you! Thanks for letting me know that you liked what I did in the chapter before the one above. It was fun to write the fighters talking the way I had them doing so._

**_Rain's Love Domon's Heart-_**_Thanks you so very, very much for such a sweet complement from the bottom of my heart._

**_Jessi_****_-_**_So sorry I ended the chapter before the one above, where I had. My fingers were about to fall off-LOL!_

_**Emmanuel Jones-**Don't worry. I know it isn't always possible to always review. I'm just glad that you're still reading the story._

**_Shawn Provancha-_**_Thanks for such a nice review!_

**_Hawk Sage-_**_Hope you enjoyed how Domon handled the baby coming-LOL!_

**_G Gundam Lover-_**_Oh my…thanks for such a complement though I don't see a movie happening from me. I don't have enough gundam fights/action in my stories--LOL! Thank you so very much for reviewing!_

**_Gemini-_**_I hope senior year is going well for you. I do know a little bit about "Big O". Let me know when you post your story so I can read it. Wow! Was Roger really as bad as Domon in the series-LOL! I'm trying to remember. I think that once you have loving feelings of how they feel about each other admitted between Dorothy and Roger that he would calm down some, especially if he became a father-LOL!_

**_Kikyo12-_**_Thank you for reviewing! Thanks also for understanding about the updating thing and Merry Christmas to you too!_

**_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!_**

_I love when y'all let me know what you might have liked in a chapter. Thanks!_

_Sincerely,_

_Jen_


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A Sweet Change**

The blissful, new parents were still looking at each other after their dear friend George de Sand asked what their daughter's name was. It was as if they were reading each other's minds while the female names they had considered weeks earlier ran through their heads. Possibly similar to how Rain's name had come about, they had given thought to the name Kira, which meant light and sun, then Sorano, which meant sky. However, there was another name that the two had come to like, and they each seemed to like it even more now that they had seen and held their precious child. The new mother thought the name would fit the beautiful infant perfectly, while the new father thought that a child born from his beautiful wife couldn't be named anything else. At the very same time both Domon and Rain smiled and said softly, "Kohana."

Watching the new parents falling more and more in love with their daughter as their eyes moved to look at her once again, the knight said with a proud smile, "Kohana Kasshu. May I ask what Kohana means?"

Smiling very lovingly at her daughter, Rain said, "It means a little flower."

Recollections of his wife decorating their house with Ikebana flowers ran through Domon's mind as he started to memorize the little flower; his daughter, whom he was now holding.

George, Chibodee, Sai Saici, their crews and friends had to smile as they also gave the little infant their full attention. The only two people missing were Argo and Nastasha, who had all ready left for their honeymoon. However, they would no doubt be told of the look on Domon's face, which was of great joy; one the friends would never forget. Touched by the sight of the King of Hearts holding his daughter in his strong arms, the three fighters watching suddenly began to have their own thoughts about their leader.

The boxer remembered the unfriendly way he had met Domon Kasshu in the boxing ring, while the knight remembered back when he had thought of the Neo-Japan fighter as a ruffian. The once very cold Japanese Gundam fighter who had found out that happiness was actually possible, was now a very good friend of theirs; someone they could trust and count on. As both the knight and the boxer found themselves looking at the beautiful, new mother, they also began to remember a time during the 13th Gundam fight when they had thought Domon didn't deserve her. Now the fighters could only smile over how wrong they had been. Since being married, Domon had proven to be a good husband making it more than clear that Rain belonged with no one else. Now Kohana was a result and further proof of their love for each other.

Standing next to Chibodee and George, Sai Saici also remembered a time long ago when Domon had helped him face his fears against Dahal in the Pharoah gundam. The memory made the youngest fighter know without a doubt that the King of Hearts would be a great father. However, no one was more pleased than Domon's father. Up until now the older man had thought he could never be more proud of his son then when he had been reunited with him after their ten, long years apart. The doctor now smiled over knowing that Kohana was going to have her tough, gundam fighter father wrapped around her little finger. After all, Domon's best friend as a child had been a little girl, Rain.

As for Rain being a mother, no one doubted that she would be one of the very best. Besides being smart, she was warm and loving and always strove to do the right thing. After not having her mother for so long, she would have that mother/daughter bond with Kohana.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

An hour later in the hospital when the King of Hearts and his family were alone, he slowly moved to sit on the cot next to his wife who was holding their sleeping first born. He watched as the new mother started to ever so gently begin to pull the soft, pink blanket open from around Kohana. Remembering that the little, pink hat on the infant's head was to keep her warm, Domon asked softly, "Rain…what if she gets cold?"

Not taking her caring, blue eyes off of her daughter, Rain smiled over her fighter's protectiveness and said, "I just want to see a little more of her. I won't keep her uncovered for long." Not interrupting further, Domon watched with great interest as Rain revealed their baby's ever so small hands and the five small fingers on each. Next Rain gently lifted the small gown to reveal the baby's small legs, which were crossed, therefore causing both of the parents to smile. Gently pulling on one of the little socks, Rain said softly, "I just want to see her little foot."

Now finding himself helping, Domon carefully lifted his little one's light leg and gently pulled the sock off to reveal a perfect foot with five perfect toes. "Rain," he said in awe. "My finger is bigger than her whole foot."

Seeing that was true, the pretty mother said happily, "She is so small." As Rain reluctantly began to wrap the little one back up in her blanket, the phone rang. Argo and Nastasha were calling from their honeymoon in Neo-Italy to congratulate the Kasshu couple since the Princess had let them know the good news. The overly, happy new father hadn't been on the phone long when Rain laughed at him for insisting to the newlyweds to get off the phone and start making a baby.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Two weeks after being home with their new, baby girl, Domon and Rain had found that their lives had become sweeter with the presence of Kohana. At this time Rain still wore her maternity dress to be more comfortable while her body was getting back to normal. And, though there was a lack of sleep for now, the new mother remembered her father-in-law's wise words that this would pass; that one night she'd be able to sleep the whole night through once again. In addition, though the new mother thoroughly enjoyed holding her daughter, she hoped she wasn't spoiling her child since she found herself always wanting to pick Kohana up each time she barely cried. This left it hard for Rain to find time to do other things such as cooking and cleaning but her husband insisted he was only concerned about their baby being taken care of. He also insisted that Rain take care of herself by getting some much needed rest. Knowing that Domon was right, Rain was sure to take a nap each time her little Kohana did.

During the last two weeks as a father, Domon had been home more rather than off training. He wanted to help his wife with Kohana as much as he possibly could since Rain didn't have her own mother there to help, _and_ because he couldn't get enough of the baby. Commissioner Karato had to force himself from telling Domon that he needed to concentrate and train hard. Down deep the Japanese official knew that the King of hearts had a right to spend time with his two week old daughter.

Rushing home from a training session one afternoon to be with his family, Domon found the two precious females in his life up in Kohana's room. Not saying anything he smiled as he took in the beautiful sight before him of mother and daughter both asleep. The sweet mother had her baby in her arms, which were propped up on a pillow as she sat asleep in the rocking chair that Chibodee and his crew had shipped over as a gift.

Slowly moving over to them, the fighter decided to take Kohana and put her in her crib. Carefully lifting his child out of her mother's arms, he made sure to be as quiet and gentle as possible so that the little one wouldn't awake, but deep down he knew he wouldn't mind at all if she did. However, it wasn't Kohana he should have been worried about. As if an alarm had gone off in the mother's head telling her that her child was being taken, Rain opened her eyes. Domon looked into her sleepy, blue eyes and once again he was thankful for the bond that had so clearly been formed between mother and daughter.

Seeing her child's father, Rain watched as he took their daughter, glad herself for how attached Domon was already getting to Kohana. Though exhausted, the sweet mother smiled at seeing her husband kiss their child's little forehead before he carefully lowered her down into her crib.

When he made his way back to his wife, she didn't protest at all when he bent down and lifted her into his arms. Jokingly, he said, "You're much heavier than Kohana."

Not insulted at all because she knew that their baby felt so light when held, Rain smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she said, "I know. Kohana's such a little thing."

Once in their bedroom, Domon laid his wife down on their bed. He had intended leaving her there by herself so that she could sleep but found himself lying down on his side facing her. Happy for his presence, Rain rolled on to her side to face him. After placing her hand on his arm, she then closed her eyes to let herself fall asleep.

Domon began to just stare at her, grateful for the life that they had made with each other. Who would have known back when he was in his disturbed state after finding out what had happened to his parents and his brother that he would find true happiness with his childhood friend. Though every single day of their marriage hadn't been filled with romance, many instead with disagreements that turned into arguments, all of those days were filled with love. And now Domon found himself even more attracted to his wife since she was such a devoted mother. All of these tender thoughts of her made him want to touch her so badly; to share something with her that they had only shared with each other, but doctor's orders wouldn't let him for another month or so. Wanting to at least be able to feel her soft skin, he lifted his hand so that he could let one of his fingers trace her flawless face.

Just about to doze off, Rain opened her lovely, blue eyes upon feeling her husband's caress, making her realize just how much she had missed his touch since their baby had been born.

Sorry to keep her awake since she needed rest, Domon only innocently smiled back.

Not wanting her husband to think she forgot about him since she had been so busy with their baby, she softly said, "I forgot to ask how your training went today."

"Same as always," he said as if he was stronger than ever. "Oh…but guess who called the government building today because he was afraid of waking the baby if he called here."

"Who?" Rain asked truly having no idea.

"Chibodee."

Rolling her eyes the pretty, blue-eyed female said, "I hope Commissioner Karato didn't think that Chibodee was trying to spy."

"Who cares," Domon said tired of the commissioner not trusting his Shuffle Alliance friends.

"So what did Chibodee have to say?"

Letting out a deep breath, Domon said, "You're not going to believe it."

"Let me guess," Rain said putting on her thinking cap. She remembered Shirley briefly telling her over the phone of her first date with Chibodee. Per the boxer's request, the red head had worn her pretty lavender bridesmaid's dress while Chibodee actually wore his tuxedo, and they truly had a night out on the town. Shirley had said it was the best date of her life; that Chibodee was a total gentleman who paid all of his attention to her. "Did Chibodee admit that he's in love with Shirley yet?"

Surprised that his wife had guessed right so quickly, Domon said, "Yeah. I couldn't believe that he called me just to tell me that."

"Domon. You're one of his best friends and he needed to tell someone how he's feeling since he never expected to ever want to settle down with anyone."

Thinking back, the King of Hearts recalled when he and Rain had gone through that stage. That's the stage when you first start dating someone that you're really crazy about. Everything feels so perfect and it seems that neither of you can do nor say anything wrong to upset the other person. The flirting is fun and exciting as you are getting closer and sharing new kisses often. You're the biggest fools for each other and being corny is a way of life for a short while.

Suddenly the baby's cry was heard and Rain instantly pushed herself up from the bed.

"Wait," Domon said getting up himself. "Let me get her."

Grinning, Rain said, "Okay…daddy."

Smirking because he did love being Kohana's Daddy, Domon then left the room. Within seconds he walked back into the Master bedroom with the baby in his arms. "Hi, mommy," he all but whispered for Kohana.

Smiling but again, Rain said, "Do you want me to take her?"

Shaking his head no, the new father said, "Do you know that every time you speak she turns her head to your voice?"

Touched that Domon would notice something like that, Rain said, "I would imagine she knows my voice quite well since I carried her for nine months."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A month later things had progressed nicely. Rain could go back to work if she wanted but for now she couldn't pull herself away from her daughter, which Domon didn't mind at all. Luckier than most people, the two weren't hurting for money. Deciding to forget about the hospital for awhile, Rain said she'd consider working on the Burning gundam once again in time and only if she could bring Kohana. Knowing that Domon was the best fighter with his wife as his partner, Karato suggested building a nursery for Kohana in the government building. Both of the Kasshu parents were very happy with this idea.

As each day went by, it was pure joy for both Domon and Rain to watch the new changes in their daughter. One evening Rain laid a wide awake Kohana on her little tummy on a mat in the living room. The beautiful baby now had enough strength to lift her head as she looked around at her surroundings. One thing that got her attention and held it was her tough daddy crawling on the floor before her, which caused her to smile. Upon seeing the smile, Domon's face lit up and he expressed, "Rain…don't tell me that's gas. That's a real smile."

"Yes. I think you're right," Rain said with excitement as she sat down Indian style on the floor. "She thinks that her daddy's funny."

Sounding even more excited than before, Domon said, "Listen, Rain. Now she's making noises."

"She's…she's cooing," Rain said surprised that Kohana seemed to be trying to talk already.

"What are you trying to say? Are you hungry?" Domon asked his child. "Rain. When's the last time she ate?"

Knowing what Domon was hinting at and totally understanding why since it was such a bonding moment with a baby, Rain said, "You can feed her if you'd like. I have a bottle already made up in the refrigerator."

Making a move to pick up his daughter, Domon looked thrilled that he could feed her while Rain voluntarily went to the kitchen so she could retrieve and warm the bottle.

A few minutes later, Domon was sitting in the white lounge chair holding his daughter and the bottle for her as she drank away. Kohana had one of her little hands tightly wrapped around one of her father's fingers, which of course he loved. As he studied her beautiful, little face, she stared back up at his with wide eyes. "Rain," the King of Hearts said pleased while still staring at their daughter. "Kohana looks more and more like you every day."

It was true but Rain didn't mind pointing out the differences. "She's got your beautiful, brown eyes, Domon. And she has kept your attractive dark hair."

Smiling because his daughter did have his coloring, he said, "But her eyes are shaped like yours, big and round. Her face reminds me of yours when we were little."

Leaning over the two people she loved the most, Rain said, "If you'd like I could wrap a red sash around her forehead so she'd look even more like you."

As if she had understood what her mother said, Kohana suddenly stopped sucking and smiled. Seeing this, Domon said to the baby, "Oh…you like that idea. We have a cloak for you too."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hours later, Rain stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching her daughter who was lying on her back on a mat discovering her hands. It was simply amazing to watch such a thing. Kohana herself seemed amazed as she held up one of her hands and just stared at it as she turned it slowly. She then laughed when she lost track of her motor skills and her arms flailed out as a result. "Oh, Domon," Rain said to him. "I never knew I was going to love her _this_ much."

After not finding anything interesting enough to eat in the refrigerator, Domon closed the door and looked at his wife as he thought, 'Years ago I never knew I'd love you, then have a child I'd love as much as I do today.'

Since her husband hadn't answered her out loud, Rain turned her head to look at him. Catching his serious, dark eyes on her, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Feeling such a desire for his wife take him over; Domon's eyes began to enjoy how she looked now in her regular clothes. His eyes began to move from her waist, up over her chest, and then they soon rested upon her stunning, blue eyes. "Nothing's wrong at all, Rain."

Rain knew that look in her husband's eyes and found that it alone was starting to cause her to want him. It had been too long since they had done what married couples do in their bedrooms.

Taking slow steps towards her, Domon didn't break his eyes away from hers. When there was only inches between them, his hands moved to hold her face as he felt himself desperately wanting and needing her.

Watching as he leaned his face closer to hers, Rain then closed her eyes and waited to feel his lips capture hers. Upon contact, his lips gently pressed on to hers making the couple crave more from each other. He kissed her softly taking in the feeling of her soft lips and soon he felt her hands on his waist. Getting lost in his wife had never been hard to do, especially not now. Feeling her lips eagerly responding back, his right hand then moved into the back of her hair while his left hand moved to her lower back to pull her closer. He missed touching her and her response to his caress. Gently catching her top lip between his, Domon then tilted his head so that he could enjoy more of her. Just barely tilting her head in the opposite direction, Rain easily accepted him in for a deeper kiss. Feeling such a heat as he pressed his body firmly against hers, Rain then felt Domon's strong arms wrap around her as their urgent kiss continued. When his lips finally released hers, Rain's eyes remained closed as she felt more kisses being spread under her neck then behind her ear. "Rain," Domon whispered in a husky voice very near that ear. "When can I make love to you?"

Tempted to say now, Rain said nothing as she felt Domon lifting his face away so that he could look at hers for the answer. Really wanting his love so much, her rational side made her control herself and she said, "I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that tomorrow night will be fine."

Remembering the appointment, he leaned his forehead against hers. After letting out a deep breath, he growled as he made eyes at her because of the thought of what they might finally share the next night.

Rain smiled back glad that she still made the handsome man feel such a passion for her.

Meanwhile little Kohana continued to look at her hand where she had been laid down on her little back. She had no idea how badly her parents, who were only about ten feet away, wanted each other. The little one also didn't know how much her mother loved staring into her father's eyes even more now because the beautiful brown color reminded her mother of the precious little new born.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next day Domon's father insisted that he'd keep Domon and the baby company while Rain was at her doctor's appointment. When Dr. Kasshu arrived at his son and daughter-in-law's house, Rain was the one to let him in. Just after kissing her father-in-law hello, she whispered, "You've got to come see this."

Nodding his head that he was ready to see whatever Rain had to show him, he then followed her towards the stairs. Within seconds the older doctor smiled at what Rain had wanted him to see. There in the chair by the window in the Master bedroom was Domon Kasshu sound asleep with his arms securely around his sleeping, baby daughter who was lying on her side on his chest.

"Rain," her father-in-law whispered. "You should take a picture of this."

"Don't worry. I already did."

"Good. I think your friends would like to see it." As Rain smiled back proudly, he added, "I can tell that Kohana is one female you won't mind losing Domon's attention to."

"Definitely not," Rain agreed since she had been so pleased with the attention her husband gave their baby. Though he still hadn't changed a diaper, and didn't plan to unless Rain wasn't around, he was becoming a very good father.

Suddenly Domon opened his eyes to find his father and wife smiling at him. "What?" he asked as if they had a problem. Feeling the little bundle resting on his chest, he then kissed the top of her head. Upon seeing his father and wife giving him an even goofier smile, he said, "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

To Rain, Domon had never looked more handsome than he did now, holding their baby the way he was.

Wishing they'd stop staring at him, Domon said to his wife, "Shouldn't you be leaving for your doctor appointment?"

"Yes," she said losing her smile and sounding uneasy about it.

Seeing that something was wrong, Domon carefully got up with his daughter and then walked to his father. "Dad. Will you hold Kohana so I can talk to Rain?"

More than willing to hold her, Dr. Kasshu said, "Of course I'll hold my grand-daughter. We'll be downstairs."

Just after Dr. Kasshu left the room with the baby, the Neo-Japan fighter looked at his wife and said, "What's wrong, Rain?"

Holding her hands up as if to swear she was telling the truth, the sweet female said, "It's not that I don't trust you and your father with Kohana because I do. It's just that…I'm having a hard time leaving her."

Thinking for a few seconds first, Domon then put his hands in his pockets as he said softly, "That's understandable. This will be the first time you're leaving her since she's been born."

Missing her already, Rain said, "I love her so much and just want to protect her forever."

Clearly seeing his daughter's latest smiles in his head, Domon said, "I know. She depends on us."

Moving two steps forward, Rain hugged her husband needing to feel his strong arms around her.

Holding his wife close, Domon said, "I promise that I'll take care of her."

"I know you will," Rain said glad that he understood how hard it was for her to leave their baby.

After a few seconds of silence, he asked, "Are you sure that you're okay going to the doctor's office by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," she said backing out of his arms. "I want you and Kohana to stay here."

There was another reason why Rain didn't want her husband to go with her. She wanted to buy a piece of sexy sleepwear for herself as a surprise for him. Though she could still fit into the sleepwear she wore before being pregnant since she was down to her normal weight, she still wanted a new nightie. Getting down to her normal weight had been easy since Rain had gained under thirty pounds while pregnant and now spent almost every possible moment with Kohana rather than snacking. 'After my appointment,' Rain thought, 'I'll do the fastest shopping I've ever done before. I'm glad there's a little store in the same building where the doctor's office is.'

Later when Rain arrived back home from her doctor's appointment, she found both Kasshu men cooing with Kohana who was in her swing. Before Rain could laugh at the two grown men cooing with the baby, Kohana smiled big at her mother making the grown woman melt.

"Rain. There's no doubt she's glad you're home," Domon said wondering what was in the small bag his wife was holding.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Late that night after a feeding, Kohana fell asleep and her mother knew the precious child would probably stay asleep for about five hours that night. Ready to make this night special for her husband, Rain made her way into their Master bathroom while he remained downstairs watching television not knowing that Kohana had already fallen asleep. A half hour later, Rain snuck up behind her husband who was standing in front of the television, and slid her loving arms around him.

Very pleased with his wife's affection as she pressed herself into his back, Domon flung the television remote control he was holding onto a mat and turned around in her arms. Not expecting his hands to feel a very sheer material the only thing covering his wife, the King of Hearts backed up a foot to see what she was wearing. At seeing her he felt his body instantly respond to her beauty as his eyes took in the small, sexy, black nightie she was wearing.

Though she could almost laugh at what she was about to say, she asked in a low, seductive voice, "Don't you think that your clothes need to come off?"

Domon stared back at the gorgeous vision before him knowing that if there was one person who could literally bring him to his knees, it was her.

Delighted to see the passion in his eyes, Rain slowly began to backup towards the stairs hinting that they'd be much more comfortable in their bedroom.

It took everything in the fighter not to quickly shed his clothes and take his wife into his arms and love her right there on their steps. Because she had obviously taken the time to get ready for him, he decided to take things slowly as he began to follow her. Since his red cloak was already off, he began to unhook his tan jacket causing Rain to smile at how easily she could make him undress himself to be with her. Now smiling himself because he knew what she was thinking, he reached behind his back and then pulled up and then off his dark, green shirt.

The sweet female couldn't stop her eyes from moving down to admire her husband's chest and tight abs, which made her want him even more. It had been awhile since she had felt him the way she wanted to; making love to her.

Once up the stairs and through the bedroom door; his pants still on, Domon couldn't keep the short distance between he and his wife any longer now that he had memorized what she looked like in the black nightie. Pulling his wife into his arms he began to hungrily kiss her. Between desperate kisses he managed to whisper, "I want you so badly."

Feeling herself losing total control from her husband's words, Rain whispered back, "I want you too; more than ever."

Those words caused an already burning flame to grow into a raging fire inside of the King of Hearts as he swept his wife up into his arms and then as quickly as possible carried her to their bed.

After they were on the bed, Domon's eyes moved from his wife's curves to her stunning, blue eyes. Almost looking as if he was in a trance he whispered to her, "You're so beautiful."

Running her hands up his chest, Rain then pulled him closer and caught his lips with a feverish kiss.

Neither wanted this to go fast so for a nice amount of time hands touched and wandered as their kisses continued. The little bit of clothing left on them was eventually pulled away and thrown on to the floor. Both adults who were so experienced with only each other were careful not to ignore any part of the other that wanted attention. Domon's desire for his wife only grew as he watched with great fascination what he could make her feel with his caress. Upon wanting all of her, he moved his body to completely cover hers.

Not wanting to ruin the moment but because this would be their first time since she had given birth, Rain looked into her husband's eyes and whispered, "Domon. Please be gentle."

Please had been an unnecessary word for her to utter to him. In a heartbeat he'd stop if he thought for one second that he was causing pain to whom he loved so much. Staring into the striking eyes that belonged to his wife, Domon's honeymoon night came to his mind as he slowly shook his head yes that he'd be gentle with her.

During their long, tender lovemaking, their fingers and eventually their legs entwined as they became one and whispered that they loved each other. After some time; when they both experienced a great pleasure, their ears gladly took in the sounds of each other's satisfied responses. Their hearts raced and then suddenly began to calm down as they both breathed in heavily; more than content with where the other had taken them.

Rolling onto his back, Domon pulled his wife close to his side and she wrapped her arm around him. After some silence, she said, "Domon."

"Mmm," was all he could mutter since he was drifting into sleep.

Sounding tired herself, she said, "Remember when I was about to have Kohana; when you told me I could…slap the hell out of you since I was the one feeling all of the pain?"

Opening his eyes and turning his head towards hers, Domon hesitantly said, "Yeah."

Smiling sweetly, she said, "Don't worry. I could never slap you after tonight."

Grunting, Domon tightened his arm around her, kissed her forehead softly then said, "Now I know what to do if you ever feel the need to slap me."

Grinning back, Rain knew in the future they would unfortunately have arguments since that was part of marriage sometimes but she knew he'd never have to worry about a slap coming from her.

"Hey, Rain," Domon said before they fell asleep.

"What?"

Looking very serious, he said, "I really love you."

Staring back into his eyes, she said, "And I love you."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_My finale author's note for this story: I hope you all enjoyed the ending to this fic. In the future I would like to write more on Domon and Rain. I just need to think about exactly what direction I would like them to go in. (And I've saved Rain's beautiful eyes for someone else.) Please forgive me for not using the names some of you suggested. They were all great but I found a site with Japanese names and liked Kohana—Sorry!_

_Thanks to the following for their reviews since my last post: **Secret person/ShadowLiger, Cosomos, Anime Lover, Fang, Incomplete, Kikyo12, Here4The Party, Kairiyuna14, Erica6060, Kagura, Mercey, Hawk Sage, Rain's love-domon's heart, Jessi, Shawn Provoncha **and **Over-Dose 44. **Each and every one of your comments are precious to me.Thanks for taking the time to let me know what you think._

_Now a thanks **and** answers to those who had questions:_

**_Goldangel2-_**_What can I say? I can't thank you enough for beta reading. Also thanks for being one of my dearest friends. You truly make the world a sweeter place for me. I know without a doubt that your original will take off and I look forward to seeing it happen, KSF._

**_Redlion2-_**_I think both you and GA2 make the world a sweeter place. I am very, very thankful for your friendship. Thanks for saying I'm improving and please, please keep your stories going! They're a joy to read. You are a master at tenderness._

**_Ryan-_**_You were so right because I hadn't thought of a name by the time I finished the last chapter! And yes, someone else would be better at writing Argo and Nastasha's honeymoon. Lucky for Domon that Rain still wants to be with him-LOL! I really and truly appreciate all of your reviews. _

**_BlackJokerLady-_**_Thanks! Some men really do go out of their minds when their wives are in labor-LOL! In a future fic I'd like to have some of the Shuffles kids date. It could prove to be interesting._

**_Namaida-_**_Your story is going so well. I'm looking forward to another update. Thanks for your sweet, wonderful review. Also I wish I knew more on G Force to write you a story, but I'm glad you found GoldAngel2's. And as you would say—Enjoy life!_

**_Maxter's Angel-_**_Believe it or not, it's hard for me to end this story. I had a hard time ending my first G Gundam story, "Partners Outside of the Gundam" too. So…I plan to write more. Thanks so much for your sweet reviews._

**_Burning Dawn 15-_**_Thank you for thanking me for this fanfic! That meant a lot to me. If you ever have time, I hope you enjoy my other stories too!_

**_SoCalGirl5590-_**_Wow! Thanks for making me feel so good. I'm so glad you enjoyed all that I had the G Gundam characters say._

**_Starangel100890-_**_I'm glad you enjoyed the birth scene. I'm really enjoying your story and God bless you too._

**_Ruby 27-_**_Wow! Thanks for a great review! I have two daughters but I'll admit that I have a low tolerance for pain. _

**_Ryan L. Spradling-_**_I'm glad you think what I did was cool in the chapter before the one above. A water birth could be interesting but I don't know much about that. Thanks again!_

**_Cat-_**_I was very happy to hear from you, such a romantic writer. My youngest is six who is into Shrek rather than G Gundam. Actually I have to admit that I love Shrek myself. My oldest daughter, who is twelve, hasn't seen all of the G Gundam episodes but she has seen enough to know who the main characters are. She thinks Sai's a kick._

**_Saguya-_**_Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for letting me know what scenes you like; the powdered sugar and shower scene. _

**_Agehron-_**_I love animes and it's just something I guess I've never grown out of. It's my break from reality. Believe me my life gets way too serious at times. Honestly I think some animes have better and interesting story lines than some of the regular shows on TV. At least in animes there aren't characters jumping in and out of bed with different characters constantly. Thanks for the review!_

**_Lien Wan-_**_Thanks for Reviewing! Nice Idea—I really should have more about gundam fights in my stories since it's G Gundam!_

**_Cuz I Can-_**_Thanks for letting me know that you enjoyed the Lamaze scene and you had a good idea for the baby's name. Thanks for saying my work is good but not everyone can feel that way so it's nice to hear it from you._

**_Gemini-_**_Thanks for reviewing again after the last one disappeared. So sorry to hear about your brother but I'm sure he's watching over you. Your mother sounds like a wonderful, strong person. I have a low tolerance for pain so I'm sure that contributed to the way I felt when I was in labor. Plus, everyone and all pregnancies are different. And though I love my husband, he just got on my nerves looking so happy while I was hurting. I know…shame on me—LOL! Good luck with your novel!_

_For the **question mark **person-"Partners Outside of the Gundam" is still on the site. Click on my name and you'll see all of my stories. Thanks!_

_As always, thanks so much for reading, Jen_

**NOTE: The next story in this series has been posted 2/19/05-"Shaking Up the Neo-Japan Team". **


End file.
